Walls
by Raven12
Summary: Follow the evolving relationship of Beca and Jesse as their journey begins at their last ICCA competition and continues beyond graduation. The walls represent the different layers of Beca's personality as they confront her demons in order to move on to their future.
1. Chapter 1

Walls

Chapter 1

This multi-chapter story follows the evolving relationship of Beca Mitchell and Jesse Swanson as their journey begins at their last ICCA competition and continues beyond graduation. Universal owns all rights of Pitch Perfect…I only own this story.

A/N: This is my first story in years and marks my return to the fanfiction world, so please be kind in your reviews; any ideas and/or criticism are also welcome. Warning: there is quite a bit of smut and language in later chapters so if this isn't your thing…turn away now.

Beca's POV:

I can't believe it. I'm a graduating senior with a goddamn degree in Social Sciences and minor in Music Composition. Who would have ever guessed that I, Beca Mitchell would be a college graduate. Next stop Los Angeles to find work at a reputable record label. My dad says with this degree along with working at the radio station and leading the Bellas should prove to be beneficial in my pursuance as a music producer, but we'll see.

Jesse and I have been together since our freshman year which, has turned out to be a pretty good thing. He's still the same nerd, inflicting his movie obsession on me however, I can't complain too much since our viewings usually end up with us having sex. Still fearing commitment and not having any prior relationships to compare to, I can only say ours seems pretty solid even though I still keep him at a distance due to my insecurities. He's my best friend and lover, yes I said it, who speaks ever so often of his love for me and accepts the fact that I'm incapable of verbalizing my true feelings. I really do love Jesse, but I just can't tell him. I'm such a mess; I'm damaged goods and a by-product of my parent's failed nuptials. I truly believe he deserves better, someone without so many **walls**, who can love him back like he deserves to be, but unfortunately, I don't believe that person will ever be me.

Being a Barden Bella has become an important aspect of my life. I've grown to love these girls and have enjoyed leading them to countless victories. These women, my closest friends, have helped me focus on my music, and even push me beyond my comfort zone when I didn't think I was capable of. Fat Amy and Stacie in particular have weaseled their way under my skin and continue to offer unlimited amounts of entertainment on a regular basis. Those two really are crazy aca-bitches.

Though I would never admit it my father has given me the life I never thought I'd have. I hated him for so many years for walking out on us, yet with his insistence, he practically forced me to attend this god awful university he teaches at which, I have to say I've grown to love. My step monster on the other hand, I've learned to tolerate however, I will always partially blame Sheila for my parent's divorce. Then there's my mother who I barely hear from who remains so wrapped up in her own little world that she doesn't bother to return my calls or text messages. It hurts but I won't give her the satisfaction of knowing that. As long as my father and I continue to get closer I'm sure that our relationship or lack of will continue to suffer.

Finally, there's Aubrey and Chloe who graduated a few years ago but have always kept in touch. With their dedication and support of the Bellas neither of them has missed a competition to date. Aubrey in her controlling yet compassionate ways has always been there for the girls, me included, and is the epitome of what a Bella woman should be. She's not married, still living in Atlanta, pursuing a career in law and secretly involved with one of her firm's partners. As for Chloe who has remained my closest friend next to Jesse, has settled down in Los Angeles with her husband and have a kid on the way. The Ginger who took a position as a fashion consultant after graduation decided marriage and family was more important than her career and couldn't be happier with her decision.

Lincoln Center - 2015 ICCA Championships

The Barden Bellas arrive backstage and accept their microphones from the stage hand. They look to one another with hopefulness and observe some of their competition from the side. With a good portion of the Bellas graduating this year they also know this will be the last time they'll be together in collegiate competition.

"I love you awesome nerds." Beca smiles as she gathers the girls for a brief pep talk before they take the stage. Some of the Bellas are already teary-eyed knowing this is the end of their a-capella journey but are also excited to be performing before the sold-out audience.

Beca continues her speech, "In the words of Aubrey and Chloe who have traveled so far (pausing with a sigh) I can't believe I'm about to say this but, let's be aca-awesome tonight and show the world what being a Barden Bella is all about."

Fat Amy adds in her usual sentiment, "Oh…let's just smash this." …and places her hand on the Bella captain's shoulder. The girls chuckle, form a circle and stack their hands on top of one another. "On three, ONE…TWO…AHH!"

The Bella leader smiles at her group then moves away into the direction of the Treblemaker's leader who just so happens to be her boyfriend who is also finishing up his own pep talk with his guys. "ONE…TWO…THREE…SWAG!"

Jesse moves away from his Trebles and takes Beca into his arms. He fondly looks down into her beautiful blue orbs, lifts her chin and plants a soft kiss on her lips. "You nervous?"

"Not at all, we've got this" a small grin leaves her lips as she kisses him back.

"I can't believe this is it. After tonight we're done, no more ICCA's."

"I know…right, it's so strange but we all knew it was inevitable. Next stop graduation. What will you do with yourself Mr. Swanson?"

"I have no clue; get a job somewhere, go for my Masters, move to L.A…who knows, and you?"

She takes a deep breath. "Don't wanna think about that right now. The girls and I have been rehearsing this number for months and think it's the best set yet, we just hope the judges agree."

"You've always been so critical Beca. You're so talented and your mixes are incredible, you have nothing to worry about." He pauses. "Good luck weirdo…I hope you win".

Beca's competitive streak has always been one of her biggest downfalls. Jesse on the other hand just enjoys performing with his friends and watching the woman of his dreams sing with that angelic voice of hers. He's always been her nerd but he was also a gentleman who always put Beca's needs before his own. She's always wondered how an incredible guy like him could be involved with such a badass competitive bitch like her.

Taken back by his sentiment, Beca is suddenly compelled to declare her love for him but is stopped by the fear and doubt that's plagued her since their freshman year. Instead she takes his face in between her hands and places a small peck on his soft lips, "this is why I keep you around nerd…I'll see you later…good luck". She returns to her girls leaving a grinning Jesse.

The Bellas take the stage and put on the performance of a lifetime followed by another incredible set by the Trebles. After all groups have performed, the winners are announced and to no surprise the reigning champions have claimed victory once again. The girls return to the stage, claim their award and are surrounded by media of all sorts who are destined to exploit their Cinderella story.

Lincoln Center - Lobby

Later that evening after all interviews and photo sessions have finished and their families have left, Jesse is the first to meet up with his girlfriend. With his hands at her hips he effortlessly picks her up, spins her around then brings her down into a searing kiss.

"Dude what are you doing? Put me down!" Looking around, responding with slight embarrassment.

"Sorry Becs, I'm just really happy for you. You girls were amazing. I love you so much."

Wishing she could return his words, Beca smiles looks at him and remains quiet. She does however allow herself to give in to the moment and wraps her arms around his neck kissing him back as he continues to embrace her, both oblivious to the forming crowds around them.

"All right you two...get a room." Fat Amy jokes while the rest of the Bellas snicker and nod in agreement.

The couple reluctantly moves apart chuckling at the Aussie's comments.

"Have you been Treble-boned Beca?" a familiar voice asks.

"Well if it isn't the infamous Aubrey Posen…and YES by the way." Beca almost too proudly responds while Jesse innocently looks away.

Aubrey grabs the smaller girl into a bear hug and continues to congratulate the girls on their well deserved win.

"I can't believe you're the same Alt-Girl I met on campus four years ago. God…you were such a pain in my ass." Oozing of sarcasm, she pauses. "Well I can honestly say for once I'm glad I was wrong and listened to Chloe. Because of you the Bellas have left their mark on the a-capella world and I can't thank you enough for making it happen."

Beca is taken back by her former captain's gracious words.

"Thank you, that really means a lot to me and I'm so glad you were here to see it. You know I only finished what you and Chloe started. If it wasn't for you guys none of us would be here today. Speaking of Chloe, where is that Ginger?" Both girls look around and spot the redhead across the room trying desperately to make her way over.

"I'm over here…excuse me…pardon me…I'm coming…here I am". Beca laughs at her closest friend as she waddles over.

A very pregnant Chloe finally reaches them and pulls Beca into a smashing hug. "Sorry guys but I just couldn't hold it in any longer. When Mother Nature calls you NEVER argue with that bitch."

The girls giggle and continue to hug one another enjoying their brief reunion. By this time Chloe's husband Josh (aka shower boy) takes his place next to her and offers his congratulations to the group. Jesse and Beca are also joined by the rest of the Trebles who have made a unanimous decision to continue the celebration back to their hotel.

Trump International – Bar

The Bellas and Trebles are seated at a few tables with several drinks being dropped off; the sound of clinking glasses and laughter could be heard throughout the establishment.

Nursing a glass of ice water Chloe places her drink on the table and stands up with the help from Josh who also brings Beca to her feet. She motions for the short brunette girl to meet her outside in the lobby.

Trump International - Lobby

"I haven't had the chance to talk to you since arriving and wanted to get you in private." She winks at her friend who is now expressing emotions somewhere between concern and confusion. "Oh don't worry, there's nothing wrong." rubbing her belly. "I just wanted to know how you were. You look happy but I want to hear it from you. How are you Beca Mitchell?"

Relieved that nothing is wrong, Beca' gives her friend a small smile, bites down on her lower lip and lowers her eyes. Not missing a beat the red-head continues her inquisition. "Look at you Beca, all grown up and in a long-term relationship. How are you guys? " Beca quickly responds "Good…we're good, in fact we're better than good."

Chloe not convinced the Bella captain is telling her the truth, continues to hound her. "That sounds just great Beca; you guys are like the ultimate aca-power couple. So tell me about Jesse, have you discussed any plans after graduation? Do I hear any wedding bells? "

Beca exhales deeply and is unsure of how to respond. "That's still a few months away."

The redhead digs deeper "Hey…I see the way he looks at you and it's obvious he's completely in love. Don't you feel the same?"

Beca's expression turns into sadness and is unable to make eye contact. Chloe acknowledges her friend's discomfort and makes a revelation. "You do love him. Does he know?"

"Can we talk about something else?" Beca is still unable to look her friend in the eye and continues to focus on the marble floors.

"I don't think so. Look at me Beca, what's going on with you?" Chloe lifts her chin and looks into her watering eyes.

After a long pause the darker haired girl starts to speak. "Is it that obvious?"

The red-head gives her friend a look of concern. "It is to me because I've never seen you smile this much. Talk to me Beca, what's wrong?"

Beca looks at her friend and takes a deep breath. "It's not that easy for me Chloe."

"I know it's not but you're not a child anymore. You're a grown woman and need to start acting like one. What's holding you back?"

Beca shoots a glare at Chloe for pulling her covers; she hesitates then finally begins to speak.

"After seeing what my parents went through I didn't think I was capable of loving anyone, but Jesse, he's so kind and makes me feel so special. I honestly don't know what I did to deserve him. Sometimes I think he's too good for me and will come to his senses one day and realize he deserves better. He does you know. Next to you he's my best friend but I'm so afraid of being too dependent on him or anyone. It scares me so much to think he could leave me like my father left us. That's why I haven't told him…I can't. I don't know Chloe, I enjoy being with him but I just don't see a future for us."

Chloe's disappointment is apparent in Beca's confession and sees tears escaping her eyes. She motions for her friend to sit with her on a couch and takes her hand.

"Oh Beca, you can't honestly believe that. You're so much more than you know and you and Jesse are not your parents. That boy worships you and isn't going anywhere."

Chloe continues. "You probably don't know this but you have single-handedly changed the lives of all of us and we love you for the special person you are. If anyone deserves happiness it's you Beca. You need to take that leap of faith and tell him how you feel and love each other the way you should. Trust me when I tell you this, it will make the world of difference to finally open your heart and be honest with your soul mate."

With another tear escaping Beca's eye she continues. "You really think so?" Chloe smiles and continues. "I know so and it's what happened with me and Josh. Let that **wall** down Beca and give into your feelings, you won't regret it."

Beca wipes her eyes, smiles to her friend and takes a deep breath. "Ok...I'll do it…I'll talk to him tonight."

Chloe gives her a hopeful look and wipes a tear trailing down the brunette's cheek. After a few minutes the red-head brings up another topic.

"Ok now on to lighter matters. The other reason I wanted to get you alone (winking)." Beca interrupts, "I'm not taking another shower with you red. Once was quite enough." Both girls laugh at the distant memory as Chloe continues, "My unborn daughter has made a personal request and wants you and Jesse to be her god parents."

A surprised Beca blinks rapidly in disbelief.

"Seriously? Oh my god…YES of course, I can't wait to tell Jesse." pausing, "I really do miss you Chloe, you've always been there for me and one day I'll return the favor after I move to L.A. Thank you."

Beca turns away as more tears run down her cheek. "Damn waterworks…I never used to cry…what the hell have you girls done to me? I've become soft…Damn it!"

"You just thought you were all badass but I always knew better especially when you finally let me in." Beca rolls her eyes at her. "Yah…right, like I had any other choice, just don't tell anyone else, ok?"

Years ago after Aubrey turned over the pitch-pipe to the petite girl Chloe who had always worn her heart on her sleeve practically forced the new Bella leader to open up about her feelings for Jesse. "Fuck the oath and go after him!" were her exact words. It was this revelation that sparked the idea of creating a set to win back the heart of her best friend. "It'll work Beca, he'll come around. Jesse isn't like the rest of them." After hours of remixing various tracks representing different genres and decades, the Don't You Forget About Me set was born which would forever change the face of a-capella and be the first of many **walls** to come crumbling down in Beca's quest of her first ever relationship.

They rise from their seats, hug once more then rejoin their friends in the bar.

Trump International - Bar

Jesse observes the two girls as they re-enter the bar and notices Beca as she inconspicuously tries to wipe away any reminisce of tears from her swollen eyes. He stands up, approaches her and reaches out to touch his girlfriend's cheek. "Hey… are you ok?" Beca looks into his warm brown eyes, puts her hand over his hand and whispers in his ear, "Can we go somewhere to talk?" Nervous but full of concern, Jesse who has never seen Beca cry, looks into her watering eyes and sees the urgency. "Ok…let's go upstairs." She nods in agreement and waves goodbye to her friends. Chloe gives her friend a look of encouragement and yells, "Oh…hey…meet down here for breakfast at 10 AM." Jesse acknowledges her with a slight nod and guides his girlfriend to the elevator.

"Where the hell are they going?" asks a confused Fat Amy.

Stacie winks, "Do you really need it spelled out?" as she continues to lock lips with Donald. Aubrey sighs and adds, "More Treble-boning for sure". They all snicker until Chloe interrupts them, "Hey guys…they're in love." as stacks of napkins go flying in her direction. "You're such a sap Ginger." Amy adds and motions toward Benji, "Come on Treble…show me some more of your magic…tricks." Benji is abruptly pulled up by his shirt and dragged outside the bar by the Aussie.

"Wow…didn't see that coming" says Chloe. "I think I'm going to be sick" adds Aubrey as she covers her mouth and runs for the nearest bathroom. The remaining friends laugh hysterically at the spectacle.


	2. Chapter 2

Walls

Chapter 2

This multi-chapter story follows the evolving relationship of Beca Mitchell and Jesse Swanson as their journey begins at their last ICCA competition and continues beyond graduation. Universal owns all rights of Pitch Perfect…I only own this story.

A/N: This is my first attempt in writing an explicit sex scene. Comments, suggestions and/or criticism are always welcome. As I said before, if smut isn't your thing please don't read any further…you have been WARNED.

Trump International – Hotel Room

The ride in the elevator is silent. As they reach their floor Jesse takes Beca's hand and guides her to his room. Sliding the key card through the slit in the door the light turns green granting them access. Beca is the first to enter and takes a seat on the edge of the bed while Jesse pulls up a chair to face her.

"Are you ok? I mean you guys just kicked everyone's ass but you don't look very happy. What's wrong?" A concerned Jesse looks Beca in the eyes and takes a deep breath. "Are you breaking up with me? "

Surprised by his question she's barely able to meet his gaze. "No Jesse." She pauses. "Umm…Chloe and I were talking earlier and she made me realize what a selfish idiot I've been." The Treble leader tries to speak but is cut off by Beca who places an index finger to his lips.

"That bitch basically forced me to admit things that I really didn't want to, but I can see now that she's right." Beca takes a deep breath then continues. "Chloe asked me how we were doing and all I could talk about was my insecurity and ridiculous fears of commitment and of you giving up on me." Jesse tries to stand up but Beca pushes him back down by his shoulders.

"Please Jesse, let me finish." Taking a deep breath she continues.

"I saw my parents go through a nasty divorce which led to my father walking out on us. It's taken years and so much effort to build a relationship with him but it's been so worth it." She pauses. "Not only is he back in my life, he's helped me in ways I could never thank him enough. But the pain of his abandonment has scarred me for life, it's something I'll never forget, but Chloe helped me realize that you and I, we're not my parents."

Jesse tentatively listens to his girlfriend as she tears down another **wall**.

With moisture building in her eyes and lips quivering, Beca continues. "I just want you to know that even though I've never said it before, I do love you. God Jesse I love you so much that it scares me, and I would be so lost without you." She pauses taking a deep breath. "My stupid fears of getting hurt is the reason I've kept our relationship from evolving and you at a distance. I'm so sorry for everything. You've always been so good to me while I just keep pushing you away. I don't know why you put up with it when you deserve so much more from a girlfriend who's not as fucked up as me." With hesitation she takes a deep breath and exhales. "But if you'll still have me I really want to try, and love you back."

Knowing how difficult it is for Beca to open up and confess her true feelings Jesse rises to his feet and takes the seat on the bed next to her. His face is full of love and compassion. With moisture filling his own eyes he places his hand under her chin, turns her face and places a gentle kiss on her lips. With their foreheads touching his voice is soft and cracking, "Beca, I'm never going to hurt you or leave you, so you're stuck with me." Looking into her eyes "You're everything I've ever wanted in a woman. You're beautiful and funny and smart…and so damn sexy." Beca rolls her eyes at the last comment. "You challenge me at every step but you also push me to become a better person. When we're together I feel like I can do anything. I love you more than life and want to spend the rest of my life with you." He pauses. "I was going to wait until we got back home but feel this is the perfect time for both of us."

Jesse reaches into his Trebles jacket leaning on a chair, pulls out a small black velvet box and drops to one knee. "Beca Mitchell…will you do me the honor and be my wife and partner? Will you marry me?"

Stunned by the unexpected proposal her mouth falls open and tears begin to trail down her cheeks. Beca drops to her knees in front of Jesse and kisses him with more passion she's ever shown. "Oh my god Jesse…YES, of course I'll marry you."

Jesse places a princess cut diamond platinum ring on her finger, plants a long intense kiss on her lips and pulls her into his embrace. "God Beca you've made me so happy. I can't wait to tell everyone."

But Beca has other plans, her expression turns into desire. "Later fiancé, we have some celebrating to do."

Still on their knees, Jesse acknowledges her with a mischievous grin and raises them to the level of the bed.

"Clothes off now." She demands. Jesse chuckles, nods in agreement as they rise to their feet and quickly dispose of their apparel.

Standing before each other in the nude, the distance between them diminishes as they come together, their lips meeting in a slow sensual kiss. Jesse's arms encircle her petite frame as Beca reaches around his neck. With their bodies pressed against each other, perfectly aligned Jesse continues to trail kisses from her lips to her neck, then lifts her bridal style and gently lowers her onto the king sized bed.

With her head resting on the pillows he covers her body with his own and stares into her soul seeing nothing but love and adoration for him. She's completely open without the false security of **walls** to protect her and is able to for the first time maintain his gaze and articulate her needs, wants and desires. "I love you Jesse." She pauses and takes a deep breath. "I need you."

He smiles and in a soft voice responds. "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear that. Tell me what you need Beca, tell me what you want me from me."

A little shy, she touches her lips to his and looks into his eyes. "I want you to make love to me."

They've always had mutual sexual attraction, but their sex life was lacking in intimacy. It was more physical than emotional and over pretty quickly. Since the beginning of their relationship this was the first time either of them had referred to sex as something more.

"With pleasure my love."

Returning his attention to her mouth he lightly licks her lips which grant him immediate access. Their tongues gently touching, dancing to the tempo of their heartbeats, gaining momentum as their desire increases. The kisses remain slower and more deliberate as they take their time and pour more emotion into their lovemaking. Jesse's lips finally leave hers as he travels down to the nape of her neck encouraging Beca to bring her head back giving her fiancé better access. First kissing then gently nibbling below her earlobe she lets out a slight moan earning a smile from her lover.

He continues to maneuver downward kissing her heated skin from her throat to chest, gently squeezing her breasts while using his thumbs to brush against her hardened tips. His thumbs are soon joined by his middle digits as they gently pinch the nubs while placing kisses between her mounds of flesh. A louder groan escapes as she arches up towards his talented mouth as parted lips envelop a nipple while the other is tweaked between his fingers. Her eyes shut as he continues to gently suck and draw out the tips roaming between both breasts causing her to unravel before him. "God Beca, your breasts…I can't get enough of them." as his lips graze over her stiffened nipples. Beca looks down through hooded eyes and sighs at his comments. "You've always been such a boob man." She's breathless but manages to get out. Jesse chuckles and continues his immersion of her generous bosom.

After several minutes of devouring her peaks, he continues his descent to her abdomen inserting his tongue into her belly button eliciting another moan from his future wife. Squirming beneath him, she's unable to remain still as her breathing becoming more erratic as he nears her center. "Jesse…please."

He sees her desperation and settles between her legs.

With locked eyes Jesse cups her sex then guides a middle digit along her slick folds. She's dripping with lust as his thumb gently rubs against her clit. She gasps, closes her eyes and forces her head further back into the pillows.

"Beca…look at me. I want you to watch." He says softly.

The petite girl does as she's asked, opens her eyes and observes her fiancé as his tongue languidly licks in one long motion from the bottom to the top of her slit tasting her wetness while locked onto her gaze. "Mmm…delicious." and continues to massage her with the tip of his tongue.

"Jesse…more…please". She begs as her body begins to rock on its own accord.

Plunging his tongue into her orifice as far as it will go she's unable to contain her actions producing incomprehensible sounds. "So close…more…I need more." It's more of a plea at this point as Jesse inserts a finger into her opening and sucks gently on her bundle of nerves eliciting a guttural moan from the Bella leader. A second finger is inserted which hits her sensitive spot. His curved fingers pump into her aperture at a slow rhythm as she approaches the point of no return. Their eyes maintain contact as Beca is sent over the edge.

Feeling her walls contract on his fingers he leisurely moves them around taking his time to withdraw his hand, laps up her juices then places a final kiss to her sex. Still coming down from her orgasm she's unable to form a sentence. Bringing his soaked fingers into his mouth he savors the essence of his bride to be. "I want you to taste yourself on me." Beca was never a prude however she was never curious enough to try it, however in light of their engagement and another demolished **wall** she's pretty much game for anything. She gives a slight nod and licks the slickness off his tongue and lips, tasting herself for the first time. It's intoxicating to her causing her desire to heat up once again.

Feeling exhilarated with new energy she finds the strength to flip him over on his back and mounts him.

"My turn."

With a wicked grin the tiny brunette positions herself to a sitting position on his torso and begins to gnaw on his neck sending shivers down his body. Aligning herself with his pecks she motions downward and gently bites down on his left nipple followed by a healing lick eliciting a groan from her partner. She repeats the same treatment with the right stiffened flesh, loving the noises being generated by her proceedings.

Scooting back to get a better vantage point Beca reaches down and begins to stroke the eight inch shaft of Jesse's very erect penis, she motions further down and brings him to her mouth licking the pre-cum oozing from the sensitive tip all the while maintaining eye contact with the object of her desire. Jesse gasps and places his hand on the back of her head to guide her down. She tongues his length giving extra attention to his main vein and gently sucks the soft tip before bringing him fully into her mouth. Moving her tongue along his rod she brings him deeper and begins to hum as he hits the back of her throat. Enjoying her very own Jesse popsicle, she continues to pleasure him by sucking him dry. "Fuck Beca…that feels amazing but you have to stop." She reluctantly pulls him out of her mouth and gives him a bewildered look. Breathing heavy now he continues, "Babe it's too good but I won't last if you keep doing that and I want to be inside you when I cum."

Beca gives him a look of understanding him and allows Jesse to flip them over so he can position himself over her and guide himself to her center. Looking into her eyes he slowly plunges into her causing Beca to gasp at the feeling of being filled by the man she loves. His thrusts are deep and steady as he places open mouth kisses on his fiancé's lips. She abruptly breaks off the kiss and yells out as her G spot is struck sending her into an instant orgasm.

A little surprised by the quickness of her release Jesse slows down and starts to withdraw but is encouraged to continue as Beca flips them over so she's on top once again. Still pulsing from her unexpected climax her breathing becomes more erratic with beads of sweat forming on her body, she positions herself over him and impales herself on his length. Lifting and crashing down repeatedly, neither are able to stifle their moans. "Jesus Beca...so good...I'm so close." With Jesse thrusting upward matching her rhythm her sensitive spot is battered repeatedly. With one hand on her hip Jesse attempts to steady her while manipulating her sensitive nub with the other. "Cum for me again baby…let me hear you." Beca losing site of her senses is on autopilot, she shuts her eyes and arches her back while yelling out in pure ecstasy as she continues to ride him hard.

Unable to hold back any longer Jesse cries out Beca's name and reaches his nirvana spilling his warm seed into her depths.

Beca is sent into a frenzy, as she sucks in her breath and screams out as another more powerful orgasm envelops her. With so much emotion, it's sensory overload. Her body stiffens then begins to convulse. She's unable to contain herself, collapses onto his chest and sobs uncontrollably. Still coming down from his own climax, Jesse is startled by her erratic behavior, slips out of her and holds her tight against him.

"Oh my god Beca! Are you ok?" Unable to speak she continues to shake and sob. "Baby…look at me."

After several minutes her sobbing slows, still experiencing tremors she lifts her head, looks into his eyes and kisses him gently on the lips. His concern soon disappears as he's able to see her expression and gently wipes her tear stained face.

Still breathless she's finally able to speak, "I'm ok." She pauses. "I don't know what happened but… I'm ok." She hesitates. "I guess I've been holding back." She gives a weary smile then rests her head on his chest.

With exhaustion consuming them both, they lay intertwined in silence reflecting on their recent activity.

"Thank you." Jesse is first to break the silence and places a kiss on top of her head while hooking her dampened hair behind her ear.

"For what?"

"For trusting me and letting me in, but most importantly, thank you for loving me." Beca acknowledges his words with a warm smile and places a kiss on his chest.

"Now are you sure you're ok? That was incredible but I've never seen you like that. I thought I broke you."

She laughs quietly then looks into his eyes. "Yah…I'm better than ok." She pauses. "I'm madly in love with my fiancé."

With one less **wall** to contend with, they spend the next few hours enjoying one another, looking into each other's souls, embraced in each other's arms and falling victim to much needed sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Walls

Chapter 3

This multi-chapter story follows the evolving relationship of Beca Mitchell and Jesse Swanson as their journey begins at their last ICCA competition and continues beyond graduation. Universal owns all rights of Pitch Perfect…I only own this story.

A/N: The morning after. Please R&R and let me know what direction you would like to see this go. I have ideas but would love some suggestions.

Trump International – Hotel Room – 7:30 AM

Jesse is the first to wake up. With Beca sleeping so soundly on his chest and wrapped securely in his arms he can see a faint smile on her face filling him with warmth, prompting him to speak softly to himself. "I can't believe it, she's so beautiful and she's mine. Beca Mitchell is going to marry me. "

With her eyes still shut she mumbles into his chest. "Yes nerd, I really did say yes. Can we please go back to sleep now? "

Jesse can't help but to snicker because snarky Beca has returned. He gently moves strands of hair out of her face and plants a loud sloppy kiss on her cheek. Beca winces and abruptly opens her eyes batting him away. "Ewe…Gross! Go away!"

Pulling the covers down to expose her torso he continues to pester her. "Come on Becs…wake up sleepy head."

"It's too early. Leave me alone!" She grumpily fights back trying to pull the covers back over her head.

He laughs harder and starts to tickle her as she tries to evade him by wrapping herself in the sheets turning herself into a human burrito. Realizing he's not getting anywhere he strategizes his next move.

"Hey, what were you humming last night?" He innocently asks.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She sleepily responds.

"You know…when you were…blowing my pitch pipe."

Beca's eyes suddenly open wide and her mouth gapes in shock.

"Really? You're gonna go there? That's it Swanson…no more blow jobs for you." Jesse groans in despair.

"But you're so good at them." He teases back.

"Listen weirdo, if you can guess the tune I'll consider indulging you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to sleep."

"I don't think so." Jesse grabs her wrists and wrestles her so she's pinned beneath him and resumes tickling her again, causing Beca to giggle uncontrollably.

Resigned to the fact that she's not going back to sleep the Bella leader who is now wide awake decides to use her lady bits to her advantage. She maneuvers herself on top of him, bites down on his collar bone and begins to grind her exposed center against his pelvis. "Two can play at that game."

Jesse moans at the feel of her nude body as she provocatively rubs herself against him with the weight of her breasts falling onto his chest. It's all he can take as he flips them over so he can worship every part of her body, kissing and kneading everywhere skin is exposed. Feeling her lower region moisten with desire, it's no longer a laughing matter when he stares into her soul and plunges into her. He begins to thrust deeply eliciting sounds from both of them.

"God you feel good." She dreamily responds.

In a manner of minutes their moans escalate into cries of passion as they reach their peak simultaneously into crashing orgasms. Breathless and full of sweat due to their recent exercise, their bodies entangled with one another as they lay under the covers basking in their afterglow while falling into a peaceful slumber.

Two hours later...

Still in the arms of her sleeping husband to be, Beca is the first to stir.

She feels warmth and security for the first time in her life and never wanting to leave this place. She reflects on her emotional breakdown hours before then realizes what they shared was far more intimate then either of them had ever experienced. She sighs to herself realizing they could have been sharing this bliss so much earlier if it wasn't for her stupid **walls**. She fondly examines her engagement ring and can't believe how far they've come in such a short amount of time. He's always been attractive to her but now she's intoxicated with his every being craving his touch. She's mesmerized by his courage and can't seem to get enough of him but soon realizes they must soon leave their happy warm bubble and face the world, but to her delight they will be facing it together. It's getting late so she begins to trail kisses from his chest down to his happy trail until her satiated fiancé is fully awake.

"Good morning lover." Beca says as she cuddles into his chest inhaling his scent. Jesse grins wildly and takes her in his arms.

"Last night was amazing. I mean sex with you has always been good but I never knew it could be like that." Jesse places a kiss to his fiancé's lips and holds her closer to him. "With you my love it will always be that good."

Getting caught up in the moment their kisses start to escalate but Beca pulls back as she becomes cognizant of the fact that they may have missed breakfast. "Hey, what time is it?"

Still a bit sleepy, Jesse looks to his alarm clock then jumps to his feet. "Holy shit! Becs we're late…we gotta get up, it's like 9:30 AM and we're supposed to meet everyone in half an hour."

She chuckles at her panicked butt naked fiancé then sits up letting the blanket fall below her chest and casually continues "Well I guess we better get going then. But first I need a shower…care to join me? "

Without any hesitation Jesse effortlessly plucks her from the bed and races for the bathroom where they engage in some intense shower sex then head to her room to gather her belongings.

Trump International – Restaurant

Everyone is seated waiting for Beca and Jesse to arrive.

"They're late. What's up with that?" Declares the hungry Aussie. "Calm your pits Amy, they'll be here." The former Bella captain responds.

About 30 minutes late Jesse and Beca finally arrive, walking with their arms around each other as they approach a group of hungry aca-people.

Jesse's enthusiasm is bursting at the seams as he can't wait to share their news. "Let's tell them now." Beca turns to her fiancé and smiles. "Go ahead nerd, it's your show." Jesse kisses the back of her hand and guides his future wife to a seat next to her favorite redhead who is already giving her weird looks.

"Oh my god Beca…you're glowing…and what is that?" Chloe not missing a beat grabs Beca's left hand who smirks back and brings her index finger to her lips to shush her friend. She motions for Jesse to continue.

"Hey Guys…um sorry we're late. Umm…Beca and I have something to tell you." After a brief pause he blurts out the news. "We're engaged!"

Screams envelop the room as everyone jumps to their feet to congratulate the newly engaged couple.

"Holy Shit! Shaw Shank is getting hitched to a Treble. You ok with that Aubrey or are ya gonna blow some more chunks?"

Aubrey glares at the chunky blonde and pushes her way over to Jesse.

"If you even think of hurting her we will find you and make your life a living hell". Jesse looking fearful with wide open eyes for the first time realizes how much the former Bella leader really cares for his fiancé.

"You have my word Aubrey, I will kill myself or anyone else before any pain comes to Beca." With that Aubrey pulls Jesse into a hug. "Congratulations Treble and welcome to the Bella family".

Donald witnesses the awkward exchange between his friend and Aubrey and pulls Jesse to the group of cheering Trebles who are high-fiving their leader.

"Dude, that's awesome! When is the big day?" Asks Donald.

"Not sure yet but it'll be after graduation." Pausing "When we get back we still need to tell our parents."

Benji approaches his friend and brings him into a one-armed hug. "I'm so happy for you man. You and Beca are so perfect together."

"Hey…thanks, and what is this I hear about you and Amy?" Jesse inquires.

"I don't know…she's crazy and all but I like her." Benji admits while Jesse smiles with disbelief.

Meanwhile Stacie walks over to Beca and notices her FFG (freshly fucked glow she liked to call it).

"Well don't we look relaxed this morning, did we have a good night?" Beca 's flush grows to a bright shade of red, she tries her best to ignore her slutty friend's observation.

At this point Fat Amy is within earshot of the conversation. "Yah, what's up with that flat butt? Why are you so red? "

Amy turns to face Stacie. "FFG?"

Stacie nods, "Yep."

Stacie continues to focus on the shorter girl's embarrassment. "Oh yah (pausing)…I can tell a girl who's been thoroughly fucked of her life. So Beca, please tell all. How was it?"

Knowing she's wasn't going to be spared from this interrogation, with renowned confidence Beca raises her eyes, faces her nosey friends and takes a deep breath.

"Oh guys… you have no idea how incredible it was. I mean I can barely walk this morning. I can't even begin to tell you how many orgasms Jesse gave me last night. He's huge and really knows how to work it, and he does this thing with his tongue."

She pauses with an exaggerated loud sigh." I'm so lucky to be marrying a Sex God."

And with that, a grinning Beca walks away, leaving the two Bella's dumfounded with their mouths gaping open.

"That's my girl." Stacie proudly responds.

Enjoying her little moment Beca laughs to herself and returns to the redhead who is already tugging her to her direction.

"Hey Chloe…thanks for calling me out last night. You were so right about us…It's exactly what we needed." Chloe's enthusiasm is apparent for her friend. "I can't believe he proposed. Damn I'm good! So tell me…what happened last night?"

Beca's eyebrows disappear into her hairline as she gives her a naughty grin. "Well besides that." Beca flushes and laughs at her comment.

Motioning the redhead away from the crowds, Beca confides in her friend.

"Everything you and I talked about, I told him, and then some. I literally put myself out there and totally let him in. Oh Chloe, he's so wonderful, I love him so much and can't believe I held back all these years. Apparently he's been wanting to propose for some time but was waiting for the right moment."

Beca hesitates, lowers her voice then continues. "After I said yes, we made love for hours, it was literally the first time for both of us. I never realized how different it was from just having sex." She pauses. "Please don't repeat this but when I, you know…came, I sobbed uncontrollably. I mean I completely broke down and that's never happened before. I literally scared the shit out of Jesse and me." Chloe's eyes almost poked out of their sockets, she gave the tiny brunette a knowingly smile.

"That's because he's your soul mate Beca. Your **walls** are down and you two shared something most people never get to experience. I'm so happy for you."

"Oh and by the way what you experienced was most likely caused by a release of a hormone called Oxytocin which unleashes an intense rush of feelings during sex. It's actually quite common and usually happens when emotion is bottled up for so long. This totally explains what happened to you and why you're glowing so much."

"Are you making this shit up red?"

Chloe laughs and continues her explanation, "Actually I read it in a book called Till Sex Do Us Part: Making Your Married Sex Irresistible by sexologist Trina Read."

Beca rolls her eyes.

"Hey don't judge me. When you're 7 months pregnant you find yourself reading shit like this."

She chuckles at her friend. "Only you would know about this stuff. Thanks again for everything Chloe."

Beca hugs her friend again and continues.

"Umm...I have a small favor to ask of you. I know you're going to be busy raising Baby Beca (winking at her friend) but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind being my Matron of Honor." Chloe squeaks and enthusiastically accepts the role unconditionally but then winces from an unexpected kick from her unborn daughter. "I guess your god daughter is happy for your news as well…wanna feel?" Feeling a little uneasy Beca nods and cautiously places her hand on Chloe's swollen belly and gasps in response to feeling a kick.

Jesse hears the commotion, walks behind his fiancé and brings his arms around her stomach applying kisses to her neck. Chloe smiles at the couple as the Bella leader leans back into his chest, closing her eyes while taking in his scent. She pulls out of his embrace and faces him.

"Oh Jess, I forgot to tell you. Chloe and Josh's unborn daughter personally requested that WE be her god parents". Jesse's excitement cannot be contained. "Oh my god Chloe…really? That is so cool…we are so going to spoil her…thank you".

Beca acknowledges his enthusiasm with a kiss to his lips. "I love you."

Jesse responds and deepens the kiss. "I love you more and I can't wait to have one of these with you".

Almost regretting the words falling from his lips for not really knowing where Beca stood with the prospect of starting a family, he takes a step back to see if he has gone too far too soon.

The tiny brunette is taken back by Jesse's comment, gives it a thought then continues. "Me too, but it will have to wait until after graduation and after we're married…ok?"

Jesse is flabbergasted by her response. "Really? You want kids? What about your career?"

Beca takes in a deep breath and smiles. "Before I met you I never saw myself as a mother, heck I never saw myself getting married, but with you Jesse Swanson, yah definitely...just not yet. As for my career, it's not going anywhere. Our family will always come first."

With utter joy Jesse pulls her into his arms. "You never cease to amaze me Beca. You have no idea how happy you make me." "I do Jesse because you bring out the best in me too. You complete me."

Jesse is floored because the girl of his dreams just made a movie reference. "Hey weirdo…did you knowingly just quote Jerry McGuire? " Beca rolls her eyes and admits the obvious. "Hey...I never said I didn't watch movies, it just so happens, I like that one."

Jesse POV:

My future wife is amazing.

Is this really happening or am I dreaming? I've never been happier and can't wait to start my life with Beca. Last night could have gone either way but she faced her demons, finally being honest and admitted her true feelings. Most importantly she loves me and wants us to be together which, is something I've always wanted since serenading her from the back seat of my parent's car that first day of school.

I've often questioned her commitment to us and found myself doubting a future with her but something told me there's more to Beca and to have patience and never lose faith. Over the last few years Donald and Benji who have grown to become my best buds, have endured many nights of me wining, doubting our relationship and even considering breaking up with her; but they also encouraged me to stick it out because they saw something special in her. "Dude, she punched a guy out for you. Girls just don't do shit like that unless they're really into you." I was often reminded. I'm so glad I listened to them and took their advice. The guys knew I intended to propose and thought I was nuts in wanting to do it so soon. My reasoning was that when you find that special person you want to spend the rest of your life with, you want it to start right away. I knew she loved me but I needed to hear it from her, and when that finally happened, I knew it was the right time.

She thinks she's so tough, a real badass but I can see through to the real Beca. She's soft on the inside with a heart of gold and would give the shirt off her back if it would help, and watching her **walls** come down only made me love her more.

What she doesn't know is that before our trip to New York I asked her father's consent for her hand in marriage. Dr. Mitchell and I have had many discussions about Beca that she doesn't even know about. He's told me about his past mistakes and how he considers himself a failure as a parent and has spent years trying to mend their relationship. He says getting her enrolled at Barden was his way of bringing them together and ensuring she had a future. He's a good guy and loves his daughter more than she'll ever know. Perhaps with me at her side their relationship will continue to flourish. What's important is that Dr. Mitchell not only gave his consent to marry Beca, he told me he would be proud to have me as his son-in-law because he knows she'll be loved and cared for the rest of her life.

My parents have always liked Beca because she has spunk and doesn't give in to conformity. Every time they get me on the phone it's "When are you going to pop the question?" To them three years is apparently long enough to decide if you're going to marry someone however, what I never divulged to them was of the complexity of our relationship. You see, like us they met in college and were married after graduation. Everyone in my family marries young and has families right away. The fact that Beca admitted to wanting children with me was an added bonus. She'll probably murder me if she hears this but I hope we have a dozen kids.

I can't wait to go back home and tell our parents of our engagement.


	4. Chapter 4

Walls

Chapter 4

This multi-chapter story follows the evolving relationship of Beca Mitchell and Jesse Swanson as their journey begins at their last ICCA competition and continues beyond graduation. Universal owns all rights of Pitch Perfect…I only own this story.

A/N: The Mile High Club…enough said...oh and you're welcome. Please R&R.

Delta Flight - 40,000 feet

After a crazy weekend the troops board their flight back to reality. With the exception of Chloe who is flying back to Los Angeles with her husband, the Bellas and Treblemakers take their assigned seats in coach and depart back to Atlanta. To Beca's dismay she is forced to sit between Aubrey and Stacie with Fat Amy directly across the aisle.

With the Trebles seated a few rows behind, the sounds of rowdy behavior could be heard throughout the plane causing the Bellas to roll their eyes in annoyance. Had Beca known about the outcome of the weekend she would have insisted on sitting with Jesse, however due to the spirit of competition Aubrey always felt it was necessary to not intertwine with the enemy.

While the former Bella leader is nodded off against the window with her designer eye mask in place, Beca tries to block out the memories of the recent events of the weekend, specifically the physicality of her and Jesse during their engagement celebration. Stacie however doesn't make things any easier and continues to hound the petite girl to elaborate on that "special thing" a certain Treblemaker does with his tongue. Beca should have known her slutty friend's curiosity would get the best of her and drive her crazy in the process. She gives her a look of annoyance, puts on her enormous headphones and makes an effort to fall asleep while trying to ignore the tingling sensation in her lower extremities which have been evident since the night of the ICCA's.

_Feeling strong fingers on her neck and shoulders kneading the knots of her very tired muscles, Beca lets out a sigh. __"That feels wonderful." and tries to turn around but is kept in place. __"Relax" says a familiar voice as she receives kisses to the back of her neck." _

_She closes her eyes and enjoys the tingly sensations as they shoot down causing her nipples to stiffen. Jesse's fingers move further down and skim over the soft skin of her collarbone and upper part of her breasts . Loving the way she responds to his touch, he motions around and takes the seat next to her and reclines her seat as far back as it will go. _

_"What about Stacie? She'll be back any moment." Jesse smiles and winks at her. "'No she won't. She's with Donald." He gives her a kiss then rests his hand on her lap. "I can't stand it anymore Beca. I need to touch you." _

_Her eyes go wild as she places a hand over his. _

_She sighs. "Jesse...we can't. Aubrey's right here." He looks at her seductively. "Then we'll just have to be extra quiet." He teases back. _

_The Treble leader retrieves an airline blanket and drapes it over Beca's skirt. Immediately his hand is reaching between her thighs and presses against her sex covered by thin lacy material. Beca shifts in her seat then puts a hand to his arm stopping his actions. _

_"Relax my love and let me pleasure you." __Then places a tender kiss on her jawline. She gives in to her desire and proceeds to widen her legs, granting him access. Pushing the material to the side his fingers reach her center and gently strokes between her dampened folds eliciting a slight moan from his fiancé. _

_"So wet..." Her breathing increases, she shuts her eyes and prepares to be penetrated by the man she loves. _

_Two fingers are urgently inserted causing her a gutteral moan. "Shh...you're going to have to be quieter than that." _

_In an attempt to stifle her sounds he places a searing kiss on her lips. Beca is desperate and breaks off the kiss, "Jesse...I need more." Another digit is added causing her to gasp out as her G spot is repeatedly struck. Curving his fingers he continues to pump her aperture until she's withering in her seat. She holds her hands to her mouth in an attempt to suppress anymore sounds and begins to involuntarily clamp down on his digits. Beca's body begins to shake, then everything goes silent. _

"Beca...wake up!" Stacie nudges her arm.

"What the hell?" Asks the confused Bella leader, opening her eyes and removing her headphones.

"By the sound of things, you were having one hell of a dream." Winking at the tiny brunette. "I had to wake you before Aubrey caught on."

Beca is mortified by what transpired. Not by the dream but the fact that she may have been talking, or worse, making sounds in her sleep.

"What do you mean by sound of things? What did you hear?" Not really sure she wants to know.

"Well lets just say you were getting pretty worked up. It was getting so hot in here I almost had to excuse myself."

An embarrassed and flushed Beca is no longer able to make eye contact with her friend and puts her headphones back on. Still feeling the effects of the dream she tries to ignore the moisture pooling in her panties.

* * *

Meanwhile a few rows back Jesse is seated near Donald, Benji and Uni and continues being flooded with questions and crude comments from some of the Trebles.

"Dude, you are so freaking lucky...Beca is really hot and she's got an awesome rack. Are they real? How is she in bed?" Jesse is first amused, then becomes offended by the disrespect for his wife to be.

"Hey guys...that's my fiance you're talking out."

"Oh come on man...give us something." Donald and Uni say at the same time while Benji innocently remains quiet.

"Hey Magic Man, you gonna help me out here?" Benji grins then focuses his attention on his deck of cards. "No way man...you're on your own."

"Thanks a lot."

Donald finally adds "Just tell us something about the sex. " Jesse sighs and finally gives in. "Ok...fine...it's incredible…the best I ever had." Not satisfying their curiosity the guys continue to batter him some more. "Does she swallow? What about anal?" Jesse just glares at the guys and tries to disregard their inappropriate questions.

Donald notices Jesse's discomfort and attempts to redirect the attention to himself.

"Hey guys, Stacie has the mouth of a freaking hoover. She's fucking crazy and up for anything if ya know what I mean." The guys cheer and high five each other then go back to whatever activity they were doing. Jesse mouths "thanks" to his friend who smiles back, then imagines the torture she is probably forced to endure.

* * *

Stacie can't stand being ignored any longer and removes the DJ's headphones.

"Come on Beca, at least tell me about your dream. Was Jesse doing that thing with his tongue? Donald is good but I need more. If you tell me I promise to share one of our secrets with you."

Beca gives her a disgusted look.

"Gross!"

"What's this? Has Beca Mitchell gone prude all of a sudden? It wasn't that way a little while ago when you were about to..."

"Stacie! I am not going there and really don't want to know what you and Donald do, and besides knowing you it's probably illegal."

The taller brunette twists her face and gives an agreeable nod. She decides to turn her attention to her other friend.

"What about you Amy, tell us what kind of magic your friend gives you. How's his wand?" Amy grins wide and snorts out a laugh at the busty brunette. "It's magical and you should see what he does with his gerbil friends. The Aussie Jokes. Beca rolls her eyes.

"In Tasmania there was this Aboriginal magician who could induce orgasms at will under hypnosis." She pauses. "It was great at first until he left me under trance for a couple of months and I was literally getting off to just about everything and anything. After a while it got to be a little too distracting so I had to break it off with him.

Stacie snickers. "That's awesome Amy!" pausing. "I guess I'm lucky my hunter (motioning to her vagina) has a mind of it's own and is always ready for action. He's never failed me yet." The Aussie smiles in response.

Fat Amy directs her attention to the Bella leader.

"You ok there flat butt. You seem a bit agitated. With all that humping this weekend you've got to be experiencing a little Jesse withdrawal by now."

The Bella captain has had just about enough, with all the sex talk between Stacie and Amy, she's become more than agitated, squirming in her seat and trying not to focus on the excessive wetness in her panties.

"You guys suck!"

The petite brunette excuses herself and heads forward to one of the bathrooms to get away from her crazy friends. Jesse observes her getting up and leaves his seat to join her.

"What's up weirdo. Miss me much?"

"You have no idea. Stacie just won't shut up. All she wants to do is talk about sex. Apparently she's intrigued with that thing you do with your tongue."

Jesse is amused, then thinks about it. "Wait...you told her about that?"

Beca chuckles, then punches him on the arm.

"What? No! Hell No! The last thing I want to do is describe anything that causes me to...you know, while we're stuck in this cigar tube, and hearing Amy and Stacie discuss their sexual exploits is not helping my raging libido thanks to you."

"Is thee Beca Mitchell horny?"

"Shut up!"

"Hey...I want you too but we can't do anything about it right now. In a few hours we'll be home and then I promise to ravish your sexy body afterwards." She rolls her eyes.

"If I can wait that long. Every time I close my eyes I keep seeing you doing things to me. Damn you Jesse! What the hell have you done to me?" She pauses as he snickers.

"So help me Jesse if you don't touch me soon I'm going to spontaneously combust."

Laughing out loud Jesse pulls her into his arms.

As Beca is waiting for a bathroom stall to become available she gets an idea. She looks up at Jesse and gives him a mischievous look. He gets it right away.

"Really? You want to do that…here…now?" Beca flirtatiously responds. "There's a reason I wore this skirt…you know…easy access."

Jesse's jaw goes slack as he feels his crotch tightening in his jeans. "You're going to be the death of me Mitchell."

Beca smiles as she opens the door to the now vacant lavatory and yanks him in by his shirt then locks the door behind them. Its cramped quarters as Beca's lips are immediately on his while she eagerly removes his shirt and lowers his jeans and boxers.

"Well have to be quick." She says licking her lips and motions for him to sit on the seat. She reaches down to stroke his length bringing him vertical in no time. Without hesitation Beca bundles her skirt up to her stomach and removes her panties giving Jesse immediate access to finger-bomb her sex. She closes her eyes and bites her bottom lip at his touch letting a groan escape her lips.

"Jesus Beca…I've barely touched you and you're already soaked."

"Shut up!" She breathlessly responds. "I need you inside me like yesterday."

Jesse chuckles at her eagerness.

He withdraws his fingers from her slick folds and brings them up to his mouth. To his surprise Beca intercepts his hand and begins to suck on his fingers, moaning at her flavor while he stares at her in awe. "That is so fucking hot."

She lustily looks at him through hooded eyes and positions herself on his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist bringing him deep inside her. They both let out a gush and crash their lips together in a sweltering kiss.

"God you feel good." She manages to get out while enjoying the feeling of being filled by her lover.

Meanwhile a couple of flight attendants congregate outside the door and look at one another with amusement. "Yep…we've got another one. Let's go inform the captain."

Jesse carefully unbuttons her blouse exposing her black lace bra and carefully lowers the soft material to expose her breasts which are being supported by her bra's underwire. He guides his mouth to her chest and takes a hardened nipple into his mouth and sucks as hard as he can producing moans from her as he navigates to the adjacent breast giving it equal attention. Full of desire, Beca grabs his head and runs her fingers through his soft brown mane. Jesse pulls back looks into her eyes and places his hands on her hips and begins to guide her up and down his shaft until they're moaning wildly. Forgetting their demographics, within minutes their groans increase to cries of passion as they are simultaneously sent over the edge.

* * *

"What the hell was that?!" Fat Amy is the first to react and looks at Stacie who has stopped filing her nails. "No fucking way." The busty brunette looks at the empty seat next to her and smiles to herself.

"What?" asks the Aussie. "I think our little Beca is being very naughty."

Fat Amy looks at the empty seat and snorts out hysterically. "Holy Shit! You mean to tell me Shaw Shank and the Treble are shagging in the lavi?" Stacie nods with amusement.

* * *

Still panting and unable to form a sentence their damp faces are buried in the nape of each other's necks. Jesse is the first to speak. "Wow! Do you think anyone heard us?" Beca who still breathing hard, thinks about it, "I dunno we were kinda loud."

Jesse beams. "That was so fucking hot."

"Yah it was." Pausing. "Oh and by the way I've decided I'm not going back to my seat."

He chuckles in response. "You're gonna stay in here for the rest of the flight?"

"Yep and so are you." Says Beca as she lightly bites down on his bottom lip inducing another groan from her future husband.

Jesse nods in disbelief and is loving the new Beca without any **walls** to break down. He reaches forward and places a soft and sweet kiss to her lips. "I love you."

Beca smiles into the kiss until they're interrupted by a knock at the door. Startled by the sound they are abruptly brought back to reality.

"Excuse me, this is the flight attendant, is everything ok in there?" Jesse and Beca are mortified, they've been caught and have no idea what to do. After a brief delay they have no other choice and respond at the same time. "Umm...yah…we're fine." They look at each other and bust up laughing.

"Come on…we better get outta here." Beca finally agrees and reluctantly lifts herself off Jesse's lap missing the feeling of being filled by the man she loves. She looks down at herself and grimaces in disgust. "Umm…I'm going to need a few minutes to clean up...you go ahead."

Jesse acknowledges her, pulls up his boxers and pants, puts on his shirt, pats down his hair and exits the bathroom and is greeted by a couple of the flight attendants who begin to question him.

Beca listens at the door and chuckles to herself as she hears the embarrassment oozing from the lips of her future husband. "We're really sorry. Umm…we just got engaged this weekend and sort of can't keep our hands off each other. My fiance will be out shortly."

"Mr. Swanson please come with us."

The stewardess escorts Jesse to the other side of the curtain separating first class from coach and has him wait. Beca hears a knock and opens the door. "Ms. Mitchell may we have a word with you?" Beca looking nervous with her head down follows the attendant to the other side of the curtain where she is reunited with Jesse.

The door to the cockpit opens revealing the captain who approaches the shame based couple. After a brief pause the captain begins to speak.

"On behalf of Delta Airlines we would like to congratulate you on your engagement and to also welcome you to the Mile High Club."

They're given platinum colored membership cards signified with the initials MHC and current date.

"Please enjoy the rest of the flight as our special guests here in first class. The flight crew will be with you shortly with complimentary food service and cocktails."

Beca and Jesse exchange looks of disbelief and cannot believe their dumb luck.

"Seriously?" They both ask at the same time.

The Captain smiles, gives them an affirmative nod then returns to the cockpit.

* * *

Aubrey is startled awake and removes her eye mask.

"Where's Beca?"

"I don't know." Amy and Stacie respond.

"She probably she got tired of you bugging her about her sex life and took another seat."

The tall brunette gives her a death glare while taking a file to another nail.

Aubrey rises from her seat, turns around and notices that Jesse is also missing from his seat. She waves her hand to get the attention of one of the attendants and asks for the whereabouts of her friends only to be told they were reassigned to first class.

Aubrey's mouth twists in anger as she returns to her seat.

Stacie turns to the uptight blonde and asks, "I have a theory. Do you wanna hear it?"

Aubrey glares at Stacie.

"Well apparently they're now special guests of the airline and seated in first class. What the hell Stacie! What makes them so special?"

"Have you heard of the Mile High Club?"

Aubrey gives Stacie and Amy a look of surprise. "They wouldn't…they couldn't…do you think?" She pauses. "I'll be right back."

Aubrey grabs Beca's things and heads forward to the first class section to find the slightly mussed flushed couple enjoying champagne and caviar.

"Really Beca?" and tosses her stuff at the shorter girl then storms back to coach seating.

The lovebirds look at each other in surprise, then break out into laughter.

"Oh hey...Thank you Aubrey!" Beca yells back to the former Bella captain as she disappears behind the privacy curtain.


	5. Chapter 5

Walls

Chapter 5

This multi-chapter story follows the evolving relationship of Beca Mitchell and Jesse Swanson as their journey begins at their last ICCA competition and continues beyond graduation. Universal owns all rights of Pitch Perfect…I only own this story.

A/N: Back to reality. Drama and more sexy times ahead. Please R&R.

Atlanta - Hartsfield-Jackson International Airport

The flight originating from JFK has landed and taxing to the terminal. Beca and Jesse are handed a moistened towel from one of the stewardesses and prepare themselves for the onslaught of questions from their aca-friends.

"Thank you for everything." Says a grinning Jesse.

"You're very welcome Mr. Swanson, Ms. Mitchell. We hope you'll fly with us again."

"Oh yah...you can count on it. You guys give a new meaning to fly the friendly skies...thank you." Jesse nudges his fiance as he chuckles at her snarky comment.

The flight attendant smiles, then reminds them to keep their MHC cards to receive special perks from the airline.

As the plane approaches the terminal the engines power down.

"Shit...we're here." Beca turns toward Jesse. "Are you ready for this? We're going to get so much crap from them."

Jesse gives a slight smile and applies a kiss to her cheek. "Yah well someone's libido couldn't wait."

"Shut up!" Rolling her eyes. "I didn't exactly seeing you complaining."

"Are you kidding? That was by far the most exciting thing I've ever done. I still can't believe you initiated that."

She turns to him grinning like a Cheshire Cat. "Prepare yourself Mr. Swanson because this is only the beginning."

"How did I get so lucky?" He sighs and kisses her.

The cabin door opens as the ramp is secured in place. First and business class passengers are guided off first followed by coach. As Beca and Jesse enter the terminal they stand to the side and wait for their friends. First to appear is Aubrey who ignores the couple and walks straight past them. The rest of the Bellas appear with amused expressions and surround the couple. Stacie and Fat Amy walk right up to Beca and pull her to the side as she gives Jesse a look of helplessness.

"So Beca...did you enjoy the flight?" Asks a winking Amy.

Beca says nothing and looks in every direction avoiding eye contact with the Aussie. Attempting to change the subject she asks about the uptight blonde.

"Hey...whats up with Aubrey? Is she like pissed at me or something?"

"You can say that. I personally think she's hard up and needs to get laid." Says Stacie.

Beca rolls her eyes. "You say that about everyone. Well...she's involved with that law partner of hers so that shouldn't be difficult." Relieved to be talking about someone else's sex life for a change.

"Cut the crap Beca! What the hell is going on with you? First the dream and now the Mile High Club?"

"What dream?" Fat Amy asks. Beca grimaces and does her best to ignore her friend's inquiry.

"Yah...well...if you two would have shut your dirty little mouths I wouldn't have been in that predicament."

"Well if its any consolation we have something else in common." Stacie pulls out her wallet and shows her own MHC card for another airline.

Beca is amused. "Nice!"

* * *

Meanwhile the Treblemakers exit the plane and race over to there leader and start giving high-fives all around while Jesse stands there flushed with embarrassment. Benji looking confused as usual keeps walking past them to baggage claim.

"Dog! We knew you had it in you. Welcome to the Mile High Club man." Says Donald hitting Jesse on his back.

"Damn! Does everyone know?"

"Yep, pretty much." Pausing. "Hey don't worry about it. Its a very exclusive club. Not many of us can say we're part of this elite society."

Jesse is taken by surprise with Donald's sudden admission. "You too! Who's the lucky girl?"

"Like I said during the flight, that crazy bitch would do anything."

"You and Stacie!" he pauses, "Dude! That's awesome!"

The guys and girls meet up in baggage claim, and gather their belongings, board the Treble bus and head back to the university.

Beca and Jesse are mostly quiet as the bus continues its path toward Barden. Jesse looks to Beca and breaks the silence. "I can't tell you how much this weekend meant to me and waking up to you in the morning. I'don't think I can go back to sleeping alone."

Beca gives him a look of understanding. "I know what you mean." She pauses, then continues. "Who says we have to wake up alone?"

"Yah? Go on...I'm listening."

"Well...neither of us has a roommate anymore (sigh) God bless Kimmy Jin's heart." Jesse snickers at the memory of her grumpy ex-roomate. "Since we each have a room in our perspective houses we can try alternating days."

Jesse likes the idea. "Ok...let's give it a try."

The petite girl kisses her fiance then rests her head on his shoulder. His arms immediately encircles her frame. She sighs at the contact. "I love you."

Jesse's heart melts. "I'm never going to get tired of hearing you say that. I love you too Beca." She smiles and nudges closer into his chest.

Approximately 30 minutes later Donald parks the bus in the assigned space and turns off the engine. Both groups exit and split to their perspective houses.

Bella House - Beca's Room

Jesse follows Beca into the Bella house and brings her luggage upstairs into her room. The Bella leader yawns and lays down on her bed. Jesse follows suit and takes the space next to her and instinctly pulls her closer to him. She lets out a sigh and leans back into his body with her back facing his front. He wraps his arms around her midsection in a spooning position and buries his face in her neck.

In a sleepy voice she continues. "This is nice. I can get used to this."

"Me too. I can't wait until we're married."

She smiles and brings his hand up to her lips and places a kiss on his knuckles. "Me too."

Not realizing how tired the two of them are they end up falling asleep fully clothed with the light on and door partially left open. Aubrey makes her way up the stairs to one of the extra guest rooms and sees the semi open door and decides to peak inside only to find the couple spooning and fast asleep. Her irritation for the petite girl is suddenly replaced with afffection as she witnesses true love in it's purest form. The uptight blonde turns off the light and shuts their door giving them privacy.

The next morning Beca is the first to wake up. She notices right away she's still in Jesse's arms and that both of them are fully clothed. Trying not to disturb him, she carefully lets herself out of bed and heads for the bathroom across the hall. She looks in the mirror and is horrified by the raccoon face staring back at her. Immediately she wipes off her make-up, puts her hair up in a messy bun and brushes her teeth. She returns to her room and sees Jesse eyeing her lovingly after having just woken up.

"Good morning beautiful."

She climbs back into bed and is about to kiss him but pulls back. Jesse gives her a strange look. "Morning breath dude."

Jesse turns his head and breathes into his hand. "Yep...I'm on it."

As Jesse looks around the room he notices he forgot to bring his bags. A little worried he checks his cell phone and sees text messages from Benji indicating his bags were taken to the Treble house. A relieved Jesse turns back to Beca not knowing what to do next.

"You can use mine." She offers.

A little surprised she's allowing him to use her toothbrush, Jesse considers this to be a new level of intimacy, another **wall** being lowered.

"Listen nerd, you've had just about every part of me so this shouldn't be a big deal." She teases back.

The Treble leader nods in agreement, leaves the bedroom and enters the shared bathroom. Not knowing which toothbrush is hers he returns to the bedroom and walks in on Beca as she's changing. Topless and only in her panties he gasps at the sight. She turns around and places her hands on her hips. "Did you forget something?"

Unable to verbalize his request Jesse merely raises three toothbrushes. On the verge of laughing Beca approaches him and plucks the middle one from his grip. He gives her a thankful nod and reluctantly leaves the room leaving her chuckling to herself.

Returning to the bathroom Jesse removes his shirt and splashes cold water over his head and face. He brushes his teeth combs out his hair and returns to the bedroom to find Beca dressed in a tight tank top and shorts. Jesse gives her a look of seduction and quickly locks the door. To Beca's delight Jesse is shirtless, showing off his toned physique with the top button of his jeans open displaying the V curve and happy trail that Beca finds so irresistable. She licks her lips and launches herself at him. Before they know it clothes are flying as the two of them dive under the covers enjoying some morning bliss.

Jesse blankets her body with his own and begins to assault her lips with open mouthed kisses while his hands immediately find her breasts. Fondling and kneading the mounds into stiffened peaks, the wimpering sounds from his fiance are driving him mad. His mouth comes in to play and continues to feast on her hardened nipples while she runs her fingers through his damp wavy curls. With her body beginning to act on it's own her skin begins to heat up with tingling sensations traveling south producing moisture in her lower regions. Carrying on alternating between breasts giving equal attention; nibbling, licking and pinching until her erect tips are deliciously sore. Being extra sensitive due to recent events it's all she can tolerate as her body arches upward and involutarily spasms causing her to cry out. "J...J...Jesse!"

Looking a bit sheepish he releases her nipple and looks into her flushed face, she appears breathless with her eyes tightly shut.

"Beca...did you just?"

A little embarassed at her sudden climax she's unable to form a sentence. "Uh Huh" is all she's able to get out.

A little proud of himself, Jesse continues. "Wow! You've never been that responsive. That's awesome!"

With her eyes still shut Beca places a hand to her forhead and gives a slight nod. Her other hand is raised, gestering the need for a moment to regain her composure. Jesse smiles at her lovingly and places a soft kiss to her lips. After a few minutes she's regained enough normalcy, turns on her side to face him and returns his kiss. She reaches down to stroke his abdomen.

"It's ok babe...you don't have to. I'm just happy to be here with you."

It's moments like this Beca finds Jesse so irresistable. She smiles, then gives him a mischevioius look.

"Did you ever figure out that tune I was humming?"

His eyes go wide and thinks about it. "Knowing our history I would think our favorite movie...Don't You Forget About Me."

She smiles at his response. "Your guess is correct lover. Now lay back and let me pleasure you."

He does as he's told and leans back into the pillows. She pulls back the cover, exposes his lower torso and takes in the appearance of his manhood in all it's glory. While licking her lips in anticipation she locks eyes with him, reaches between her legs and runs her hand through her sex gathering her release to lubricate his speciman. Jesse's mouth goes dry at the sight as she smears her essence over his rod and begins to pump his shaft. Satisfied by it's height she bends down and licks the tip already leaking fluid. "Mmm..." is all she can say as Jesse's breathing increases. Maintaining eye contact she licks his length several times and finally takes him into her mouth. Tasting a combination of her release and his fluids is intoxicating as she increases her pace plunging his penis to the back of her throat eliciting moaning sounds from her fiance. The familiar sound of her humming is back as she slows down her rythym and pulls him out completely. He looks down at her and grunts in protest while she gives him a devilish look.

"So close Beca...don't stop." He urges.

She smiles and places a kiss to the sensitive tip. He leans back as his eyes travel to the back of his head. She blows lightly at the tip causing him to shudder, then takes him back into her mouth causing louder moans from her lover. She wraps her lips tighly around his lingam and continues to apply suction drawing out more liquid. His hips begins to rock on their own accord and rise off the bed as she continues her oral assault.

"I can't hold back! He sucks in his breath and yells out her name as his semen shoots down her throat. Beca, enjoying his reaction, feasts on his seed, continuing to suck him dry. Pleased with herself she withdraws him from her mouth and dabs the corners of her lips with her fingers.

While Jesse is recovering from his intense climax, Beca climbs his body so they are pressed together and perfectly aligned. She kisses him on the lips and sucks on his neck's pulse point producing red budding marks until his breathing returns to a normal state.

Jesse is finally able to speak.

"Oh my God! That was fucking amazing Becs...by far the best ever. Of all the years we dated you never did that...and you never swallowed. Who are you and what have you done with Beca?"

Blushing and laughing at his comments, she continues. "I don't know...ever since we got engaged I just feel different. It's almost like I feel liberated and want to please you at the same time. Does that make any sense?" Jesse nods in understanding and continues to listen to her as she looks for explanations of her recent behavior. "Maybe it's those **walls** you and Chloe knocked down, I don't know...I just feel really happy and safe when I'm with you. I can't imagine being with anyone else."

Jesse could not be any more pleased hearing the woman of his dreams justify her actions and express herself. He pulls her close to him and places gentle kisses on her lips. After a while both decide to head downstairs to make some breakfast.

Bella House - Kitchen

To their surprise Aubrey is already awake. Beca takes a defensive stance expecting the uptight blonde to chew her out for what transpired on the flight home. Jesse looks at both of them and decides the two women need time alone. He gives Beca a peck on the cheek and heads back upstairs.

"Um...I didn't think anyone was awake yet." Says Beca.

"Yah...well you guys may want to consider keeping it down next time. The guest room is right next door so..." Beca cringes at the thought of them being heard.

"Shit! I'm so sorry Aubrey. I forget how thin these walls are."

Aubrey's expression softens at the shorter girl.

"It's ok Beca. You guys are engaged so this sort of thing is kind of expected." She pauses. "When I saw you last night I realized just how much you guys love each other."

A bit defensive Beca asks. "What do you mean? What did you see?"

The former Bella captain smiles and motions for Beca to join her at the table. Beca grabs her coffee and takes a seat across from her.

"Last night you left your door partially open with the lights on. When I didn't hear anything I wanted to make sure you were ok. Then I saw you two fully clothed, spooning and fast asleep. Your expressions were exactly the same showing nothing but love and serenity." Pausing and beginning to tear up. "Beca I just want you to know how happy I am for you. Years ago when I enforced that damn oath I never thought we would be here today celebrating a union between a Bella and Treblemaker. I sure as hell never thought the Alt-Girl would be the one to break the oath. I guess I just got pissed at you because I'm jealous of what you have."

Taking in her words Beca responds.

"Aubrey...it wasn't always like this. Jesse and I have been together since Freshman year but I wasn't able to express myself until 72 hours ago. The night of the ICCA's was not just a win for us, it was also the night that would forever change my life. I almost broke it off with Jesse because of my damn **walls**. Chloe practically dragged me outside that bar and pulled my covers. She made me face some realities I never wanted to. It was then I realized I loved Jesse and needed to tell him...the rest is history. So you see...we're not perfect."

"Wow Beca...I had no idea. Chloe's an incredible person and the best friend. We're both lucky to have her in our lives."

"Hey...even though you're still neurotic and a control freak, you're still one of my best friends who I would love to have as one of my bridesmaids. What do you think Aubrey? Will you do it?"

Aubrey tears up and pulls her into a hug. "I would love to...thank you!"

"Damn it! Damn waterworks. You girls have really done a number on me. So fucking sentimental these days." Aubrey laughs at the shorter girl.

"It's always been there Beca, you just hid it behind all that eyeliner." Pausing. "Come on...go get your fiance down here so we can have some breakfast."

Beca acknowledges her with a smile and heads upstairs to retrieve Jesse who is speaking to someone on his cell phone. He holds his hand up to her.

"Ok...I will. Tell dad I said hi. Yes...I promise. I'll call you soon. Love you too...bye."

"So what were you promising to my future in-laws? Did you tell them?"

"Nothing much and no I didn't tell them. I would never do that without you. Mom asked about the holidays and I told her we needed to figure things out with your parents first. Which reminds me, when are we going to see your dad?"

Beca lets out a deep breath. "How about tonight?" Jesse pulls her into his arms. "Tonight...ok...lets do this."


	6. Chapter 6

Walls

Chapter 6

This multi-chapter story follows the evolving relationship of Beca Mitchell and Jesse Swanson as their journey begins at their last ICCA competition and continues beyond graduation. Universal owns all rights of Pitch Perfect…I only own this story.

A/N: Family ties, drama and some sexy times. Please R&R.

Bella House - Beca's Room

Beca is pacing around her room dialing her father's phone number while Jesse is seated on her bed.

"Hi Dad."

"Hey Becs. Are you home yet?"

"Yep."

"Great! When did you get back?"

"Umm...Last night." Pausing. "Umm...I got your text about getting together for dinner."

"Yah...right. We would love to celebrate your win. Are you available tonight?"

"I think I can arrange that." Pausing. "Can I bring Jesse?"

"Sure that would be great. Come over at 6PM. I'll let Sheila know so she can put something together."

"Umm...is it ok if we went out?"

"Becs...her cooking isn't that bad."

The petite girl thinks about it and continues. "I know but I would just rather we go somewhere like that Italian place on Cheshire."

Jesse nods in agreement and whispers. "Good idea...I love that place."

"Oh...ok...you want to meet at Alfredo's?"

"Yep...it's kind of our favorite restaurant." She smiles at Jesse.

"Ok...sure, but it's our treat. I'll make the reservation and see you two at 6.

"Sounds great...see ya later."

Beca hangs up the phone and lets out a deep breath.

"Ok...it's done. We're meeting them at Alfredo's at 6. No turning back now."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Jesse says and puts his arms around her.

"Babe...I hate to say but I need to head to the Treble house to unpack and prepare for tonight. I'll be back at 5."

Knowing she'll be seeing him again in a few hours, the petite girl reluctantly removes herself from his embrace and lets him leave. They've been practically inseparable since the ICCA's and just finished breakfast with some of the Bellas who continued to tease them about the flight home.

Beca's cell phone starts to buzz, she looks down and sees a text message from her favorite redhead. She returns the call immediately.

"Hey red. What's up? Home yet?"

"Yep...just got in last night."

"Great! How was the flight?"

"I'd rather talk about yours." Laughing into her cell phone. "Umm...Aubrey and I just finished talking."

Beca scrunches her face and says nothing.

Still laughing into the phone. "Earth to Beca...are you still there?"

The tiny girl lets out a deep breath and continues.

"Yah...I'm here." Taking a deep breath. "What did she say?"

"Oh nothing much, just that you asked her to be a bridesmaid, which by the way she's thrilled about and that you and Jesse joined the Mile High Club...that's all."

Exhaling deeply. "She told you about that?" Pausing. "I'm never going to live this down."

"So what happened ? Couldn't keep it in your pants for a few hours?"

"I was actually wearing a skirt. You know...easier access."

At this point Chloe is cracking up.

"You're such a dirty bird Beca. So what was it like?"

Beca pulls her phone away from her ear and stares at the device in disbelief.

"Crowded and that's all you're getting red...use your imagination for the rest. Better yet, ask Stacie, I'm sure she wouldn't mind talking about it. Apparently she and Donald joined the club some time ago."

"I'm not surprised about Stacie, but you...? That's aca-awesome Beca."

Rolling her eyes. "You're such a dork Chloe."

"I know but you love it. Have you guys set a date yet?"

"Not yet but it'll be sometime after graduation. We know we'll be moving to L.A. however not until we've secured jobs first. Oh, and by the way, tonight we're having dinner with my dad."

"Oh my God! He's going to be so thrilled. You've got to tell me what happens."

"Don't worry...I will." Pausing. "So how are you feeling? How's my goddaughter doing? Is Josh spoiling you rotten? "

Chloe rubs her tummy. "We're both doing well and yes Josh is being wonderful. Wait until you experience pregnancy sex. If you think it's good now, wait until your pregnant...it's so amazing.

"Gross! Did you have to go there?"

"Hey...I'm not the one having sex at 40,000 feet."

Beca laughs. "Point taken."

"Are you still coming to graduation?"

"Of course...we wouldn't miss it for the world. Oh hey...Josh is calling me so I gotta go. Good luck with tonight...later."

"Thanks...I'll text you tonight."

* * *

Bella House - Living Room

Jesse arrives at 5 sharp wearing a black suit, white button down shirt and a skinny black tie. He enters the Bella house to find Beca chatting with Aubrey in a short form fitting royal blue dress and black heels. Her dress is low cut revealing the swell of her cleavage, her hair is partially up and make-up on the conservative side. She's also opted to go without her signature earspike and wear the gold loops she received her first year as a Bella. His eyes widen taking in her appearance.

"You look gorgeous." He says leaning in to give her a kiss.

"Thank you" She looks him over and lets out a sigh. "Not so bad yourself nerd...you clean up well."

Aubrey can't stand it. She rises to her feet and starts taking pictures with her cell phone.

"You guys are so cute. It's my responsibility as bridesmaid to document this whole engagement thing. Stand together and smile."

"The couple roll their eyes at the control freak, let her snap a few photos then leave for the restaurant. Aubrey yells out "Good luck!" as they drive off.

* * *

Alfredo's Italian Restaurant

It's a quarter before 6 as Jesse and Beca pull into the parking lot. The Treble leader shuts down his VW Passat as they sit in silence. Beca turns to him and takes a deep breath.

"You ready for this?"

Jesse reaches over and places a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I've never been so ready."

The Bella captain lets out a smile and kisses him back. She looks around the lot and sees her father's SUV.

With butterflies in her stomach doing summersaults she continues. "They're here...I guess we should go in."

Jesse exits the vehicle, walks around to the passenger side, opens the door for her and takes her by the hand. They enter the restaurant and find Dr. Mitchell and Sheila already seated who both stand as they approach the table. Beca's father pulls her into a hug then proceeds to extend his hand to Jesse. Sheila gives them each a hug, they proceed to take their seats and study the menu in silence.

Dr. Mitchell is the first to speak. "I took the liberty in ordering some wine. Beca I believe you said you liked Pinot Grigio, is that ok?"

Beca smiles. "That's perfect dad...thank you."

"You guys look great. I love your dress Beca. What's the special occasion?" Asks a specultative Mrs. Mitchell. Beca gives a wary smile and says nothing.

"Jesse, it's so nice you can join us." Pausing. "Sheila and I had so much fun watching you kids at the ICCA's. Both of you gave fantastic performances last weekend...the best yet. Now that you're graduating we're going to miss watching you compete."

"Thank you sir however there's no reason you can't keep supporting future Treble and Bella groups. Beca and I will always be involved with A-Capella and plan to attend ICCA's well after graduation."

"True but it won't be the same." Pausing. "Beca you have no idea how proud of you I am. Seeing you up there leading the Bellas, I would have never expected that from someone who was so against going to college, but you did an amazing job." Pausing. "So now that graduation is around the corner, what are your plans?"

Beca clears her throat, empties the contents of her wine is one sip and looks at a smiling Jesse who takes her hand. She's about to speak when the waiter comes over to take their order. After a few minutes the waiter leaves and all attention is back on Beca.

"Umm...Ok...I'm just going to say it." Looking nervously at Jesse, Dr. Mitchell and Sheila give her a questionnable look. "Last weekend after the ICCA's, Jesse asked me to marry him, and I said yes. We're engaged!"

The older couple exchange looks, bounce out of their seats and sprint over to congratulate the newely engaged couple. Dr. Mitchell pulls Beca into his arms while Sheila hugs Jesse. Jesse motions over to Beca's Dad where he extends his hand, but is pulled into a hug instead. Beca reluctantly allows her step-monster to embrace her.

Getting emotional over the news of their engagement, Dr. Mitchell gets sentimental.

"I can't believe it, my daughter is graduating college and getting married. Beca...I'm so happy for you, and Jesse, the first time we met was the night of Beca's arrest. You can imagine how I felt getting a late night call from someone I never met telling me my daughter punched out some guy and then inadvertantly caused property damage; but when I saw you two leaving the police station together I knew there was something special there."

Jesse brings Beca closer to him and kisses the side of her head. She closes her eyes at the contact.

"Sir...I promise, Beca will not be punching anyone else out. So, no more late night calls from the police station...you have my word."

Jesse's comment produces laughter from the older couple. Beca playfully hits his arm and chuckles.

"The ring...where is it?" Asks Sheila interrupting the moment.

Beca rolls her eyes and extends her left hand for her inspection.

"It's just beautiful Beca. Your fiance has very good taste. He's a keeper."

The tiny brunette acknowledges her with a polite affirmative nod. The food arrives along with another bottle of wine. The glasses are topped off as Dr. Mitchell makes a toast to the happy couple. As their plates are cleared, they indulge in dessert then exit the restaurant. Dr. Mitchell pulls his daughter aside in the parking lot.

"Beca I think its only fair that I tell you that Jesse came to me last month to ask permission for your hand in marriage." Beca is dumbfounded. "As a father I can only say there will never be anyone good enough for my baby. Jesse and I have gotten to know each other, and all I can say is that he really is a great guy. I know we haven't always been close so I hope you won't feel betrayed by this, I just thought you should know."

With mixed emotions Beca allows her father to pull her into his embrace. To his surprise when they pull apart she has tears escaping her eyes and gives her a look of concern.

"I don't think I've ever seen you cry before. Are you ok Becs?"

"Yah...well that's Jesse's fault."

Her first reaction is to shut down and hide behind a **wall** but in light of recent events she opens up.

"I was a little surprised to hear this however knowing Jesse being old fashioned and all, this sounds like him." She pauses. "I'm really glad you two get along because eventually," taking a deep breath "we want to start a family would like you and Sheila to be a part of it." Dr. Mitchell is floored and smiles at her admission of wanting children. "Yah...tell me about it. Who would have thought this badass would want to become a soccer mom."

Dr. Mitchell chuckles at his daughter's comment and pulls her into another embrace. "Sweetheart we'll always be there for you no matter what and can't wait for grandchildren; we're also planning on paying for whatever wedding you want. Now tell me daughter...when is this going to happen?"

Beca calls Jesse over from his car as they briefly discuss their plans.

"After graduation for sure and then we'll stay here until we land jobs in L.A.. We still need to tell mom and his parents so as soon as we set a date you'll be one of the first to know."

"Fair enough."

Jesse adds, "Speaking of my parents, should we discuss the holidays?"

"Well...Umm...Sheila and I are going on a cruise between Christmas and New Years so how about we spend Thanksgiving together?"

"Perfect!" Squeaks Beca. Sounding a little too much like her redheaded friend with Jesse almost cracking up at her response.

"It's a date then. All right you two, thank you again for a delightful evening and for giving us the best news ever."

* * *

On the way back to campus Beca asks Jesse about his interaction with her father.

"So...you and my dad are like BFF's these days."

Jesse shoots her a quizzical look then returns his eyes to the road.

"Umm...well I wouldn't say that but yah, he and I have talked."

"Cut the crap Swanson. He told me you went to him a month ago and asked for his permission to marry me."

"Yah...well...umm... I? I'm sorry Beca...I didn't mean to go behind your back."

"It's ok...I was a little pissed at first but I'm glad you did it. It proves to me how serious you are about us."

A little curious, Jesse continues. "What about you Beca...how serious are you?"

Beca thinks about her response. "Dixie Chick Serious!"

"Oh my God! You sound like Aubrey!" Beca busts up laughing.

Still laughing and wiping the moisture from her eyes. "No seriously after telling my dad about our engagement, I can't wait to marry you, and my dad apparently can't wait to become a grandfather."

Jesse is grinning from ear to ear. "You told him about that? That's awesome!"

"Ok...When are we telling your parents?"

"I'll call my mom tomorrow morning." He pauses. "Lets go home."

* * *

Treblemaker's House - Living Area/Jesse's Room

As they enter the Treble house the sounds of rowdy young men could be heard throughout the home. Jesse takes Beca's hand, her overnight bag and guides them to his room on the first level. Jesse brings her into his room then closes and locks the door behind them.

"You looked gorgeous tonight. I've been wanting to rip that dress off of you all night." He pauses. You really have no idea what you do to me Beca. I literally cannot resist you."

Loving the power she has over him, she gives him a seductive look. "Then don't"

Jesse is unable to contain himself any longer and pins her against the door and latches his lips to hers in a violent but passionate kiss while his thumbs brush the sides of her bosom. "I've missed this so much...I want you now."

"You had me this morning...weirdo." She mumbles.

Trying to speak between kisses. "Yah but that was like 12 hours ago. I need my Beca fix."

She smiles into the kiss and lets herself be lifted to the bed where they spend the next few hours enjoying each other. At four in the morning a tired but content Beca lays nude on her stomach while Jesse traces the outlines of her tattoos.

"I've always loved this one." Running his fingers over the floral design. She moans softly at his touch. "That was the first one." She manages to say. He acknowledges her with a kiss on her shoulder.

"This one is nice too but I don't have a clue what it means." Tracing over the stacked horizontal lines in the center of her back causing Beca to shudder. She raises her head and cautiously looks at Jesse then stares straight ahead.

"Umm...It's just a quote I found a long time ago that struck a nerve with me." Hesitating. "It was after my parent's divorce and..." She closes her eyes and exhales, not able to finish the sentence. "Can we talk about something else?"

Realizing he stumbled on a touchy subject he places his hand on her back while she averts her face from him.

"Hey...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's ok Jesse...I told you I was fucked up." She pauses. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"Ok...but if you ever do, you know you can trust me. Whatever happened in the past will never change the way I feel about you."

Feeling a bit too vulnerable in her nude state, Beca exits the bed, retrieves her overnight bag and begins to dress herself. After a moment Jesse puts on his boxers, approaches her and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't leave." Jesse begs in a soft voice.

Unable to make eye contact Beca looks down and continues in a shaky voice. "I can't do this. What was I thinking? I need to be alone!"

Jesse is distraught to having accidentally brought on such an obviously painful memory. Her **walls** are going back up with world record speed causing her to shut down and on the verge of running away. He has to do something.

"No! You've been alone long enough!

Her frustration escalates into a combination of fury and fear. She looks back at him and is unable to say anything. Instead she lunges for the door, turns the handle and begins to pull it open, Jesse is immediately behind her and slams it shut.

"Damn it Jesse! So help me if you don't let me out one of us is going to get hurt."

"So hurt me then! Beca...don't do this to us!"

Seeing the woman he loves in so much pain is almost too much for Jesse who begins to shed tears of his own. "I'm not going to let you push me away."

He turns her around, presses his body against hers and forces her to look at him. She cries out as her legs give out and begins to slide downward. Jesse catches her and brings them both safely to the ground.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Sobbing.

"Because you're my life and I love you. Please Beca...talk to me."

Sitting on the floor against the door he continues to hold her. She finally raises her tear stained face and looks at him. "Ok."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the dramatic cliffhanger but things were going way too smooth for our couple. Any guesses on what Beca is going to tell him? Stay tuned...


	7. Chapter 7

Walls

Chapter 7

This multi-chapter story follows the evolving relationship of Beca Mitchell and Jesse Swanson as their journey begins at their last ICCA competition and continues beyond graduation. Universal owns all rights of Pitch Perfect…I only own this story.

A/N: WARNING! This is going to be a tough read. Graphic sex and language. Time for some reality. Please R&R.

Previously on the Walls...

Treblemaker's House - Jesse's Room...around 4:00 AM

He turns her around, presses his body against hers and forces her to look at him. She cries out as her legs give out and begins to slide downward. Jesse catches her and brings them both safely to the ground.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Sobbing.

"Because you're my life and I love you. Please Beca...talk to me."

Sitting on the floor against the door he continues to hold her. She finally raises her tear stained face and looks at him. "Ok."

* * *

Jesse releases his grip on Beca and raises them to their feet. They sit on the edge of the bed in silence. Wiping his eyes he faces the petite girl giving her his undivided attention. Unable to look at him, her eyes remains lowered with her voice barely above a whisper.

"You're not going to want me after this." Sniffling she wipes her eyes.

"Your wrong Beca... I can take whatever you throw at me. I'm not going anywhere."

"Yah? We'll see about that."

She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and begins to recount the painful memory that would forever change her life.

"The courts had just granted custody to my mom because of my dad's infidelity with Sheila, so I had to live with her in this tiny 2 bedroom apartment in New York. It wasn't so bad in the beginning because my mom and I were all we had; we actually got along pretty well. My dad was forced to pay spousal and child support so financially we were ok. At the time my mom was working as a paralegal and was spending more and more time at work, so I ended up fending for myself. It got to the point I would make my own meals, walk alone to and from the bus stop and only see her before bedtime. She starting seeing one of the attorneys in her office so she'd bring him back to the apartment and you know..." She pauses, then continues. "Jack was his name and he really creeped me out." Shifting in her seat. "When she wasn't around he would tell me how beautiful I was and touch my cheek, leg and so on. I felt so uncomfortable around him that I started locking myself in my room. I would be there for hours getting lost in music; this is when I started creating my own mixes." Crossing her legs, she continues. "One night my mom called to say she was working late, the next thing I knew there was someone at the door. I was too short for the peep hole so I chained the lock and opened it slightly. It was Jack. He forced his way in, breaking the chain and came after me." Shifting in her seat and crossing her arms. "I ran but he grabbed my hair and pulled me towards him. I lost my balance, hit my head on the table and fell to the ground." She lets out a slight grunt and continues. "He tore my clothes off and forced himself on me."

Jesse stutters out. "He raped you?"

She acknowledges him with a nod and continues with her voice cracking.

"My mom came home and found us. She screamed and pulled him off of me. Our neighbor heard the screams and called the police. He was punching her until the police showed up and took him away. I was rushed to the hospital and released a month later."

With tears streaming down his face he tries to speak. "How old were you?"

With her head down she whispers. "Fourteen."

"Jesus...you were just a child." He lifts her chin to look at her. "Is there more?"

With her eyes still closed she gives him an affirmative nod.

"This fucked me up so bad...I literally became a monster. Drugs, alcohol you name it...I did it. I got a reputation in school for fucking everything in sight. If it had two legs I simply fucked it. I just didn't care anymore, and then one day I tried to overdose but a friend stopped me. She was into tattoos and brought me to her parlor. This is where I found the quote and immediately felt a connection. It's a prayer to God." She pauses. "Mom and I started fighting a lot so she sent me to live with my dad. When he couldn't handle me I was shipped off to a strict catholic school for the next few years. During that time my dad got the teaching gig at Barden and had me enrolled. The rest is history."

They sit in silence not knowing what to say. Jesse tries to absorb what was just thrown at him.

"Why were you hospitalized so long?"

She gives him a look of caution, lowers her eyes and continues. "I was smaller than I am now and had tears and lacerations. The doctors were actually more concerned about my concussion because I entered a catatonic state. They brought in rape councellors and after a while, I finally snapped out of it."

"My God Beca, you went through hell. Ok...so after your hospitalization you dabbled in drugs and alcohol and had a few boyfriends."

She shuts her eyes and adds. "and girlfriends."

"Huh." Is all he can say as he gives her a look of disbelief.

"I told you I was really messed up. I fucked everything, it didn't matter what sex, age or color they were. I didn't care because I felt nothing."

She turns to Jesse who is unable to look at her. She lifts his chin and looks in his swollen eyes. "Still want me?" There's no response. "I didn't think so."

"Ok...I'm going to leave now." She wipes her eyes, stands up, places her engagement ring on his desk and starts walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Jesse is finally able to ask. She looks back at him and says nothing. "We're not done talking Beca."

The tears start falling again. "I've told you everything! What do you want from me?"

Jesse stands up and forces her into his arms. He reaches for the engagement ring and holds it up. "I want you to be my wife. I told you before no matter what happened in your past will never change the way I feel about you. Damn it Beca! You're my best friend and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you and making you happy. Can't you see I just want to take care of you?"

"Jesse...I can take care of myself. I don't want your sympathy. It happened, it's over, I moved on."

"No you haven't! If that was true you wouldn't have reacted the way you did when I asked about your damn tattoo. That fucking pedophile will have to live with what he did to you, but you have to live with the pain for the rest of your life. I wouldn't dare feel sorry for you Beca because you're the strongest person I know. Despite what you went through you're amazing. I love you for who you are and love the way I feel when I'm with you. Now look at me and tell me you don't want to marry me. If you don't then I'll let you go and never bother you again."

She sees the sincerity in his tearful eyes, takes his face between her hands and kisses him gently on the lips. "Jesse...I'm sorry...I do love you...and yes...I still want to marry you."

Through tears of joy Jesse embraces her and kisses her back. After a while Beca pulls out of his embrace and faces him.

"I just have a couple of requests of you." Jesse gives her his attention. "One...we never bring this up again." He gives her an agreeable nod. "And Two...Will you hold me tonight? No sex...I just need to be in your arms." Jesse kisses her deeply on the lips. "You don't even have to ask."

Jesse takes her hand and secures the ring in place. They momentarily stare at the ring knowing this is their future. Jesse seats them back on his bed and kisses her hand.

"Now it's my turn...Here are my requests." She gives him a questionnable look. "One...no more **walls** Beca...they only cause us pain. No more pushing me away and you running out, and Two...we love each other for the rest of our lives."

She gives him a wary smile and continues. "I can't promise that my **walls** won't ever go back up, however what I can promise is that I'll make every effort to push them back down...immediately. As far as loving each other the rest of our lives...absolutely."

* * *

Later on that morning...around 11:00 AM

Jesse is the first to wake. With Beca still asleep in his arms he's able to see remnants of their confrontation on her face from hours before. With red eyelids, smeared make-up and a tear stained face she's never looked more beautiful to him. He places a kiss on her nose which slowly brings her to life.

"Good morning my love. How are you feeling?"

"Drained...but surprisingly good. I feel like a giant weight has been lifted." She turns to him and beams. "Thank you for not bailing."

Jesse smiles lovingly at his future wife. "You're not getting rid of me that easy Beca, so get used to it."

"Well if you haven't run for the hills by now, I guess its safe to assume you're stuck with me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Jesse places a kiss on her lips. He pauses then gives into his curiosity. "So you had girlfriends."

Beca raises her head and stares at him. "Oh my God! Is that what you're going to focus on now?"

"Sorry...I'm still a guy. It's kind of difficult not to, and it's actually kinda hot."

"Jesse, it was just a phase and a very long time ago. Trust me when I tell you, I'm not into girls anymore and I'm not bisexual. Sorry pervert, but there will be no threesomes in your future."

"Fine...but can I at least fantasize about it? He teases. She rolls her eyes and rests her head back on his chest.

"You know High School was hell for me too." She sits up and gives him a look of concern. "Why?"

"Come on...I was this nerdy kid, terrible at sports, taking every drama class known to man, sang with the school choir, played instruments and I loved show tunes. Everyone thought I was gay. Girls wouldn't give me the time of day and I was picked on by everyone else. Even my parents thought I was gay and sent me to a shrink. God...I was such a loser. I hated High School!"

Beca can't hold back her laughter anymore and starts to crack up.

Getting annoyed with her. "It's not funny! Stop laughing at me!" He nudges her almost knocking her over.

"You...gay? Sorry but that's pretty fucking hilarious. So who was the lucky girl that de-flowered you?"

Jesse says nothing and gives her a sheepish look. Beca's eyes become two giant saucers as realization hits her.

"Me? It was me? I took your virginity? Holy shit Jesse! Why didn't you say something?"

"I guess we both had our secrets."

"Oh my God! I'm going to hell." This time Jesse is laughing. "No you're not, but you were a great teacher." Beca hits his arm. "Screw you Jesse! You should have told me!"

Beca is completely dumbfounded and thinks back to their first time.

"The night of our first ICCA's...I serenaded you with Simple Minds, we won, I kicked Fat Amy out of my hotel room and then we fucked...I mean had sex." Thinking about it. "But you were so good and seemed so experienced! How did I not know? How did you...?"

"Beca darling...I watched a lot of movies."

Her mouth drops in amazement. "Wow! I am a loss for words. I guess I need to stop putting down your stupid movie obsession and start embracing them for now on."

Now Jesse is floored. "You watch movies on your own? Wow...this is turning out to be one hell of a day." She agrees and lays back on the bed and stares up at the ceiling.

"You know what? We're quite the pair. You do realize we're the epitomy of opposites attract. How the hell does that happen anyway?"

"I don't know Becs but I think we have to be soul mates to be so different and still come together. Does that make any sense?"

"Yah...it does actually." She pauses and starts thinking back. "You know the morning after we got engaged Chloe told me the same thing."

Jesse shoots her a look. "She did? How would she know?"

Beca's eyebrows practically disappear into her hairline. "I sort of told her stuff."

Jesse gives her another look.

Dude...we're chicks...we talk about this shit...it's what we do."

"Oh great...what did you tell her?" Jesse nervously asks.

"Nothing about you. Apparently my GLOW was very obvious and she picked up on it." She pauses. "Anyway she believed my reaction to you was because we're soul mates."

Jesse thinks about it and chuckles to himself. "Remind me to thank her when we see her next time."

Beca smiles. "I will." She pauses. "Now I don't know about you but I need of a shower. Care to join me?"

* * *

The Treble leader smiles and reaches for her hand. He leads them to his ensuite bathroom and turns on the water. They begin to peel away their layers of clothing then step into the shower stall. Immediately their arms are around each other as their bodies mold together.

Jesse reaches for her shampoo and empties a cap full into his palm. His hands blend the fluid then apply it to her wet hair. Using his nails he gently massages her scalp and temples then paying extra attention to her neck kneading out any knots he comes in contact with. "Mmm...feels incredible." She says. Retrieving her body wash he empties a drop onto her sponge then begins to dab the liquid to her skin. Facing her front, he starts with her rear side running the sponge down her back to her buttocks bending down to reach her legs causing his lips to briefly come in contact with her pubic region causing her to shudder. Using his hands he continues to massage the gel into her skin making sure no area is left untouched.

He places a kiss to her lips, turns her around so her back is now facing his front, adds a dollop more of gel to the sponge and spreads it evenly to her front paying extra attention to her breasts and lower extremities. "You're really good at this." She huskily responds.

Beca reaches for his shampoo to return the favor, but he stops her. "No...this is about you." Kissing her tenderly on her neck. She closes her eyes and accepts his ministrations.

He thoroughly manipulates the soap throughout her body then reaches for the detachable shower head. Raining water over her head and body the dirt is washed away while simultaneously cleansing the painful memories thus purifying her soul.

The Bella leader lets out a light moan as strong arms encircle her waist. She smiles feeling his very erect member press against her rear. "Definitely not gay." As he presses further into her backside. She moans at the contact of his hands as they massage her squeaky clean breasts. Pinching her nipples between his fingers she lets out a gasp as she pushes her rear into his front.

He slowly reaches between her legs, with two fingers in one long movement, he swipes from her labia to the entrance of her sphincter eliciting a gutteral moan. Her legs spread wider on their own accord as two fingers easily slide inside her, while his thumb massages her clit. Loving the way she's responding to his touch he places kisses to the back of her neck. Pumping his digits inside her she's brought to climax within minutes.

Still pulsing from her release Beca turns around and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him hard. "I want you inside me." She mumbles against his lips. Taking charge Jesse presses her against the cold tile, lifts her leg against his waist and pushes himself inside her in one swift motion. She closes her eyes and gasps at the fullness. "God you feel so good!" He takes his time completely withdrawing then slamming back into her with all his strength sending shivers through to her core.

Sensing her leg is about to give out he presses his body against hers and continues to thrust deeply inside. By the way her **walls** are contracting around him he can tell she's close to another release. "Beca...look at me." She raises her chin and looks into his watering eyes. "I love you." He tells her. Seeing the love in his expressive face fills her heart. He kisses her hard and continues to plunge deeper into her orifice.

Experiencing emotional overload, she sucks in her breath, her body trembles and her leg completely gives out. With her body entirely supported by her lover she cries out and is sent over the edge with one of the most powerful orgasms to date. Jesse follows immediately with his own release as his seed empties into her. Sobbing uncontrollably on his shoulder he holds her tight in his arms. "It's ok baby...I've got you." They hold each other for a while longer until her sobbing ceases.

After a good 30 minutes in the shower of loving each other they exit the stall and are engulfed in two thick bathrobes compliments of the Trump International and a smaller towel for Beca's wavy brown locks. They return to his room, lay back on the bed and face one another, enjoying the comfortable silence. After a few minutes Beca breaks the silence.

"I feel so relaxed." She says in a breathless tone. "Thank you for supporting me."

"Well you hardly weigh anything Beca. So it's not that big of a deal."

"That's not the kind of support I was talking about nerd." He gets it. "You're welcome weirdo...I told you I will always be there for you."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for making it to the end of this chapter. I really love these characters and had difficulty portraying Beca in this light, however my goal was to justify her badass image and give reasons for hiding behind her walls. Your comments and suggestions are always welcome...Raven12


	8. Chapter 8

Walls

Chapter 8

This multi-chapter story follows the evolving relationship of Beca Mitchell and Jesse Swanson as their journey begins at their last ICCA competition and continues beyond graduation. Universal owns all rights of Pitch Perfect…I only own this story.

A/N: Family ties, nightmares revisited and more sexy times.

Treblemaker's House - Jesse's Room

Having fallen back asleep after their shower, Beca and Jesse wake up long enough to shed their bath robes and continue their lovemaking marathon for the next few hours. In dire need of sustenance they reluctantly leave Jesse's bed to face the world. Jesse gives Beca some time to ready herself as he enters the kitchen to find Benji sitting by himself at the table practicing new magic tricks.

Benji looks up and sees Jesse entering the kitchen. "There he is."

"Hey man...what's up?" Jesse says.

"Nothing much." He pauses. "Thought you guys would never leave your room. How's Beca?"

"She's good...she'll be out here soon."

"Oh...ok...great." He pauses. "Hey...umm...are you guys ok?" Benji asks with concern.

"Yah...why do you ask?"

"Umm...late last night I kinda couldn't sleep and heard some arguing."

Jesse gives Benji a wary smile and continues. "Yah...we're good. We had some things to talk out but everythings great with us." He pauses. "The more **walls** she lets down for me, the more I see what an amazing person she is. I still don't know how I got so lucky with her."

"You really love her."

"Dude, let me tell you something." He pauses. "There are times I look at her and literally can't breath...and it's not just the sex. When we're together it just feels like home. I can't explain it but, when we're not together I physically hurt. She's everything to me, I would give my life for her."

Benji smiles at his friend's gushing over the woman he loves. At this time Beca has entered the hall; having heard the majority of the conversation she smiles to herself because she feels the same for him.

"By the way you describe things, it sounds like she's your soul mate." He pauses. "I hope I find someone like Beca."

Jesse gives Benji a pat on the back. "You will man, just be patient."

Listening to her stomach vocalize it's need for sustenance, Beca decides to enter the kitchen. Benji acknowledges her with a smile while Jesse pulls her into his arms and plants a kiss on his fiance's lips leaving her breathless. Beca is a little surprised in Jesse's' excessive use of PDA in front of his friend.

"What was that for?" She says with a grin.

"Do I need a reason to show my beautiful fiance how much I love her?" Beca gives him a warm smile, wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him back.

"No dork...no reason is ever needed. You know I've never been one for PDA however, I guess I should get used to it since we're going to be married."

Jesse gives her a final kiss then sees Donald and Stacie entering the kitchen. Beca is surprised to see her slutty friend in the Treble's house. Stacie is the first to speak.

"Hey aca-bitch, you're still here? You're looking kind of pale there Beca, are you feeling ok?"

"Oh yah...I'm fine, just a little tired. It was kind of a long night."

"I bet." She responds with a mischievous grin."

Beca rolls her eyes at the taller brunette.

Benji interrupts. "Hey...umm...can I interest you guys with one of my specialty grilled cheese sandwiches?"

Beca's stomach answers for her. "I...would love one...thank you."

"Yah man...me too...thanks" Jesse answers.

As Benji assembles the sandwiches, Donald motions for Jesse and Beca to meet him in the hall.

"Hey guys, you know we love ya and all but you gotta keep it down if ya know what I mean. Stacie and I couldn't hear our own moans over you guys."

Beca thinks back before 4 AM when Jesse was doing that thing with his tongue and is slightly embarrassed knowing they (actually her) weren't exactly being quiet. She lets out a snort, puts her hand over her mouth and tries to stifle her laugh.

"It seems the walls in this house are just as thin as the Bella's. Jesse...we gotta get our own place."

"Yah...I agree. Sorry man we'll try to keep it down until we're outta here."

Donald laughs at the two of them then stares at Beca with wonder.

"I swear girl you're giving Stacie a run for her money. I thought she was the crazy bitch but she's tame compared to you. Geez man what the hell were you doing to that girl last night?" Jesse blushes at Donald's comment.

"Lets just say that Jesse is multi-talented and I'm not for one for holding back." Beca adds.

"You're one lucky bastard." Says Donald.

"You have no idea. Beca can probably teach Stacie a few things." Says a grinning Jesse.

"Dude...Stacie is double jointed! She can do the splits!" Donald proudly adds.

"Seriously guys! I'm still in the room!" Rolling her eyes. "In case you two decide to whip out your dicks, I'll be in the kitchen."

Both guys laugh at her snarky remark.

Entering the kitchen Benji is just finishing up the sandwiches. Stacie motions to everyone that she's heading out for the Bella house. With Donald and Jesse still in the hall, Beca takes a seat at the kitchen table and is joined by the side-burned Treble.

"Umm...I hope you don't mind me asking but I was up pretty early and thought I heard arguing. Are you guys ok?"

Beca takes a bite of her sandwhich and is taken off guard by the Treble's concern.

"Oh yah...we're good. Jesse was sort of helping me with something. Sorry if we were too loud."

"That's what Jesse said but when I came downstairs I heard a door slam and then crying. I knew you were staying over so I figured it was probably you. At first I thought you guys broke up or something. You don't have to tell me what it was about, I just want to make sure Jesse wasn't hurting you or anything."

Touched by Benji's concern Beca smiles and tries to offer an explanation without giving anything away.

"Oh no Benji...it's actually quite the opposite. Jesse would never hurt me. If anything he helped me face some of my demons last night."

Benji acknowledgs her and continues. "Listen Beca, even though Jesse is my best friend, if he ever hurts you in any way, I want you to feel you can come to me."

Beca is touched by Benji's concern and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Benji...you're a good friend."

Jesse joins them in the kitchen where the three of them polish off their sandwiches. Soon afterwards Jesse and Beca visit the department of housing in search of their own place. To their delight an apartment for couples without children located on campus will be available in one month. To his word Jesse also calls his mom and arranges a dinner with Beca and his family who live a few hours from Barden.

* * *

Swanson House (Jesse's parents)

A couple of days later Beca and Jesse pull up to his parent's house and are greeted by Jesse's parents and siblings the moment they enter the front door. Immediately they're brought into the dinning room and seated at a fully set table resembling something out of a Norman Rockwell's portrait. Beca is always amused by Jesse's family since it's the exact opposite of hers. They take their seats and wine is immediately poured and food dished out. Jesse's parents are seated opposite of Jesse and Beca who are grinning from ear to ear to be in the company of their beloved son. Looking like a cat that ate the canary Jesse and Beca exchange looks not really knowing how to proceed. The Bella leader finally motions for Jesse to tell them.

"You're probably wondering why we wanted to get together." He pauses. "Well...we wanted to tell you in person." Jesse looks to Beca and reaches for her hand. She smirks and encourages him to continue just as he's interrupted by his sister's outburst.

"You're having a baby!" She yells causing Beca to choke outloud and everyone else to crack up. Jesse chuckles and gently pats his fiance on the back and continues.

"Not quite sis, however we are engaged."

The table errupts with celebration as Jesse's parents run over to Beca and bring her into their embrace. Jesse laughs watching the woman he loves being sandwiched between his parents. He mouths, "sorry" to her as she laughs in response. "Oh honey...let me see the ring." The older woman lifts Beca's left hand and gushes at the fine piece of jewelry her son picked out. "Nice going son." His father says complimenting him.

Jesse is standing by himself feeling completely left out. "Umm...hey...I know you love Beca more than me but I'm the one who asked her. Do I get any of that?" Beca laughs watching her fiance get snubbed by her future in-laws.

"Of course son, get over here." Jesse is finally congratulated by his parents as Beca gets dragged away by his little sister. "Are you going to be my big sister now?" Beca is a little caught off guard by the fourteen year olds question. "Only if you want me to." She answers back with a smile. "Really?" The young girl turns to everyone. "Guess what? Beca's gonna be my big sister!" Jesse's mom smiles and turns to her daughter. "Sweetie, not only is Beca going to be your sister, she's going to be our daughter."

Beca is touched by the sentiment and is hugged by her future mother-in-law again as Jesse looks on smiling.

"Darling we were hoping for this day and couldn't be happier for you two. We've never seen our son so happy since you came into his life. Now when can we expect grandchildren?" Jesse is mortified by the sudden question. "Mom! We have to get married first and that won't happen until after graduation."

Jesse's father adds, "Well graduation is more than a few months away. Have you set a date?"

Not realizing how soon graduation is coming up, they begin to think about it and simultanously respond, "We'll get back to you." they glance at one another and crack up.

Jesse's sister finally comes up to him and hugs him. "You did good bro. Beca's really cool and I like her." Thanks sis...I kinda like her too." Smiling back at his sister.

They finish dinner, clear the table then sit in the living room. Jesse's mom pulls out photo albums of when Jesse was a baby to present. Beca is especially interested in his High School days and decides to ask his mom about those years. "Mrs. Swanson." Beca is interrupted. "Please honey, you're family now, call us mom and dad." Beca smiles and gives an affirmative nod. "Thank you mom...I'd like that." She pauses. "What was Jesse like in High School? He says he was all nerdy but I would like to hear it from you." Her future mother-in-law chuckles and continues. "Oh honey, that boy was so into show tunes and drama we thought he was gay." Beca snorts outloud in response. "Umm...I can tell you...mom...that your son is a lot of things but gay is not one of them." With mutual understanding they both break out into laughter. "Thank goodness...because I want a lot of grandchildren from you two."

Beca's eyes widen as she nods in disbelief, she mumbles under her breath. "Holy crap...what am I getting myself into?"

Jesse decides its time to rescue his fiance and comes up behind her. He brings his arms around her waist and kisses the back of her neck.

"So...are you ready to bail?"

Beca gives him a confused look. "I have no intention of backing out of this marriage."

Jesse laughs. "Well me neither but it's getting kind of late. Since we have a long drive ahead of us I figure we start back now."

The petite girl feels silly and agrees. They say their goodbyes and head back to campus. In the car they start making wedding plans and decide on a date. "Well since we graduate in June how about we get married July 4th weekend?" She nods in agreement.

"Ok...two down and one to go. Do you want to tell your mom on the phone or meet with her?"

"She hasn't been returning my calls or text messages so perhaps we should just go there and meet with her. She's still in New York so I guess we'll make our travel arrangements through student services when we get back. I'll text her again and let her know we're coming out. If she doesn't respond, well guess what? She's off the guest list."

* * *

Ms. Mitchell's House (Beca's mom)

Beca's mom finally returned her calls and has made arrangements for her daughter's visit.

A couple of weeks later Beca and Jesse are landing at JFK Airport. They pick up their rental vehicle and head out to the city. Half an hour later they arrive at her mom's high rise building. Feeling apprehension Beca is nervous about seeing her mother after so many years of her absence. Jesse takes her hand as they enter the elevator to the 14th floor. They find unit #1447 and ring the door bell. An older looking version of Beca opens the door and grants them access. Beca introduces Jesse to her mother who barely gives him a look. Her mother offers them both a drink and they enter the living room. Jesse walks around and notices some photos of Beca when she was much younger. He returns to the living room and takes the seat next to Beca. Immediately her mother notices the ring. She grabs her hand and begins the interrogation. "What's this?"

Not wanting to tell her mother of her engagement like this she stumbles over her words. Jesse holds her hand and gives her a look of encouragement.

"Umm...mom...Jesse is my fiance. We're getting married and we just wanted to tell you in person."

"You didn't have to waste your time coming out here. Why didn't you tell me on the phone?"

Sensing Beca's pulse speed up Jesse tries to calm her down.

"Ms. Mitchell, your daughter and I love each other and felt it was best that we meet. We were hoping you would want to be part of our lives."

Beca's mother looks at Jesse and at her. "Did you get her pregnant? Is that what this is about?" Beca's eyes widen in horror as Jesse rises to his feet. "Are you kidding? No way! I asked her to marry me because I love her and want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Mom...you're right...this was a mistake. We'll be leaving. Come on Jesse...let's go."

Just as they're about to leave they hear the front door open and the sound of a man's voice could be heard. Beca's mother quickly leaves the room.

Beca looking visibly upset turns to Jesse. "I'm so sorry about this. After all these years I thought she would have changed. I guess I was wrong." Jesse wraps his arms around her. "It's not your fault babe...we had to try."

"No...I wanna see her." The male's voice comes closer. He enters the room and makes a beeline for Beca who is in shock and begins to feel rage. "What the hell is this and why is he here?"

"He's changed Beca...he's not the same person."

Jesse takes one look at his terrified fiance and then looks at this un-introduced man, he get's it right away and walks up to the man and introduces himself.

"Hi there...I'm Jesse Swanson...Beca's fiance. I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name."

"Is this kid for real?" The un-named man asks.

"Jesse...we need to leave NOW." Beca speaks up with desperation in her voice.

Her mother senses her fear. "I'm sorry Beca...he insisted on coming over. He wanted to see you."

Full of fury and fear Beca confronts her mother. "How could you do this to me? You know what he did to us...and you're with him! Are you fucking crazy?"

Disregarding what she's saying the un-introduced man walks right up to Beca and eyes her from top to bottom. "You turned into one fine looking woman Becs...nicely filled out in all the right places."

Beca crosses her arms in front of her chest and looks away. Jesse moves to a position between this man and his fiance.

"Ok...that's enough. Get away from her. I'm going to make an assumption you're the infamous...Jack. The same fucking pedophile that hurt my Beca when she was a child. Please correct me if I'm wrong."

"You don't know what you're getting youself into little boy!"

"Jesse...lets go. We don't need this." Beca urges on with tears flowing.

"Actually Beca...I think we do, and I'm going to give this mother fucker what he deserves."

Jesse grabs him by his shirt and lands a punch to his left jaw knocking him to the ground. The Treble leader pulls him up by his hair and throws him against the wall. Jesse continues to land several gut punches and then another blow to his face knocking him to the ground once again. Beca is stunned and yells for Jesse to stop. He briefly turns his head towards her, but is then struck in the face as Jack is able to get a punch in knocking him against the sofa. "Jesse!" Beca yells out for his safety. He gets up and lunges himself at the rapist so he's on top of him and slams his head into the carpeted flooring. Beca and her mom grab Jesse and bring him to his feet however Jesse is able to pull away from the women and lands more gut wrenching punches to his midsection, then spins around and lands a kick to the side of his face. With blood spilling out of Jack's mouth he finally stops his brutal assault and lets the pedophile collapse to the ground. With a final threat, Jesse holds him up by his blood splattered shirt and aims his other fist, which is ready to strike. Through gritted teeth he cautions, "If you ever come near either of us again, I'll kill you." Then lets him fall to the ground.

Jesse turns towards Beca's mother. "Ma'am...I wish I can say it was a pleasure meeting you, but it really wasn't. I'll be taking your daughter home now. Do NOT expect a wedding invitation." Jesse pauses. "Come on love...let's go."

Shocked by what just transpired Beca is speechless. She and Jesse leave the apartment high rise and head to their car rental.

Trump International

Approximately 20 minutes later they arrive at their hotel. They check in and head up to the same room they had the night of their last ICCA's. Clearly defestated by her mother's deception she holds on to Jesse for comfort and support. They reach the room in complete silence. Jesse puts their overnight bag in the closet and checks himself in the mirror to see his lip cut and jaw beginning to swell. Beca grabs a plastic bucket and leaves the room to fetch ice for Jesse's swelling face. She returns momentarily, retrieves a towel from the bathroom, places a handful of ice in the center then applies the cold cloth to his injury.

Jesse looks into her eyes and sees tears falling down her cheek. "I'm ok baby, but the quesion is...are you?"

Her tears stop as she's able to look him in the eyes. "For the first time in my life...yah...I'm ok. Thank you for giving that son of a bitch the beating he deserves. Now tell me, where the hell did you learn to fight like that?"

Jesse smiles fondly at her. "Well...you see Becs...when people (my family included) think you're a homosexual, you learn how to defend yourself. I'm a 3rd degree black belt."

Beca's mouth drops as she remembers back to their first ICCA competetion in which she punched a guy to defend her nerd. "Ok...let me get this right. You stood there letting me punch that guy when you were like Kung Fu dude all along?"

Jesse gives her an innocent look. "Are you angry?"

The petite girl holds his face between her hands and gives him the softest kiss on his lips. "On the contrary Mr. Swanson I've never been so turned on in my life." She pauses. "Nobody has ever defended me like you did tonight. You never cease to amaze me Jesse and I love you even more for it. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you but I will never take our relationship for granted." She puts her arms around his neck and kisses him softly. "Tonight is about you Jesse and I want to show you how much you mean to me...I want to make love to you."

Jesse smiles and lets her guide him to their bed where she slowly removes her clothes first then his clothes second. With accent lighting only, Beca turns on soft jazz music and motions for him to lie down on the bed resting his head comfortably on the pillows.

She positions herself next to him so he has a perfect view of her body. Sitting in a lotus position Beca raises her hands to cup her breasts then begins to squeeze her nipples between her fingers. Jesse's mouth titters at the sight. Squeezing her nipples into hardened peaks she begins to moan slightly and leans back into the mound of pillows next to Jesse's head. While one hand continues to manipulate her breast the other moves down to cup her sex. She runs her fingers inside her moistened folds and extracts some of the liquid. She brings her slickened fingers to his lips and lets him lick them clean. "Do you see how wet you make me?" His breathing increases as he watches her pleasure herself for his benefit. Full of desire she gives him an erotic look, licks her lips then plunges her fingers into her opening making him gasp at the sight. She maintains eye contact with him while she pumps her fingers into herself producing suction like sounds from within indicating the level of her arousal "I'm soaking wet Jesse. This is what you do to me." With a painful hard on forming, Jesse continues to watch his woman masterbate for his pleasure. Increasing her speed and moaning his name repeatedly she brings herself to orgasm. She removes her drenched hand and brings it to his lips where they both lick her release clean. Jesse is so turned on he grabs Beca and brings her into his lap and kisses her hard. "Damn Beca! You're so fucking sexy." She smiles and kisses him back.

Recovering from her release she senses his urgency and positions herself to face his erect penis. She gives him her most seductive look and licks her lips. "Jesse...I'm hungry. I'm going to feast on you now." He shutters in response to her words. Loving the height of his lingam she immediately takes him into her mouth and takes in his flavor. He gasps at the warmth surrounding his cock as she begins to gently suck while moving up and down it's length. "God that feels good!" He blurts out as his eyes disappear to the back of his scull. She continues to deep throat him and hum their favorite tune in the process. She can taste his desire as pre-cum bubbles from his soft tip. Trying to make himself last longer his hips squirm as his moans increase. She continues to fuck him with her mouth until he can no longer hold back and cries out shooting his seed to the back of her throat. "Mmm...so delicious." She mumbles out and finishes drinking his semen until the very last drop. Coming down from his release he looks down to her. "Thank you...That was so fucking amazing, the best one yet." She chuckles because he said the same thing the last time she did this.

Giving him time to recover she straddles his waist, bends down and gently kisses him on his lips trying to avoid his swelling jaw. "I'm going to make you feel so good." She seductively says and continues kissing him while her breasts lightly brush against his pectoral muscles. He reaches out to pinch her stiffened nipples sending shivers throughout her body. She continues to torture him with feather light kisses and gently licks his lips and teeth granting her access into his hungry mouth. She looks down and notices his erection is making a come back. giving him a mischievous grin she strokes his length bringing him vertical within seconds. Satisfied with it's height she positions her sex over him and impales herself on his rod making him moan outloud. Getting used to the fullness she begins to move, taking him all the way in with a long slow pace striking her G spot with each deliberate thrust. On the verge of cumming she holds back and continues to ride him like a mechanical bull in slow motion. "So close Beca." With that she cries out his name and tumbles over the edge bringing her lover with her. Out of exhaustion she collapses onto his chest. "I love you." She mumbles into his lips while trying to catch her breath. Holding her in his arms he breathlessly responds, "I know."

* * *

A/N: Movie Trivia time - the last couple of sentences are quotes from a famous movie. Can you name the movie and characters who said those lines?


	9. Chapter 9

Walls

Chapter 9

This multi-chapter story follows the evolving relationship of Beca Mitchell and Jesse Swanson as their journey begins at their last ICCA competition and continues beyond graduation. Universal owns all rights of Pitch Perfect…I only own this story.

A/N: Good times with friends, confessions and surprises. Please R&R.

* * *

Beca's POV

What a whirlwind the last couple of months have been. In a short amount of time my Bella's and I have won another ICCA championship, I've gotten engaged to my best friend and faced some of my worst childhood demons. Our friends say my transformation from freshman to senior is astonishing and still amazes them today. From the first time on that audition stage I still can't believe that I, badass Beca am the same person who went from being a loner to being surrounded by so many incredible people. To this day Chloe still reminds me of my a-Capella with a cup audition and has made me promise to teach my goddaughter when the time comes. I miss that ginger so much and can't wait until Jesse and I are relocated to L. A..

My ambition has always been to produce music however I'm finding my priorities changing and seem more focused on becoming a wife and eventually a mother. It's strange how priorities change when you find true happiness. My nerd who turned out to be a 3rd degree black belt has become my rock and continues to ground me by knocking down **walls** as I dare to raise them. Never have I met someone with so much strength and love for both of us. My fear of dependence is slowly diminishing as Jesse proves time and time again to be my soulmate. Speaking of Jesse he's been contacted by Disney who are interested in offering him a paid apprenticeship as a composer. They've set up an interview and paid for his transportation so we'll be leaving for Southern California in the next month. Chloe is excited in our visit and has offered us a place to stay. Because of classes it'll be a short visit, however at least we'll be able to spend some time together.

We've completed Georgia's pre-marital education program so today we'll finally be getting our marriage license.

* * *

Downtown Atlanta - Government Center

Having completed Georgia's requirements, Jesse and Beca are Downtown at the government center standing before a clerk. They present their two forms of identification, take an oath and are granted a marriage license. The clerk then gives them the option of seeing a marriage officiant just down the hall. They look to each other and contemplate the idea. Jesse is the first to speak.

"Ok...what's going on in that beautiful head of yours"

Beca smirks and takes a deep breath. "I love you nerd."

"I love you too weirdo. What are you thinking about?"

With hesitation Beca continues. "There's nothing more in this world that I want, then to be married to you, and I don't think I can wait 6 months for it to happen."

Jesse is surprised. "But I thought you wanted a big wedding. Don't you want our family and friends present?"

"I just want you Jesse...a big wedding isn't really important to me. Besides, we can still do something later on and have this be our little secret."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I've never been more sure about anything." Beca responds with a smile then places a kiss to his lips.

"Well then it's a good thing I brought these."

Beca's mouth drops as the Treble leader brings out a box containing two wedding bands.

"I had a feeling about this." He pauses. "Let's go get married."

With their marital certificate in hand they return to student housing and are able to secure the two bedroom apartment on campus. Before they know two weeks have passed and moving day arrives. With their busy school schedules they manage to move everything in one weekend with the help of their friends.

* * *

Beca and Jesse's Apartment

Amy, Benji, Stacie, Donald, Aubrey and Uni have just finished helping the young couple move into their new apartment. The gang decides to turn move-in day into a house warming party. Having pizza delivered, a plethora of alcohol and snack food (compliments of the crazy Aussie), things are about to unravel and get a bit wild.

Beca notices how chummy Aubrey has been with Uni all afternoon and pulls her aside.

"Ok Bree...spill it! What the hell is going on between you two?"

The uptight blonde smirks at the shorter girl.

"Shhh...we sort of hooked up after ICCA's and have been dating since."

"Why are you shushing me? This is great news! I mean...shit, you guys go way back to clown camp." She starts chucking then continues. "Hey...what ever happened to that partner dude you were seeing?"

"Who Egan?" She pauses. "Oh...we're not together...that's just a casual thing, and besides...he's married."

Beca gasps in horror. "What the fuck Aubrey! The dudes married? Are you insane?"

"It's not like that Beca, he and his wife have an OPEN marriage." Beca grimaces at this thought as Aubrey continues, "Not everyone has what you and Jesse have. You guys are so freaking cute, it make me want to puke."

The petite girl is irritated by her comments, grits her teeth and charges back.

"Listen bitch! Let me tell you something." She pauses. "Jesse and I were best friends way before becoming...yes, I'm going to say it, LOVERS. We worked very hard to get where we are today and continue to work at it. If seeing us together makes you nauseous then perhaps you should leave."

"What the fuck Beca? Are you kicking me out?"

"If seeing us happy bothers you...then YES."

Aubrey is stunned by the shorter girl's verbal attack. Her frown slowly turns into a smile then busts up laughing. Beca tries her best to keep a straight face but ends up cracking up with her.

"Oh how I've missed you Beca. Still a badass at heart." Aubrey fondly responds and grabs the Alt-Girl into a hug who then pulls away from her reach.

"So...does he bring his bike to bed?" Beca dead pans.

The tall blonde chuckles and playfully slaps the ear spike girl.

With the pizza polished off Amy decides it time for fun and suggests they play her favorite drinking game, Never Have I Ever. The gang whoops and hollers in agreement and position themselves in a circle in the living room while Beca turns to Jesse not wanting to partake in the silly drinking game.

"Jesse...this is a REALLY bad idea." She pauses. "Now that you know about my past you know what's going to happen. I'm going to get completely shit faced and that hasn't happened in years. Trust me when I say this, you DON'T want to see this side of me."

"Beca...what's the worse that can happen? You're already home and in the company of good friends."

"You do realize we're both going to live to regret this." Beca says with caution.

"It's alright babe...I'll probably be the most sober one here so I'll be able to take care of you."

"I'm not so sure nerd...as your sex TEACHER during your freshman year, I've corrupted you...remember?" Jesse smiles at her comment.

"Hey...if you're not comfortable with some of the questions, just don't do anything. No one will ever know."

"Jesse...if there's one thing to know about me is that I don't lie so that's not an option." She pauses. "With all the crap I've done, I'm going to make Stacie look like a Mother Theresa."

Jesse cracks up and brings her into his arms for a hug.

"Don't worry babe...I'll look after you."

Beca with Jesse reluctantly join the circle with their perspective shot glasses in hand with Tequila as the drink of choice. Benji is elected to keep track of the number of shots for each participant and reads the questions being fed to him by his friends. The questions are anonymous so anything pretty much goes. Benji reaches into the bowl and retrieves the first question.

"Never have I ever been naked in public."

"And it starts" the Alt-Girl mumbles to herself. Beca, Stacie, Fat Amy, Aubrey, Uni and Donald all take a drink. Beca looks at Jesse and clears her throat. "Drink up mister. The radio station counts as being in public." Jesse thinks about it. "Oh yah...the desk...how could I forget?" He takes a shot while she rolls her eyes at him. Aubrey looks to Beca, "The desk?" The tiny brunette grins at her former captain and shoots Jesse a look of annoyance.

"Never have I ever had sex on a plane." Beca and Jesse fondly smile at each other. Beca, Jesse, Stacie and Donald take a drink. Aubrey glares at Beca and Jesse. Fat Amy winks at Benji, "You and me...we're next." Benji gives the Aussie a look of fear.

"Never have I had sex with the same gender." Beca flushes and puts her hand over her eyes. "Nice." She says under her breath while Jesse tries not to laugh. Beca and Stacie smirk at each other, clink shot glasses, then take a drink. To their surprise Aubrey also takes a drink. "Really Bree? I would have never guessed." Says a shocked Beca. The former Bella captain winks at both of them. "Still think I'm uptight?" Fat Amy falls backward with her legs up cackling at her friends.

"Never had I had a threesome." Beca looks up at the ceiling, nods in disbelief and grabs her shot glass. Beca, Stacie, Aubrey, Donald and Uni all take a drink. Jesse whispers in Beca's ear. "Are you sure I can't persuade you on this?" Beca rolls her eyes. "No way nerd! Those times are behind me." Jesse pouts at her response.

"Never had I been in an orgy." Beca glares at the slutty brunette. "Really Stacie?" The taller brunette smirks back with pride. Beca and Stacie clink glasses and take a drink. Aubrey chuckles at her former Bellas and places her hand on Uni's knee who turns to her and plants a kiss on her cheek eliciting an "Awe!" Response from everyone.

"Never had I taken someone's virginity." Beca shoots a death glare at Jesse making him laugh. "You're so dead Swanson." Fat Amy winks at Benji who blushes with embarrassment. Beca, Stacie, Fat Amy, Donald and Uni all take a drink.

Beca quickly writes down a question and hands it to Benji which he reads next.

"Never have I ever been called gay." This time Jesse shoots Beca a dirty look while she smirks on. "It's because of the side burns!" Benji tries to explain to defend himself causing the friends to snicker. Beca, Stacie, Aubrey, Jesse and Benji all drink up.

"Never have I had sex with more than 25 partners." Beca rolls her eyes as she recklessly reaches for her shot glass, spilling some of the contents as her coordination starts to suffer. Beca, Stacie, Donald and Uni all take a drink.

"Never had I ever had sex in a public place." Everyone with the exception of Benji take a drink. Fat Amy turns to Benji with her observation. "Man...I've never seen Beca drink so much. She's getting pretty wasted." Benji agrees and starts to read the next question.

"Never have I had sex with more than 50 partners." Beca starts bitching. "OH...COME ON!" Everyone laughs except for Jesse who is starting to become concerned over the amount of alcohol his fiancé is consuming. Beca who is obviously getting very drunk by now clinks shot glasses with Stacie as they both take a drink.

"Never have I ever had sex with more than 100 partners."

Beca who is no longer hesitating goes to clink glasses with Stacie who has now placed her shot glass on the table. Beca takes the last shot by herself. "Damn Shaw Shank...didn't know you were such an aca-slut." Says the crazy Aussie.

Stacie who is barely tipsy adds, "Yah...I'm impressed Beca, but it's too bad you can't hold your liquor." The taller brunette laughs. "Good luck with that tonight Jesse."

With the game finally over the majority of the group is tipsy, however Beca takes the cake after downing 11 shots of Tequila. The Bella leader decides to turn on some music and starts dancing around the room by herself. She pulls Jesse up and starts grinding into him. The Treble leader does his best to steady her by placing his hands on her hips as she wraps her arms around his neck. She pulls him down into a searing kiss as their friends cheer on.

"Wow! She's not gonna remember any of this." Amy observes. Aubrey and Stacie grin at their petite friend.

Getting drunker by the minute Beca blurts out. "Hey! Let's get naked!" While the rest continue to laugh at shit-faced Beca. Jesse puts his arms around her and tries to guide her to a seat.

Fat Amy adds, "I wanna hear more about young Beca's excellent adventures. We may never get to see this side of her again. Lez-be-honest." Stacie and Aubrey crack up.

"Waddia wanna know Famy?" Beca slurs her question.

"Just tell us about all the sex you've had and how Jesse tamed you." Stacie asks with genuine curiosity.

The petite girl snorts out loud. "Oh no...I fucked around a lot in High School. Dicks, clits they were all the same." She hiccups. "Boobies are nice though." Pointing at Stacie. "She's got nice honkers."

Donald chimes in, "Damn straight." Stacie acknowledges the compliment with a nod. Beca yells back. "You're welcome aca-bitch!"

Fat Amy, Aubrey and the guys are literally falling over each other with laughter while Jesse can't believe the words coming out of his inebriated partner.

Jesse tries to intervene. "Hey guys...that was a LONG time ago. She's not like that anymore."

Now pointing at Jesse. "Did he tell you I de-flowered him?"

Donald and Uni crack up and slap Jesse on the back while he turns a dark shade of red.

"Very nice Beca. Guess I deserve that for making you play."

Stacie tries to take advantage of Beca's drunkin stupor, "Hey...tell me about that thing Jesse does with his tongue?"

"Oh-Kay!" She says with way too much enthusiasm. "But it's better if I show you...come on!" Stacie gets up and starts to follow Beca to her bedroom. "NO! Jesse yells as he brings them both back to the living room. "Both of you...STAY HERE! Raising his voice to both women.

At this point Jesse puts an end to the evening. "Ok guys I think she's had enough."

Beca tries to remain standing but ends up falling into Jesse's lap laughing. Her arms go around his neck and her lips are immediately attached to his. Jesse gets caught up in the kiss but manages to break it off. Feeling breathless, she looks up at him with lust in her eyes.

"Wanna fuck?" She blurts out causing everyone to crack up again.

"Umm...we're not alone." Says the Treble leader trying not to laugh.

"So what!" She pauses. "I wanna blow your pitch pipe." She slurs. The petite girl reaches for his belt buckle as he bats her hands away. The rest of the gang continue falling over themselves in laughter.

"Beca...I think it's time I take you to bed." Says Jesse in a semi serious tone.

Beaming she slurs, "Yah...good idea!" and removes her blouse exposing her skimpy black bra for all to see. Amy, Aubrey, Stacie, Donald and Uni whistle at the drunk girl while Benji averts his eyes. Jesse tries his best to shield her with his body.

"Umm...sorry guys, she's kinda out of it. Come on Becs lets get you inside."

"Hey! Did ja know we're married?" She blabs out. Jesse cringes at her comment.

This time everyone looks to Jesse as the room goes silent. The Treble leader tries to explain.

"Umm...the only way we could get the apartment was to get our marriage license. So yes, legally we're married but we're still gonna have a wedding ceremony."

The friends think about, accept the reasoning and let him off the hook. Jesse sighs with relief.

Slurring her speech even worse, Beca turns to the love of her life. "Your so fucking hot and I'm so fucking horny." She takes a deep breath. "I need your dick inside me NOW!" The room errupts into laughter again as the Treble leader picks her up bridal style and heads for the bedroom. "Be right back guys."

Hysterically laughing Stacie tries to speak. "Wow! She's really plastered. Please tell me someone got that." Amy pipes up, "Yep got the whole thing on my cell. This is going on Facebook and Twitter tonight." Aubrey adds, "She is so going to kill you."

Jesse brings her to their bedroom and lowers her onto the bed. Benji enters the room with some water and aspirin then offers to stay over and help him out. Jesse thanks him for his generous offer but decides he can handle her. "Hey Becs...take this." She groans as she takes the cup and pills, then grabs her head. "Make it stop! The room...make it stop!"

"Beca...are you going to be sick?" Just as she's about to answer she stumbles her way to the bathroom and spills the contents of her stomach into the toilet. "I'll take that as a yes."

Benji goes back into the living room and tells the rest of their friends that Beca is sick and to let themselves out. Meanwhile the tiny girl is draped over the toilet with Jesse holding her hair up. "Babe...are you ok?"

Somewhat getting sober she manages to say. "This is why I don't drink anymore." Then continues doing handstands on the porcelain God. "Damn it! I sound like Aubrey."

"I heard that! The former Bella captain yells from the living room.

Empathizing with her condition, Jesse holds her while she continues to purge. "This is going to be a long night."

* * *

The morning after...

Beca the human burrito is wrapped so tight in their blanket, Jesse can only see the brown curls at the top of her head. He gently taps her to bring her to life but only gets a grunt in return. He chuckles to himself and tries to unravel the converter swallowing her whole.

"Go away!" She mumbles quietly to herself.

Jesse gently folds the covers down below Beca's eyes and kisses her on the forehead. Experiencing her worst hangover in years she winces at the sound of the kiss. "Shh...I can hear you breath. Can you please stop?"

Jesse is amused but doesn't dare to laugh.

"Can I get you something?"

The Bella leader makes a Shh..sound and waves her hand. "Go away!" He snickers at her.

Mumbling to herself. "I want to die. Please kill me and put me out of my misery."

"It's alright babe, you're going to live. Here's some coffee and more aspirin. How about I make you some dry toast?" She barely lifts her head, nods a little, then drops back down onto her pillow while bringing the comforter over her head again. Starting to become more aware she begins to speak in a very low voice.

"Thank you for looking out for me last night." She pauses. "Did I do anything stupid?" Jesse looks up to the ceiling and says nothing. The silence concerns the petite girl as she lowers the blanket exposing her blood shot eyes and dares to look at him. "What the fuck happened?"


	10. Chapter 10

Walls

Chapter 10

This story follows the evolving relationship of Beca Mitchell and Jesse Swanson as their journey begins at their last ICCA competition and continues beyond graduation. Universal owns all rights of Pitch Perfect…I only own this story.

A/N: Trip to Los Angeles, revelations and Chloe's bundle of joy. Please R&R.

Beca and Jesse's Apartment - 2 weeks later

Laying on his side watching his beloved sleep, Beca is resting on her back and begins to stir. Yawning and stretching with her hands over her head, the blanket falls beneath her chest exposing part of her bosom. About to adjust the blanket to conceal herself, Jesse stops her and places a kiss to her lips then to each of her exposed breasts.

"They're extra perky this morning." He smiles then licks his lips. She rolls her eyes and sighs at his intent. "If you say so...weirdo." She responds in a husky voice.

He looks at her lovingly, then takes a hardened nipple between his lips and applies suction while tugging at the aroused tip making her moan at his touch. "Easy...it's attached you know." She breathlessly says. "Sensitive, aren't we?" He responds smiling and loving her reaction. He continues his ministrations with a little less force, alternating between the two breasts until she's coming apart before him. Her breathing increases as a flush forms on her face and her center becomes a pool of desire. She continues to squirm at his oral assault until she can take no more. She cries out and is sent over the edge.

"God Beca...I love how responsive you are...it's really hot.

Still feeling the effects from her release she can only smile and nod her head.

"Good morning." He smiles warmly taking her in his arms.

She smiles back and plants a hungry kiss on his lips.

* * *

Enjoying their privacy, Beca and Jesse fall into a routine of attending classes, working at the radio station, studying for exams, continuing her much needed movie-cation and being intimate whenever they see fit. According to the Treble leader life could not be better.

A couple weeks later the couple makes their final preparations for their visit to L.A. and head to the airport on their favorite airline; Delta. They flash their MHC cards at the check-in desk and are immediately upgraded to first class at no additional charge.

After a few hours in the air they arrive at LAX on a Thursday evening, pick up their rental vehicle and enter the destination address in Jesse's cell phone using a GPS mobile app. About 45 minutes later they arrive at Chloe and Josh's townhouse in the west side of the San Fernando Valley. Beca sends a quick text message to her friend as they arrive where they find the couple waiting for them outside. Beca immediately notices Chloe's enormous stomach as the ginger waddles over to them. She turns to Jesse with a big grin on her face and is met with the same enthusiasm From her love. Beca exits the vehicle and is immediately smothered by the redhead.

"I can't believe you're here!" Chloe squeals with excitement. "Come on, let's go inside. I can't wait to show you our place."

Beca follows the ginger to the entrance of their home while the guys bring in the bags. The Bella leader can't resist it and comments on the redhead's engorged belly.

"So red...did you like swallow a beach ball?"

Chloe chuckles and rubs her belly. "I know...right?" She pauses. "I'm big as a house. I love the fact that we're having a baby but I really want this thing out of me already."

Beca tries to relate and gives her a look of sympathy.

"It can't be much longer, how far along are you?"

"My due date is still three weeks away but I think she's going to come sooner." She takes Beca's hand and brings her inside her home and gives the petite girl a quick tour of the place as the boys catch up to them. They're shown to the spare room where their luggage is dropped off, then brought into the living room. Josh offers them drinks as the two couples get comfortable on the comfy L-shaped sofa.

"So Jesse, your interview with Disney is tomorrow at 9:00 AM?" Josh asks while holding his wife's hand. "They must receive hundreds of applicants every year, how did you get the call?"

"Yah...Umm...I was kinda surprised myself." He pauses. "They sent me a couple short animated films and asked that I come up with an original score for each one. With Beca's help we came up with some tracks layering different sounds and various instruments. They seemed to really like them and called me in for an interview." Beca smiles at him and places her hand over his. He immediately acknowledges her and brings her hand to his lips. Chloe smiles at the affection shared between the younger couple.

Chloe adds, "You guys make a really good team. Maybe there's something there for you too Beca."

The shorter girl shrugs her shoulders at the suggestion. "Who knows. Right now we're just hoping Jesse gets this opportunity. My time will come soon enough."

They all talk for another couple of hours then decide to turn in for the evening.

* * *

The next morning...

Still on Eastern Standard Time as well as being overly anxious about the potential job the Treble leader wakes up at 5:00 AM local time.

Spooning his love as she sleeps he adjusts his arm around her, bringing his hand under her shirt to cup her breast. She begins to stir and sighs at his touch. Feeling himself become more aroused he presses himself against her bare bottom causing her to squirm and moan. Without another thought her shirt is removed so there are no barriers between them. He gently strokes her core and feels the excess moisture forming throughout her folds. Without further delay he positions himself and takes her from behind, pressing deep inside her. She gasps, then breaths out as he gently thrusts into her at a painfully slow pace. Their rhythm picks up matching the speed of their heart rate as they near their peak. Beca arches her neck as Jesse takes in the scent of her hair and lightly bites the skin beneath her earlobe sending shivers down her spine and bringing her over the the edge. His release immediately follows as he expels his seed into her, then rests his face in the nape of her neck.

A few minutes passed their climax, their breathing returns to normal. Beca turns around with a look of contentment and latches her lips to his. She breaks away and manages to speak. "Wow! That was hot."

"Yah it was." He pauses. "That was amazing Beca."

"The pleasure was all mine." She jokes and places another kiss to his lips.

They hold each other, enjoying their afterglow. Thinking about his interview in a few hours, Jesse continues. "I really hope I get this job."

"You're going to knock their socks off, and if it doesn't happen, which I know it will, I'm still very proud of you." Beca beams.

After another 30 minutes of being intimate, Jesse leaves to take a shower, puts on his best suit, kisses Beca goodbye, then leaves for his interview. Chloe says goodbye to the Treble leader and wishes him luck. With Josh already gone to work, the ginger knocks on Beca's door then enters before giving the petite girl time to react. To her surprise Beca is still in bed, absent of clothing.

"Oops...sorry!" Says the redhead which causes Beca to crack up.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time you barged in on me." She pauses and points to the chair. "Can you grab my shirt?" The redhead chuckles then retrieves the top. Beca sits up and lowers the garment over her head, retrieves a pair of shorts, then sits back down on the bed.

"Jesse seemed quite happy this morning, and by the looks of it, so are you." The redhead teases.

"Yah...well I needed to calm his nerves for his interview." Beca responds with a smirk.

Chloe chuckles at her comment. "I'm sure you did just that."

Beca rolls her eyes.

"So...hey...I got a call from Aubrey the other day, she was telling me about a certain Alt-Girl getting shit-faced drunk."

Beca winces at the thought of what her former leader divulged to the redhead. "Ok...I give up...what did she tell you?"

"Well...she said in your pre-Barden years you were quite the party animal and had quite the number of boyfriends," She clears her throat, "and girlfriends."

Beca flushes with embarrassment and puts her hands over her face. "Chloe, that was a really long time ago. I'm not the same person and I'm no longer into chicks."

"Hey...it's me. There's no reason to be embarrassed...everyone does it...I did."

The Bella leader is surprised at Chloe's admission. "You? You dated girls?"

"Well...just one, but if you ask me, it was aca-hot."

Beca laughs at her choice of words and is amused with the direction of their conversation. "If you don't mind me asking, who was she?"

"Aubrey of course. It started our Junior year. I thought you knew."

Beca is completely dumbfounded by this new information.

"What? How? But Josh...the shower?" She pauses. "Did he know about you guys?"

"Oh totes! He joined us on several occasions until I decided I only wanted to be with him." She pauses. "What about you? Spill it Beca...inquiring minds want to know."

Beca cringes, takes a deep breath and decides to tell the ginger about her past.

"Umm...Ok...I'll tell you. Please don't repeat this to anyone." She pauses and closes her eyes. "When I was much younger my mother's boyfriend sort of forced himself on me." Chloe gasps in horror as Beca continues. "I was really messed up and ended up partying a lot and sleeping around. It was mostly one night stands so nothing serious but yah...I dabbled in the dark side. I continued on this path until I was shipped out to my dad's who made me to attend Catholic school. After a few years of straightening my ass out, I was enrolled at Barden... the rest is history."

"Oh, my God Beca...I had no idea. I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to make you talk about this." She pauses. "Does Jesse know?"

Beca chuckles. "Boy does he know." She laughs and pauses. "When we went to New York to tell my mom about the engagement, that mother fucker was there, in her apartment. Even though my mother knew about the rape, she was still with him.

Chloe's mouth is wide open at this point. "I can't believe her. What did you do?"

"Well...when Jesse found out who he was, he beat the living shit out of him."

"What? Our Jesse? But he's your nerd...a gorgeous one, but still a nerd."

"Tell me about it. Apparently my nerd is also a third degree black belt. He confessed that to me later that night."

"Wow! You guys have really dealt with some serious shit. I'm really glad to see you're staying open with him and keeping your **walls** down." She pauses. "When I saw you two yesterday I noticed something was different. It's like you two have always been together. I can't really explain it, but it's you're like the two halves of a whole." She pauses. "You also look a little different."

"What do you mean? Beca asks with concern.

"Well I don't want to seem like a perv, but I couldn't help noticing when you were getting dressed, your chest seems a little larger since your freshman year."

"You were checking me out during that shower, weren't you?" She teases.

"Yah...just a little." Chloe snickers, then winks at the shorter girl. "Anyway they look different from what I remember."

Feeling a little flustered Beca crosses her arms in front of her chest. "Really? They have been a little sensitive lately. Hmm..." She pauses. "The other day Jesse told me they were extra perky." Rolling her eyes. "He's such a boob man."

Chloe laughs at her comment. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine...just a little tired...it's probably from the flight."

Chloe continues to dig. "Do you have a metallic taste in your mouth?"

Getting concerned with the line of questioning. "A little...why are you asking?"

Chloe excuses herself and returns a couple minutes later with a small sealed cylindrical package and hands it to Beca who is reluctant to accept it.

"You think I'm pregnant?"

"I don't know Beca...you've got symptoms. I know you're on the pill but even that isn't 100%."

"Umm...yah...I stopped taking that over a month ago."

Chloe's eyes almost bulge out of her head. "You did what?" She pauses. "I thought you wanted to wait until after you were married."

"Yah...about that." She pauses. "We kinda took care of that when we got our marriage license. We're still planning on having a wedding ceremony but decided we didn't want to wait."

"You're killing me Beca! Why haven't you told me any of this?" She pauses. "Ok...you probably had your reasons...never mind. Just go in there and don't come out until you've filled this cup."

Beca reluctantly takes the cup into the bathroom. A couple minutes later she's dipping the test and counting to 20. The test is placed on the counter as the two friends wait patiently in the spare bedroom. After a few minutes Chloe retrieves the plastic device. With no expression she approaches the petite girl and says nothing.

"Well? What does it say?"

"See for yourself." She hands the test over to Beca.

"Holy Mother of God!"

Beca quickly puts her hand over her mouth, runs to the bathroom and purges the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

"And that my dear is what we call morning sickness."

Chloe gives her friend sympathetic smile and fetches some water. "Hey Becs...I'm going to make you an appointment with my OBGYN so we can get this confirmed." She pauses. "Are you ok in there?"

Beca looks up with watering eyes but says nothing. She continues to throw up as the redhead makes the call. "Ok...we're in luck. There's an opening today at 10:00 AM."

The tiny brunette is finally done puking and is pulled into a hug by the ginger. When the girls pull away Chloe is surprised to see Beca's expression is of joy.

"I can't believe it. I'm going to be a mother."

Chloe smiles widely at her friend. "Yep...just like me. Come on...let's get ready for your appointment.

* * *

Beca is seen by Chloe's OBGYN.

After having blood drawn and submitting to a thorough gynecological examination, Beca is indeed pregnant. Feeling like celebrating the girls decide on brunch at Chloe's favorite deli and arrive 30 minutes later. While seated in a table, they're about to order but Chloe doubles over in pain. Beca is quick to her feet and runs over to her friend.

"What's wrong?!"

"You're not going to believe this." She pauses. "My water just broke."

Beca tries to remain calm. "Oh...kay." She pauses. Where's the fucking hospital?!"

Chloe has a contraction and is unable to speak so Beca calls Josh.

"Hey...Umm...sorry to bother you but Chloe's water just broke. I'm gonna get her to the hospital but I don't know where to go!"

Josh responds. "Shit! Ok...it's Cedars Sinai on Beverly Boulevard. I'm literally across town so I'll get there as soon as I can. I'll text you the address."

"Don't worry...just be careful. I'll be with her until you get there. Can you also let Jesse know where we're at?" Beca hangs up and calls the OBGYN and alerts him of Chloe's condition.

"All right my friend. Looks like that favor I owe you is happening right now. Let's get you to the hospital so you can bring my goddaughter into this world."

* * *

Cedars Sinai Medical Center

After running several red lights they arrive to the hospital within 15 minutes. Beca stops the car in front of the emergency entrance and rushes inside the building. She yells for help and is followed out by an orderly wheeling a chair to retrieve Chloe from the car. Due to her quick progression she's immediately brought up to the maternity ward with the OBGYN arriving within 30 minutes of their arrival. Chloe's contractions are minutes apart with the nurse confirming she's already dilated to 6 centimeters.

Between contractions a tearful Chloe is able to speak. "Where's Josh?"

"I spoke with him. He's on his way." Beca responds while rubbing her back, trying to sooth her friend.

Another contraction hits causing Chloe to shriek out. Beca takes her hand and tries to calm her down.

"It's going to be ok...just keep breathing."

Chloe abruptly turns to her friend and crushes her hand in a death grip. Beca winces in pain.

"HOW THE FUCK WOULD YOU KNOW! AND WHO THE HELL TAUGHT YOU HOW TO DRIVE?! MY FUCKING UTERUS IS STILL ON THAT GODDAMN OFFRAMP!"

Beca cowers at Chloe's sudden change of demeanor and tries to give her some space.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING?!"

"No where...I'm staying right here." Beca says feeling a bit threatened.

With the contraction passed, Chloe is able to relax again.

"I'm sorry Beca...it just hurts really bad and I need my husband."

"I know sweetie...he'll be here soon. Just hang in there and we'll get through this together."

The monitor shows another contraction about to hit, the petite girl braces herself.

"GODDAMN IT! WHERE THE HELL IS HE?! I'M GOING TO RIP HIS FUCKING DICK OFF!"

Beca tries not to laugh at her best friend's obscenities knowing this will probably be her 7 months from now. A few minutes of peace pass, then another contraction hits. Beca holds on for dear life and tries to calm her friend.

"It's ok Chloe...you're doing great. Just breath..." She's cut off by more verbal abuse.

"ITS NOT OK...BECA! WAIT UNTIL YOU HAVE TO PUSH A FUCKING WATERMELON THROUGH YOUR VAG...ITS NOT OK!"

At this point Beca is accepting the verbal abuse as her friend continues to direct her intense emotions at her.

The nurse checks on her progress and reports that dilation has reached 8 centimeters. With Josh still not present the nurse hands a set of scrubs to Beca who quickly puts them on.

The OBGYN enters the room and announces. "Ok ladies...this baby is coming...and she's coming fast. Dilation is now at 10 centimeters so we gotta move." As Chloe is being transported to the delivery bay a male voice yells from across the maternity ward. To Chloe's delight, Josh has finally made it. The nurses quickly get him into a pair of scrubs then place him next to Chloe while Beca looks on from the side.

Witnessing her friends bring their child into the world is the most exhilarating thing she's ever seen and begins to tear up. The sound of a slap, followed by a baby's cry fills the room, making her sob with joy. Beca places her hands on her stomach, closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Wanting to give her friends some privacy she darts out of the room and comes into contact with Jesse. He immediately wraps his arms around her as she wipes the moisture from her eyes.

"I got here as soon as I could. How are they?"

Beca looks into his dreamy brown eyes. "They're perfect." She pauses. "It was incredible Jesse. I've never seen anything like it."

Seeing his love with so much emotion fills his heart. He lifts her chin and places a soft kiss to her lips. "It is amazing." He pauses. "I can't wait until it's our turn. I love you so much."

"I know." She says smiling and decides the time to share her news is now. "There's something I need to tell you."

Beca pulls out of his embrace to face him. He looks into her eyes and patiently waits for her to speak. Just as she's about to tell him Josh exits the room and pulls her inside.

The Bella leader smiles, glances at a bewildered Jesse, then disappears into the room.

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Walls

Chapter 11

This story follows the evolving relationship of Beca Mitchell and Jesse Swanson as their journey begins at their last ICCA competition and continues beyond graduation. Universal owns all rights of Pitch Perfect…I only own this story.

A/N: Meet Emma Rose, big news, opportunities and more sexy times. Please R&R.

Cedars Sinai Medical Center

Having just given birth to a 7 lb. 4 ounce bouncing baby girl, Chloe is exhausted. With her damp hair pulled back she's resting with her bundle of joy sleeping peacefully in the crook of her arms. The door opens to reveal Beca who quietly approaches her friend.

"How are you feeling?" She whispers not wanting to disturb the newborn.

"Like I've been kicked you know where." She pauses and continues. "Thank you Beca...for everything. Josh and I are forever in your debt for what you did for us."

"Hey...it was nothing. All I really did was bring you here, you did all the work." The petite girl says grinning.

"So you'll forgive me for abusing you earlier?" Beca laughs. "I don't even know what you're talking about." She jokes. "Then perhaps you'll forgive me for what I did to your car." She pauses. "I think I killed the suspension."

Chloe chuckles at her petite friend then motions for her to come closer.

"Would you like to meet your goddaughter?"

Beca smiles, approaches the newborn and gently places a kiss to the top of her head which is covered by a pink knitted cap.

"She's so beautiful." She pauses. "Just like her mother." The ginger grins at her comment. "Well...what's her name?" The Bella leader asks.

"We're calling her Emma Rose after Josh's grandmother." Beca smiles. "It's beautiful.

"Thank you." Chloe says as her daughter starts squirming and making cooing sounds. "Have you told him yet?"

"I was just about to when Josh pulled me away." She pauses. "I'm really nervous. What if he's not happy about it?"

"Are you kidding me?" She pauses. "Jesse is head over heals in love with you. He's going to burst out of his seams when he finds out."

Beca chuckles then reaches out to touch Emma's tiny hand which instinctively wraps around her finger. Both women are fixated on the infant and begin to giggle.

"Do you wanna hold her?"

"Sure" She hesitates. "I'd love to." She cradles her arms and accepts the newborn; she looks into the tiny infant's face and starts singing in a low voice.

_"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose...fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim, fire away, fire away. You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium. You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium."_

Chloe is laughing at this point. "I can't believe you're singing my lady jam to my daughter." She pauses. "Only you would do that Beca."

"Hey...it may be your diddle jam," She laughs. "But it's always been one of my favorites and it's also the song that brought us together. So it's only fitting that it be the first song your daughter hears." Chloe acknowledges her with grin.

"I guess so but you're still a weirdo Beca Mitchell or is it Swanson? I don't even know what to call you these days."

Beca smirks at her then returns her attention to the tiny infant in her arms. "It's still Mitchell, nerd. We agreed not to legally change my name until after the wedding."

"Ok...that makes sense."

"It's been one crazy day, hasn't it?" Beca is deep in thought playing with Emma's tiny fingers. "First I find out I'm pregnant and then you give birth to your daughter."

Chloe clears her throat trying to get Beca's attention. The Bella leader looks to the redhead whose eyes widen like saucers. She motions for her to turn around where Jesse is leaning against the door. "Beca?" He says with disbelief.

Josh who entered the room with Jesse retrieves his daughter from Beca's arms. "I'll take her now. Looks like you guys need to talk."

The Bella leader closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Umm...yah...that's not exactly the way I envisioned telling you...but yes, I'm pregnant." She pauses. "I just found a little while ago."

The Treble leader is in shock. He's speechless and continues to stare at her with no expression. Without saying another word he sighs, shakes his head then exits the room leaving a very confused Beca.

"Oh, my god Chloe...What just happened?"

The redhead gives her a sympathetic look and tries to give her some encouragement. "You better go talk to him. It'll be all right."

A worried looking Beca nods at her friend and leaves the room. She enters the hall and finds Jesse with his arms crossed, leaning on a post looking out a window. She approaches him with caution.

"Hey...I'm sorry...I was about to tell you but Josh dragged me away." She pauses. "Are you ok?"

He finally looks at her. To Beca's surprise he has tears falling from his eyes.

"Jesse...please talk to me."

Still not saying a word, the Treble leader takes a few steps away, stops and looks up at the ceiling, then finally returns to her. He looks into Beca eyes and kisses her hard on the lips. "We're going to have a baby." He says against her lips.

"Are you're happy?" She asks in a low cracking voice.

Suddenly he picks her up and twirls her around then kisses her passionately.

"YES...a million times...YES...I'm happy! I can't believe we're going to be parents."

She lets out a sigh of relief and starts to cry. "You scared me Jess...I thought I messed up." She pauses. "I thought I lost you."

"Never baby...I'm not going anywhere. I think I was in shock and needed time to process this, but yah...I'm definitely happy." He pauses. "It's been such a crazy day and this just tops it. So what happened? How did you find out?"

The petite girl is about to tell him but realizes he hasn't said anything about his meeting with Disney. "Wait...before I go into that, how was your interview?"

Jesse smiles. "They loved the tracks so much they're going to use them for the films. They want to hire a composing/production team." He pauses. "Us Beca...they want to hire both of us. It may not be a fancy record label like you wanted, but it's Disney and they're family friendly which means a husband/wife team is completely acceptable. So...what do you say partner...will you wish upon a star with me?"

Trying to process what was just thrown at her, she continues. "I hate to sound like a superficial bitch, but if they're going to be using our tracks, shouldn't we be compensated?" Jesse pulls out a cashier's check from the inside pocket of his suit jacket, Beca's eyes go wide as she sees the amount. "Seriously?"

Her comment makes him chuckle. "Yah...seriously, we're also going to expand on the scores and receive royalties from both pictures." They really loved our stuff Becs and want us to join their team. This time she's speechless. "But I never met with them. They don't even know me."

"Yah...that's what I tried telling them. They didn't care. I'm telling you Beca with my melodies and your mixing abilities we blew them away. What really impressed them was the fact that we're both leaders of our a-Capella groups and have radio internships at Barden. They were so dazzled by our college experiences they're offering us paid apprenticeships to begin immediately after graduation." He pauses. "The contracts are being drawn up as we speak and will include sign-on bonuses and relocation packages. We'll be able to move to L.A. immediately and get our own place. Now that we're expecting, the timing couldn't be better."

Beca is in total disbelief. "It sounds like an amazing opportunity but what about my pregnancy?" She asks with concern. "Are they still going to want us?"

Jesse thinks about it. "Since they're so family oriented I doubt this will change anything however, when we get back to Barden we'll speak with them." He pauses. " So tell me, what the hell happened today? We made love this morning and things seemed normal. Were you late?"

"You're going to laugh when I tell you this." Jesse encourages her to continue. "It was my boobs." Chloe saw them and convinced me to take a test."

The Treble leader is confused. "Ok...why was Chloe looking at your boobs?"

Chuckling at him she tries to explain. "Do you remember me telling you about our Freshman year when Chloe barged in on me in the shower?" He nods yes. "Well she kinda barged in on me again this morning after you left." She pauses. "When I was getting dressed she said my boobs looked different and made me pee in a cup." Jesse thinks about it. "They have been extra sensitive lately and the other day your areoles seemed larger but I just thought that was because I'm always messing with them." He pauses. "I should have known." Beca rolls her eyes and crosses her arms in front her chest.

"Anyway when the test came up positive, I puked my brains out then Chloe made an appointment for me to see her OBGYN." Jesse holds his hand up and motions for her to stop. "You puked?"

"Yah...apparently I'm not immune to morning sickness." Her comment makes him laugh.

"So it's confirmed then...you're definitely pregnant. How far along are we?"

"Oh yah...it's definite. I had an examination and blood work showed elevated HCG levels which confirmed we're at least 5 weeks, so by graduation I'll definitely be showing.

"Yah, but you're so tiny I'm sure with the plethora of plaid shirts you own you'll find a way to hide it. When did you want to tell everyone?"

She thinks about. "Let's get past the first trimester and make sure everything's ok and then we"ll tell our parents first and then our friends. I'll talk to Chloe and make sure she doesn't say anything."

"It's going to be so hard not telling anyone when all I want to do is shout it from the roof tops." Jesse places his hand on her flat stomach. "I can't wait to see you with a belly."

She laughs, places her hand over his and looks into his eyes. "You're gonna be the most amazing daddy."

He smiles at her. "Do you really think so?" She kisses him on the lips. "Oh, my god Swanson, you were born to be a parent." Jesse laughs at her remark. "What about you Becs? Are you ready to turn in your headphones for diapers?" She smirks at him. "After seeing Chloe and Josh become parents today, I can't wait."

"Me too." He thinks about things. "You know, now that we're going to be part of the Disney family we really need to get your movie-cation up to par, especially with animated films." She rolls her eyes and exhales. "Swell." Her response cracks him up.

Beca adds, "We should also discuss moving up the wedding. Let's talk to Chloe this weekend and coordinate something small in the next couple of months." Jesse agrees and places another kiss on her lips. "Come on...let's go see our friends and celebrate our goddaughter's birthday."

Holding hands the newly expectant couple return to Chloe's room. They knock on the door and are let in by Josh. With Chloe nursing her baby, she looks up and takes a moment to study the younger couple.

"Oh...we're sorry...we'll come back." Beca says not wanting to intrude on such a private moment.

"Don't be ridiculous, you guys are family." She pauses. "Come on in. Is everything ok? Chloe asks warily.

Jesse speaks up. "Chloe...we're better than ok." He pauses. "Disney wants to hire us as a team and most importantly...we're going to be a family."

Chloe beams at them while Josh hugs them both. "Congratulations! We couldn't be happier for you both and can't wait until you're permanently here."

"Neither can we." They say at the same time laughing.

* * *

Later in that night...

Due to the time of night the hospital will be discharging Chloe and the baby in the morning. The guys take a trip to the house to retrieve Chloe's stuff and bring back some dinner for the rest of them. Beca who is back in her own clothes is seated next to her friend's bed holding Emma as Chloe gets some much needed sleep. Speaking just above a whisper the petite girl takes the opportunity to have a little chat with her goddaughter.

"You really don't know how lucky you are to have such an amazing mommy." She pauses then places a gentle kiss to the infant's nose. "She's the kindest, most unselfish person I know." "The first time I met her I thought she was a weirdo and then she scared the shit out of me in the showers. Even though she traumatized me (for life) we still became best friends. Tearing up. "If it weren't for your mommy I probably wouldn't be here today." She pauses. "I want you to know little one that I love you and will always be there for you and your mommy."

Pretending to be asleep Chloe can't help but to smile at the words falling from her friend's lips. She decides its time to make herself known. "Hey...you're still here."

"Of course I'm here. Where else would I be?"

"I don't know...with your husband." She pauses. "So are you sure you guys are ok?"

Beca smiles to her friend.,"Yes...we're fine. Like you said, he's ecstatic at the thought of being a father. He was just taken by surprise and needed time to process."

"Oh good...thank god.

"I'm so glad you were here for Emma's birth, it really made it special."

"Even though I sorta stole your thunder."

Chloe chuckles. "Actually your news made it even more memorable if that's even possible. Just think in 7 plus months from now you'll be in this bed and I'll be sitting in that chair holding your baby."

"Well...that's still a long way to go."

"True but you won't believe how fast it goes by. Beca...I never asked you, are you happy about being pregnant?"

The younger girl thinks about it. "At first when I saw the test I just about freaked out. But after a while it hit me that I'm married to this great guy and I really do want to have children with him." She pauses and starts to tear up. "Chloe...I love him so much. Jesse has done so much for me in tearing down my **walls** that I really want this for him." She pauses and rubs her flat stomach. "I can't wait to bring this little peanut into the world."

Chloe is touched by her friend's candor and reaches out to squeeze her hand. "You're going to be incredible parents Becs. I have no doubt."

Baby Emma starts to become agitated so Beca quickly hands her back to her mommy. Chloe instinctively whips out her breast to feed her daughter.

Beca is amazed how natural her friend is at motherhood. "What does that feel like?"

Chloe smiles at her inquiry. "It feels a little weird but kinda nice. It's hard to describe. You'll find out and explain it to me."

Beca nods in agreement as the guys return with Chloe's stuff and food.

Jesse brings Beca to her feet and gives her a passionate kiss. "I missed you."

"I can see that." She smiles and kisses him back. "I'm starving...what did you bring for dinner?"

"We stopped at a place called Tommie's. Josh says they have the best chili cheese dogs."

Beca opens the bag and gets a whiff of the chili and suddenly feels sick. She practically tosses the bag to Jesse and runs to Chloe's bathroom to empty her stomach. A surprised Jesse glances at a sympathetic Chloe and follows her into the bathroom where she is draped over the toilet, dry heaving into the porcelain throne."

"Are you ok sweetie?" Jesse asks as he rubs her back. "Is this morning sickness?"

Beca glares at Jesse and grunts at him. After a few minutes of up chucking they come out of the bathroom. Chloe and Josh look at each other with complete understanding of what they're going through.

"Oh Beca...I'm sorry. You'll probably want to stay away from strong smells and greasy, heavy foods for a while. I've got some saltine crackers in my bag. They'll help calm your stomach." Chloe offers.

Beca glances over at Josh who is taking a bite of his enormous greasy chili dog making her queasy all over again and runs back to the bathroom with Jesse following close behind.

"Ok babe...I think I need to take you home."

Chloe and her husband agree and give them a set of keys to their place. They say their goodbyes and head back to their townhouse.

* * *

Chloe & Josh's Townhouse

They arrive to the townhouse with Beca passed out in the car. The Treble leader effortlessly lifts her bridal style into the home, brings her into the spare room and gently lays her down on the bed. Jesse looks at the dresser and sees the pregnancy test confirming the positive result which fills him with joy. He removes her shoes and socks, then the rest of her clothing and pulls a blanket over her body. She wakes up a little disoriented, not knowing where she's at. Jesse notices she's conscience again.

"Hey...how are you feeling? Still nauseous?"

"No...that's finally gone away. Sorry about that."

"Why are you apologizing...it's hardly your fault." Jesse adds.

"I guess so." She pauses. "Did you eat?" Beca asks with concern.

"No...not really. Do you think you can handle a little something?"

"I don't know, let's see what they have in the fridge."

"I'll go, you stay put and rest."

Jesse goes out into the kitchen and finds fruit and yogurt in the fridge. He brings a plate into their room where they enjoy a light meal. Soon afterwards they decide to call it a night. After about ten minutes of scrubbing her teeth Beca now in one of Jesse's t-shirts joins her love in bed. They lay there in silence reflecting on the events of the day. Jesse turns to his side while Beca lays on her back staring at the ceiling. The Treble leader puts his arm around her waist, rests his head on her stomach and begins to sing.

_"Well I just heard the news today, __It seems my life is going to change, __I close my eyes, begin to pray, __Then tears of joy stream down my face."_

_"With arms wide open, __Under the sunlight, __Welcome to this place, __I'll show you everything, __With arms wide open, __With arms wide open."_

_"Well I don't know if I'm ready, __To be the man I have to be, __I'll take a breath, I'll take you by my side, __We stand in awe, we've created life."_

_"With arms wide open, __Under the sunlight, __Welcome to this place, __I'll show you everything, __With arms wide open, __Now everything has changed, __I'll show you love, __I'll show you everything."_

Beca is moved beyond tears listening to the man she loves sing to their unborn child. She strokes his soft brown locks and raises his head so she can see his face and notices moisture in his eyes. He kisses her stomach then smiles lovingly at her.

"I love you so much." Beca gushes.

"I know." He responds and moves up to kiss her passionately on her lips.

Speaking against her lips he adds. "We've got the house to ourselves tonight and I was hoping to take advantage of it." She looks up at him through hooded eyes. "I like the way you think nerd."

He gives her a mischievous look, removes their clothing and places himself over her. He kisses her passionately while gently massaging her breasts. She moans at his touch and pushes her tongue passed his teeth until their tongues meet in a lethal tango. Jesse groans into the kiss then lowers his hand to cup her center and slides two fingers through her already soaked folds. She gasps at his touch and lightly bites his lower lip making him smile. He brings his drenched fingers to his lips and tastes her desire which intoxicates him. Without further delay he moves down her body and dives between her thighs. His mouth closes over her pussy as he laps up her desire making her buck wildly. He buries his tongue deep into her opening while massaging her clit with his thumb causing her to pant and become unglued. He tongue fucks her until she's yelling out his name and coming hard. Loving the feeling of her **walls** clamping around his oral muscle he finally withdraws and continues to feast on her release. "You taste amazing Beca. I can't get enough of you."

Still coming down from her climax she's only able to smile and nod.

A few minutes later she comes to and starts initiating things with her lover but he stops her. "No babe...tonight is about you." Then continues to worship her body in ways she could never imagine.

* * *

A/N: The songs used in this chapter were Titanium by David Guetta and Arms Wide Open by Creed. Will our couple be able to hide their news from their friends? Stay tuned and find out.


	12. Chapter 12

Walls

Chapter 12

This story follows the evolving relationship of Beca Mitchell and Jesse Swanson as their journey begins at their last ICCA competition and continues beyond graduation. Universal owns all rights of Pitch Perfect…I only own this story.

A/N: Welcome home baby, back to Barden and more surprises. Please R&R.

Chloe and Josh's Townhouse

At 9:00 AM Beca finds herself awake and gazing at the father of her unborn child. She thinks to herself how peaceful he looks in this state and can't stop fixating on his soft lips and incredible mouth that brought her so much pleasure, so many times the night before. With his arm wrapped around her she feels content and secure, but more importantly, she feels a sense of belonging to someone and finally has a clear picture of her present and future. She places her hand on her stomach and can't believe they've created a life together and will be welcoming the birth of their child next year.

Beca's POV

It's all happening so fast. First I'm somebody's wife (barely) and now I'm going to be a mother. I suppose I should be scared shitless but when I look at Jesse, he's not only my rock who keeps me grounded, I know he will always be there for me and I will never be alone. Will I be a good mother? I hope so. Not having the greatest childhood or best role models growing up, I can only hope with Jesse's strong family upbringing, our child will grow up feeling loved in ways I never did.

Yesterday had to have been the strangest day ever. Talk about mixed emotions. When Chloe showed me the results of the pregnancy test my first reaction was to flee, however where would I go? What would I do? I probably should have told Jesse about my nausea the past couple of weeks, however it didn't occur to me that it was more than just butterflies due to our ever evolving relationship. When I became faced with reality (thanks to my ginger friend again), my body was finally able to accept the condition as I am now awarded with morning sickness, which has struck me three times in the last 24 hours. Yuk! How am I going to deal with this back at Barden? How am I going to conceal my pregnancy from our friends and family?

I can't wait to tell my father and in-laws about our news, but with so much going on we need to wait until we know everything's okay.

Jesse and I will be working together at Disney. He credits me for my mixing abilities however he's the true talent. Listening to him come up with melodies is like watching poetry in motion and watching his strong fingers fly over his keyboard while humming tunes from his head is probably the sexiest thing I've ever laid my eyes on. All I did was tweak his tunes by adding layers of dimension to create a fresh and original sound; I guess that's what those Disney Imagineers were looking for. Being paid for something I love doing and working so close with Jesse will be such an awarding experience. We work together everyday at the radio station however working for a major corporation like this is an incredible opportunity for both of us and will ensure our a future that both of us are striving for.

* * *

Being brought back to reality Beca's cell phone starts buzzing displaying a text message from Chloe alerting her that they have been discharged from the hospital and will be home soon. Having brought one of their vehicles home last night they've decided to make a quick stop at Einstein's Bagels for breakfast. Beca nudges Jesse softly to bring him back to life. He begins to stir with his grip protectively tightening around her midsection.

"Good morning nerd." She says in her usual snarky way.

He chuckles at her and places a kiss on her lips. "Yes...it is. How's the mommy to be feeling?"

"Hungry" She responds bringing a smile to his face. "Well...okay then...let's see what we can make you."

She shows him the text messages from Chloe. "Mmmm...bagels and cream cheese, that's even better." He pauses. "I guess we should get up. I'm gonna take a shower...care to join me?"

"Sure, but no shower sex...we really need to get ready." Jesse pouts at her looking defeated.

She snickers at him, gets out of bed and pulls him into the bathroom across the hall. After a rather long shower they get dressed and prepare for the arrival of their friends. Beca decides to let her hair dry naturally while Jesse tends to his stubbly face. With the sound of the front door opening Jesse is quick to his feet to help the new parents enter their home. Beca who is laid out on the L-shaped sofa smiles to Chloe and pats the seat next to her as the guys bring in the stuff. With Emma sleeping so peacefully in her detachable car seat the girls are able to talk.

"How's the new mommy feeling?"

"Tired, but good." She pauses. "Dr. Rosenbaum says Emma is doing great. Her APGAR scores are on the high side so she's doing really well."

"That's wonderful Chloe, we're so happy for you." The petite girl says smiling then tries to stifle a yawn. Chloe smiles at her "Well don't you look well rested."

"Not really." She smirks as the redhead rolls her eyes. "Geez...you guys are worse than us. I'm going to have to air out that room after you leave." She laughs. "How's the morning sickness? Have you had anymore episodes?"

"Just once early this morning but I'm feeling better."

"Okay...good but if it gets worse and you start losing weight you need to see an OBGYN so they can monitor your progress. Take it from me, now is not the time to worry about your weight or count calories; your baby needs sustenance and you're all they've got."

Beca listens to her friend's words of wisdom and gets up to prepare a couple of bagels for them. After the guys ready the nursery, Emma is fed, then put down for a nap. Chloe spends another twenty minutes or so talking with everyone then makes her way to her bedroom for a nap. The guys take the opportunity to look online for potential places for the younger couple to live in while Beca crashes out on their couch.

Josh glances over at the tiny brunette who is sleeping so peacefully then turns to Jesse in a low voice. "You're one lucky bastard Jesse." The Treble leader gives him an inquisitive look as Josh continues. "One thing about Chloe, when she first got pregnant; she wanted it all the time." He pauses. "Sometimes she would call me in the middle of the day and I would have to meet with her. Not that I was complaining, but her libido was out of control...it was amazing man. If I had it my way, she would be pregnant all the time."

Josh's candor makes Jesse laugh. "Beca already has a ferocious appetite if you know what I mean, so I can't imagine her sex drive increasing that much more."

"Dude...trust me...you haven't seen anything yet. It's true what they say, pregnancy sex is incredible."

Jesse sighs at his comment while looking over at her lovingly.

* * *

A few hours later the couples have discussed the upcoming wedding, and have set a date so Chloe and Josh can start making travel arrangements. The new parents also take the opportunity to speak with their families about Emma's early arrival and make arrangements to receive guests in the next couple of days.

The weekend has come to an end as Jesse and Beca say goodbye to their friends, drop off their rental vehicle and board their plane back to Atlanta. It's bittersweet as they leave but they also know their lives are about to change drastically in the coming months.

* * *

Beca and Jesse's Apartment

They enter their apartment and send a quick text message to their family and friends letting them know they arrived home safely. In return they receive a slew of messages inviting them to hang out, have dinner, attend parties and so on. They decide to stay in, have pizza delivered and watch one of Jesse's favorite animated films, The Incredibles. Much to Beca's surprise she manages to stay awake to the very end. "Okay that wasn't completely horrible. I might have even liked it a little." She admits earning a grin from her nerd. "However that's enough movie-cation for one night. Time to take me to bed." Jesse gives her a devilish look, picks her up and runs to their bedroom while she giggles at his haste.

* * *

A week later they decide to have Beca's father over for dinner. With a bottle of wine in hand, Dr. Mitchell arrives to their apartment at around 7:00 PM to a meal prepared by his daughter. Jesse takes the bottle, opens it and pours glasses for Beca, himself and his father-in-law.

"I was surprised to hear from you so soon. How was your trip?"

Beca looks at Jesse and smiles. "It was amazing dad. Chloe had her baby and Jesse's interview with Disney couldn't have gone better."

Her father is pleased with the news. "So how's your friend and baby doing?"

"Both mother and baby are doing very well." He pauses. "Sir...Beca was amazing, she brought her to the hospital and was there with Chloe the entire time."

Her father smiles while she elaborates on what happened.

"She delivered three weeks early. Her water broke when we were in a restaurant and her husband was sort of across town. With L.A. traffic being as bad as it is, I had to get her to the hospital." She pauses. "When there was a possibility of her husband not making it on time the hospital had me change into scrubs so I could assist with the delivery, but then he finally showed up, and within minutes Emma Rose was born. Talk about cutting it close. Anyway I was in the room and got to see the entire birthing process."

Dr. Mitchell is in awe of his daughter. "She's lucky you were there. I'm so proud of you Becs. At least you got a taste of what it will be like when it's your turn. Did watching the experience scare you off?"

Beca and Jesse give each other a weird look. Jesse responds for them. "Not at all sir. We can't wait to have children of our own."

Beca's father grins at the couple. "So tell me about the interview."

"Well dad...your looking at the newest composing/production team for Walt Disney Pictures."

Dr. Mitchell is floored by the good news. "Both of you?" They nod yes. "But how?"

Jesse provides an explanation. "Well sir...Beca helped me fine tune the tracks we sent to Disney and they loved them so much they offered both of us paid apprenticeships to start immediately after graduation."

"This is incredible news. First my daughter is getting married and now she and her fiancé already have jobs lined up in Los Angeles. Next thing I know you'll be giving me grandchildren." Beca bites her bottom lip and says nothing as Jesse clears his throat.

Beca tries to change the subject. "Speaking of marriage, we've set a date and would like to get married in February."

Dr. Mitchell gives her a strange look. "That's three months from now, and three months before graduation. Why the rush? I thought you wanted to wait until after graduation."

Beca starts to get a little flustered so Jesse takes over. "True but we love each other so much we don't want to wait another six months."

Her father studies both of them carefully and sees that something isn't right. "Becs...I know when you're hiding something. What are you not saying?"

Not one for lying the petite girl closes her eyes and grits her teeth. "SHIT!" She says. Jesse looks at her inner struggle. "Babe...this isn't going to work, we need to tell him."

"Tell me what?" Asks the professor.

She gives Jesse a look of dread, then turns her attention to her father. "Ok...fine...I'll tell you." Jesse takes her hand as she takes a deep breath. "Last weekend in L. A. we found out that...we're expecting."

Dr. Mitchell's eyes wide at the news. "You're pregnant?"

The young couple nod yes but say nothing while Dr. Mitchell tries to make sense of things.

"How far along are you?"

Beca answers. "About 6 weeks now." Her father tries to do the math.

"So you got pregnant after the engagement." He pauses. "Ok...that's not too bad...WOW! When I saw that you cooked I should have known something was up." Beca squints her eyes at her father.

Jesse tries to explain. "Sir...I'm really sorry. It wasn't planned. It just sort of happened, but I love your daughter and we're going to make it work. We've already spoken with Disney and they're fine with it and willing to work with us so our positions are secure."

"So dad...now that you know, are you going to kill Jesse for knocking me up?" She dead pans.

Dr. Mitchell chuckles at his daughter's remark. "You want to know if I'm going to kill the man who wants to marry you, and who's also the father of my first grandchild?" He pauses. "On the contrary I'm going to congratulate you both and get this wedding stuff underway."

The three of them eat the dinner prepared by Beca (spaghetti and meatballs of course) and look online for wedding venues. Wanting to keep things simple, the petite girl opts for an outdoor ceremony by the lake and to invite family (with the exception of her mother) and closest friends. Her father however has other ideas.

"Sweetie...you're my only daughter, and with you moving to the California I may not get to see you very often. For this reason I want your wedding to be extra special. If you have any objections I have a connection at the Pristine Chapel Lakeside and would like to celebrate your wedding there."

The young couple is stunned. "Dad...it's a beautiful place but so not necessary and way too expensive."

"Becs...I know we haven't always gotten along, but just this one time, please let me be the father you never had. Let me worry about the costs and you start worrying about the wedding details and putting together the guest list. Beca is moved by her father's sentiment and begins to shed tears. Jesse puts his arm around her to lend his support and kisses her on the cheek. "Damn hormones." She pauses and looks at Jesse.

"Okay...let's do this." Beca wipes her eyes and smiles at both of them.

After another couple of hours of fun conversation and wedding planning, Dr. Mitchell heads out leaving the couple to ponder about what's in store for them.

That evening Beca and Jesse also make a conscious decision to share their news with his family over winter break since they'll be spending Christmas with them.

* * *

The next few weeks Beca's morning sickness really takes off.

With an excuse for the few nausea episodes in front of their friends, the couple has managed to successfully conceal the pregnancy. However with the increasing stress of attending classes, working at the radio station and planning the wedding, things are really beginning to take there toll on Beca who has just reached her tenth week.

With the holidays just around the corner Barden decides to host an A-Capella holiday show spotlighting the four groups on campus. Full of exhaustion the Bella leader gathers her girls and begins to rehearse the numbers they'll be performing. Standing in their assigned spots Beca blows the pitch pipe and starts the count. Right on cue their melodies are pitch perfect and dance steps are spot on, however half way through the number Beca starts to feel dizzy, stumbles forward then collapses to the ground. The girls immediately stop and surround her.

Fat Amy is the first to reach her. "Beca? Beca? Can you hear me?" The Bella leader is unconscious. "Guys...she's not coming out of it. Someone call 911 and get Jesse over here."

Within minutes the paramedics arrive and begin taking her vitals. "Her pulse is thready and blood pressure is low." Says one of the paramedics. "Okay let's start an IV of saline and put her on oxygen until we get an idea of what we're dealing with."

Another paramedic starts asking questions. "Does anyone know if she's been sick or has a condition that could be causing this?" The room is silent. "Does she have any allergies?" Still no answer.

Jesse arrives and is immediately at her side. "Oh, my God! What happened?"

Fat Amy responds. "We were rehearsing and then she fainted, we have no idea why."

The Treble leader is worried to death and tries to get the attention of the paramedic in charge without the others hearing. "She's pregnant. Is she going to be okay?" He asks in a shaky voice. "And who are you sir?" He responds. "I'm her husband, Jesse Swanson. Please...is she going to be all right?"

The paramedic makes a call from his radio and alerts the ER of their situation. "To be on the safe side, we're taking her to Piedmont Hospital. Please come with me Mr. Swanson."

Jesse follows the paramedic outside and is prepared to answer questions about Beca. "How far along is she?"

"Ten weeks today." Jesse replies.

"Ok...that could explain her drop in blood pressure, but there's also the possibility she may be experiencing a miscarriage, so the sooner we transport her, the better."

Jesse who is in complete agreement focuses his attention on Beca who is starting to come to. Barely conscious she speaks in a very weak voice. "What happened?"

"You fainted during rehearsals." He responds.

Feeling disoriented she tries to ask. "The baby...Jesse...how's the baby?"

"Sweetheart they're taking you to the hospital to check you both out. I'll be with you the entire time...just hang in there."

"I'm scared." She admits. "So am I baby." He responds with his voice cracking and kisses her on the forehead. "Can you call my dad?"

"Don't you worry...I'll take care of it."

As Beca is lifted onto the gurney and brought outside Stacie tries to get Jesse's attention. "Ok Treble...spill it. What's going on with her?"

Not wanting to waste any time getting her to the hospital he abruptly responds. "Guys...We've gotta go. We'll talk to you later."

Stacie turns him around and pleads for information. "Jesse...she's our friend. Please tell us what's wrong?"

He sees the concern in the girls and decides they need to know. With moisture in his eyes he takes a deep breath and tells them. "She's pregnant." Then leaves with her in the ambulance.

The girls gasp at the news as they watch their friend being taken away.

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Walls

Chapter 13

This story follows the evolving relationship of Beca Mitchell and Jesse Swanson as their journey begins at their last ICCA competition and continues beyond graduation. Universal owns all rights of Pitch Perfect…I only own this story.

A/N: What will happen to Beca and the baby? Please R&R.

Piedmont Hospital

Within minutes the ambulance arrives at the hospital's emergency entrance. The gurney carrying the tiny brunette is wheeled into a triage center where she is swiftly lifted onto another gurney. Immediately she's stripped down to her underwear and several electrodes are stuck to exposed skin then hooked up to a patient monitor generating beeping sounds of all sorts. In a weakened state Beca is still experiencing extreme disorientation and begins to mumble her concerns for the baby. Jesse is forced to stay at a distance while the medical team run their tests so she can be properly assessed. He feels helpless and yells out so she knows he's nearby in order to calm her nerves. Her vitals are checked and re-checked which initially display a blood pressure reading of 50/33 with a pulse rate of 58 which is considered by most to be dangerously low. "I want an EKG and CBC immediately, alert ultrasound we're sending her over and get someone down here from OBGYN." The lead physician directs his team.

Another bag of saline is connected to the pole as additional monitors are brought in. More electrodes are placed on her abdomen which are connected to the mobile monitors recently brought in. A print out from an EKG machine is produced and pulled for interpretation while another technician wheels over a cart and begins the task of drawing blood then quickly leaves with several filled vials.

Jesse is approached by a nurse who briefly explains what's happening and is directed to the patient waiting area until they have some results.

The Treble leader takes this opportunity to call her father who arrives with Sheila within half an hour. He fills in the details of what transpired as the three of them wait patiently for news of their beloved Beca.

With the rest of her garments removed, Beca is dressed in a hospital gown and brought to a dark room where a female technician begins to explain the process of an internal ultrasound. Without any delay a long slender wand nearing a foot in length is inserted into her. The petite girl remains silent, trying not to focus on the intruding device and keeps her eyes shut during the procedure. After a long ten minutes the wand is removed and Beca is transferred into a treatment room in the E.R. where three familiar figures wait for her.

Her father is immediately at her side, moves her hair up and kisses her on the forehead. "Becs are you okay?"

Still feeling woozy and nervous she manages to answer in a low voice."I hope so. Any news?"

Jesse comes closer and gives her a light kiss on her lips. "No... nothing yet. Are you feeling any better?"

"I don't know...a little. I'm scared Jesse."

"I know babe I'm worried too. Let's just wait and see what happens."

Within thirty minutes the lead physician approaches them.

"How are you feeling?" He pauses waiting for her response. She shrugs her shoulders. "I'm Doctor Sievers. Do you know where you are?" This time she vocalizes her response.

"Yes."

"Good...can you tell me your name, birthdate and age?"

"Beca Mitchell...August 9th 1992...age 22."

"Do you know who these people are?" She nods yes.

"Do I have your permission to discuss your medical findings in front of them?" She nods yes. Jesse holds her hand as they wait for the findings.

"Ok...very good...first of all we've got you stabilized. What you experienced was acute hypotension which is occurring due to your pregnancy. You're going to be fine however we want to admit you to monitor your progress for the next 24 hours."

"What about the baby?" Dr. Mitchell asks.

"The baby's fine. HCG level is within normal range and the ultrasound shows fetal movement and correct positioning."

Jesse squeezes Beca's hand. "So Beca and the baby are okay?"

"Yes they're both going to be fine."

Beca's father holds her other hand while Sheila pats her leg.

"Thank God." She pauses. "Why did this happen?" Beca asks.

"Hypotension is actually quite common in early pregnancies. Basically hormonal changes cause the blood vessels to dilate which can cause dizziness and fainting in some cases. It's common for systolic pressure to drop by 5 to 10 points with the diastolic pressure dropping up to 15 points, but in your case the drop was much more severe. Had your friends not reacted as quick as they did, you could have gone into cardiac arrest."

Beca closes her eyes and can't believe what she's hearing.

"How do we prevent this from happening again." Jesse asks with concern.

"There really is no way to prevent this, however avoiding standing up too fast from a seated or lying position and even lying on the left side could help since this increases blood flow to the heart. We're also going to recommend increasing your sodium intake for the next few weeks. Past the 14th week hormonal levels should recede enough with blood pressure returning back to normal." The doctor turns pages in his report and continues his summary of findings. "In reviewing the blood panel it also shows you have iron deficiency anemia. To get your levels back up you'll be receiving iron treatment intravenously and should start feeling better immediately.

"Could her iron deficiency be contributing to low blood pressure?" Jesse asks.

The doctor responds. "Absolutely. Since hypotension doesn't usually occur until the second trimester her iron deficiency is acting as the catalyst. As soon as her iron level is in the normal range I would expect her blood pressure to rebound as well." He pauses and directs his attention to Beca. "Have you started taking prenatal vitamins?"

"Umm...yes. When I found out I was pregnant five weeks ago the OBGYN I saw in L. A. prescribed them for me so I've been taking them since."

"Okay...very good. When is your next appointment"

"In two weeks. It's actually right here with Dr. Combs."

"Perfect! Julia is very good. We'll send a copy of your records to her office so she'll know what happened here. She may even be on call right now. I'll put a call into her so she knows you'll be staying the night."

Beca's father reaches out his hand to shake Dr. Siever's hand. "Thank you doctor...thank you for taking care of my little girl."

"Umm...Dr. Siever, may I speak with you in private?" The physician walks over to Jesse. "I don't know how to say this but is it safe to...?" The doctor cuts him off chuckling. "Yes, it's actually recommended but I would still follow up with the Dr. Combs immediately so she can be monitored more closely."

Jesse acknowledges the physician with a hand shake, then returns his attention to Beca. "You see, I told everything would be all right." He pauses. "How are you feeling?"

Feeling relieved and a little more alert she continues. "Very tired, but now that I know we're both ok...better." She pauses. "I thought I lost the baby."

"No way...that's never going to happen." He pauses. "However in light of this happening we need to make sure you're taking better care of yourself, and I'm talking about the load you've been carrying. You're taking on way too much and it's stressing you out."

Dr. Mitchell nods in agreement. "I'll speak with your professors about giving you more time, so hopefully you'll be less pressured with everything else going on."

Sheila who has been quiet the entire time pipes up. "Beca, I know we haven't always been close, however please let me help with the wedding. It would be my honor to devote my time to such a happy occasion. I know you don't care for my taste so I won't make any decisions without consulting you first, and I'll coordinate everything else with your wedding party."

Jesse finally adds. "I'm also going to pick up more hours at the radio station so you can rest and spend more time on your studies and Bella's rehearsals."

Beca is overwhelmed by the outpouring of help from her loved ones. "You guys...thank you, but none of this is necessary...I can handle it."

Jesse grips her hand more firmly. "No...you can't. Look where it got you...passed out in front of your friends and rushed to emergency. You're not Wonder Woman Beca, and you're carrying OUR child. From this point on things are going to be different."

Beca clenches her jaw but realizes he is correct for things could have turned out so much worse. "Ok! Fine! I give up! I'll behave myself."

Dr. Mitchell smiles at his future son-in-law. "Thank you Jessie."

* * *

One of the orderlies approaches and advises them that her room is ready. Still hooked up to an IV and patient monitor, Beca's gurney is transported to the fourth floor. The room is set up and Beca is made comfortable. Exhausted from her ordeal, she nods off immediately as Jesse, her father and step-monster continue their conversations. A prenatal nurse enters the room and connects some of her abdominal electrodes to a baby monitor. With a flick of a switch a rapid pulse fills the room causing the three to stop talking.

"Is that the baby?" Jesse asks.

The nurse smiles at the three of them. "Yes...to be more precise it's the baby's heartbeat."

"It's so fast...is that normal." Asks Jesse.

"Yes...a heart rate between 140 and 170 is quite normal for a fetus at 10 weeks." Explains the nurse as she leaves the room.

"Wow," Is all he can say.

"Wow Indeed." Says Dr. Mitchell as he pats the Treble leader on his back.

A couple of hours have passed and Beca begins to wake up. She notices her father and step monster have left and Jesse is asleep in the chair next to her bed. She hears the sound of a rapid pulse and nudges him to wake up.

"Jesse! Jesse...wake up!"

His eyes open and notices she looks and sounds much better.

"Good morning sunshine." He says and places a kiss on her lips.

She smiles and points to the monitor. "Is that our baby?"

"Yah...can you believe it?" He responds with a huge grin on his face."

"This is really happening. We're going to be a family."

"It's as real as it gets. Just do me a favor and don't ever scare me like that again. I don't think my heart can take losing you." He pauses. "When I saw you laying there unconscious I thought I'd lost you."

She reaches out to hold his hand. "I'm not going anywhere Jesse. Now that you knocked down my **walls**, you're stuck with me." She pauses. "So...I'm assuming everyone knows."

"Yep...pretty much. Well we were going to tell everyone in a couple weeks anyway." He pauses. "I've been getting tons of text messages from our friends; they really want to see you. What do you wanna do?"

"I don't want everybody here...Just Stacie, Amy and Aubrey. The rest can wait until I get back." Jesse agrees. "Well actually, Aubrey has been here for hours. Do you want me to send her in?" Beca is surprised. "Sure."

Within minutes the tall blonde enters the room and hugs the petite brunette. Jesse acknowledges her and steps out to give them privacy.

"I got here as soon as I heard. Stacie said you fainted during rehearsals and was rushed here. What happened?"

Beca realizes that Aubrey wasn't told about her pregnancy however nothing gets past the former Bella captain as she listens to the beeping sounds of the monitors, especially taking note of the rapid pulse. She approaches the monitor closer and sees lines leading to her abdomen. "Oh, my God...you're pregnant!"

Beca let's out a sigh. "Surprise!"

Aubrey's mouth drops. "When? How? Why didn't you say something?"

"We we're going to tell everyone in a couple of weeks, but then this happened." Beca tries to explain.

"Is this the reason you're moving the wedding up?" Beca nods yes.

"So are you and the baby okay? Do you know what your having? What's your due date?"

The tiny brunette chuckles. "Yes..we're both fine. They said I experienced a drastic drop in blood pressure that made me pass out. Apparently it's common in early pregnancies. They also told me I'm quite anemic so I'm getting a shitload of iron in my IV. The reason I was admitted is because they wanted to monitor me for 24 hours in case it happens again." She pauses. "As for how...I don't think I need to explain the birds and the bees to you." Aubrey rolls her eyes at her Alt-Girl friend.

"As for the gender, we should find out in a couple of weeks when we see the OBGYN and my due date is estimated for the middle of August."

"Well this certainly explains why your so friggin pale all the time." Aubrey jokes.

Beca shoots her a dirty look.

"This is so exciting. Does Chloe know?" Asks the uptight blonde.

"Funny you should ask. When I was with her in L.A., that's when I found out. The bitch had her suspicions and forced me to take one of her tests which turned out to be positive, then she made me see her OBGYN to confirm it and then later that day she gave birth to Emma."

Aubrey is blown away by the turn of events. Just as she's about to ask more questions there's a knock at the door which reveals Fat Amy and Stacie.

"Hey flat butt! Boy you REALLY got penetrated by a Treble." The Aussie's comment makes everyone crack up. Beca looks up at the ceiling.

"So seriously how are you?" Stacie asks with concern.

"I'm still tired, but definitely better."

Stacie raises her voice to the expectant mother. "You really scared the shit out of us Beca! Why didn't you tell us you were pregnant!"

"Guys...I'm sorry, but this wasn't exactly planned and we wanted to wait until I was passed my first trimester. Shit! Jesse's parents don't even know yet."

The girls accept her explanation.

"So what the hell happened?" Asks Stacie.

Getting tired of repeating herself the Bella leader sighs. "I'm fine guys. I have an iron deficiency which contributed to extremely low blood pressure. The combination of both of these caused me to faint."

"What's with the galloping horses?" Amy asks pointing to a monitor.

Beca chuckles. "That's the baby's heart beat weirdo."

"Wow! You really are knocked up."

Aubrey punches Amy on the arm. "Ouch! That'll leave a mark."

"So let's see the baby bump!" Amy starts to shift her hospital gown to peek at her belly when her hand is slapped away. "Ouch! Damn...you guys are violent!"

"I'm not wearing anything under this you perv and plus I'm not showing yet...it's too early." Amy pouts in return.

Stacie and Aubrey laugh at their friends. They visit for another 30 minutes then begin to say their goodbyes.

Beca motions for Amy and Stacie to come closer. "Hey guys I just wanted to thank you for reacting so fast and getting me help. The E.R. doctor said had I arrived any later I could have gone into cardiac arrest." The girls gasp. "Anyway thank you for looking out for me and being my friends."

"Damn it Shaw Shank you're gonna make me cry."

The busty brunette reaches over and hugs the shorter brunette. "Any time shortie."

"Before you leave I have a favor to ask." She pauses. "I would really like it if the two of you would join Aubrey as my bridesmaids. What do ya think? Will you do it?"

Stacie and Amy look at each other and respond at the same time "Hell yah!"

Beca beams at her friends then says goodbye to them. She motions for Aubrey to stay behind to have a private chat.

"So hey, I wanted to ask you, how are things with Uni?"

Aubrey smiles. "Really good actually. We're thinking about getting a place together."

Beca is floored by her friend's good news.

"I'm really happy for you Bree. I hope you guys work out."

The tall blonde smiles wide showing off her blinding white teeth.

Beca decides to change the subject. "So...You, Chloe and Josh."

Aubrey's face turns a bright shade of red. "She told you about that?"

"Yep...she sure did." Enjoying watching her friend squirm.

"Beca...that was a REALLY long time ago and just an experimental phase. Just about everyone tries it in college. We weren't a thing and it was mostly alcohol induced."

"Hey...I'm not one to judge. We all have reasons for what we did, which makes us who we are today. Frankly I don't give a shit and actually like you a little more for it."

"Gee...thanks Beca, but you're still a grade A pain in my ass."

The girls break out into laughter as a nurse enters the room. Her vitals are checked and another bag of saline and iron is added to the pole. The nurse explains that her catheter needs to be removed.

"Okay...well that's my cue to leave. Feel better Beca and give me a ring when you get home. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call."

The girls hug, then Aubrey leaves the room.

After the nurse leaves Jesse returns, takes a seat and notices a look of disgust on Beca's face. "What's with the look?"

"They just removed my catheter...GROSS!"

"I didn't know you had one."

"Yah well I guess they didn't want me throwing myself on the ground in case I had to pee." Beca's response makes him smile.

"It makes sense." He pauses. "So how was your visit with the girls."

"It was actually really nice. You really don't know who your friends are until tragedy strikes and they've proven to be more than acquaintances, and Fat Amy is just too much. Is she still getting Treble-boned by BenjI?"

Her comment elicits a grimace from Jesse. "Did you have to put that mental JPEG in my mind?"

"Of course." She says making him chuckle.

"I'm really glad to see your getting back to your normal snarky self."

"Me too nerd. Thanks for being here for me."

"You don't have to thank me." He pauses. "I love you and will ALWAYS be there for you. You're my entire life Beca and I would do anything for you. This is what marriage is all about."

Feeling the warmth in her heart she extends her arms to him, he quickly embraces her and presses his lips to hers. After they pull away Beca scoots to one side on her gurney and makes room for Jesse who lays on the bed next to her. He holds her in his arms as she quickly nods off."

An hour later she wakes up and presses the call button on her remote. Still in Jesse's arms she nudges him who is busy watching TV. He turns to her and notices her look of urgency.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing but I gotta pee. I just hit the panic button so someone should be here soon. Jesse gets up as a nurse enters the room. The nurse quickly detaches the lines as Beca darts to the bathroom dragging her IV pole. Jesse can't help but to laugh as her gown opens in the back giving him the perfect view of her perfect rear."

A few minutes later she's back in bed all hooked up again snuggling with Jesse. There's a knock at the door, it opens and Dr. Julia Combs enters. "Hi Beca, I know we have an appointment in a couple of weeks but Dr. Sievers called me and I wanted to check up on you. How are you feeling?"

"Still tired but not disoriented like I was earlier."

Jesse adds. "Yah...she was really out of it."

"That's what Dr. Sievers said. He says you were really lucky. Well...we're going to make sure this doesn't happen again. Anyway it's getting late, I received some photos from ultrasound that may interest you. It may not look like much right now but this is your baby."

A copy of the photos are handed to Jesse who shares them with Beca. In response to her traumatic day she's overwhelmed with emotions, puts her hand over her mouth and starts to cry. Jesse is all smiles, rubs her back and kisses her on the cheek. "Thank you doctor...after a day like today...this is exactly what we needed."

"You're very welcome Jesse...take care of her. I'll leave you two alone now and will see you in a couple of weeks."

To be continued...

* * *

A/N: You didn't really think I would let Beca miscarry. That would have been way too devastating to our couple.

I'd like to give you guys the option of choosing the gender and name (first and middle) of their child. Whatever is selected will be written into the story and credit given to the contributor(s). Thanks again for reading.


	14. Chapter 14

Walls

Chapter 14

This story follows the evolving relationship of Beca Mitchell and Jesse Swanson as their journey begins at their last ICCA competition and continues beyond graduation. Universal owns all rights of Pitch Perfect…I only own this story.

A/N: The Swanson's visit, finally discharged, there's something about Beca and a little bit of smut (naturally). Please R&R.

Jesse's POV

I've never been so scared in my life. When I saw her laying there unconscious with the paramedics I just about freaked out. Seeing her so motionless I felt myself dying inside but I had to be strong for her. In the ambulance she was so out of it. Occasionally she would try to open her eyes and grip my hand but she had no strength. She looked so pale and so fragile that I just wanted to wrap her in my arms and protect her.

When we arrived to the hospital they rushed her into the emergency room leaving me behind in the ambulance. I momentarily froze up because I couldn't believe what was happening. I was brought back to reality when one of the paramedics noticed me. I quickly got out, caught up to Beca and took her hand. I told her everything was going to be all right and that I would be with her the entire time. She managed to give me a slight smile then passed out again.

As we entered the triage center the next thing I knew I'm being pushed to the side and she's surrounded by a group of people in scrubs and a bunch of machines, so I yelled out to her hoping she knew I was near by. Then they rolled her gurney out of the room, leaving me to wonder when a nurse finally told me what was happening while I was being directed to the patient waiting area. As I watched the nurse rush back through the E.R. doors I just stared and watched as the two panels met in the middle. Alone now and not knowing what was happening I tried so hard to keep it together. I knew I had to call Beca's dad but I also needed to call my parents. With Dr. Mitchell on his way I called my mom and broke down on the phone. Without any hesitation my parents said they would be here as soon as possible. We were going to tell them about the baby after the holiday show but I guess they'll find out a little bit sooner.

After getting good news from Dr. Sievers, I've never felt so relieved. Not only is the love of my life going to be okay, our baby is not lost. Now receiving treatment for her conditions she's starting to come back to her normal self. It's morning now and I've stayed here all night, holding her in my arms and watching her sleep while listening to the rapid pulse of my unborn child. In this cold environment of a hospital and not having slept in more than 24 hours I've never felt so content.

* * *

At around 7:00 AM Beca begins to stir from a knock at the door. A nurse enters with another saline bag and iron supplement for Sven the newly named IV pole. Jesse darts off the bed so her vitals could be checked as a phlebotomist enters the room to draw more vials of blood. Jesse steps out to check his cell phone and sees several text messages from friends, Dr. Mitchell and his parents who are now in town. After the nurse and vampire leave Jesse re-enters the room. He notices right away she's not as pale as the day before.

"You're looking a lot better Becs. How are you feeling."

She smiles and reaches over to kiss him. "Much better. Can we leave now?"

Her remark makes him laugh. "Not until they release you sweetheart." He answers back placing a kiss on her lips.

"Damn! I was hoping we can get outta here and have some alone time." She says while nibbling on his neck.

Jesse is amused by her sudden mood shift. "All right you, what's going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

"Nothing...I just really wanna be alone with you and not in this hospital bed." She says wrapping her arms around his neck."

"Are you horny?" He asks.

"Yah...kinda." She pauses. "I don't know if it's all this crap their giving me but all of a sudden I just really want to jump you. Is there anything wrong with that?"

Jesse's eyes widen. "No...not at all but we're kind of in the hospital, and my parents will be here soon."

"What?" She pauses. "They're here?"

"Yah...I kind of told them you were in the hospital but didn't mention anything about the baby. I was a little upset yesterday when they took you away and needed to talk to someone." He pauses. "Sorry."

"It's okay babe, they really do need to know at this point, so we'll tell them together. When are they coming?"

"Umm...they're downstairs." He tells her as she hits him with her pillow.

"Sorry I didn't tell you earlier. You sort of kept passing out on me last night."

She sighs. "It's fine...how do I look?"

"Like a patient in a hospital." She hits him a second time with a pillow.

"Seriously, do I look like hell? Is my bag here?" He brings her purse over and she quickly fixes her face and hair while Jesse watches her in awe.

"Since when did you get so vain?" He asks.

"Since about 5 minutes ago." She pauses. "Is this better?"

"Yes...you're even more beautiful then you were 5 minutes ago." This time Jesse is able dunk out of the way as Beca tries to swat him with the pillow.

"Damn your feisty! I cant wait to get you back home and have my way with you."

"Why wait?" She says as she grabs him by his shirt and presses her lips to his. She wraps her arms around his neck and deepens the kiss while moaning her desires into his lips. Running her fingers through his hair she elicits a groan from him. Getting hot and heavy now, they're panting with lust when someone knocks at the door causing them to break apart quickly. Beca fixes herself as Jesse opens the door to let his parents in. Immediately his mom and dad enter, walk passed him and go directly to Beca. Just like last time Jesse is dumbfounded by his parents affection for his love.

"Sweetie...what happened yesterday? Jesse said you fainted at school and was rushed here. Are you all right?"

"Yes...I am now." Beca says smiling at the sweet couple.

"So what happened? Jesse didn't say much on the phone. What are they treating you for?" Mr. Swanson asks out of concern.

As the young couple start telling the story from the start Jesse's dad starts wandering around the room looking at the monitors. He interrupts the conversation and brings his wife to the monitor with the rapid pulse. Jesse and Beca look at each other and wait for their reactions.

The Swanson's look at their son and future daughter-in-law which are both nodding yes. Jesse's parents squeal with joy and smother both of them with affection.

"We were going to tell everyone once she was passed her first trimester but this kind of changed things." Jesse says while rubbing Beca's back.

"So how far along are you?" Jesse's mom asks.

"As of yesterday, ten weeks. We have an appointment with the OBGYN at twelve weeks to find out the gender, the baby is due mid August. Since I have issues with low blood pressure and anemia I'm going to be monitored much closer." She pauses. "I had an ultrasound yesterday. Wanna see the pictures?" Beca looks over to Jesse as he hands them the photos given to them by Dr. Combs.

The older couple swoon over the photos which basically show the fetus the size of a prune with some facial features and development of arms and legs. The parents are in awe of their future grandchild and continue to speculate on the sex while Jesse and Beca smile fondly at each other.

Mr. Swanson breaks away from his wife and approaches Beca. "Oh honey...we're so glad you're okay but please take care of yourself and that miracle growing inside of you." He pauses. "And you my son, do whatever she wants."

Jesse looks at his petite brunette who is giving him the biggest smirk. His mother catches on and chuckles at them.

Beca motions for her future mother-in-law to come closer and whispers in her ear. "I told you he wasn't gay." Causing them both to crack up.

Filled with curiosity Jesse approaches the women wanting to know what's so funny. Beca shoos him away telling him it's a girls moment.

"So, when are they discharging you?" Asks Mr. Swanson.

Jesse responds. "We don't know yet. They wanted to monitor her for a full 24 hours to make sure her iron level and blood pressure is high enough."

"Why? How low did it get?"

Getting a little more serious, Jesse continues. "Well dad...she dropped down to 50/33 which could have put her in cardiac arrest. If it weren't for her friends quick response in calling 911..." He's unable to finish his sentence and wipes his eyes. He looks directly at Beca. "I'm sorry...I can't begin to tell you what it was like watching you like that. I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't respond." He says trying not to sob.

She reaches for his hand. "Babe...I'm fine. I'm not going anywhere and we have this awesome baby to look forward to (rubbing her belly). I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I promise I wont do anything stupid to jeopardize my life or the baby's."

"I know you won't." Not caring that his parents have been witnessing their little exchange of words, Jesse takes Beca's face between his hands and kisses her full of emotion. The intensity of the kiss brings his mother to tears. Jesse's father puts a supportive arm around his wife and places a kiss on her cheek.

"You kids are going to be all right." Mr. Swanson adds, wiping his own tears away.

* * *

A couple of hours later the physician on staff pays a visit and is happy to report her iron level has reached the low end of normal and her blood pressure has stabilized enough to be discharged. Her IV is immediately removed and electrodes stripped off her body leaving all kinds of grunge behind. The discharge papers are prepared and they are escorted to the exit with Beca looking miserable being pushed in a wheel chair.

"Is this REALLY necessary?" The tiny brunette complains to the orderly pushing her from behind.

He responds. "Yes ma'am, it's the hospital's policy that all patients be wheeled to the exit."

She rolls her eyes at the comment. "Well...it's a stupid policy. I can walk you know."

The orderly says nothing and continues to push the chair. Mr. Swanson pulls his vehicle up to the entrance as Beca gets up from the chair and takes the front seat while Jesse and his mom take the back. Jesse insists they bring home a couple of pizza's and have dinner at their place. After a quick stop and short drive they arrive at their apartment.

* * *

Beca and Jesse's Apartment

The two couples enjoy the next couple hours having dinner and speculate on the gender of their baby. It's getting late so the Swanson's decide to leave for their hotel.

"Jesse...I don't feel right having them stay there. We have plenty of room, they could have stayed here."

"I asked them...they kept telling me they came here to make sure you were okay, not be a burden. It's okay...we'll see them in the morning." He pauses. "Come on...Let's get you cleaned up." Jesse says as he takes Beca by the hand and brings her into their bedroom. They remove her clothes and see the remnants of her hospital stay all over her exposed skin.

"Look at all this gunk...think there's a place on my body they didn't stick something to?" She says full of sarcasm while Jesse gives her a sympathetic smile.

"And look at this (pointing at her bruises), I look like a heroine addict."

Jesse chuckles then turns on the shower and waits for the water to heat up. "Okay it's ready for you." He says.

Beca gives him a strange look. "Aren't you coming?"

"I didn't want to assume anything given the recent circumstances." He pauses. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure...come on." She says helping him remove his clothes.

She extends her hand to his and brings him into the stall with her. Immediately her arms are around his neck, with his arms surrounding her waist so their bodies align perfectly, their lips pressed together.

"I'm sorry" She mumbles against his lips.

Jesse pulls away and faces her, "For what?"

"For putting you through that yesterday." She pauses. "I can't imagine if it were you laying there instead of me. I couldn't bare it if something happened to you." She confesses then returns her lips to his. They kiss for a little while longer until Jesse breaks away and gets a good look at her marked up body.

His next actions are those of a loving caregiver and not so much a lover. He examines her arms of the recent bruising from all of the blood draws and brutal injections and kisses each blemish willing them to heal with his internal strength. He moves on to her torso, her skin covered with tacky adhesive from the many electrodes and gently sponges each area, careful not irritate her sensitive skin. Her eyes remain closed and sighs enjoying the many sensations of his tender touch. Reaching her chest, he gently lifts her full breast, appreciating the weight of her pliant bust, he continues to wipe away the unpleasant residue of the last 24 hours. He repeats the process with its twin being thorough in his effort to wash away the unpleasant memories. Moving south he kneels down and erases the marks on her taut stomach, placing soft kisses on the chamber giving sanctuary to his developing child. He looks up her body and sees her skin absent of the crud and prides himself on a job well done then rises to his feet and captures her lips in a sensual kiss.

After a few minutes he breaks off their kiss. "As much as I love shower sex, we better get cleaned up and get you to bed." Jesse says still in loving caregiver mode, she reluctantly agrees.

Having not slept in almost 48 hours, Jesse is beginning to lose steam. They dry each other off and get ready for bed. Laying side by side Beca begins to reflect on their journey then hears Jesse's breathing even out. She turns to him and notices he's fallen into a peaceful slumber. "Goodnight Jesse...I love you." She snuggles closer, rests her head on his bare chest, smiles to herself and falls victim to sleep.

* * *

A few hours later Beca begins to groan and thrash around. Her actions alert Jesse as he is abruptly woken up. At first glance he notices she's still asleep, a nightmare perhaps. Her breathing increases as her groans become more like begging whimpers. Her actions escalate into full tossing and turning as she kicks away the covers from her body. Jesse notices she's covered in a layer of perspiration starting from her inviting neck to her toned stomach to her slender thighs. He watches her body squirm out of control and is about to wake her when he hears her speak in a breathy sultry voice.

"Oh Jesse..."

As realization hits him, he figures it out, she's dreaming about him. Her breathing becomes more erratic as her moans get louder.

"Yes baby...there...yes, right there."

He shakes his head in disbelief as his mouth drops to the floor. His beautiful Beca is having a sexy dream. Jesse feels the blood rush south as he continues to observe her. His eyes practically pop out of his head when she starts massaging her breasts, pinching at her nipples causing her to moan even louder.

"Mmm...feels good...your mouth...love your mouth."

He moves closer and sees her pelvis jut upward in a rhythm as her moans escalate in cries of passion. She cups her center and yells out.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Yes! That's it Jesse...I'm so close."

Jesse is mesmerized by her impending climax and decides he should wake her up. He nudges her on the shoulder gently which only intensifies her loud cries. Still not coming out of it Jesse straddles her, grabs her by both arms and shakes her which only makes her struggle back. Concerned she may hurt herself he shakes her harder and yells her name. Her eyes suddenly fly open as she gasps in surprise. Jesse stares down at her and has no clue what to say or do. Her hair is soaked with perspiration dripping down her face. He's unable to read her not knowing what she's thinking or if she's even awake. She says nothing but her expression says it all, changing from shock to something out of wild kingdom. The next moment is a blur when she unexpectedly lunges forward and knocks him on his back. On top of him she brutally attacks him with her mouth sucking and biting his lips, neck, throat, anywhere skin is exposed. She sits up, straddles her prey then returns her brutal assault on his lips grinding her sweaty body against his. Jesse is loving the attention but in shock over her sudden aggressive behavior. He tries to speak but her mouth holds his tongue hostage. Her nails clawing at his chest make him shutter and make him moan into her mouth. Needing to come up for air he gets the strength and holds her up by her wrists. He looks at her and sees pure desperation in her eyes.

"Touch me damn it!" She says through gritted teeth. "I need you...NOW!"

He's about to say something but sees what she needs. Without any words he forces her on her back and slams into her with all his might causing them both to yell out. She closes her eyes, matches his thrusts as more perspiration falls over her. The slapping sound of skin fills the air as their moans match the tempo of their rhythm. It doesn't take long for her to reach the climax she was deprived of earlier and falls way over the edge. Her "**walls**" clamp down on his member as she rides out her first of many orgasms. He quickly turns her over, takes her from behind and continues to pound into her as she braces herself against the headboard. Another surge hits her as she rides another wave of pleasure yelling out his name. He turns her over again so she's resting on her back and notices she's gazing up at the ceiling and then to him. He gets it and begins to drill her like an oil well and fingers her clit causing her to cry out as a third more powerful orgasm hits, causing her back to arch, suck in her breath and convulse all over. She cries out and sobs as Jesse finally let's his seed empty to her. Beca who is completely spent collapses on her back and brings her hands to her face. Coming down from his own release, Jesse is worried he may have hurt her, he moves her hands away to look at her and nods in disbelief.

"Thank you lover...that was magnificent." She grins like a Cheshire Cat enjoying her afterglow then falls back asleep.

Jesse collapses on the bed next to her with complete exhaustion and thinks to himself...pregnancy sex?!

To be continued...

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the little twist at the end of this chapter. Our little Beca is going through some amazing changes that should prove to be very interesting.

Thank you to all who have given fantastic suggestions for the gender and name for baby Swanson. Next chapter we'll know the sex and the name will be revealed. Thanks again for reading.


	15. Chapter 15

Walls

Chapter 15

Follow the evolving relationship of Beca and Jesse as their journey begins at their last ICCA competition and continues beyond graduation. Universal owns all rights of Pitch Perfect…I only own this story.

A/N: The love mix and OB/GYN time. My contribution to Smut Sunday. Please R&R.

The morning after...

After a wild night of unadulterated passion, Beca is the first to stir. Laying on Jesse's chest enjoying the feeling of his soft cotton t-shirt she looks at his masculine features and studies his beautiful face. Bringing her warmth deep from within she has a sudden urge to trace an outline of his heart shaped lips. Looking so peaceful in this state, she recollects the pounding he gave her during the night in order to satisfy her insatiable lust. Feeling a bit ashamed and guilty for causing the half dollar sized hickeys on his neck during the throws of passion, she can only blame her goddamn hormones for her actions and hopes she can keep a lid on it. Her attention is drawn back to his soft plump lips wanting to capture them with her own when a horrific wave of nausea strikes sending the Alt-Girl rushing to their ensuite bathroom. Wearing only a tank top and panties she flees the comfort of their bed with a hand over her mouth and launches herself over the porcelain god where she empties the contents of her intestinal system.

The sound of her retching startles Jesse as he quickly becomes alert and follows after her. Holding her hair back he supports her body as she continues to purge vital organs. Her dry heaving produces frustrating grunts as she holds on for dear life. Rubbing her back he tries to console her until the violent waves pass. Finally able to lift her head she seats herself on the cold linoleum floor and wipes away moisture escaping her tear ducts.

Facing the mother of his unborn child, he hooks her wild mane behind one ear. "You all right?" He asks kissing her on the cheek.

Before she's able to respond, another wave of nausea hits. Lifting a finger to him, she launches herself over the toilet again and continues to dry heave while Jesse gives her a sympathetic smile. After a few more episodes the waves finally pass and she's able to brush her teeth and return to bed. Sitting up, she holds her head between her hands and tries to catch her breath. Jesse brings over some lemonade and saltines to calm her stomach, which repels her like no other.

"That was a bad one. You gonna be okay?" He asks rubbing her back.

With a disgusted expression, she shoots him a look. "This is all your fault." She complains while taking a sip of lemonade.

Sitting on the bed next to her, he puts his arm around his love as she rests her head on his shoulder, closes her eyes and sighs to herself. "I hate morning sickness!"

"Come on...lets try to get some food in you." He suggests but she refuses outright.

"Okay. Umm...my parents will be here in a couple of hours, so perhaps by then you'll be able to eat something." She acknowledges him with a look of disgust.

Removing his shirt to change into something else, Beca sees the raw claw marks across his chest. Her eyes go wide as realization sets in.

"Holy shit Jess! You look like you were mauled! Did I do that to you?" She says inspecting his wounds.

Smirking at her now. "Well yes my dear, you did." He says too proudly.

"We can't hide this. What the hell are people (she hesitates), what are your parents going to think?"

Jesse thinks about it. "Well as for the guys they'll just think I got laid by some super hot chick."

She punches him in the chest. "Owe!" He whimpers back at her.

"I'm so sorry Jess, I don't know what came over me last night. I literally had no control over my actions. It was like I had this serious itch and I couldn't get to it. Does any of this make any sense?" She tries to explain while touching the red welts on his chest.

Smiling fondly at her. "Hey...anytime you have an itch I'll be happy to help you scratch it...and I mean anytime." He pauses. "Personally, I loved last night. You were so fucking hot, especially when you were touching yourself."

Her eyes widen. "Wh...Wh...What?" She stammers.

He observes her. "You really don't remember, do you."

"Remember what?" She pauses with concern. "I woke up with you straddling me and then we went at it like bunnies. What else happened?"

Not sure he should tell her about her dream he decides its best to come clean.

He lets out a deep sigh. "Lets just say you were dreaming about us and getting VERY worked up."

Her face turns a bright shade of red. "You said I was touching myself." She pauses. "Are you saying I was masterbating in my sleep?"

"Yah...maybe...a little." He pauses. "Look...you were dreaming and had no control over what was happening. On the other hand, for me...it was freaking hot. He says trying to make light of the situation and not embarrass her anymore than she already is.

"I've gotta call Chloe...this can't be normal." She says taking a deep breath and running her fingers through her hair.

Jesse thinks back to the conversation he had with Josh in L. A. and smiles. "It's not that big of a deal Becs. You're pregnant...your hormones are on overload. Josh told me he had the same thing with Chloe throughout her pregnancy. He said if he had it his way she would be pregnant all the time." The comment makes her chuckle. "Don't worry about it...luckily it's cold outside and I have plenty of turtle necks."

She nods her head and exhales. "Okay...fine. I guess there's nothing I can do about it. Damn hormones!"

Jesse laughs and pulls her into a kiss. "Come on...lets get ready for my parents.

The Swanson's arrive to the apartment, pick up the younger couple and head over to their favorite diner. By this time Beca's nausea is replaced by a voracious appetite and is able to polish off a huge breakfast. After a nice visit with Jesse's parents they head back home.

* * *

Later that week...

Beca has been called in to DJ the Friday night show where she prepares to give Barden one of her special programs spotlighting her mixes. Jesse drops her off at the radio station, makes sure she's safe then heads over to the Treble house.

WBUJ Radio Station

"This is DJ Mitchell live from 95.7 WBUJ, for the next few hours I'll be bringing you uninterrupted commercial free music for the independent mind."

Using only her macbook she loads up the first play list and feeds it through the stations hardware. The music is cued up as Beca leans back and enjoys listening to her mixes on the station's external speakers. As the airwaves fill up with her music, she takes out her cell phone and sees text messages from several friends including her favorite redhead in L.A., she decides to call Chloe.

"Hey red, what's up? How's my goddaughter?"

"Hey prego, she's great. How are you feeling?

"Better now that I have a pulse again."

"That's some scary shit Beca. I can't believe you fainted at rehearsals. Aubrey told me everything. You really need to pay better attention to your body. That little person growing inside you is depending on you 100% for their very survival."

"I know...you're right...I've already promised like a million people."

"So everyone knows about you?" Chloe asks.

"Yep...cats outta the bag."

"How's the morning sickness?"

"If it would limit itself to mornings, I would be fine with it, but the shit hits me at the most inopportune times."

"Yah...I know what you mean. Just keep soda and saltines handy. My morning sickness got better well into my second trimester but that's also when my libido started raging out of control." She pauses."How about you?"

"Funny you should ask. These fucking hormones are killing me. Everything makes me cry and I practically skinned Jesse alive the other night."

"Okay I can understand the crying but what happened with Jesse?"

"I may or may not have been a little too aggressive and sort of attacked him."

"What do you mean attacked him?" Cloe asks.

"Well let's just say because of me he has hickeys the size of half dollars and red claw marks down his chest. He's been sporting turtle necks all week. The guy looks like he's been in a fight with Wolverine. I'm sure the Trebles are giving him shit for it."

Chloe is laughing hysterically at Beca's description using a movie reference, which is so Jesse-like. "Oh...poor guy. I'm sure he hated every minute of it." She says sarcastically making the tiny brunette roll her eyes.

"Was it this bad for you?" Beca asks.

"Oh totes! We were at it all the time. Let's just say Josh was very happy and always willing to scratch my itch."

Beca cracks up at the ginger's comment and can imagine her winking into her cell phone. "Oh...hey...hold on...gotta cue up another set."

Beca's hands fly over the keyboard of her laptop as another set of music is about to start.

"This is DJ Mitchell live from 95.7 WBUJ, bringing you another 45 minutes of commercial free music for the independent mind."

She flips a switch and music fills the airwaves once again. Returning to her cell phone.

"Sorry about that...where were we?"

"Oh no problem." Hearing a baby's crying in the background. "Hey Becs I don't mean to cut this short but I need to feed Emma. Call you in a few days?"

"Sounds good. Later red."Beca ends the call, then stretches in her seat.

To the Bella leader's amusement the Titanium mix is playing reminding her of a certain red head, and knowing it's the ginger's lady jam, makes her smile to herself. After a while of alone-time, thoughts of a taboo nature begin to flood her mind. With excess warmth starting to build from within her core, her internal temperature begins to rise.

"Oh shit, not now!"

* * *

Treble House

Hanging out with a couple of his friends Jesse is asked about the baby.

"Dude...is it true?" Donald pauses. "Is she really pregnant?"

"Yep...it's true. She's due mid August."

The guys pat their captain on the back and congratulate him.

"That is so cool man. I can't believe you guys are going to be parents. Do you know what you're having?" Asks Benji.

Jesse smiles at his side burned friend. "Not yet. We might be able to find out at her 12 week appointment."

Jesse receives a text message from Beca. **_Got an itch...come quick!_**

The Treble leader chuckles. "Speaking of Beca, I gotta go...later guys."

Jesse says his final goodbyes then heads to the radio station.

* * *

WBUJ Radio Station

Jesse arrives to the station and locks the doors behind him. The second he enters the booth he's accosted as Beca lunges out of her seat and jumps on him, wrapping her arms and legs around his torso, she's practically climbing him like a tree.

"Oomph!" He let's out as she crashes her lips into his and moans her desires into him.

"What took you so long?" She mumbles into his mouth then bites down on his bottom lip.

The Treble leader winces at the sensation and tries to remain standing as he supports her weight while being pressed against the door. Her mouth continues it's assault on his lips as she clenches down, then sucks on his lower lip eliciting a groan from him. Not breaking contact their tongues are dueling for dominance, he seats her on the console and rips open her plaid shirt while she undoes his pants. His jeans and boxers are yanked down to his ankles exposing his throbbing 8 inch member. With a predator look, she licks her lips, falls to her knees and takes him into her mouth while gripping his firm buttocks.

Jesse cries out. "Oh God!"

He's barely able to stand as he braces himself for the onslaught of emotions being generated from this latest sexual assault. She moans louder as she deep throats him, striking the back of her throat. She's brutally fucking him with her mouth, while manipulating his balls as his imminent release approaches.

"Aaarrrgghhh!" He cries out. "Beca...you have to stop...I'm gonna...I won't be much use to you."

With that she sucks even harder, flicking her tongue at the tip and scraping her teeth along his length causing him to shudder. She brings him back into her oral cavity then sucks him in further, hitting the back of her throat while humming along to the song currently playing on the radio. His world comes crashing down as he cries out his release while emptying his load into her hungry mouth. She continues to drink his nectar as his legs begin to weaken. Pushing her head away, he observes her as she licks her lips and wipes her mouth. The look in her eyes could easily be described as unbridled lust.

Still panting and coming down from his climax he tries to speak. "Tell me what you need." He manages to get out. Briefly coming out of her trance she's back in the DJ seat and motions to her laptop.

"Help...cue...music." Panting with her hand over her eyes, she's barely able to get the words out.

Jesse finds the next set list on her laptop, cues it up and gives the mic to Beca who is trying desperately to compose herself.

"DJ Mitchell" Panting. "Another 45" She pauses with deep breath "Enjoy!"

Just as Jesse hits the switch Beca is all over him again like ants on sugar. Desperate to feel skin on skin she removes her button popped plaid shirt and rips off her tight tank top, leaving herself in a skimpy black lace bra barely able to contain her growing bosom. Jesse removes his shirt, lowers her cups, takes a darkened stiff nipple into his mouth and gently sucks causing her to groan. Being ultra sensitive she's all teeth and gasps while he feasts on her mounds of flesh. He continues his ministrations to its twin and quickly unbuttons her jeans, pulling them downward. Cupping her sex over her panties he's able to feel the moisture pooling between her thighs and heat radiating from her center.

Hooking the delicate material to the side, he runs his fingers through her dripping folds. "Geez Beca...you're drenched!"

He effortlessly picks her up and sets her on the console. He spreads her legs wide, rips off the fragile layer of cloth covering her sex and dives between her thighs. He applies direct suction to where it's needed causing her to yell out and lurch backwards. In doing so she absentmindedly hits the mic, switching it to the ON position. With the red light conceiled by her recently disposed shirt they have no idea the show their about to give all of Barden would be the most memorable in the university's history.

Beca yells out as he tongues her clit. "Yes...there! Right fucking there!"

Jesse continues his oral assault and moans into her nether regions.

Slamming three fingers into her opening she cries out. "Aaarrrgghhh!

"So fucking wet! Come for me baby!"

He continues to suck on her bundle of nerves and finger bombs her until an intense wave hits her like a ton of bricks.

"JESSE! She yells out as her body trembles all over.

Lapping up her release he's in heaven enjoying the essence of his love.

Speaking into her center. "Mmm...you taste amazing." and continues to consume every last drop.

Enjoying his ministrations and experiencing a prolonged climax, her panting begins to escalate. She brings his face to hers and presses their lips together. Tasting herself on him her desire increases causing her to verbalize her need. "More! I need more!"

With a plethora of text messages coming in they are oblivious to the commotion they're creating because they're in their own private little world.

Beca's text messages...

Stacie, **_Nice!_****_  
_**

Amy, **_Holy shit, the flat butts are at it again!_**

Luke, **_What the hell Becky!_**

Cynthia, **_Damn girl...hetero sex is hot! _**

Lilly, **_I drowned a kitten once._**

Stacie, _**Great! Now my hunter's awake. ****  
**_

Jesse's text messages...

Donald, **_You dawg!_**

Benji, **_Hey dude... did you know you guys are on the air?_**

Luke, **_You're so fucking dead Swanson!_**

Kolio, **_Best radio show ever! _**

Donald, **_Thanks a lot man, now I gotta nail Stacie again._**

Feeling himself become solid again he aligns himself with her opening and slams into her causing the petite brunette to groan out loud. For extra sensation, he pulls out entirely then thrusts back fully causing her to grunt with each missile launch. He keeps up this pace for another few minutes as they get closer to inevitable mutual bliss. Grunting in unison they reach their peaks simultaneously as her **walls** begin to strangle his throbbing member as they both yell out in ecstasy. Jesse collapses onto her as she lays back on the console, both breathless, in dire need of oxygen.

Enjoying the afterglow their breathing begins to even out. Beca opens her eyes and smiles lovingly at her lover. "I think you scratched it."

Her comment makes him laugh. "Anytime babe...anytime." He responds.

Jesse is in awe of his lover and passionately kisses her. "You're incredible Becs. God, I love you."

She smiles and kisses him back. "You're not so bad yourself Nerd." Reluctantly she motions for Jesse to let her up and removes herself from the console. "I need to get dressed and get the next set ready."

As they both get to their feet, Jesse grabs her plaid shirt and notices a red light is on. He motions to Beca who's eyes resemble something out of a looney tunes cartoon and turns off the mic immediately. She stares ahead not really focusing on anything, then turns to him. "Fuck! We've been on the air this entire time!" She pauses. "Well, it's pretty late, it's not like a lot of people are listening right now." Beca says with hope.

Jesse bites his lower lip and tries not to laugh. He pulls out their cell phones and sees a ton of text messages from their friends and gives her a sympathetic smile. "Umm...I beg to differ. " He says showing her both phones. Beca's lower jaw drops to the ground.

Resigned to the fact that they've been caught Beca puts on her giant head phones and brings the mic closer to her. She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and flicks the mic on. "Thank you for joining me and my special guest." She pauses as Jesse tries to stifle his laugh. "We hope enjoyed our special love mix the last 45 minutes. This is DJ Mitchell of 95.7 WBUJ signing off."

She flicks a couple switches causing the equipment to go dark.

"We're so fucking dead! We're never going to live this down!" She pauses. "Do you know how much shit we're going to get for this?"

Jesse tries not to laugh and brings her into another kiss, which she pulls away from.

"How can you be so calm about this? Do you have any idea how many FCC violations we caused?" She blurts out.

Jesse takes her hands in his and faces her. "I don't care what people think. Our friends know we love each other. So what if we gave them a little show. As for the violations, by the look of Luke's text messages we'll hear all about it on Monday. Our internships are volunteer positions so it's not like they can fire us."

Beca finally starts to relax a little. "At least we can say it wasn't on his precious semen smeared desk...oh no, wait...we've already done that." Her comments cause Jesse to crack up.

Taking Beca by the hand, Jesse guides her to the exit. "Come on...let's get something to eat. I don't know about you but working up at appetite has made me famished."

The next few days they did get shit from their friends, however Luke was the most pissed and ended up hiring a cleaning crew to come in and sterilize the booth before he would take a step inside. Besides scratching Beca's itch, the other positive outcome to the evening was the increased audience the station received who kept receiving requests from Barden students for DJ Mitchell and her special "love mix."

* * *

Two weeks later...

Jesse and Beca arrive to see OB/GYN, Dr. Julia Combs.

Beca's POV

So the 12 week apointment began with blood work and then genetic screening tests including something called a NT scan which, is a type of ultrasound used to assess the baby's risk of having complications such as Down Syndrome, other chromosomal abnormalities and major congenital heart problems. The thought of our little one having any of these disorders is frightening however the scans needed to be done. The doctor said our baby looked perfect and didn't seem to have any of these disorders which made us both very relieved.

During the ultrasound our little one was all over the place. Trying to find out the gender seemed like an impossible feat to determine since our baby seem to inherit his/her father's hyperactivity.

A gift from my in-laws was to utilize cutting edge 4D technology which was the most surreal thing either of us has ever seen even though neither of us knew exactly what we were looking at. We also got to hear the baby's heart beat again which was a solid 150 beats per minute. When the scans were complete we were given a CD and DVD with all of the photos and videos. After the ultrasound we had a quick follow up with Dr. Combs to go over the results. Sitting patiently in her office, she quickly reviews our file. Smiling with a raised eyebrow, the doctor rests our portfolio on her desk.

"So...how are you feeling?" Dr. combs asks.

Beca takes a deep breath. "Umm...okay." She pauses. "Well, if you really wanna know, when I'm not puking up a lung, I'm horny as hell. Today I'm just nervous." Her candidness elicits a chuckle from the doctor.

"So is everything okay?" Beca asks with concern while Jesse holds her hand.

The physician starts. "Well first of all we need to change your due date." She pauses. "You're definitely not 12 weeks pregnant."

Beca looks at Jesse. "Okay...now I'm really nervous."

The doctor continues. "Do you remember the last time you had your period?"

"Well considering I've never really been regular...no. When I stopped taking the pill I only had a very light period, if that." Beca says.

"Was it more like spotting?" The doctor asks. Beca nods yes.

"It was more likely to be implantation bleeding." Says Dr. Combs.

"Damn your mutant sperm!" She yells at Jesse, making the doctor chuckle.

"Did you also notice that you're starting to show?" Beca's eyes widen as she places her hand over her stomach.

"I may have gained a few pounds but that's it." The tiny brunette adds. Dr. Combs gets up from her chair, walks over to Beca and lifts her shirt up exposing her belly and guides her hand to a place just above her belly button. "That's your baby."

Jesse immediately places his hand on the tiny swell and smiles. "Really? That's it?"

"You're very petite so this is normal for someone your size. With the hypotension incident a couple of weeks ago, the ultrasounds and labs confirm you're at least 16 weeks. Your due date is being moved up to July...maybe even sooner.

"Seriously?" Beca and Jesse say at the same time.

Dying to find out the gender, Jesse asks. "Well doc...do we know what we're having.

Dr. Combs turns to the Bella leader. Well...what do you think?"

"I don't know." Beca responds shrugging her shoulders. "If I were to guess I would say a boy."

"And why would you say that?"

"It's just a feeling." She pauses. "Why? What is it?"

The physician smiles at the young couple. "According to the ultrasound images, you're having a boy. Congratulations!

To be continued...

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who helped decide on the gender. All but two people wanted a boy...so here ya go. Next time the baby's name will be revealed.


	16. Chapter 16

Walls

Chapter 16

Follow the evolving relationship of Beca and Jesse as their journey begins at their last ICCA competition and continues beyond graduation. Universal owns all rights of Pitch Perfect…I only own this story.

A/N: Demons revisited. Please R&R.

_In a dimly lit room consisting of a rocking chair and basinet, Beca holds her newborn son and sings the ever so familiar children's lullaby._

_Rock-a-bye baby, in the treetop_

_When the wind blows, the cradle will rock_

_When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall_

_And down will come baby, cradle and all._

_Baby is drowsing, cozy and fair_

_Mother sits near, in her rocking chair_

_Forward and back, the cradle she swings_

_And though baby sleeps, he hears what she sings.  
_

_From the high rooftops, down to the sea_

_No one's as dear, as baby to me_

_Wee little fingers, eyes wide and bright_

_Now sound asleep, until morning light._

_In the distant a faint cry of a child could be heard. The petite brunette is intrigued by the sound and continues to hold her precious son close to her heart while repeating the lullaby. The child's cry grows louder alerting Beca to rise to her feet and place her tiny son in his basinet. Once secured she begins the trek of walking down the dark isolated path to find the upset child. Getting closer to her destination the sound of her footsteps become as deafening as the thumping beat of her heart. Approaching the end of the hall she stops before a red door, turns the shiny knob and watches it open on it's own accord. The alt-girl turned mother looks down to find a very petite young girl with dark brown hair around the age of 7 standing before her. Beca approaches the adolescent and reaches a hand to her tear stained cheek. "What's wrong sweetie?" She asks. The child pulls away and hides behind a shadow. The Bella leader takes a deep breath and follows the child until she's directly in front of her. She kneels down to the girl's level. "Hi...I'm Beca...please don't be afraid...I won't hurt you." and extends her hand again to the timid child who refuses it and remains in the dark. "Why did you make me go away?" Says the girl staying out of the light. Becoming apprehensive Beca doesn't know what else to say. "Honey, I didn't make you go anywhere." She pauses. "Do I know you?" The adolescent chuckles and moves farther away, disappearing completely into the shadows leaving the Bella leader dumbfounded. As the little girl is completely out of sight, Beca hears a shrilling cry from her son. With a sense of urgency she quickly turns around, leaves the room and races down the dark hall that seems to be growing longer with each passing stride. Finally she arrives to the room, with extra caution she enters and sees an unknown male figure holding her son. Getting closer, a feeling of dread overcomes her as she recognizes him to be none other than Jack, her childhood rapist. The realization terrifies her as she opens her mouth to scream, but nothing comes out. Beca tries to grab her son from his grip but he's too strong, knocks her down and takes her child into the dark hall, disappearing into the shadows._

* * *

Jesse is startled awake by Beca's outbursts. Covered in perspiration, her body jerks wildly as she continues to shriek. He calls her name to wake her up but she doesn't respond. He gently shakes her but she's still not coming out of it.

Shaking her with more force and yelling louder she finally comes to and gasps out with a look of terror on her face.

"It's okay babe...I'm here." He says while pulling her into his embrace. "You were having another nightmare. Are you okay?" He pauses. "Do you remember what it was about?"

Not wanting to tell him about her dream she pretends to not remember. "I don't know...it's gone." She says just above a whisper.

Jesse is full of concern. "You haven't been sleeping very well and these nightmares are becoming a regular thing with you." He pauses. "Is it the same dream? Are you sure you don't remember?"

Getting irritated with his line of questioning, Beca pulls away from Jesse, gets out of bed, walks into their kitchen and pours herself a glass of water from the refridgerator door. Trying to forget her nightmare she takes a sip of the chilled beverage and feels a slight tug on the back of her t-shirt. The blood drains from her face as she turns ghostly white; she takes a deep breath, turns around and looks down to find the tiny girl from her dream. "Why did you make me go away?" The child asks. Beca tries to clear her eyes by blinking rapidly and moves away from the small figure. "You're not real!" She pauses. "Go away!" The girl chuckles again, moves closer and glares at her with red glowing eyes. Beca is frightened beyond belief, drops the glass onto the tile floor shattering into hundreds of pieces, then backs away into a corner where she slides to the ground. Jesse hears the commotion, rushes to the kitchen and finds Beca sitting on the floor cowering with her hands out trying to shield herself, while screaming out in fear. He flicks on the light and rushes over to her.

"Oh, my God! He exclaims and is immediately by her side. "Are you okay? What happened?" With her eyes closed shut she tucks her face into his chest and continues to cry out. "Beca...what's wrong? Please tell me what's going on?"

He picks her up and lays her down on the living room couch. Her cries are soon replaced with questions. "Where is she?"

"Who are you talking about?" Jesse asks.

Getting frustrated she continues. "The girl...the child...she was just here. Where did she go?" She says, raising her voice and looking around the room.

"Babe...there's nobody here but us." He pauses. "Who was she?"

Beca starts to calm down and realizes she was probably imagining the entire ordeal. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to worry you. I guess I was sleep walking." She pauses. Not entirely believing it herself. "I need to clean up my mess."

Jesse stops her. "No you don't. I'll take care of it." He pauses. "Ever since the appointment with Dr. Combs you've been having nightmares. Are they about our son?"

She lies to him. "No...absolutely not. Let's just forget about it."

Not entirely convinced he decides to let it go. They clean up the shattered glass and return to bed. Jesse tries to put his arm around her but she refuses to be in his embrace. "What's wrong? Why are you pulling away from me?"

She sits up and shoots him a look of annoyance. "What do you want Jesse?!" She snaps back. "Not everything is about sex you know!"

Surprised by her sudden change in demeanor. "Umm...yah, I know that! Come on Becs...it's me. I'm not looking for sex...I just want to be sure you're okay."

Getting angrier. "You wanna fuck? Is that what this is about?" She pauses. "Fine...take off your clothes and I'll give you a good fuck. Will that satisfy you?"

Jesse is blown away. "What?! Where is this coming from?" He pauses. "Why are you doing this?"

She ignores his questions, wraps herself in the comforter and turns away from him. "Just leave me alone!" She mumbles under her breath as her **walls** rise at world record speed.

Not wanting to make her more upset, he takes his pillow and leaves for the guest room. "We'll talk more about this in the morning."

A few hours later Jesse is woken up by the front door slamming shut. Beca has left their apartment early to avoid the conversation they were supposed to have, leaving him feeling somewhere between annoyed and concerned.

Skipping her classes Beca decides to hang out at the radio station where Luke is manning the booth.

* * *

WBUJ Radio Station

"Hey Becky! What brings you here?" Asks the chiseled blond.

The alt-girl rolls her eyes at the millionth time he's mispronounced her name. "You know it's Beca. After all these years you still can't get it right."

"Oh I know...I just wanted to see how far I could push your patience." Luke says giving her a sadistic grin.

"You're an ass, you know that?" Beca snaps back making the Aussie chuckle.

"So...where's lover boy?"

Beca shrugs her shoulders. "Don't know and don't care...I'm not his keeper."

"Trouble in paradise?" Luke says looking somewhat entertained. "I thought you guys were inseparable especially after what you did to my booth." He pauses. "What's wrong. Are you and the nerd fighting?"

"Not that it's any of your business...I just needed some space away from him."

"Does he know you're here?" Luke asks.

"No and I'd like to keep it that way, so I would appreciate it if you would shut that ugly trap of yours." The alt-girl barks back.

Surprised by her aggressive disposition he appears amused and somewhat turned on. "I could never understand what you ever saw in him." He pauses. "Does he even know about us?"

Beca thinks back to the night of the first ICCA Semi Finals. She had walked out after the Bella's performance after altering their set. Full of rage she took a taxi back to campus and attended a party with Luke.

"That was just a drunken mistake, Luke...nothing more." She pauses. "It happened way before Jesse and I got together so he doesn't need to know."

The tattooed blonde smirks at her comment. "No he doesn't but I still can't believe you chose him over me." He pauses. "So tell me Becky (rolling her eyes), what does the nerd have that I don't?"

"Everything!" She beams as she heads for the exit door of the booth.

"Then why are you here with me and not with him?" He pauses. "Looking to rekindle our night together."

Something in Beca snaps. She turns around, walks toward the Brit and straddles his lap. She yanks him by his shirt and presses her lips to his. Stunned by her actions Luke let's the kiss deepen as her arms snake around his neck while his hands grip her waist. His hands immediately unbutton her shirt and squeeze her breasts over her form fitting tank top making her moan into his mouth. She grabs his crotch with one hand and feels the constriction and heat building underneath his jeans. Just as things are about to escalate further Beca is startled by a familiar feminine voice. "What the fuck Beca!"

The Bella leader is brought back to reality as she's caught in a compromising position with someone other then Jesse. Stacie can't believe what she just witnessed and storms out of the station.

Beca chases after her. "Stacie! Wait up! It's not what you think."

Stacie stops in her tracks and looks at her petite friend. "What do you mean it's not what I think? You were straddling the guy playing tonsil hockey, and that somebody was not your fiancé who's also the father of your unborn child. I can't believe you Beca...you're a fucking cheating whore!"

"No...I'm not!" She pauses. "I don't know! Stacie...I don't know what I'm doing." Beca admits cupping her hands over her eyes. "Are you going to tell him?"

Stacie sees her desperation. "I don't know. This shit is really messed up. Jesse is a great guy and doesn't deserve this but you're one of my best friends. "What the hell is going on with you?"

Beca sighs and bites her lower lip. "I really love Jesse but I don't know what's happening to me. I think I'm losing my mind. Lately I've been having nightmares and now I'm hallucinating." She pauses. "I don't even know why I was kissing that asshole. I don't even like the guy."

"I can't even imagine what could have happened if I didn't come looking for you." She pauses. "So tell me Beca, did you fuck that guy?" Stacie blatantly asks eliciting a surprised expression from the petite brunette.

"Wow! You are direct." She pauses. "If you must know...yes, but that was years ago, it was the night I walked out after the first Semi Finals. I was a little pissed off, had a few drinks and well...you know."

The busty brunette gives Beca a look of understanding. "I always wondered about that hottie. So how was he?"

Beca rolls her eyes, however after being caught in the act she feels obligated to answer her questions. "Let's just say he looks a lot better from a distance. Great physique but poor technique."

The response makes both of them chuckle.

"Please don't say anything to anyone, especially Jesse. Once I get things sorted out I'll come clean with him."

Stacie gives her a sympathetic smile.

"All right! I won't say anything, but you better deal with this shit." She pauses. "Come on...we're late for practice." Says Stacie.

* * *

BU Auditorium - Bella's Practice

The Bella's take their seats while their leader goes over the set list for the holiday program. Fat Amy interrupts with several snarky remarks causing the other girls to laugh. Beca however, doesn't find any humor in her comments and ends up lashing out.

"Damn it Amy! Can you please just shut the fuck up?"

"Whoa Shaw Shank! What's got your panties in a bunch?"

Beca ignores the Aussie's comment and moves on to their program. The Bella's run through their numbers with choreography several times, but Beca is not satisfied with the girls' efforts.

"Again! This time try to show a little personality. You look and sound like a bunch of fembots." The Bella captain yells out for the umpteenth time while the girls groan in response.

Cynthia-Rose pipes up. "Damn girl is Aubrey channeling you or something?" She pauses. "You really need to lighten up before you blow a gasket."

Stacie decides to intervene. "Okay everyone, I think we're done for the day." Stacie pipes up and gives Beca a look of warning."

Out of frustration the Bella leader grabs her stuff and storms away from the girls. Walking further away she notices the lights begin to flicker and then completely go out leaving the room full of shadows. The distant sound of a crying child is back sending chills down her spine. Beca looks around and doesn't see anybody around her. She takes out her cell phone and attempts to illuminate her path but there's no difference in lighting. To her surprise the young girl is back blocking her path to the exit. "Why did you make me go away?" Beca starts to shiver and backs away from the girl with red glowing eyes. "You're not real! You're just a figment of my imagination!" The adolescent continues to approach her with both arms reaching forward causing Beca to stumble backwards and fall onto the concrete floor. "Get away from me!"

"Beca...who are you talking to?" Fat Amy asks as she and Stacie run over to her.

"The child...the little girl. Don't you see her? She's right there!" Beca says pointing at the child nobody else can see.

"There's nobody here but us Beca." Stacie says as she and Amy help her to her feet.

"Are you okay?" Stacie asks.

Panting and shaking out of fear Beca doesn't respond and runs out of the auditorium leaving her friends perplexed in her behavior.

* * *

Running from the rehearsal hall Beca hears her name being called but doesn't look back. She continues to run across the quad and heads back to her apartment. She reaches the front door, unlocks it and enters the unit quickly slamming the door shut behind her. Still in full panic mode she makes sure all of the locks are secured.

Not even ten minutes later the locks are being undone sending Beca into full chaotic mode. She backs away from the door as it slowly begins to open revealing Jesse. Her breathing evens out as a sense of relief washes over her.

"Didn't you hear me calling you? I've been looking everywhere for you. Where have you been?" Jesse asks, keeping up his interrogation. "I've left several messages and not one call back." He pauses. "Are you mad at me? If you are please tell me what I did so I can fix it." He says out of desperation.

Beca refuses to make eye contact and starts to walk away from him.

"You're really starting to scare me. Please tell me what's wrong?"

The petite brunette finally gives in and looks at him with watering eyes. "I don't know Jesse. I'm pretty fucked up right now." She says trying not to lose it.

Jesse walks over and pulls her into his arms. At first she resists then let's herself fall into his embrace and begins to sob out of exhaustion. He brings them over to the couch and gently lifts her chin.

"Babe...it's me...I'm your rock...remember?" He pauses. "Please talk to me."

"You're gonna think I'm crazy but everywhere I go I see this young girl with red glowing eyes. She says I made her go away and then she comes after me. At first I only saw her in my dreams but now I see her everywhere. I think I'm going crazy."

Jesse listens to her describe her experience and tries to empathize with her.

"Do you recognize this child?" He asks.

Beca gives it some thought and is struck with realization.

"I think she might be me, but I'm not sure." She pauses. "In my dream the closer I get to the girl, the farther away it takes me from our son." She admits to Jesse but not telling him everything.

"So this does have to do with our unborn son." He comments while Beca closes her eyes and nods yes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He pauses. "I can't be there for you if I'm shut out."

"I'm sorry Jess...before you came along I was a loner and kept things to myself. I guess I'm reverting." Jesse gives her a look of understanding.

"Tell me what I can do to help."

Beca isn't sure what to say. "I don't know...hold me and help me get a good night sleep. I'm so tired Jesse." She says with her voice cracking.

"Come on...let's go to bed."

Even though it's early evening, the two of them get ready for bed. Jesse kisses her on the forehead, holds her in his arms as she slowly falls asleep. Sometime in the middle of the night Beca wakes up and starts kissing his neck. The Treble leader is soon awake and notices her initiating things. He tries to speak but she presses her lips to his then maneuvers herself on top of him. She quickly disposes of her tank top and shorts then moves down his legs to remove his boxers. She strokes his shaft bringing him vertical, then gives the tip of his penis a peck. With her eyes shut, she straddles his waist and impales herself on his length. Riding him slowly her breathing increases as her moans escalate. Jesse cups her swaying breasts and meets her thrusts as his breathing becomes more ragged. Arching her back she's immediately sent over the edge as her **walls** clamp down on his member causing him to unleash his load into her depths. She collapses on top of him raining kisses on this full lips and neck.

Not getting soft anytime soon Jesse pulls out, flips her over on her back and re-enters her. With long, slow deliberate thrusts he's driving her into utter madness as she continues to ride the waves of her orgasm with her eyes still clenched shut. Increasing his speed he pounds into her with more conviction. "Come again for me baby." He kisses her passionately and encourages her as she meets his thrusts. "Open your eyes baby...let me see you." Breathless, she opens her eyes and gasps in horror. "NO!" She yells out. "NO...NOT AGAIN!" Shocked by her outburst, Jesse stops his actions and holds her face between his hands. "Beca what's wrong?" She shuts her eyes again and continues to yell out and starts struggling against him. "GET OFF OF ME! NO...STOP!" Jesse switches the light on and sees Beca's terrified face who still has her eyes shut and pushing him away. "Beca...it's me...open your eyes!" He pauses. "You're scaring me babe, please come back to me."

Slowly but surely her eyes open and she continues to shake. Jesse holds her in his arms and tries to calm her down. "Please tell me what just happened?"

Still shaking with terror. "It was him...Jack...he was..." Unable to finish her sentence she begins to sob.

Realizing her recent nightmares and hallucinations might be stemming from unresolved childhood trauma, Jesse makes a suggestion. "Becs...I'm no shrink but I think we need to talk to someone."

The petite brunette gives him a look and nods in agreement. Sitting up she conceals her bosom with their blanket, looks down to Jesse and decides to tell him the rest.

"Jesse...there's something else I need to tell you."

"Okay...I'm listening."

She wipes away her tears and faces him. "You know I love you more than anything so what I'm about to say is going to really hurt. I'm so sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen."

The Treble leader looks even more worried but encourages for her to continue.

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "I cheated on you."

To be continued...

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the dramatic cliffhanger but this story is about Beca's **walls** and coming to terms with her demons. Hopefully you'll stick around and see if therapy will help her come to terms with her past and if Jesse will ever forgive her. Thank you again for reading.


	17. Chapter 17

Walls

Chapter 17

Follow the evolving relationship of Beca and Jesse as their journey begins at their last ICCA competition and continues beyond graduation. Universal owns all rights of Pitch Perfect…I only own this story.

A/N: Repressed memories and forgiveness. This is going to be a tough read due to a very sensitive subject matter. Without giving too much away, you have been warned. Please R&R.

* * *

Previously on Walls...

Beca closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "I cheated on you."

* * *

Beca & Jesse's Apartment

"What?" Completely taken off guard he feels like the wind has just been knocked out of him. The Treble leader suddenly feels too exposed, quickly gets out of bed and reaches for his boxers.

"I'm so sorry Jesse, It didn't mean anything." Beca tries to explain while sobbing with her hand over her mouth.

Feeling betrayed Jesse lashes out. "Well it means something to me! How could you do this to us?!"

"I didn't know what I was doing." She pauses. "Jesse please, I love you...please you have to forgive me."

Jesse nods his head and turns away from her. "I can't even look at you. You're carrying MY child and fucking somebody else. How could you do this?! What the hell were you thinking?!"

Beca reaches for his arm but he pulls away from her. "Jesse...it was just a kiss. Nothing else happened." She pauses. "Stacie came looking for me and found us. She broke us apart before anything else could happen. I don't even know why it happened...I'm so sorry."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? Knowing if you weren't caught then you would have fucked who ever that was!" He pauses. "So who is he Beca?"

"That's not important because it wasn't his fault...I initiated it. I was the one who fucked up." She pauses. "Jesse...you have to understand I had no control over my actions."

Getting more angry Jesse continues to lash out. "Don't you tell me what I have to understand. You don't have that right." He pauses. So this is the excuse you're going with? I want his name...NOW!" He demands slamming his fist against the **wall**."

Giving him distance, she steps away and says nothing as the treble leader comes to his own conclusion. "It's Luke, isn't it?"

When Beca doesn't deny it his anger escalates into rage. "I'm going to fucking kill him!"

"Jesse, he didn't start it...I did. If your going to be angry, take it out on me."

"Tell me something Beca...did he try to stop things?" He asks as she says nothing.

"I didn't think so. That asshole knew about us and he still went for it. He's always had a thing for you. This time he's gone too far." He pauses. "He's fucking dead!"

Jesse puts the rest of his clothes on and grabs his wallet.

"Where are you going?" Beca asks.

"Anywhere but here. Don't wait up for me...I'm not coming home." With that Jesse leaves the apartment letting the door slam behind him leaving Beca a blubbering mess.

Jesse calls Benji and tells him he's on his way over to see him.

* * *

Trebles House

Just passed 2:30 AM Jesse arrives to the house and is greeted by his side-burned friend who notices immediately that he's very upset.

"Dude...what happened? Are you okay?"

Jesse looks to his friend and tries to smile. "I've been better." He pauses. "Is it ok if I crash here for awhile?"

"Yah...sure...stay as long as you like. What happened? Are you guys okay?" Benji asks showing genuine concern for his friend.

"No man...things are pretty bad right now. I can't even bring myself to talk about it." The Treble leader starts to fall apart.

Benji doesn't know what to do for his friend so he calls Donald who is with Stacie. Within minutes the two of them come walking through the front door and see Jesse in a state of devastation. Stacie is the first to speak. "I guess she told you."

Jesse lifts his head and looks to Stacie. "How did you find them?"

Stacie doesn't feel comfortable giving him details. "They weren't having sex if that's what you're trying to find out. She wasn't herself Jesse. She honestly didn't know what she was doing. Something is really wrong with her right now. Earlier today Amy and I found her hallucinating after rehearsals. We tried to talk with her but she ran off."

"It still doesn't give her the right to cheat on me." Jesse adds.

Benji finally catches on. "Whoa! Are you saying Beca cheated on you?"

Jesse nods to his friend. "That's exactly what I'm saying. Stacie walked in on Beca and Luke earlier today. They would have been fucking had she not been caught."

"This doesn't sound like something Beca would do. Sounds like there's missing pieces of the puzzle." Benji adds.

Donald acknowledges Benji and finally chimes in. "Dude...she's in love with you and knocked up with your child. I seriously doubt she would do something so stupid to risk everything on a cheap thrill. Stacie told me what happened today, she doesn't sound like herself." He pauses. Be a man and give her the benefit of a doubt. Something just doesn't add up here."

Stacie agrees with Donald and decides to call Beca. When she doesn't answer she decides to check up on her.

* * *

Beca and Jesse's Apartment.

Stacie arrives to the apartment and knocks at the door.

"Who is it?" A sad feminine voice asks from the other side of the door.

"It's me Beca...open up." Says Stacie.

The petite brunette unlocks and unlatches the door letting her friend inside.

"You worried me when you didn't answer your phone. Are you okay?"

The alt-girl looks at her with watering eyes. "I really fucked up. How is he?"

Stacie gives her a sympathetic smile. "Yah...you really did, but I think it's fixable. Benji and Donald are with him right now. He's really a mess."

"What do I do Stac? How do I get him back?"

"He needs his space Beca. Just give him some time." She pauses. "Hey listen, I want you to call my therapist." Beca shoots her a look as the taller brunette hands her a business card.

"It says here that Dr. O'toole specializes in hypnotherapy for trauma and PTSD. Do you think she can help me?" Beca asks.

Stacie sighs at her petite friend. "You know I minored in Psychology, after seeing some of the shit you've done recently...yes, I believe she could help you. At least meet with her so you could be evaluated."

Beca agrees and studies the business card.

* * *

After a brief conversation on the phone briefly describing some of her issues Beca is scheduled for an appointment with Dr. O'toole.

Advanced Psychotherapy

Two days later Beca arrives at the doctor's office and fills out a plethora of paperwork. After her insurance is verified she's called back to begin her evaluation. Dr. O'toole introduces herself and gives a brief background of herself and what her practice will hope to accomplish for her situation.

"So Beca...according to your paperwork this isn't the first time you've been in counseling. Can you tell me what happened the first time?"

In a cautious low voice Beca closes her eyes and continues. "When I was 14 my mother's boyfriend...raped me. I was hospitalized for a month in a catatonic state and brought out of it through counseling."

The therapist watches her patient squirm and struggle as she elaborates on what transpired during her childhood.

"After you were discharged did you continue your therapy?"

Beca nods no.

The physician jots down more notes for her file. "Beca...I would like to get a copy of your medical records. Since you were a minor back then I'll need to get your consent."

Beca nods her head and signs the consent form.

"Tell me what brings you here today?" The doctor asks.

The petite girl chooses her words carefully and takes a deep breath. "Let's see...where do I start? I'm having the same nightmare that keep me from sleeping. I almost slept with someone who isn't my fiancé, I'm seeing a little girl with red glowing eyes from my nightmares when I'm awake and a couple of nights ago when I was being intimate with my fiancé I freaked out because I thought my mother's boyfriend was there instead of Jesse. Oh...and I'm pregnant." She pauses. "I also told Jesse about my cheating so he's no longer talking to me and has moved out of our apartment. I'm here because I've basically hit rock bottom."

Dr. O'toole continues taking notes. "Beca...how are you feeling right now?"

"Anxious." She says.

"Okay...well it seems there are a lot of issues here but I'm confident we can help you. Have you ever had hypnotherapy or undergone hypnosis?"

Beca scrunches her nose. "Umm...no. Why would you suggest that?"

"I'm sensing some unresolved issues and possible repressed memories." She pauses. "How far along is your pregnancy?"

"Umm...17 weeks. I'm due mid July."

"Okay first of all we need to make sure there's no danger to you or the baby so we need your anxiety under control. I'd like you to lay down and close your eyes."

Beca is resistant and remains sitting up while the doctor lowers the lighting and starts up some soothing music.

"If this is going to work, you're going to have to trust me and this process." Beca gives in and lays back on the sofa and closes her eyes. "I want you to breath in through your nose and slowly exhale through your mouth."

After some progressive relaxation techniques and imagery exercises Beca is brought back feeling more relaxed.

"How are you feeling now Beca?" The therapists asks.

"Better." She responds.

"Good...we'll be starting your appointments this way." She pauses. "I would like to work with you alone but would eventually like your fiancé involved. Do you think Jesse would consent to couples counseling?"

"I don't know...He's not really talking to me right now, but I'll ask him if or when I see him again."

"Ok...good. Let's talk about what's keeping you up at night. Tell me about your nightmares." The counselor suggests.

Beca begins to tell her about the shadows and adolescent girl with red glowing eyes who keeps asking why she was sent away to her childhood rapist taking her son into the darkness. The therapist who has been recording their session continues taking notes.

"I'm not a dream interpreter, however there's a lot going on here. Can you give me an approximation when these dreams started?"

"It was right after my last OB/GYN appointment. My due date was moved up and we found out we're having a boy."

"Why do you think your nightmares started right afterwards?"

"I don't know...you're the shrink...you tell me?" Beca snaps back.

Dr. O'toole smiles at her patient. "It's all right...we'll both find out why." A timer goes off reminding them they're hour is up. "Beca...I'd like to see you a few times a week. In the meantime I would like you to practice some of the breathing exercises we did here today before you go to sleep and to also start writing down anymore experiences you have such nightmares and hallucinations."

Beca acknowledges her and exits the returns to the apartment and finds Jesse sitting on their couch.

* * *

Beca and Jesse's Apartment

"You look like hell...are you taking care of yourself?" Jesse asks out of concern.

Beca barely looks at him. "So you're talking to me again?"

Jesse stands up, approaches Beca and puts his arms around her. She buries her face in his chest. "I still love you, I just don't know if I can ever trust you again. You really hurt me." He admits with moisture in his eyes."

She tries to speak through tears. "I know I did. I'm so sorry Jesse...it was wrong of me to ask for forgiveness when I can't even forgive myself."

"I know it's only been a few days but I miss you. I had to see you and make sure you're okay."

Tears are flowing down her face. "You see...this is why I don't deserve you. Even after I hurt you, you're still there for me." She pauses. "I'll do whatever it takes to make things right with us. Please just don't give up on me."

Jesse sees the sincerity in her words and pulls her into a kiss. She cries against his lips as he holds her. "I believe you but I still want to kill that British bastard." He pauses. "Beca...I want to come home."

She looks up into his eyes and smiles through her tears. "The baby and I would love that." She says pressing her lips to his as he lifts her in his arms and brings them to their bedroom where they make passionate love (aka make-up sex). A few hours later they're still awake in each others arms. Jesse reaches down and gently runs his hand over her tiny baby bump. Beca smiles at the contact and applies kisses to his chest.

Propping herself up to face Jesse, the tiny brunette decides to tell him about her counseling session earlier in the day.

"I thought you should know I started seeing a therapist." Looking at her, the Treble leader gives her a hopeful smile. "Really? That's wonderful. I'm so glad to hear that."

She smiles back at him. "Dr. O'toole specializes in trauma and PTSD. She believes I may have repressed memories and wants to use hypnotherapy on me. I'm pretty scared but I think she might be right. She's also asked that I bring you to my next appointment."

"Anything my love. Just tell me when and I'll be there."

* * *

Advanced Psychotherapy

It's a few days later, Beca and Jesse arrive to the appointment and are brought back to Dr. O'toole's office. On her desk, a copy of her medical records from her hospitalization is present.

"Thank you both for coming. As I suspected, the answers to your situation are in your medical records." She pauses. "Beca I need to know if you want to continue our sessions alone or if you want Jesse present."

Beca takes Jesse's hand and smiles at him. "Doctor...I don't have secrets from Jesse. I'd feel more comfortable if he was here with me."

"Okay...well then I need to speak with him alone." She pauses. "Beca please remain here. We'll be right back."

Jesse and Dr. O'toole leave the room with her file and enter another office.

With concern the therapist gets right to it. "Jesse...how much do you know about her past?"

He thinks back to the night in his room at the Treble's house. "I know about the rape and month long hospitalization, but that's it."

"Listen...I'm not going to sugar coat it, Beca's trauma is far worse then what she's aware of. With her pregnancy this may be dangerous for her and the baby. I'm going to need your help to keep her calm. If things get out of hand I may need to administer a sedative." She pauses. "Do you think you'll be able to handle it?"

Feeling apprehensive Jesse responds. "Doctor...she's my life...yes, she hurt me but I still love her more than anything, so yes...I'll have to handle it."

"Ok...let's go back inside."

Re-entering the room Jesse sits on the couch next to Beca and holds her hand. Looking concerned he focuses his attention on the therapist.

"Beca...I want you to tell me what happened with your mother's boyfriend, Jack."

The alt-girl gives Jesse a look of annoyance, then starts talking about it. "I already told you...he raped me."

Can you recall the first time it happened?"

Beca's eyes widen. "Excuse me? It was just the one time. I hit my head and was hospitalized with a concussion."

"Is that what you were told?"

Getting more nervous, the tiny girl starts to raise her voice. "It's what happened! Why? What are you not telling me?"

"Before now, have you ever been pregnant?"

Getting irritated with the line of questioning. "No! Why are you asking me this?"

Dr. O'toole looks over at Jesse who instinctually grips her hand.

"Beca...according to your medical records, when you were hospitalized, you were pregnant."

Jesse shuts his eyes and tries not to react while continuing to grip her hand.

Completely in shock, she begins to shake. "What? That can't be right. It only happened once. Don't you think I would have known?" She abruptly rises to her feet and heads for the door. "This is bullshit! I gotta get out of here!"

Jesse stands up and beats her to the door. "Beca...it's not bullshit. Come on...let's hear the rest."

She looks at him with fear and uncertainty and let's him guide her back to the couch.

Dr. O'toole acknowledges Jesse and begins to prepare Beca for hypnosis. The lights are dimmed and soothing music is turned on.

"All right Beca I need you to make yourself comfortable and to close your eyes. Separate your hands and let them lie loosely in your lap...it's also better if your legs are uncrossed. If you feel you need to move, it's okay, you don't have to be absolutely still... just be comfortable and relax your body as much as you can. Now I want you to take a deep breath and hold it for a moment before breathing out slowly. Allow your whole body to relax, and as you do so I want you to keep your eyes closed and keep listening to the sound of my voice. You'll be aware of other sounds but they won't disturb you...in fact, they'll help to relax you, because just for now the world outside is absolutely unimportant to you...the only sound you're interested in is the sound of my voice. I want you to concentrate for a moment on your breathing...slowly and steadily and evenly, just as if you are trying to convince somebody that you're sound asleep. As you breathe out each time, allow your whole body to relax more and more...so that you gradually find yourself feeling as if your body is sinking further and further into the couch with each breath you take."

With Jesse observing, Beca falls into a state of hypnosis. The therapist continues to work her way into her subconscious.

"And now you're so wonderfully relaxed, nobody wanting anything, nobody expecting anything, and absolutely nothing whatsoever for you to do but to relax. I want you to imagine that you're just an observer of your own mind...drifting slowly down through your levels of consciousness. In the upper level...this is the part that deals with the hurly burly of every day life...where decisions have to be made and the full meaning of things has to be considered and taken into account."

Getting deeper...

"And you're just an observer, quietly, softly, drifting down... lower and lower... and lower... still in the subconscious mind, but not yet down to the level where things are half heard, half remembered... partly realised... the part where things are formed before they really begins to take shape."

And deeper...

"And you just carry on, drifting deeper and deeper down...lower and lower... down now into the upper reaches of the subconscious. This is the part of your mind that colours your thoughts... that makes you like some things and dislike others... the part where sudden ideas and inspirations spring from."

And deeper...

"And you just drift lower and lower...softly, gently, down and down...to the lower levels of your subconscious...as far down as you can go to the part of your mind that governs how you see the world. This is the part of your mind that controls how you feel...it's the birthplace of feelings like pride and anger... pleasure and envy...happiness and pain... and all the other emotions that make you into the sort of person you are. This is also where secret memories from a long time ago are stored...memories that are sometimes so secret that even you have no conscious knowledge of them...but even without that conscious awareness, they can colour your judgement and affect your feelings...often causing all sorts of problems."

Now entering her subconscious...

"Now I want you to use your imagination even more powerfully. I want you to imagine yourself at the end of a long corridor...sweeping away in front of you in a long gentle curve... so that you can't actually see the end of it...but you know instinctively that it's completely empty. There's nobody there but you...and as you move along it, you see that there are doors set in the **walls** at intervals... doors to different parts of your mind... and eventually you find yourself outside a door titled 'Secrets' inscribed boldly upon it. You can see that it's locked, with a large key...and you realise that this is the room where your secret memories are kept. Things that have been locked up here by your subconscious mind because they once upset you in some way...things that hurt you...things perhaps that frightened you so badly you simply couldn't bear it...and maybe some things that you simply found so uncomfortable you had to turn away from them. They're all memories from a very long time ago...and they can't hurt you now...but your subconscious doesn't know this...and it continues to take responsibility for protecting you from them...and that responsibility weighs heavily in your subconscious. These memories are nothing more than thoughts now... they can't hurt you any more...and your subconscious can simply let them go. I want you to turn the key and slightly open the door...just leaving it ajar...and you'll begin to recall some of these old memories from the past."

Satisfied with the level of Beca's trance Dr. O'toole begins her questions.

"Beca...can you hear me?"

"Yes doctor."

"I want you to go back to the time when you were a 14 year-old child when you were rushed to the hospital after your mother found you. Find the door and turn the key slightly...let it open just a little...now tell me what you see."

Breathing evenly Beca, begins to recall the memory.

"My head is pounding. I can't move and I hear sirens. There's voices around me but I don't know what they're saying. My neck is mobilized and something is dripping from my forehead. I'm moved to another place and my clothes are cut off of me. It's cold and I can hear my mother screaming, something about getting rid of it, but they won't let her near me. I'm touched and poked in my private parts and then wheeled to a sterile room. I'm lifted to another bed where my hands are strapped down. I'm so scared...I don't know what they're doing to me so I cry out and struggle to get away, but my legs are spread and held in place by cold metal. Then there's pain...intense pain as something is forced inside of me pulling at my insides. I scream out and then there's nothing."

Having described the repressed memory Jesse is trying desperately to hold back his emotions at the realization that as a teenager, Beca was forced to endure an abortion. It's too much for him as he quickly exits the room.

A few minutes later he re-enters, wipes away his tears, sits next to Beca and holds her hand. Dr. O'toole looks to Jesse to make sure he's okay to proceed, he gives her an affirmative nod, she decides it's time to bring her patient back.

"Now in a minute I'm going to ask you to wake up, but before I do I want your unconscious mind to make any repairs required to complete the work you've done during this session. Knowing from this day forward you will have a direct connection to all the resources and feelings you have accessed during this session." She pauses. "And now I want you to go back into your past and find a time when you had a really good energetic euphoric feeling. Have you found one?"

Beca nods yes as a smile forms on her sleeping face.

"That's right...just keep that feeling spinning around deep inside, building stronger and stronger, to the point where you don't think it's going to become any stronger. That feeling will continue to build as you continue to breath deeply and start to slowly wake up." She pauses giving her patient time to breath. "As you continue to move gently towards full consciousness you can bring that feeling with you. When you're ready you can begin to feel your eyelids flutter as the feeling continues to build and you begin to feel that you want to open your eyes and return to full waking consciousness...NOW wake up Beca."

The therapist waits until her patient is fully awake. "How do you feel?"

Not answering right away Beca finally speaks up. "I don't know." What the hell just happened?"

The therapist answers her. "You were under deep hypnosis and regression therapy, do you remember anything?"

Beca tries to hold back tears. "Yes."

"Tell me Beca...what do you remember?"

The tiny brunette turns to face Jesse who is trying desperately to be strong for her. She places her hand on his tear stained face. "You know?" He nods yes turning his face to kiss her hand.

Beca takes a deep breath and looks up at the ceiling. "Apparently I was raped more than once by that fucker and was forced to terminate an unwanted pregnancy. She says breaking down. "How could she do this to me? How could my mother let this happen?" She asks out of desperation wanting answers as tears spill from her swollen eyes.

The therapist let's her emotions flow and places a blood pressure cuff on her patient. Wanting to ensure hers and the baby's well being are okay, her vitals are checked and appear to be in the normal range. "Beca...nobody can explain or understand why things as horrible as this happen. But how we deal with the pain and the people who hurt us is how we're going to be able to get your life back on track. Your mother had her reasons for what she did and will have to live with her mistakes." She pauses. "Knowing about this do you think your nightmares and hallucinations are related to this memory?"

She nods yes.

"I agree...especially because your pregnant. I believe your pregnancy acted as the catalyst to your recent issues." She pauses. "The good news is, the worst is over. Next time we'll begin working on your recovery. I want you to continue your breathing exercises before bedtime and record any new dreams or hallucinations. I'm guessing you won't have anymore, but just in case, I need to know. Jesse...thank you for being here...she's very lucky to have you."

The Treble leader turns to his love and holds her. "I know this was hard for you, but thank you for trusting me and working to let your **walls** back down. I'm so proud of Beca and I love you so much." Jesse kisses her and pulls the tiny brunette into his arms while mouthing the words "thank you" to Dr. O'toole.

Having gone way past the scheduled hour the therapist makes the next appointment and gives the couple some privacy.

To be continued...

* * *

A/N: Thank you for making it to the end of this tough chapter. As Beca is on her way to recovery, Jesse will still need to deal with Luke. The baby's name will soon be revealed, the holiday show is coming up and things are beginning to shape up for the wedding. So many things going on...stay tuned.


	18. Chapter 18

Walls

Chapter 18

Follow the evolving relationship of Beca and Jesse as their journey begins at their last ICCA competition and continues beyond graduation. Universal owns all rights of Pitch Perfect…I only own this story.

A/N: Post therapy fallout. A little bit action for Smut Sunday. Please R&R.

Borrowing Benji's car, the ride home from the therapy session is silent. With Beca looking out the window she's reflecting on the recently discovered memories that would forever define her life.

"You're so quiet. You haven't said anything since the appointment. Are you okay?" Jesse asks with concern.

Beca continues to look out the window. "Yah...I'm still pretty numb, but I'm all right."

"Today was pretty rough. How are you feeling?"

I don't really know how I should feel. Violated...betrayed...furious, I don't know Jesse, it's a lot for a 14 year old to go through. Coming to terms with what happened...I still can't believe it, but it's all true...it really happened. I lost a month of my life that I'll never get back. I may never know why my mother turned her back on me, but I promise you, I will be nothing like her to our children." She says rubbing her belly.

Jesse gives her a warm smile and puts his hand over hers.

"I know that...you're going to be an incredible mother." He pauses. "You're the most amazing person I know." He says beaming at her.

Beca sighs at his compliment. "How could you say that? Did you forget I cheated on you?"

He pulls over to the side of the road, removes his hand from hers and looks directly at her. "Listen...after talking with Stacie and being with you today during the session, there's no doubt in my mind that you were not in your right mind with what happened with Luke." He pauses. "I forgive you Beca because I love you and believe in you. We're going to get through this together. I told you before...many times...I will never leave you."

Whether it's her pregnancy hormones or Jesse's words causing the Bella leader to tear up. "It must have been horrible for you to hear those things about me. Didn't I tell you I was fucked up? Shit! Until today I didn't even know to what extent. How did you get to be so strong Swanson?"

Jesse expresses himself with regard to the hypnosis session. "I'm not going to lie to Beca...it was almost unbearable to hear the truth come out. Your description of what happened was so painful, but I think I needed to hear it." He pauses. "I also kept thinking about my sister...she's the same age you were when this happened. She's such a child, and so innocent. I can't imagine anyone, at any age going through the hell you did. I'm this way because it's all I know, but you're a survivor Beca, and I know what doesn't kill us makes a stronger. That's why I think you're amazing."

Her hurtful expression changes into a smile. "You're the amazing one Jesse. I don't know anyone who would've stuck it out with the arsenal of shit I've thrown at you. How many more of my **walls** are you going to watch rise and tumble before you've finally had enough?"

"As many as it takes. I'm your rock...remember?"

She smiles at his last comment. "Yah...I remember. Thank you nerd for always being there for me." She pauses. "Hey...do you mind if we visit my dad?"

Jesse shoots her a look.

"I really want to tell him what happened today and find out what he knows about this."

"Are you sure about this?"Jesse asks.

"Yah...I'm sure...I need to know if he was part of it."

"Okay...give him a call." Jesse says agreeing with her.

* * *

Mitchell's Residence

About 30 minutes later they arrive to her dad's house. Sheila let's them in as the four of them get seated in the living room. Beca begins to tell her father about the nightmares she's been having and what transpired during the therapy session. As Beca speaks of the repressed memory that surfaced, her father completely breaks down. Being supported by Sheila, it's the reaction Beca hoped for proving her father was not part of her mother's grand cover-up.

Dr. Mitchell tries to compose himself and speaks with his daughter. "Beca...you have to believe me...I had no idea this happened to you. Your mother was furious because she blamed you for her break-up with Jack, but I had no idea he was abusing you. I had no idea he got you pregnant and had no idea the abortion was forced on you. My God! She's a monster!" He pauses with tears flowing. "I'm so sorry Beca...I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I wish someone would have told me what was going on, because I would have gotten you out of there much earlier. Please forgive me."

Beca puts her hand on his arm to console him.

"It's okay dad. I don't blame you for this. Mom will have to live with herself and will be judged for her sins when the time is right. I'm just glad you weren't part of the cover up. I'm also glad we're being honest with ourselves and talking about it."

Beca's dad nods in agreement, pulls her in for a hug, facing Jesse. "Were you with her during the session?"

"Yes sir...I heard everything."

The professor releases his daughter, then grabs Jesse into a bear hug and whispers in his ear. "My daughter couldn't have picked a better partner. I couldn't be more proud to have you as my son. Thank you for looking out for her."

As the women watch their men have a moment Beca decides it's time to give them happy news about the baby. "Umm...since we're all together we have some news about you-know-who." Beca says, trying to lighten the mood pointing to her belly.

Jesse tries to conceal his amusement as Beca continues.

"Two important things came from our last OB/GYN appointment." She pauses. "First of all my due date has been moved up." Beca's dad starts doing calculations again about the conception date then decides to forget about it. "And second...we're having a boy. Here's a CD with the latest ultrasound." Beca says pulling out the CD from her bag.

Dr. Mitchell and Sheila burst out with joy and hug the young couple. Beca's father decides they need to celebrate and calls their favorite Italian restaurant to make a reservation. A couple of hours later the two couples enjoy their dinner and begin tossing around potential names for the unborn child.

Jesse pipes up. "No offense sir, those are all great names, but as soon as we know...everyone will be told."

* * *

Beca and Jesse's Apartment

Later that night Beca and Jesse are cuddled in bed. Jesse's head is resting on her belly and occasionally places kisses to the chamber encasing his developing son. He begins to sing the children's lulabye Rockabye Baby which brings Beca to full alert.

"That's the song I was singing to our son during my dream." Jesse looks up at her as she begins to describe the nightmare.

"I'm in a rocking chair holding him as I sing the song, I put him down into his basinet and go looking for a crying child I hear down a dark hall. I find her and she's around 7 with red glowing eyes. I try to console her but she moves away and disappears into the shadows. Every time I see her whether its in the dream or in person she asks me why I made her go away. Then I hear our son screaming so I run back to him and find Jack kidnapping him and disappearing into the darkness."

"This is the nightmare you've been having every night?" She nods yes. "Oh, my God. It's horrible...no wonder you can't sleep. Hopefully after today you won't experience it anymore." He pauses. "Is there anything I can do for you right now?"

Beca smiles at Jesse as he rests his head on her growing belly. She runs her fingers through his soft hair and sighs to herself. "I've never been so open with anyone in my life. Well nerd...you've managed to weasel yourself into my heart." He lifts his head and gives her a smile that melts her heart. "I love you so much it hurts." Beca admits still enjoying the feel of his soft brown locks.

"Me too baby...I've felt this for years. I'm just glad we're on the same page now."

"So...what do you want to name our son?" Beca asks.

"I'll make you deal...you choose the first name and I'll choose the middle."

Beca thinks about it and blurts out. "Tatum (Tate for short). The origin of the name is Old English and means...homestead or home."

Jesse smiles at her choice. "I love it" He pauses. "Tatum Mitchell Swanson it is."

Beca is surprised by Jesse's choice. "Seriously?"

"Yah...for your dad."

The Bella leader is touched by his thoughtfulness and brings his head up to hers in a searing kiss. Jesse positions himself over her careful not to squish baby Tatum and continues to place gentle kisses to her lips. Not breaking contact he removes their undergarments pressing himself against her sex causing himself to become vertical in no time. Wanting to feel skin on skin, Beca momentarily breaks off the contact to remove her tank top then returns her lips firmly to his. She moans her desire into his hungry mouth as he drags a finger through her damp folds. Loving the sensation of her hardened nipples against his pecks he gently cups her breasts letting his thumbs brush over her stiffened nubs. "Geez...they can cut glass." He says smiling into her lips, making her smile back.

Not wanting to rush things he continues to explore her erogenous zones causing her center to ignite. With their tongues dueling for dominance, Beca finds the need to come up for air. Flushed and breathless she looks into Jesse's loving eyes. "I need you." Squirming beneath him, she pleads. "Jesse...make love to me...please." With that Jesse's lips are back on hers as he lines himself up and...enters her. The intense feeling makes her gasp and suck in her breath. Jesse trails kisses to her neck while he slowly pulls out and re-enters her. Feeling like she could explode at any given moment she thrusts upward matching his slow painful pace. Jesse's lips are back on hers as his pace picks up causing her to groan against his lips. To help her along he teases her clit with his index finger sending her over the edge as she arches her back and cries out her lover's name. In the heat of passion Jesse takes one of her hardened nipples into his mouth and gently sucks causing her to climax a second time. He continues his actions with the other breast as her groans become deafening.

Slowing down his pace he presses his lips to Beca's to let her come down from her release. "God...you're amazing...you feel so good." She breathlessly says against his lips. He gives her a warm smile then covers her lips with his and pumps deeper and faster inside of her. Getting closer to his own climax his groans increase in volume and intensity. He lifts his head and locks eyes with her. He yells out her name as his seed empties into her, then collapses on top of her petite frame. With the intensity of his climax, Beca is thrown into her third orgasm of the night making her sob with joy. They both lay there spent of all energy and intertwined as they bask in their afterglow and fall victim to much needed sleep.

That night Beca is able to sleep uninterrupted without the scary images of red glowing eyes and shadows.

The next day...

Beca and Jesse leave their apartment and walk hand in hand across the quad on their way to class. Noticing the extra zip to their stride a couple of the Bella's (Stacie and Fat Amy) whistle and give them cat calls making both of them blush with embarrassment and bust up laughing.

Stacie is the first to comment. "Looks like all is forgiven with those two."

"With all their drama, they really need to make a reality show. Damn! The Kardashian's have nothing on them." Fat Amy's remark makes Stacie laugh as they continue on to class.

* * *

KBUJ Radio Station

After class Beca enters the radio station to work her shift. To her surprise Luke is there and approaches her. Feeling uneasy the alt-girl tries to ignore the looks she's receiving from the station manager.

"Hey Becky...can you come over here?"

Beca rolls her eyes and enters the booth. She looks around and doesn't see him at first. Feeling breathing on the back of her neck, she tries to turn around but feels arms wrap around her stomach, she looks down to the tattooed arms and pulls away immediately.

"What the hell are you doing?" Beca snaps.

"Just continuing what we started the other day. The way you wrapped your skinny legs around me...I can't stop thinking about you." Luke says.

The tiny brunette sighs and steps away from him. "Well...that was a mistake, so you really need to stop."

"I can't Becky...you started it." Luke says as he yanks Beca by her shirt and wraps his arms around her again. "Now...where were we." Luke pulls her closer and presses his lips against hers. She struggles against him and bites down on his lip making it bleed. "Owe!" He yells out however the action only causes his desire for her to increase.

Backing away from him Beca leaves the booth and tries to talk him down. "Luke...you need to stop. I'm with Jesse and I'm pregnant. Please stop this NOW!"

"I don't believe you Becky. I know you want me. That nerd isn't enough for you. He's got nothing on me. I can crush his scrawny body like a twig." He boasts.

Knowing that Jesse is a third degree black belt, she begins to find this humorous. "You really think so?"

"I know so. If you want to be with a real man, I'll show you, and give you what you really want." Luke says unbuckling his belt and undoing his jeans.

"And what would that be Luke?" She asks getting more nervous.

"Me...of course."

Beca tries not to show her fear and starts laughing, she turns her back on him and starts walking towards the exit. Without any warning Luke grabs her from behind and forces her against the semen smeared desk. He flips her over so she's on her back as he rips open her shirt and lifts her tank top up to squeeze her breasts. With her only defense she knees him in the crotch temporarily paralyzing him, but he's able to hold her in place by her neck with one hand and grabs at her chest with the other. Beca yells out "Get off of me!" He doesn't listen and begins to undo her jeans. She hollers out again. "Luke...don't do this! Please...STOP!"

The rest is a blur when Luke is pulled off of her and thrown across the station knocking down an aisle of stacked vinyl records. Benji and Stacie run over to Beca as Jesse and Donald continue to beat the living shit out of the chiseled pile of shit.

Donald holds Luke's arms back as Jesse lands several gut punches to his now bruised six pack abs causing the blonde to double over in pain. Luke is able to escape from Donald's grasp and comes at Jesse full force who is able to avoid him and divert his punches to a wall. Luke shakes his hand and comes after him again as Jesse spins around and kicks his back knocking the station manager against another aisle sending hundreds of CD's flying. Wiping blood from his mouth Luke comes after Jesse and grabs air as the third degree black belt using Ninja speed avoids his grasp. Getting more frustrated the British bastard yells out and charges at the Treble leader who swiftly turns out of the way causing the buzz cut bastard to collide face first into his semen smeared desk as Stacie, Beca and Benji quickly dart out of the way. Jesse finally kicks his legs out from under him and let's the tattooed asshole fall to the ground.

The Treble leader lifts Luke up by his blood splattered shirt and verbally threatens him. Through gritted teeth he forewarns. "You piece of shit! When someone says NO...they mean NO! Don't you ever come near her again!" And with that Jesse curls the fingers of his right hand into a tight fist and lands a punch to Luke's left jaw causing him to see stars and fall to the ground. "Oh...and by the way...WE QUIT!"

Jesse extends his hand to Beca as they exit the radio station for the last time. Their friends follow behind as they congregate outside in front of the station.

Transforming back to being gentle, lovable Jesse, he approaches Beca with caution. "Did he hurt you? Are you okay?"

The Bella leader is speechless and incredibly turned on. Not caring about the proximity to their friends, Beca licks her lips and wraps her arms around Jesse's neck and presses her lips to his. Letting his woman control the action he let's the kiss deepen as she opens her mouth to massage his tongue with hers. Benji turns away to give them privacy while Stacie and Donald look on smiling at their recently made-up friends. Feeling the need for oxygen they split apart and rest their foreheads against each others. "How did you know?" She asks still breathless.

"Did you really think we were gonna leave you alone with that asshole?" Jesse says holding her in his arms.

Fanning herself, Stacie turns to her petite friend. "Holy shit Beca...why didn't you tell me he could fight like that? Damn girl...he's hot!"

"Yah...he is." She says smiling through hooded eyes. "Umm...Stacie...tell the girls that practice is cancelled today." She pauses. "I'm going to be busy for the next few hours."

The taller brunette gives her a mischievous grin and says goodbye to her friends.

* * *

A/N: A couple of acknowledgments: Luke's ass kicking is dedicated to the very talented writer Gossipssweetlips (you asked and you shall receive) and the baby's name (Tatum Mitchell Swanson) came from the creative mind of another incredible writer Cajunqueen714. If you haven't done so, check out their stories. Thank you to everyone who contributed their awesome ideas...you guys rock!


	19. Chapter 19

Walls

Chapter 19

Follow the evolving relationship of Beca and Jesse as their journey begins at their last ICCA competition and continues beyond graduation. Universal owns all rights of Pitch Perfect…I only own this story.

A/N: Jesse's request, therapy session. Please R&R.

Beca & Jesse's Apartment - Later that night

Several hours of non-stop physical aerobic activity, the young couple are finally spent of energy and collapse onto their soiled crumpled sheets. Breathing heavily and full of perspiration neither has the will nor intent to leave the comfort of their bed.

"Shit Beca...had I known you were going to screw my brains out like this I would have been using my awesome martial arts moves more often." Jesse says making her eyes roll.

Turning to face her love, the Bella leader runs her fingers through her drenched lockes and applies a light kiss to his lips eliciting a smile from him. "You were so fucking hot today. I don't think Luke knew what hit him, that asshole totally got what he deserved." She pauses. "Did I ever thank you for saving my ass?"

Jesse laughs, "Umm...yah...about a dozen times and in multiple positions." He pauses. "Beca Mitchell I do believe you have completely drained me. I have no idea where you get that kind of energy."

"Sweetheart...you should know by now, when I'm that turned on, I'm like the energizer rabbit." She says giving him a seductive grin.

"Oh really?" He says giving her a mischievous grin.

Beca gives him a strange look. "What? What are you thinking about?"

"Oh...not much. Just how hot you are and what I would love to do to you."

"Dude...you've been doing things to me for the past few hours. We've practically done everything." She says.

"Not quite." He sings looking like the cat that ate the canary.

"Oh God...I know that look. What's on your mind?" She dares to ask.

"It's just a little fantasy I've had since we first got together." He admits.

"Okay...that was like four years ago" She thinks about it. "Let me guess, I'm wearing a gold metallic bikini with cinnamon rolls stuck to my head in a galaxy far, far away." Beca's comment causes Jesse to crack up.

"Wow...that would be smoking hot, but no...that's not it." He pauses. "Never mind, let's forget I even brought it up. It's too much to ask and you would never go for it anyway."

Getting even more curious Beca doesn't let it go. "Okay...now you really have my attention. Spill it Swanson."

"No...I can't tell you. You'll think I'm a perv." He says waving his hand to her.

She thinks more about it and takes his head between her hands. "Listen...twice now you've managed to kick someone's ass for my virtue. I can't believe I'm about to say this but, the least I can do is make this fantasy of yours come true. As long as its not illegal and doesn't include a threesome or my ass in any way, I'm fine with it."

Jesse smirks and raises his eyebrow in amusement. "Are you sure about that?"

"I think so." She reluctantly says and takes a deep breath. "Okay nerd...out with it."

The Treble leader tries to find the right words. "All right...I'll tell you...just don't laugh." He pauses and takes a deep breath. "Since the first time we were together I've been wanting to blind fold you." He says wincing expecting her to lash out at him.

"That's it? That's your fantasy? Blind folding me?" She pauses. "Knowing your sick, twisted mind I figured you would want to 50 shades me or something."

Jesse chuckles. "No silly...well...maybe just a little."

Her jaw drops. "Since when are you into BDSM?"

"I'm not! Look, there's this scene in a movie that I would love to reenact with you. It's really hot and I think you would enjoy it." He says trying to convince her.

"Is this part of my movication?" She jokingly asks making him snicker.

Jesse thinks about it. "It could be." Are you game?"

Still struggling with this, she continues. "So...what movie are we talking about and what would you be doing to me?"

Jesse nods his head. "It wouldn't be any fun if I told you." He pauses. "...and if you really like it I'll tie you up."

Not believing what she just heard, Beca's eyes practically bulge out of her head.

"I'm kidding...well somewhat. He says jokingly.

Jesse tries to put some perspective in this. "Look... This isn't about domination, it's more about trusting and giving yourself over to another person." He pauses. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do." She says.

The idea of this intrigues Beca and even brings a tingling sensation to her lower region. She enjoys their sex life however this could bring things to a whole new level.

"Hey...you know I would never hurt you or have you do anything that would make you feel uncomfortable."

"I know that babe...I'm not worried and I'm not saying no...lemme think about it." She says kissing him.

"Fair enough." He says kissing her back. Soon afterwards they return their attention to the enormous bowl of popcorn and next installment of Jesse's massive movie collection.

* * *

Barden Auditoruim - Bella's Rehearsal - Early Afternoon

The following day Beca is first to arrive at rehearsals and is deeply engrossed reading a newly purchased novel who is also completely oblivious to the girls as they arrive. Stacie and Amy notice their leader reading and unexpectedly grab the book from her hands.

"Hey...what the fuck? Give it back!" The petite girl snaps.

Stacie examines the book and is amused by her choice of reading material. "Since when do you care about Christian Grey's sexual exploits?"

Beca grabs the book back and inserts her place marker to save her spot. "Since Jesse wants to tie me up and blind fold me." She dead pans.

Fat Amy and Stacie simultaneously choke then speak at the same time. "What?!"

"Yah...I told him I'd think about it." Beca responds with a flat disposition. "Shall we begin?" She says standing up and walking away.

Stacie pulls her to the side. "Hold on a sec...you don't strike me as the submissive type. Is that why you're reading 50 Shades?"

"It was at first, but it's actually kinda hot."

The taller brunette smiles in agreement. "Yah...I know...I've read all three books...several times." She pauses. "You know Beca, you've kinda been through a lot lately and with you being pregnant you really should consider this carefully and maybe even bring it up to your next appointment with Dr. O'toole."

The Bella leader thinks about it and begins to look at her friend differently. "You sound like you speak from experience. I would have never guessed you would be into this shit."

"Yah...well I am and it's something I speak to my therapist about so please keep this shit to yourself. If you haven't noticed by now I sort of have a sexual addiction." The obviousness of her statement causes Beca to rolls her eyes. "Trust me when I tell you Beca, being at the mercy of someone during the throws of passion can be quite intense and intoxicating."

Having a new appreciation for her friend, Beca smiles with understanding. "Thanks I'll keep that in mind and don't worry...your secret is safe with me. Come on...let's get rehearsals going...I have an idea for the holiday show."

* * *

A couple of days later Beca is in the waiting room to see Dr. O'toole.

Advanced Psychotherapy - 3:00 PM

"Hi Beca...it's good to see you." She pauses. "Let's start off with some breathing exercises."

The alt-girl takes her position on the sofa and continues to breath and exhale as instructed. After a few more minutes she's asked to sit up.

"How do you feel?" The therapist asks.

"Good...alots happened since our last appointment."

Dr. O'toole acknowledges her comment and asks her to elaborate.

Beca tells her of the conversation she had with her father and the attempted rape by Luke followed by his massive ass whooping by Jesse.

"Tell me what happened with Luke...did he hurt you?" "No...I'm okay...before things escalated Jesse and my friends found us." Her recollection brings a smile to her face which is picked up on by the therapist.

Dr. O'toole keeps digging. "What happened when they found you?"

Beca's smile grows wider as she continues to give her the details. "You see Jesse is a trained black belt, 3rd degree, so he literally kicked the living shit out of him. "She pauses. "It was probably the hottest thing I've ever seen from him." She says fanning herself off.

"Did you turn Luke in for the assault?"

"We thought about it but decided not to. Neither of us intend to continue our internships at the radio station, so I won't have to worry about seeing him again. Plus I think he's terrified of Jesse who basically threatened to end his life if he ever came near me again, so...we're good."

Dr. O'toole smiles at her comment and decides to move on to her father. "Tell me what happened with your father."

"Well...after our last appointment I needed to find out if he knew about what had happened to me and if he was part of my mother's deception."

The therapist interrupts her. "Can you tell me what last weeks repressed memories brought out?"

The alt-girl clenches her jaw not wanting to bring up the issues. "Do I have to?"

"Beca...I know it's not easy to talk about it, however I need you to be able to acknowledge this for your recovery." She pauses. "Please continue."

The Bella leader gives her therapist a look of annoyance then continues. "Anyway...after I told my father about the RAPES and ABORTION, he completely broke down."

"How did that make you feel?"

"Relieved but also sad. He honestly didn't know about any of this. He kept apologizing for letting me down." She says dabbing at the moisture building in her eyes.

"Do you feel betrayed or let down by your father?"

Beca thinks about it. "No...even though custody was granted to my mother due to his infidelity, he had no way of knowing what was happening with me. He's as much a victim in this as I was." She says rubbing her slight baby bump. Dr. O'toole picks up on this.

"As a mother to be how does this make you feel towards your unborn son?"

The petite brunette searches for the perfect word to describe what she's feeling.

"Protective." She blurts out.

Dr. O'toole is satisfied with her patient's progress and decides to move on to her dreams.

"You didn't have anything written in your journal, have you had anymore nightmares or hallucinations?"

"Umm...no. Actually I haven't had anymore nightmares or sightings of the demon child." Beca jokes.

"...and why is that Beca? "Why do you think the images have gone away?" She pauses. "What do you think the child in your dream represents?"

The alt-girl thinks about it. "Hmm...well I think the girl might be me and what I lost during my childhood." She pauses. "The girl could also represent the terminated pregnancy." Thinking about it more. "You know...had I actually given birth to that child, he or she would have been around her age." This possibility makes Beca sad.

The doctor jots down a few notes in her file and looks to Beca. "Given your circumstances, you're spot on with your interpretations. Why do you think Jack was in your dream kidnapping your son?"

Getting irritated, Beca takes a deep breath and continues. "I think it represents what he took from me."

"...and what's that Beca?"

"My innocence...years of my life...not feeling or giving a shit about anyone or anything."

"...and how does that make you feel now?"

"Furious!" She says immediately gritting her teeth with flared nostrils.

The timer goes off reminding both therapist and patient the session is over.

"You're making excellent progress Beca. Before we conclude this appointment is there anything you would like to ask me or discuss for next time?"

Beca blushes. "Umm...yah...there is one thing I would like to bring up." She pauses. "My friend, who's also a patient of yours suggested I speak with you about this."

"Is it Stacie Conrad?"

"Yah...that's her...how did you know?"

"She's mentioned you before, she's cares very much about you." The doctor's comment makes the tiny brunette smile not realizing how good a friend the taller brunette has become.

"A little while ago I experienced a slight complication of pregnancy and fainted in school. Stacie was one of the first to be at my side and got me help. Anyway...sorry for getting off track...I'll try to keep this brief." She pauses. "The other night Jesse was telling me about one of his fantasies and I'm not sure if it's something I should do."

"Tell me Beca...what does your gut instinct tell you?"

"I love him more than anything. I mean he's been my rock through all of this crap. I really want him to have this because after all I've put him through he really does deserve it."

"Deserve to have his fantasy come true or to have you?"

The alt-girl thinks about it. "Both I guess."

"...And what about you Beca...do you think you deserve it?"

"I never thought about it that way." She pauses. "I guess so."

"If you don't mind telling...what is his fantasy?"

Beca nervously chuckles. "God...this is so embarrassing."

The tiny brunette looks down. "Jesse is a movie nerd and wants to reenact a scene that involves me being blind folded and possibly tied up." She pauses. "Do you think it's safe for someone like me being pregnant and somewhat of a mental case?"

Her last comment brings a chuckle to the therapist.

"You may not know this but my practice also deals with intimacy issues and sexuality. As long as the activity doesn't create harm physically, mentally or emotionally...I encourage my patients to explore new experiences." She pauses. If you really trust your partner to take you to this new place...there's no reason to deny yourself. However if any of this makes you uncomfortable then you need be honest with yourself and with him. In regards to your pregnancy...the risk is very small, if any. Until you're in your third trimester orgasms shouldn't trigger preterm labor however, if you feel any discomfort afterwards such as intense cramping that lasts more than an hour, you should get yourself to emergency immediately."

"Okay...well I'm no prude, however I've never relinquished this kind of control to anyone, and considering I'm under the care of a therapist for being the nut job I am as well as being pregnant, I just wanted to be sure it was safe for both of us."

"Yes...it's safe. Some people are under the false assumption that orgasms cause labour which is not true. If anything they make our bodies produce the hormone oxytocin which does increase contractions however it can't cause your cervix to dilate or efface." She pauses. "An activity as intimate as blind folding or even bondage (the term makes Beca shudder) increases the other senses and can bring you and your partner closer than you can ever imagine, but only if there's mutual unconditional trust."

"Wow...good thing I asked. Thank you doctor, this has given me a lot to think about."

* * *

Beca & Jesse's Apartment - 9:00 PM

Later that night Beca and Jesse are resting on the couch eating popcorn watching a movie with her back resting against his front. She arches her neck and turns her head to kiss him on his lips.

"What was that for?" He says smiling.

"Just because...no reason." She pauses. "Oh...and Umm...by the way...YES."

Not quite getting the significance of what she's saying. "Hmm...what?"

Beca smirks...turns her body to face him. "YES!" She blurts out thinking what she's saying should be obvious to him.

The trumpets sound off...he finally gets it. "Oh, my God...you're saying yes." He says with excitement then kisses her passionately.

She pulls away nervously. "So when are we doing this?"

Jesse thinks about it. "How about right after the holiday show. Before we spend Christmas at my parents we'll go away for winter break. Just the two of us. Leave this to me...I'll handle everything."

Beca takes a deep breath and gives him a nervous smile. "Just don't make me live to regret this."

Jesse gives her his most seductive look. "Oh...trust me...you won't."

* * *

Needing advice in this new territory Jesse goes to another room and calls a professional and the one person who can help him.

"I'm really glad you called me. Wow! She said yes...good for her. So tell me Jesse what are your plans to make little miss badass submit to you?" Stacie asks.

"It's really not like that Stacie. What did she tell you anyway?"

Stacie chuckles. "It's not what she said...she's recently started reading 50 Shades of Grey...you figure it out."

"Yah...she did kind of joke about that when I first brought it up." He pauses. "So what's next?"

"There's only one place I trust out here and it's called Inserection. Donald and I will take you there tomorrow night. Just bring your plastic and we'll show you the goods."

Jesse thanks her, hangs up his phone and makes a couple of calls to secure the most perfect cabin on a lake for their romantic getaway.

* * *

Barden Performing Arts Theater - 5:00 PM

A week later the holiday aca-pella show finally happened. In the past the program consisted of rehearsed numbers and choreography from each of the four groups on campus, however this year Beca was able to change things up and get all groups to agree to an unstructured impromptu program recreating their annual rif-off which was highly praised by the audience. Some of the ICCA winning sets were also performed by the Bella's and Treblemaker's, however the end of the two hour show the grand finale consisted of all four groups performing together in what would be remembered as an incredible and highly successful show. Taking their final bows the four aca-pella groups congregate on the stage united as one.

After the show, Beca and Jesse say their goodbyes to their family and friends to start their romantic weekend getaway. A couple of hours later they arrive to their destination.

* * *

Stone Mountain Cabins - 9:00 PM

While Beca remains in the rental car Jesse checks in and is given their keys and a map of the grounds. After a short drive they reach a secluded cabin on the lake.

Jesse grabs their bags as they approach the entrance of their home for the weekend. Leaving the bags on the front porch, Jesse unlocks the door and lifts Beca bridal style into the cabin. Looking around they notice a glow coming from the living room which has fur lined rugs in front of the massive lit fireplace emanating crackling sounds and warmth. Going further inside they enter the master bedroom consisting of another fireplace and enormous raised bed with four posts. Adjacent to the bed is a jacuzzi tub large enough for a party with lit candles all around.

"Welcome home malady." Jesse gives her a quick kiss and finally sets her down on her feet.

"This is gorgeous Jesse. We may never want to leave this place." She says already feeling warmth in her lower region.

"Only the best for my love." He says kissing her again. "So what would you like to do?"

Beca gives him a seductive look. "I'm dying for a dip in that jacuzzi...care to join me?"

He smiles at her. "Tell you what, you get that going and I'll get our bags." He pauses. "I'll be with you in a jiffy." He kisses her and takes off to retrieve their stuff.

The tiny brunette turns on the water to the jacuzzi, enters the attached ensuite and finds bath oils which she adds to the rapidly filling tub. As the water reaches the desired level she engages the jets and watches the bubbles form. Removing her clothes she turns to the side, glances at herself in the door length mirror and gently pats her baby bump. "Yep...you're definitely growing in there." She says to herself smiling. Putting her hair up in a messy bun she enters the tub and immediately closes her eyes enjoying the sensations of the jets. Jesse enters with their bags and two champagne glasses and two bottles of water. Seeing how content she looks, he smiles knowing this weekend is going to be special and unforgetful for both of them.

"Enjoying yourself?" He says approaching with champagne glasses.

"Mmm...oh yah. "We're so getting one of these." She says resting with her eyes closed.

Opening her eyes as he approaches. "You do realize I can't have any of that." She says with concern.

Jesse smiles while handing her a glass "I hardly think sparkling apple cider will hurt the little guy." His thoughtfulness earns him a warm smile.

The Treble leader doesn't waste any time and removes his clothes and enters the tub. He maneuvers himself so he's seated behind his love so she can rest against him. He immediately kisses the back of her neck and begins to massage her shoulders causing her to moan in pleasure.

"How does that feel?" He says continuing to knead out her knots.

"Amazing...I'm so relaxed." She says wiggling her bum so it's rubbing against his growing erection causing Jesse to groan.

"You better stop that before I violate your rule about entering the rear door." His comment surprises her.

She turns her head and gives him a death glare. "You wouldn't!"

He places a kiss on her nose. "Don't worry...I'll respect your wishes." He pauses. "In all seriousnes though, there isn't anything I wouldn't do with you."

"Really? so if I were to bring in a dude to join us..." He interrupts her "Accept that." He quickly responds causeing her to laugh.

She turns around so she's straddling him with her arms around his neck. "I didn't think so besides I wouldn't want to share you with anyone...you're all mine." She declares licking at his lips to gain entry into his hungry mouth.

"Mmm...I like...the sound...of that." He says mumbling into her mouth as their tongues tango.

Not breaking contact he places his hands on her hips and lifts her onto him eliciting a gush from Beca, who is loving the sensation of being filled by her lover, and instinctly begins to ride his shaft. Within minutes her breathing increases and she's brought to climax; Jesse's release follows not even a minute later.

After their bath, both are wearing complimentary white Turkish robes. Jesse brings Beca to the fireplace and seats her on the fur line rug with her sparkling cider in hand while he prepares something for them to eat in the kitchen. Before bringing out the tray of goodness he kneels down in front of her and reaches for her hands.

"Do you trust me?" He asks in a low seductive voice.

Feeling a little anxious but turned on, she chews on her lower lip and slowly nods yes.

With her response another one of Beca's **walls** comes crumbling down as Jesse gently ties a white blind fold around her eyes.

To be continued...

* * *

A/N: Can anyone guess the movie and scene Jesse is looking to reenact? Who ever guesses correctly will get a mention in the next chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

Walls

Chapter 20

Follow the evolving relationship of Beca and Jesse as their journey begins at their last ICCA competition and continues beyond graduation. Universal owns all rights of Pitch Perfect…I only own this story.

A/N: Movie reenactment time and Christmas at the Swanson's. Another contribution to Smut Sunday. Please R&R.

Previously on Walls...

"Do you trust me?" Jesse asks in a low seductive voice.

Feeling a little anxious but turned on, she chews on her lower lip and slowly nods yes.

With her response another one of Beca's **walls** comes crumbling down as Jesse gently ties a white blind fold around her eyes.

* * *

Stone Mountain Cabins

"You're so beautiful like this. Is it too tight? Jesse asks stroking her cheek making her tilt her face against his hand.

"No...It's fine...I'm good." Taking in a deep breath she tells him. "Okay...I'm all yours."

"Are you hungry?" He asks in a sensual tone.

"Mmm...yah...I can eat." She responds licking her lips.

"Me too baby...in more ways than one."'

His response creates goosebumps on her skin.

"I'm taking you to the kitchen...I have a special meal prepared." He says.

Jesse brings her to her feet and guides her into the kitchen. He stands her up against a wall next to the refrigerator and encourages her to slide down onto the floor as he resumes the task of preparing nourishment for them. With the many sounds he's creating from chopping to slicing or the sizzling of the stove to the sound of a can opening Beca tries to imagine what he has up his sleeves and occasionally is startled at the sound of a loud pop or when an unusual clank is produced. With a plethora of goodness in hand, Jesse approaches his blind folded beauty and takes a seat in front of her on the floor.

"Open your mouth." He instructs kissing the spot below her ear.

She does as she's told as Jesse feeds her a pitted black olive. Taking the fruit in she inserts the tip of her tongue into the opening and sticks it out for Jesse to see eliciting a chuckle from him. The same action is repeated; by the fourth time Jesse snags the olive from her tongue with his lips, surprising her, thus causing her to chuckle.

The next object he presents is a sweet, ripened strawberry that he rubs against her lips. She licks the fruit and tries to take it inside but it's kept just out of her reach. He teases her a little before allowing her to bite down, then taking the rest into her mouth. The next strawberry is of enormous size; he places a third of its size into his mouth and feeds the rest to her. As she takes the fruit further in she makes contact with his lips eliciting a throaty groan and draws him in for a hungry kiss.

To mix things up Jesse brings a spoonful of an unknown bitter substance to her lips. When the liquid is eased into her mouth her face to twists in disgust causing her to spit it out. "What the fuck!" She yells wiping her mouth and blindly tries to slap him for tricking her.

"I'm sorry...that was bad." He says snickering at her expense.

The Treble leader considers the next item and goes for a jar of maraschino cherries. Picking one up by its stem he dangles it over her lips letting her tongue reach for the sweet goodness. Once she realizes what the object is she wraps her lips around it and slowly pulls the fruit away from the stem. This action is repeated several times with Jesse using his lips instead of his fingers to feed his goddess.

The next food items fed to her consist of vegetables such as cherry tomatoes and green peppers; then she's fed plain pasta which is taken in with no hesitation or incident.

Changing things up again Jesse feeds her a jalapeño. She bites the pepper in half and is immediately attacked by its aggressive sting. Jesse laughs at her reaction and brings her a glass of ice cold milk which she downs carelessly spilling all over herself.

"You're an ass Swanson and I can hear your smile!" She barks out still trying to put out the flames."

"I couldn't resist it...I'm sorry. No more tricks...I promise." He says trying not to laugh while wiping away the spilled milk from her.

Bringing her cherry flavored jello he breaks off a piece and jiggles it over her lips. Still trying to recover from the heat of the pepper she cautiously tastes the sweet dessert, then in one fluid motion sucks it in. Jesse's eyes widen at the spectacle and repeats the process several times.

"Stick out your tongue."

She does as she's told as he takes a plastic bottle filled with amber colored goodness and places a tiny drop on her tongue. She moans at the sweet taste and eagerly waits for more. Squeezing honey onto her oral muscle she laps up as much as she can but Jesse keeps adding more causing the sticky substance to overflow onto her chin, to her neck and chest; she's revolted by the stickiness all over her until Jesse's lips are suddenly on hers. Opening her robe Jesse continues to kiss her and spreads the sticky substance over her chest and stomach to her upper thighs while never breaking contact with her lips. She moans at the feeling of his hands massaging her sensitive breasts as her breathing increases and moisture builds down south. He breaks away abruptly as she wants more, leaving her to protest to his sudden absence.

Violently shaking a bottle of Perrier, Jesse uses the bottle to hose her down. As the cool sensation causes her to jump, she can't help but to laugh out loud as the sparkling water is projected onto her body, aimed for the areas of the sticky substance.

Enjoying his fantasy being played out with the woman of his dreams, he's observing his love in a whole new light and places eager kisses to her lips.

"Are you ready for the part 2?" He asks, speaking into her mouth, causing her to shudder.

Wanting to make sure she's still okay, he strokes her cheek and asks if she wants to continue. After a brief pause a smile forms on her face. "Hell ya!"

Her response brings a huge shit eating grin to his face as he helps her to her feet. "Good...because I'm taking you to the bedroom."

Entering the master suite, Jesse turns on some classical jazz and begins to groom her, cleaning the remnants of their quasi meal from her body and dresses her in barely there butt floss and a white button down shirt. He takes her hair down from it's messy bun and runs his fingers through her silky brunette locks.

"You're so fucking sexy." He says lifting her into his arms. She's gently placed on the bed flat on her back where he unbuttons her shirt to expose her ample cleavage.

"Put your hands over your head and keep them there."

She does as she's instructed as Jesse raises the shirt revealing her taut stomach and elastic of her almost there panties. The Treble leader removes his own robe and is left wearing a pair of boxers.

"Okay son...it's time for you to go to sleep now. Daddy's gonna make mommy feel really good now." He says placing a loving kiss on her tiny baby bump. The gesture makes Beca sigh and tingle all over.

"Your so beautiful." He says placing a tender kiss to her lips, then touches her lightly on her exposed skin from her belly to the valley between her breasts to her neckline causing her to sigh.

With a glass of nothing more than ice water, Jesse rattles the contents near her face making her question his intent. Lightly touching the glass along her neckline, he's sending shivers down her spine. Drawing out an ice cube he brings it to her lips, teasing her so she can lick some of the liquid into her rapidly drying mouth. With the cube just out of her reach he let's drops fall around her mouth, occasionally letting a drop land between her lips making her crave more. The ice cube is brought lower as drops begin to fall onto her neck and down between her breasts making her breathing become more erratic. Letting a couple of drops slide their way into her belly button, Beca licks her lips as her desire rises to a whole new level. Opening her shirt to expose a breast, he takes a cube and gently circles the areola but avoids the tip making her chest heave as she gasps out. Her lips form an O as he continues his ministrations of the taut nipple until it's brought to a painful hardened point, then continues the same treatment with the other. Satisfied with her reaction the cube is brought lower to her skimpy panties and is pressed lightly against the skin just below the elastic holding the flimsy garment in place. The sensation is overwhelming bringing Beca closer to climax as she clenches her vaginal lips and raises her pelvis; groaning out and practically begging, the need for more.

"Not yet baby...but soon." He whispers to her removing her panties and slowly spreads her legs to expose her drenched center. Moving closer to where she needs him to be, he gently rubs an ice cube on her clitoris making her cry out, thus sending her over the edge. With her body in a convulsive state he drags the frozen violator along the folds prolonging her climax as she continues to verbalize incomprehensible words as her release oozes from her core. Unable to resist her any longer Jesse abandons the ice and dives between her thighs and laps up her essence sending her into another wave of passion as his tongue flicks over the sensitive nub.

Having thoroughly lapped up her release, he pulls away and kisses her. "I'm going to fuck you hard now." He says against her lips causing her to shudder.

Without further delay Jesse removes his boxers, aligns himself and drives into her. She cries out his name as yet another surge hits sending her into orbit. His mouth latches on to her neck, gnawing on her flesh as he continues to thrust into her drenched orifice as she's propelled further into oblivion. Losing all sense of reality when her nipples are pinched and G spot is struck; she's inflicted with wave after wave as her body continues to erupt on its own accord. Trying to hold back his own climax he continues his onslaught and pounds deeper into her as her grunts match his powerful thrusts. Being brought to the edge of utter madness Jesse can no longer hold back and cries out her name as his warm seed shoots into her core. The final act of his release causes her dampened body to violently arch as she rides a concluding wave of ecstasy resulting in her imminent collapse of exhaustion.

Jesse immediately removes her blind fold and wraps her in his arms while she trembles and sobs uncontrollably. "I've got you babe." He says holding her against his chest.

After several minutes her sobs cease and her breathing returns closer to it's normal state. Placing a kiss to her forehead, he looks into her eyes and is unable to read her.

"Are you okay?"

With her chest still heaving, she's speechless and continues to stare up at the ceiling.

Hoping he didn't push her too far he places his hand on her jaw and makes her look at him.

"Babe...I need to know if I hurt you. Are you okay?"

After a while a faint smile forms on her face. "I'm better than okay." She manages to say. "Where the hell did you learn that?"

Relieved that he didn't damage her, he smiles and places a kiss on her lips. "Which part?"

"All of it." She responds causing him to laugh.

"Thank you."He says without explanation.

She thinks about what he's saying. "Babe...I should be thanking you." She pauses. "Do you have any idea how many times you brought me to...you know?"

Looking a bit sheepish he hooks a strand of her hair behind an ear and kisses her neck.

"I was there so I sort of have an idea." He chuckles making her blush. "I've never seen you so into it. God you were so hot." He pauses. "I was thanking you for your trust and letting me have this. Seeing you like this is the best gift you can ever give me."

"Me too lover." She says kissing him passionately on the lips.

"So I have to ask you, what was your favorite part?"

"Seriously? You really need me to answer that?" She pauses. "The food stuff was fun but kind of messy; the ice on the other hand...OH, MY GOD!"

"Yah...we'll definitely keep the ice. You were so responsive I didn't get to use the other stuff on you."

Her mouth drops. With her curiosity getting the best of her she has to ask. "What other stuff?"

"Oh, don't worry...you'll find out." He says winking at her.

"How do you know about this? Aren't you supposed to be a nerd?" She asks.

"I've got a secret for you Beca...I'm only a nerd when I want to be."

...and with that the two of them fall victim to sleep.

* * *

The morning after...

Jesse wakes up first. Wanting to let her sleep in he carefully unwraps her from his body and puts on his Treble hoodie and loosely fitted sweatpants. After cleaning the kitchen he makes a pot of coffee, takes his mug onto the back porch and takes in the view of the lake. Feeling a vibration from his phone he takes it out of his pocket and sees several text messages from Donald and Stacie wanting to know how things went. Nodding his head at their friend's curiosity he smiles at their comments and switches his phone off. After about 15 minutes Beca joins him with her own mug wrapped in a blanket.

"Good morning beautiful." He's says reaching over to kiss her.

"Yes it is." She responds sitting next to him cuddling into his side. "It's so peaceful out here. I can stay here forever."

Jesse kisses her on her forehead. "I agree." He pauses. "Do you realize next year at this time we'll be a family living in Los Angeles with careers."

Beca smiles at the thought. "I'm actually kind of hoping by that time we'll have another one on the way." Her comment catches him off guard.

"Really?" He says smiling.

Rubbing her belly. "I can't wait to have this little guy and see you dote over him. You're going to be an amazing father." She says kissing him on his cheek making him smile.

"So last night was pretty crazy. How do you feel?" He asks.

"Fantastic...haven't felt this good in a long time." She pauses. "After all the recent shit we've been through, this is exactly what we needed. I'm kinda surprised though."

Jesse gives her a questionable look. "About what?"

"Last night you had the opportunity, and with the way things were going, I probably would have consented. Why didn't you tie me up?" She asks.

Jesse turns to face her. "I won't lie to you, I thought about it. However, I never intended to or ever wanted to dominate you. I know this is going to sound corny but you're my best friend who's also my lover, but most importantly...you're my equal." He pauses. "I want to spend the rest of my life with someone on the same level as me, not some brainless bimbo I can turn into a sex slave. I've always loved how strong you are and how you always challenge me. I can't imagine being with anyone else but you."

The effect of his words make her tear up. She takes his face between her hands and places a tender kiss on his soft lips.

"This is one of the reasons why I love you so much. You have no ego when it comes to intimacy and you're always putting me first." She pauses. "Last night was not only an intense experience for me, it also solidifies you as being the best lover I've ever had."

Considering Beca is the only partner he's ever had, he's flabbergasted by her compliment. "Well I guess I had a good teacher." He pauses. "So...what would you like to do today?"

"I would be content just doing this, just no more hickeys, at least where they can be seen." She says showing him the blossoming bruise on her neck just above her clavicle from last night's action.

The rest of the weekend consisted of the two of them making love in every room and on every surface of the cabin. With an occasional break for some jacuzzi action and ordering take out, the two continued their sex marathon until minutes before they had to check out. Feeling closer than ever they leave their weekend retreat and head on over to Jesse's parents house for Christmas.

* * *

Swanson's Residence

After a short drive they arrive to their destination. Jesse's sister is the first to run outside past Jesse and wraps her arms around Beca's waist and immediately notices the slight baby bump. The Treble leader laughs out loud as his family members continue to favor her over himself.

"Jaime...let her breathe! It's good to see you too sis. Where's mom and dad?"

"Oh...they're out buying more presents...mom said they would be back within the hour."

Beca can't believe the effort the Swanson's go through every year to ensure the happiness of their children regardless of age. "Hey sis...what's up?" Beca asks her future sister-in-law.

Jaime brings Beca inside the house leaving Jesse outside to unpack their bags. They go into the living room and hang out on the couch.

"You look really good Beca. How was the weekend?" Jesse's sister asks.

"Good...really good. I'm super relaxed and ready for Christmas." She pauses. "So I got your text message the other day. So...tell me about your friend."

The teenager leans closer so only Beca can hear. "Please don't tell my brother but it's Nicholas, our neighbor. We've known each other since we were kids." Beca chuckles because Jaime is barely a teenager at 14.

"He's so cute and funny." She sighs. "Sometimes he comes over in the middle of the night and we hang out."

"Jaime Swanson! You're sneaking out with this guy? Are you nuts?"

The young girl enthusiastically nods her head making Beca sigh with disbelief.

"Come on...we need to talk." Beca brings the girl upstairs to her room just as Jesse enters the house with their bags.

Entering the teenager's room, Beca closes the door to give them privacy.

"Alright...tell me what's going on with this boyfriend of yours. ...and I mean everything." Knowing what was going on with her at that age Beca pulls up a chair and gives the girl her undivided attention.

"Beca...its not like that. I know about sex and we're not doing anything like that. Nicholas and I hold hands and sometimes kiss, but that's all."

Relieved to hear the teenager hasn't lost her innocence, Beca feels a lot better. "Okay...good, but if you feel pressured by him or even decide to explore that possibility please call me before you do anything. You can trust me Jaime...I won't tell anyone."

The teenager is touched by Beca's genuine concern and hugs her. "Thanks sis...I will. Oh and by the way...nice hickey." The comment makes Beca roll her eyes.

An hour later the parents come home and as usual make a beeline for Beca and ignore Jesse all together. Jaime goes up to her brother and gives him a playful punch in the arm.

Jesse's mom pulls Beca into a hug, then pulls her away to look at her. She motions for her to show her belly.

"Sweetheart...let's take a look at you." Jesse watches Beca as she reluctantly unbuttons her plaid shirt showing her form fitting tank top tucked into her skinny jeans which displays her slight baby bump as well as her well endowed breasts. Her future mother-in-law places her hand on her stomach and motions for her husband to look. "Honey...come here...she's already starting to show."

Feeling a little too exposed she buttons up her shirt and stands closer to Jesse who gives her a look of amusement. "Better get used to it." He says kissing her.

Jesse's mom continues to dote on her. "You look beautiful Beca. Pregnancy definitely agrees with you. It also appears your producing colostrum."

Beca flushes crimson red and crosses her arms as Jesse cracks up and brings her closer to him. She turns to Jesse and whispers in his ear. "Is that her way of saying my boobs are big?"

He nods to her "Yah...pretty much."

The next thing Beca knows, her future-mother-in-law is lifting her chin to examine the love bite on her neck. She doesn't say anything, walks over to Jesse and slaps him on the back of his head "Ouch!" He yells out as everyone laughs at his expense. Jesse's father on the other hand proudly pats his son on his back.

Jesse's mom returns her attention to her future daughter-in-law. "Aren't you a little early to be showing?"

Beca looks to Jesse, then tells them what transpired at her last OB/GYN appointment.

"Well..not for someone my size and being around 17 weeks. There was a miscalculation so my due date was moved up." She pauses. "Oh...I almost forgot...here's your copy of the last ultrasound." She reaches into her bag and hands her a sleeve containing the disc.

Jesse's father gets his laptop and loads the CD. The 4D image immediately shows an image of the baby sucking it's thumb.

Pulling Beca closer to him, Jesse gives her a peck on her lips. "I can never get tired of looking at him." His comment makes his sister and parents look at them.

Beca smiles at her new family. "Yah...we're having a boy. If I go full term you're grandson, Tatum Mitchell Swanson should be arriving around the time of graduation."

The Swanson's are thrilled at the news. That evening they enjoy a home cooked meal, watch the holiday classic, A Christmas Story, then turn in. Once Jesse brings her to his childhood room he's all over her like white on rice. Beca has to stop him before their actions disrupt the peaceful household.

"Jesse...we can't do this...they'll hear us." She tries to tell him as he smothers her with kisses.

"Then we'll just have to be extra quiet." He responds pushing her back onto his bed. I need my Beca fix and I intend to get it"

Amused by his forwardness she willingly complies. "If we get caught it's all on you Swanson." She pauses. "They love me more anyway."

Her response makes him laugh as he lowers her onto their pillows and covers her body with his. "Yes...but nobody loves you more than me."

To be continued...

* * *

A/N: ...and you probably thought I was going to go all BDSM in this chapter...that was just a tease. The scene(s) Jesse wanted to reenact came from the 1986 movie titled 9 1/2 Weeks starring a very young (and hot) Mickey Rourke and Kim Basinger.

The purpose of this little detour was for two reasons:

1) Have Beca learn to trust someone she loves unconditionally by letting go of some control and 2) Give something back to Jesse for being her rock through all of her drama. Either way its a win/win scenario for both of them.

I would also like to point out a miscalculation in Beca's due date. Since finding out about the pregnancy in November, then having the date moved up a month the dates don't add up for a delivery in July. With the correction let's just say Little Man Tate should be arriving around the time they graduate...oh the possibilities!

Thanks again for reading.


	21. Chapter 21

Walls

Chapter 21

This story follows the evolving relationship of Beca Mitchell and Jesse Swanson as their journey begins at their last ICCA competition and continues beyond graduation. Universal owns all rights of Pitch Perfect…I only own this story.

A/N: Reflection time; Wedding stuff, Happy New Year and sexy times (naturally). Please R&R.

* * *

Beca's POV

So much has happened the past few weeks...where do I start? From passing out in front of my friends due to a pregnancy complication to my raging hormones and getting caught with Jesse on the air to finding out I'm further along in my pregnancy and then dealing with demons and repressed memories. What a fucking mess I am! With the crap I've put Jesse and everyone else through, how is it they're still in my life? I'll tell you why because I...Badass Beca am finally growing up and letting people in...my **walls** are exposed, my heart is filled with love and for once in my life I can finally admit to being happy.

At one point all that mattered to me was my music and getting my ass to Los Angeles. I didn't care that I was alone...all that mattered was that I would make a name for myself in the music industry. I could care less about relationships with family and friends, and starting a family was furthest from my mind. Badass Beca as a mother...who would of thought this would be possible. Today I find myself about to go through an elaborate wedding ceremony with a kid on the way surrounded by people who would lasso the moon for me if I asked them to.

I'm even getting along with Sheila who has put her own career aside to ensure the success of my wedding and to keep my stress level in check. She claims the pharmaceutical industry can do without their star sales representative for a while and wants to be there for me which is more than my biological mother ever did. Perhaps I was wrong about Sheila, when my mother was the real monster all along who pushed my father away and destroyed our family dynamic. If she was this way with her only daughter, I can't imagine what it was like being married to her.

My father and I have never been so close. Seeing him react to the horrors of my childhood was heart wrenching but I needed to know if he was a victim to this deception and if he's someone I could still trust. His affection to his future son-in-law couldn't make me happier. Seeing Jesse and my dad together doing father-son stuff, and genuinely enjoying their company is something I never counted on. Sometimes I wonder who he'll miss more when we move to L.A., his only daughter or the son he never had.

These friendships I've cultivated over the years have not only grown but evolved into so much more. I can honestly say I love these girls and will miss them when we move to the west coast. While Amy continues to be the primary source of everyone's entertainment, she has a soft side which she's only shown to a select few...I'm lucky to be one of them. Stacie and I have gotten much closer since my hospitalization. She will always be full of narcssism with a raging libido and a fetish for unconventional sexual activities, however she's been there for me in so many ways and even guided me in the right direction. I can honestly say without Stacie, I could have lost everything and not be here today. I've never seen Aubrey so happy since hooking up with Uni. They're living together and beginning to make plans for their future. We don't see each other as often, however by texting and talking regularly, we keep in touch.

With her new role as mother, Chloe and I don't talk as often however when we do, it's usually for hours and feels like a day hasn't passed since she graduated from Barden. Next to Jesse the ginger has been the best friend in not judging me and a fantastic resource during my pregnancy. I miss her so much and can't wait to see her at the wedding.

Then there's Jesse, my best friend and lover (yes, I said it). My God...what can I say about him. Never in my life have I met someone with so much love in his heart and strength in his soul...and still be a nerd. Can I even still call him that? Being a witness to my fears and insecurities as my layers are peeled away exposing myself to the horrors of my past, while he continues to embrace his role as my confidant and rock. Where did this guy come from? I've pushed him away and hurt him numerous times, he's seen me at my worst but refuses to give up on us. He's been there for me in my darkest hours and continues to help me in ways I could never pay him back. His only request is that I keep my **walls** down and don't stop loving him...like that could ever happen. Last weekend I did something out of my comfort zone and gave myself entirely to him so he can experience the pleasure he deserves. I thought relinquishing control would be difficult especially after dealing with recently discovered painful memories, would it be too much and too soon? Well...according to my shrink...it's no to both. I've found out it's a completely different situation when control is taken away against your will versus when control is voluntarily given up to someone you love. I trust Jesse unconditionally with my life and would do anything for him, with him and to him...even considering the one activity I once considered taboo. Today I find myself a 22 year old young woman about to graduate from college, almost half way through a pregnancy and less than two months from marrying my best friend and taking on a new last name.

* * *

After an amazing Christmas with Jesse's family it's just a couple of days from New Years, the bridal party (Chloe on an iPad via FaceTime) with Beca's stepmonster have finally taken a trip to the bridal store. Beca not really having any idea on the style of her gown or wedding color(s) has decided to leave it up to the girls.

David's Bridal

"Oh, my God...Stacie, you are soooo not wearing that!" Beca snaps at her slutty friend modeling a skin tight blood red crotch length dress barely containing her humongous tits.

Stacie checks herself in the mirror. "My boobs and ass look smokin' hot in this."

Aubrey pulls her to the side. "Stacie we're in a wedding, not a Las Vegas strip show. Let's look for something a little more appropriate."

"You mean boring?"

"Eloquent" Aubrey barks with frustration.

"Just no light pink." The Aussie adds. "Back in Tasmania I was in my cousin's wedding once and we all had to wear pastel colors; we ended up looking like a bunch of deranged Care Bears." She pauses. "Anything but pastels. I'm with Stacie on this, besides this sexy fat ass could really rock that number." Fat Amy finishes and gets a high five slap from the taller brunette.

The former Bella captain huffs out in frustration and rolls her eyes as Beca and Sheila are bent over with laughter.

Turning to Sheila. "Do you see what I have to put up with?" The bride-to-be comments dabbing moisture from the corner of her eyes.

"You're friends are hilarious Beca...thank you for inviting me today."

Beca smiles. "You're welcome...I figure you've taken on the responsibility as my official wedding coordinator and I can always use another opinion on the dresses, and besides I don't think these crazy bitches are capable of agreeing on anything."

Aubrey brings over her iPad which shows Chloe at a David's Bridal in Los Angeles.

"What do you think of this one?" The screen shows Chloe wearing a semi form fitting dark platinum strapless number with a lighter shade taffeta skirt. "I figured you wouldn't want anything too colorful or frilly."

Beca responds. "I like the style and love the color. Let's see if they have them here for you all to try on."

Aubrey speaks up again. "What about you Beca? You have yet to try on anything."

"I will...let's get you guys taken cared of and then I'll start."

Aubrey pulls her aside. "Do you even have an idea what kind of dress you want?"

"Not a clue Bree but I guess that's why we're here."

"Haven't you been looking at the magazines I brought over?"

"Nope! Nada one." She pauses. "I'm not worried...it'll come together." Beca says to her uptight friend who shoots her a dirty look.

"Okay...fine." She says grabbing the attention of a sales assistant who is way too happy for Beca's liking.

"So congratulations on the engagement. Do you have anything in mind for your special day?" The overly bubbly girl asks.

Beca pulls the enthusiastically charged girl aside. "Okay...I hope you're prepared for a challenge." She pauses. "Listen very carefully because I'm not going to repeat this twice." She takes a deep breath. "First of all, I'm not the traditional bride, I don't do foo foo so no fucking bows, ribbons or lace. I want my rack (motioning to her chest) embellished, preferably in a strapless or low cut V and I'm knocked up so I probably shouldn't be wearing white."

The young girl takes in what she says and shows genuine fear. "Well...white is traditional however brides can wear whatever color they wish." The girl says cowering.

"Even when they're pregnant?" She pauses. "I'm going to be like 6 months by the time of the wedding so I need something that defines me, isnt tacky and is appropriate."

"Yes...even when pregnant." The not-so-chipper girl responds still shaking.

With that bit of information the girl reluctantly brings Beca over to a specialized rack of gowns. "Okay..come with me...I think you'll find what you're looking for here, and if you don't find the size we'll have it special ordered."

"These are maternity? Wow...I would have never guessed."

Beca finds a few dresses to her liking and is brought to the back where she's instructed to put on a maternity strapless corset pushing her breasts up and out to a whole new level. "Jesse is going to love me in this." She laughs to herself standing before a full length mirror.

Sheila comes to the back and offers her assistance to her step-daughter. At first Beca is uncomfortable and conceals herself but then gives in, puts her hair up in a messy bun and begins to try on the gowns.

The first dress is white, a traditional A-line style with a plunging neckline and full train that appears to be 400 miles long. Beca looks in the mirror and isn't thrilled. "I look frumpy." She says looking to Sheila who gives her the same reaction.

Dress number two is a shorter white dress just passed her knees with more emphasis on the midsection and not enough on the chest. "It's cute but still not convinced it's me." Beca admits. Sheila agrees and pulls another preselected dress off the rack.

The third dress is a smooth, satin white full length gown with no lace. It's strapless with the bodice shaped like a V but in such a way it follows the natural curve of her breasts, thus accentuating her bosom. With the waistline being a cross between an A-line and empire, the material hugs her hips and falls straight to the ground with the train being chapel length falling three feet behind. Without looking in the mirror Beca likes the fit and feel of the material, she turns to Sheila who immediately puts her hand over her mouth and begins to cry.

"What? What's wrong? Is it horrible?"

Sheila wipes her eyes. "Oh no Beca...you look gorgeous!" She pauses. "Look at yourself."

Before the alt-girl is allowed to turn around the chipper sales assistant comes forward and fixes her hair with a veil, adds heels and a fake bouquet to complete the look. Beca turns to the full length mirror and is instantly in tears. "Oh, my God! It's really happening...I'm getting married." She pauses. "This is it...this is the one."

Getting her composure in check she has Sheila go into the showroom and prepare the girls who are now dressed in the dark platinum dress that Chloe picked out, Beca slowly makes her way to the raised platform and models the ensemble leaving the girls in shock at the transformation of their friend. An emotional Aubrey holds up the iPad for Chloe to see who begins to squeak with excitement and ball at her beauty.

Aubrey is the first to speak up. "Beca...you're stunning. When Jesse sees you in this, he's going to lose it."

Stacie and Amy walk around the petite girl and can't believe how beautiful she looks.

"Wow Shaw Shank...you look hot...didn't know your boobs were so huge." Fat Amy comments as she's pinched by Stacie making the Bella leader's eyes to roll.

Stacie adds. "My God Beca...is that really you? You're breathtaking."

The sales gal is all smiles, notices her tattoos are in plain site and suggests a cover up cream but Sheila jumps in. "That won't be necessary."

Beca gives her a strange look.

"Honey...it's who you are...don't hide or be someone you're not." Sheila adds looking at her stepdaughter in a new light.

"My dad hates my tattoos. Maybe I should consider the concealer."

Sheila pulls her to the side and shows her ink she recently had done on one of her business trips to Las Vegas. "Beca...your father has changed."

Inspecting the colored rose on her ankle, Beca is floored. "It's really nice." She pauses. "I would have never expected this...and he's okay with it?"

"He doesn't have a choice. I'm the same person Beca...just like you." She pauses. "Do yourself a favor and just be yourself."

Beca is truly touched by her sentiment. "Thank you, I really appreciate that."

Her attention is drawn back to the girls who are now wearing the bridesmaid dresses picked out by her favorite redhead. "Chloe...I love them...they're perfect!"

Before going to the back to remove her wedding gown Sheila tells the sales lady that all of the dresses are being taken care of by her and Dr. Mitchell. Beca's emotions get the best of her again (damn hormones) and hugs her. The former alt-girl motions to the sales lady that they need one more gown. "Doesn't the mother of the bride need to look her best?"

"Thank you sweetie, you're the closest I have to a daughter and I would love it." Sheila says grinning ear to ear as the bride and bridal party search for another dress to compliment the wedding party.

While Sheila takes care of the transaction, Beca takes the opportunity to call Jesse who is already at the Men's Warehouse with her father and his groomsmen. She tells him about everyone's reaction to her dress and sends a photo via text of the bridesmaid dresses. "Pretty" He says. "Don't worry babe...I've got it covered. You're gonna love the tuxedos."

"I know you will babe...I trust you." She adds.

"Alright well...I gotta go. We'll meet up for dinner. I miss you babe...love you." He says

"I love you even more." She says ending the call.

Stacie overhears her conversation and notices she's become more affectionate and motions for her to meet outside. "So...you've gotten kind of soft and lovey dovey...whatever happened to Badass Beca?"

The petite girl smirks to her friend. "Don't worry Stacie, I'm still here...just a little hormonal these days.

Stacie acknowledges her with a smile. "So are you ever going to tell me what happened at the cabin?"

Beca decides to play dumb. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh...don't play coy with me Beca. Did he 50 Shades you or what?"

The Bella leader searches her words carefully. "Let's just say we had a lot of fun. It was intense and very erotic...the best time and experience I've ever had."

"So tell me! What did he do to you?" Stacie asks practically begging for information.

"That's all you're getting Stace." She pauses. "What happened between Jesse and I was extremely personal and will always stay between us."

Stacie smiles at her response. "Fair enough...I'm happy for you Becs. You've found something we're all looking for...true love."

" I know...I still don't have a clue how it happened."

* * *

A couple of days later the Bella's join the Treble-maker's at their house for a New Year's get together.

Treble House - New Years Eve

With alcohol in abundance the two main Aca-Pella groups continue to party and engage in drunk karaoke and other drunk games while Beca is seated comfortably in Jesse's lap in a comfy reclining chair. Probably the only sober people there they laugh at their friend's crazy inebriated behavior.

"Do you realize that was us last year?" Jesse says looking at an intoxicated Donald and Stacie as they swallow each other's tongue.

Beca agrees with a smile. "Yah but last year I still hadn't confessed my love for you."

"True...we've come so far in such a short amount of time. I love you so much" He says kissing her.

Deepening their kiss she puts her arms around his neck and opens her mouth to his. He joins her and runs his tongue along her teeth, then massages her tongue with his. Not caring about their demographics and no PDA stipulation she unbuttons his shirt exposing his upper chest as she latches her hungry mouth onto his neck making him close his eyes and grip her tighter in his arms. Getting more turned on Jesse disregards the people in the room and reaches under her blouse and gently squeezes a breast causing her to gasp then returns her lips to his.

Their actions get the attention of some of their friends but they don't care because supposedly they're all intoxicated anyway.

"Jesse...(breathless)...I've got an itch. Can we go somewhere?" She mumbles against his lips.

He looks into her starving eyes and lifts her into his arms kissing her hard as they disappear into a secluded part of the house while their drunk friends look on.

Opening the door to another room in the house, they never lose contact with their lips. Jesse presses her against a wall as her feet land back on the ground. He quickly removes her pants and undies, drops down to his knees, spreads her legs and dives between her thighs causing her to groan outloud. She's practically riding his face as he thrusts his tongue as far as it will reach while she leans her back against a wall. Flicking his tongue on her clit he rams his fingers into her core making her yell out and almost lose her footing as he presses her against the wall to steady her. Becoming unglued she cries out as he continues to gnaw on her clit as a wave of intense pleasure washes over her. Lapping up the last of her release he rises to his feet and kisses her deeply. Coming down from her orgasm she kisses him back, tasting herself on his lips and immediately undoes his pants and brings the offensive garments (pants and boxers) down his legs.

Without any further warning Jesse lifts Beca and lays her onto a pool table where he immediately mounts her and thrusts inside of her while she wraps her legs around his torso bringing him deeper inside. They both gush at the feeling as he drives into her striking her magical spot sending her into a frenzy. With her desire escalating she pants and verbalizes her needs, wants and desires. "Jesse...oh God...yes...right fucking there!" Wanting more physical contact, the Treble leader lifts up her shirt exposing her black underwire bra, pulls down her cups and takes an aroused nipple into his mouth. He sucks vigorously at her sensitive tip causing her to cry out. He releases one nipple with a pop and attacks the other with the same force. Continuing to ram into her, he massages her bundle of nerves and brings her to a second more powerful climax causing her **walls** to involentarily pulse around his member while crying out his name. His release follows seconds after as he grunts out and unloads himself into her depths. Panting and enjoying their afterglow the couple stare into each others eyes and are in awe of the amounts of pleasure they give one another and kiss passionately. To their horror they are not alone and are interrupted by the sounds of clapping and laughter as Stacie and Donald are standing by the open door, nodding and looking in amusement.

Embarrassed beyond belief Jesse immediately pulls up his pants and boxers, dismounts Beca and jumps to his feet while she fixes her clothing and sits up. "What the fuck guys!" They yell at the same time.

"Hey...that was a smoking hot performance, but you guys really need to make sure the door is locked next time. By the way it's already passed midnight so happy fucking New Year." Stacie turns to Donald, "Come on lover, after watching all this screwing, it's time to feed my hunter." The Treble co-leader smirks at his friends and leads his girl to his room.

Beca and Jesse are quiet after being caught red handed. They look to each other in disbelief as their shocked expressions are soon replaced by grins, then smiles, which they finally succumb to complete hysterics.

"Come on...let's go see what the rest of our friends are up to." Jesse says as he leads her back to the main room.

Entering the living room a handful of their friends are left. Jesse goes over to the bar and pulls out a non-alcoholic beer for Beca and real one for himself. They decide to sit with Aubrey, Uni, Amy and Benji who all look surprised to still see them there.

"We thought you bailed on us. Where have you been?" Aubrey asks.

Jesse tries to act cool and clears his throat. "No where, just checking things out, visiting with my boys...you know." He says while Beca looks around the room with a guilty looking grin plastered to her face.

Fat Amy picks up on this. "Yah...right, knowing you two. You dingos were probably going at it somewhere." She says giving Benji a little squeeze on his thigh.

Aubrey demands an answer. "No seriously you missed the ball drop, where were you?"

Beca has finally had enough of the inquisition. "Well...if you must know, I was busy being penetrated by a Treble on a pool table." She dead pans causing Jesse to spit out his beer projectile style.

"Now if you excuse me I need to use the ladies room." Beca gets up and leaves the group of shocked friends, now staring at Jesse with gaping mouths.

"Umm...yah...she didn't mean that." He takes a deep breath. "Hey Benji...know any new magic tricks?" The Treble leader asks trying to change the subject.

"Nice!" Uni says giving Jesse a secretive thumbs up hoping Audrey doesn't catch on.

After a few minutes Beca returns to the gang and sits on Jesse's lap. "Ready for another round of pool?"

Jesse's face lights up as they get up to leave. "Later guys."

With the crazy Aussie cracking up the uptight blonde nods in disbelief as she watches her horny friends walk away.

"Oh...We almost forgot...Happy fucking New Year everyone!" Beca yells back as they disappear from their sight.

To be continued...


	22. Chapter 22

Walls

Chapter 22

This story follows the evolving relationship of Beca Mitchell and Jesse Swanson as their journey begins at their last ICCA competition and continues beyond graduation. Universal owns all rights of Pitch Perfect…I only own this story.

A/N: More reflections, 20 Week OB/GYN appointment, Full circle. Please R&R.

* * *

Beca and Jesse's Apartment

"Jesse...wake up!"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm fat."

"Babe...you're not fat...you're pregnant."

"I can't fit into my jeans."

"Really? You were able to wear them yesterday."

"Like I said...I'm fat."

"Sweetheart...you're having a baby."

"Look! My belly...it's literally doubled in size...overnight!"

Jesse places his hand over her belly and notices her baby bump has in fact grown since the day before. "Wow...he's really growing in there." He says kissing her belly.

"And he probably has your big stupid head."

"Hey...that's not nice. I thought you loved my big stupid head."

His comment makes her chuckle.

"Don't you have leggings or sweat pants you can wear until we can get you some maternity clothes?"

"I guess so." She says getting upset.

"Oh honey...don't cry."

"That's easy for you to say...you're not the one getting stretch marks from being fat."

"Babe...you're the most beautiful pregnant or non-pregnant woman I've ever laid my eyes on." He really means it and kisses her passionately.

"You really think so?"

"I know so." He says kissing her again. Now is there anything I can do for you? Do you wanna...?" He asks giving her THE look.

"Hmm...how can I say no to that offer?" She teases.

Without any hesitation she removes her tank top and shorts and climbs on top of him. "Babe...get ready because I'm gonna ride you like a mechanical bull."

Smaller Jesse rises to the occasion as Beca impales herself on his length. To his surprise she's faced away from him which gives him an unobstructed view of her fantastic firm ass. He grips her buttocks and steadies her as she bounces on his pelvis causing him to groan incoherently. "God Baby...that feels so good." He manages to croak out as she increases her pace. Moving around in circles she searches for her sweet spot, then finds it. "Oh fuck...there it is!" and strikes it repeatedly until she's seeing fireworks and hearing trumpets blaring. She arches her back, thrusts her bosom up to the heavens and yells out something incomprehensible. She climaxes so hard she doesn't even realize her partner finished just before her grand finale. Letting herself enjoy the fullness of her lover, she patiently waits until her last pulse finishes before pulling herself off his magnificent saber.

"Okay...I'm good now...goodnight...love you." She happily says sliding off of his dampened body and into his arms.

Jesse's POV

...and this is how most of our nights end up.

Not that I mind being awake in the middle of the night with my beautiful Beca, but getting a good night sleep is becoming a thing of the past. Her food cravings are also really getting strange. The other day I caught her adding chocolate sauce to her cool ranch taco from her favorite fast food joint. It made me want to hurl but when I saw the food-gasm she was receiving, it just made me smile. Her libido is absolutely unvelievable! Josh couldn't have been more right about this, heck...some days we'll have sex 3 or 4 times. Not that I'm complaining, but getting the text message **_"Have an itch...cum quick"_** doesn't exactly help my GPA when I'm stuck in class trying to pass an exam.

Beca and I have been through so much in the last month. She's amazed I haven't bailed with everything she's thrown at me. Going to therapy has helped her come to terms with her past and even brought us even closer, if that's even possible. She trusts me enough to make decisions for us and has even let's me continue to take the lead in the bedroom on occasion. The weekend at the cabin meant more to me then just playing out a silly fantasy. It proved to me she was 100% committed to us and trusts me unconditionally.

Christmas at my parents house was awesome. My family really loves Beca and go out of their way to make her feel special. My mom in particular loves her independent spirit and how she brings out the best in me. She loves how she could be sweet and endearing in one instance and then revert to Badass Beca in another. My dad couldn't be happier in my choice of partner and often tells me how proud he is of us and can't wait to bounce his first of many grandchildren on his knee. The biggest surprise however is how my sister has taken a liking to Beca and already considers her a sister. During winter break they would go off on their own and do girly stuff which I have to say warms my heart seeing this side of Beca who has really embraced the role of big sister.

With the wedding coming up next month and graduation following a few months after that, we're in a really good place. I'm so excited to become a father but nervous about the changes coming. Will we be the parental unit united as a team or will we disagree on every decision of his upbringing? I guess we'll find out after he's born. Today marks the half way point so we'll be seeing Dr. Combs this afternoon. We're so excited to see how much Tatum has changed in the past month.

* * *

OB/GYN time - 20 week appointment

Dr. Julia Combs greets the expectant couple and reviews their checklist completed in the waiting room. She makes note of a couple of items and prepares Beca for an ultrasound.

"Okay Beca, you know the drill...we'll need a urine sample and then I'll turn you over to ultrasound who will be running an anatomy scan. We'll meet back here afterwards to go over the results."

The couple are brought to another room and are met by a technician. Beca lowers her leggings and lifts her shirt as the cold substance is applied to her exposed belly.

The technician runs the wand over her skin and begins his observation of the developing fetus. "Looks like you're still having a boy...his penis is clearly visible right there. Moving on to the brain and spine, both look normal." The technician pauses to take some measurements. "Now we're checking the flow of blood to the arteries and umbilical cord which both look normal." Placing emphasis on the heart the technician flips a switch and the rapid beat fills the room making Jesse squeeze Beca's hand a little tighter. "Looks and sounds normal there." The technician adds, then focuses on the stomach where he takes measurements of the abdominal circumference. "Looks to be in the normal range." He observes. "Lastly we're going to take a look at your uterus and placenta." The technician takes a few extra scans and removes the wand. "Okay...Dr. Combs will get a copy of this report and will call you back."

Beca is handed some tissues to wipe the crap off her belly. She and Jesse return to the waiting area and are called back about 20 minutes later to go over the results.

Dr. Combs sits at her desk across from the couple and starts asking some questions.

"So...how are you feeling?"

"Fat!" Beca answers eliciting a chuckle from Jesse and the doctor.

"Well I would hardly call you fat. You're weight gain is minimal but within acceptable limits. Have you had any bleeding or cramping?"

Beca answers. "No bleeding however I've had some mild cramping but that's usually after sex." Jesse smirks at her then looks away.

"Okay...how often does that happen?"

"What do you mean? It happens everytime. Is that bad?" Beca asks getting worried.

"Probably not but we need to be sure. I'm referring you to a specialist and ordering a level 2 ultrasound."

Getting nervous Jesse speaks up. "Doctor...what is it...what's wrong?"

"Your baby is very healthy, however it looks like part of the placenta may be separating from the uterine wall. I don't want to alarm you but if the placenta abrupts completely it could be fatal to the baby."

Beca brings her hand to her mouth. Jesse puts his arm around her and kisses the top of her head.

"Okay but he's fine...right? ...and what's the risk to Beca?" Jesse asks.

"He's fine but Beca may require a C-section.

The Bella leader gives him a look of fear, then directs her attention to her physician. "Am I going to lose him?" She says wiping her eyes.

"Beca...I don't believe so, however we need to be proactive and anticipate these kinds of issues. This is your first baby which usually has the most risk. For the next couple of weeks I want you on complete bed rest...no added stress and no intercourse."

Looking at Jesse. "I'll do whatever I have to." Beca says holding back tears.

Not getting the news they expected they make their way to an adjacent office to see the specialist. Undergoing the level 2 ultrasound Jesse holds her hand as the news confirms Dr. Comb's findings.

The ride home is silent as Beca tries to hold back tears.

"It's okay babe...with all the stuff that's happened it could be worse." Jesse says trying to console her."

"What do you mean it could be worse? Jesse...I'm on complete bed rest and we were just told that our son could be in danger. I'm only half way through this pregnancy! How much worse can this be?" She cries out. "It's all because of my fucking past. This is my fault. If anything happens to Tatum I'll never be able to forgive myself."

Jesse can't believe what he's hearing, pulls over to the right and parks the car in some random lot. "Listen...that's enough Beca! This is NOT your fault! You heard what Dr. Combs said...this is not uncommon for the first baby. You will learn to relax and stay in that fucking bed as long as it takes. If I have to stay home and give you massages, cook every meal, do all the cleaning and laundry everyday...than I will; because we're in this together and we will NOT lose our son!"

Beca is shocked by Jesse's outburst and is unable to make eye contact.

Jesse covers his eyes with his hand. "I'm sorry. I didnt mean to yell at you."

She finally looks at him.

"Beca...I'm not going to lie to you. I'm scared shitless of losing our son, but I'm more terrified of losing you." He admits wiping his eyes.

Seeing her rock get emotional she tries to console him. "Jesse...I'll do whatever it takes to bring him into this world." She says placing a kiss to his lips.

* * *

Beca and Jesse's Apartment

The next week Beca is only allowed to attend her classes via video chat and spends the majority of the time in their apartment. With Chloe taking an extended maternity leave the tiny brunette calls her up.

"Hey...what's up preggo?"

"Hey." She repeats sounding deflated.

"What's wrong Becs?"

With her raging hormones Beca can't hold back the tears which worries the redhead to no end. "Oh, my God...what's happened?"

"There's a chance I may lose the baby." She's barely able to get out.

Chloe is in shock. "Why? What's wrong?"

"My fucking placenta! Part of it has pulled away from the uterine wall." She says sobbing into her iphone.

"Shh...Beca, stop crying. It'll be okay. This is actually quite common. What did your doctor tell you?"

"I'm on complete bed rest, I can't stress out and no sex." Beca says still sobbing.

"Oh God! No sex? I would spontaneously combust."

Her comment makes Beca laugh.

"Oh good...there she is...welcome back Beca." She pauses. "How's Jesse been with all of this?"

"He's been incredible Chloe. He's scared shitless but being strong for both of us."

Chloe tries to encourage her friend. "Look Beca...everything will be okay. You're very healthy and lead a healthy lifestyle. I have no doubt you'll be pushing out a healthy son when the time comes."

Beca listens to her words and starts to sniffle. "That's another thing. My doctor believes I may have to deliver by C-section. Chloe...I've never been cut open before."

"It's okay. C-sections are very common and have very little risk...you'll be fine."

"Thanks Chloe...I guess I just needed some encouragement. Sorry for crying your ear off."

"Hey...it's me. We're best friends remember? I love you girl and wish I could be there with you."

"You already are...thanks red."

* * *

Later that night Beca is woken up by a stabbing pain. Feeling wetness down below she notices blood and panics.

"Jesse...wake up!"

He doesn't respond and continues to sleep.

In full panic mode Beca grabs at his shirt. "JESSE...WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

He finally responds and sees her panic. "What's wrong?"

"I'm bleeding...we've got to get to the hospital!" She says out of desperation and fear.

"Okay...let's go." He agrees, then helps her up. When Jesse looks down at the sheets he notices a pool of blood and closes his eyes. After a short drive they arrive to the emergency entrance. Beca is put into a wheelchair and rushed to emergency.

* * *

Piedmont Hospital - Emergency Room

Dr. Sievers is again the attending physician in the E.R. and recognizes Beca and Jesse as they're brought in. Without delay he shouts out his orders to his triage team, prepares ultrasound for her arrival and puts in a call to Dr. Combs. The petite girl is told to give a urine sample and given a hospital gown to wear which is quickly soiled with blood as a despondent Beca is brought into ultrasound. Already familiar with the procedure Beca lays still while the technician completes her internal scan. After an IV is started, saline is added to the line. Waiting patiently Beca and Jesse comtemplate the news and try to prepare themselves for the worse.

Dr. Sievers enters their room with Dr. Combs who is already in surgical scrubs. She snaps a pair of gloves on and motions for Beca to raise her knees. Without any delay the OB/GYN examines her and extracts her bloodied hand. "Just as I suspected, Beca...your cervix is dilating...we need to get you into surgery immediately."

Beca's eyes widen at the shock. "What? I'm in labor?"

"Yes...pre-term labor, and if we don't suture you up now...your baby will not survive."

She starts freaking out. "Jesse!"

"It's going to be okay...I'll be right here when you get back. I love you." He says trying to be strong for her. As soon as her gurney is out of sight he breaks down.

* * *

Surgical Waiting Room

A nurse comforts him by placing a hand on his back, then directs him to the surgical waiting room. Jesse pulls his phone out and calls her father.

"Sir...I'm sorry to wake you but it's Beca...she's being rushed into emergency surgery. Jesse says trying to keep it together.

"Yes Sir...it's the baby...she's gone in to pre-term labor."

"We're at Piedmont."

"Yes Sir...I'll tell her you're on your way." He says barely able to contain his emotions.

Twenty minutes later Dr. Mitchell and Sheila approach Jesse who has his head between his hands with his elbows resting on his knees.

"Jesse...have you heard anything?"

The Treble leader nods no, he stands up and is unable to speak. Dr. Mitchell extends his arms to his future son-in-law and holds him as he breaks down. Sheila gently rubs his back to console the young man.

"What happened?" Sheila asks.

"I'm not sure. She woke up with a sharp pain and was bleeding. I brought her here immediately and now she's going into surgery. They say her cervix is dilating."

Sheila looks to her husband. "Francis...she's only 5 months...the baby will never survive."

"I know...we'll just have to pray and wait."

A nurse calls out for the Mitchell family. The three of them immediately stand as the nurse approaches and fills in the family. "A spinal epidural is usually administered for this type of procedure however Dr. Combs believes it's best to administer anesthesia in case of unforseen cirmumstances. The entire procedure will take a minimum of 30 minutes, then she'll be taken to post op. Dr. Combs will brief you afterwards."

Dr. Mitchell wants to know more. "What's the procedure?"

"Dr. Combs is doing a cervical cerclage. Basically specialized sutures will be put in place to sew up the cervix."

Jesse pipes up. "How is she doing?"

"She's calm and doing very well. She's in very good hands with Dr. Combs."

* * *

Pre/Post Op Room & Surgical Bay

Meanwhile Beca is questioned about allergies, reactions to medications, loose teeth, implants...etc as she's being prepared for anasthesia. A nurse with a clip board shows up with some forms for Beca to sign, one of which is a consent for a blood transfusion. She looks at the nurse for an explanation.

"You've lost a lot of blood and may need one. This is just formality Ms. Mitchell...for every procedure done here at Piedmont. Before we take you back we just need your consent to proceed."

Beca turns to her doctor. "Dr. Combs is my baby going to be all right?"

"We're going to do everything we can to save you both."

Beca sits up to sign the forms, lays back down on the gurney and looks up at the ceiling. "I'm ready...let's do this."

Dr. Combs gives her look of encouragement. "Okay Beca...we're going to take good care of you. I want you to take a deep breath and count backwards from 100."

Before Beca is able to take a deep breath she's knocked out.

In the blink of an eye she hears the sounds of rumbling metal and beeps of several machines. She's unable to move, say anything or even open her eyes but feels a dull ache in her midsection. Several heated blankets are put over her and leg compressor massagers are put on her legs. She hears the voice of someone telling her the surgery is over and to wake up but she is unable to respond.

* * *

Surgical Waiting Room

Almost 2 hours later Dr. Combs enters the patient waiting area and approaches Jesse who immediately stands. "Okay...The cerclage is in place and her bleeding has slowed down. Beca will be in recovery for the next couple of hours and will then need to be admitted."

Jesse has questions of his own. "Is the placenta still in tact? Is she's going to be okay?"

"Yes...she's going to be fine but she lost a lot of blood and had to undergo transfusions during surgery. The bleeding came from ruptured blood vessels from the placenta but I'm happy to report there has been no further separation."

"And the baby?" Dr. Mitchell asks?

"He's fine, however to ensure his respiratory development Beca will need to start steroid therapy." Dr. Combs advises, then continues. "Jesse...while I was in there, I noticed some scar tissue, it appears she previously had a D & C. Do you know if she was ever pregnant?"

Jesse and Dr. Mitchell exchange looks. "Yes doctor. Beca was impregnated when she was 14 and forced to have an abortion. Is that what caused this?"

The physician is caught off guard. "My God...so young." She takes a moment to absorb the info. "Yes...it would explain what I saw and had to repair. I don't anticipate anymore complications but she's going to be in quite a bit of pain and will need a lot of rest. I've ordered a morphine pump so she can administer her own pain meds while she's here."

"Dr. Combs...when can we see my daughter?"

"I'll speak with the nurse." She responds.

"Thank you doctor...thank you for everything." Jesse says giving her a hug.

Thirty minutes later a nurse comes back for Jesse who is brought into recovery.

* * *

Recovery Room

Sitting in a chair next to her bed he tries to get her to wake up. "Beca...it's me. Can you hear me? Are you all right?"

Still receiving oxygen, her eyes remain closed and she says nothing. Jesse holds her hand and tells her that she and the baby are both going to be okay which elicits a small grin from her. The nurse enters the room, checks her vitals and prepares the transfer to a room upstairs. Jesse is advised of the room number, then returns to the patient waiting area to retrieve Dr. Mitchell and Sheila.

Talking to Beca's parents. "She's still on oxygen and completely out of it. They're about to transfer her to a private room and said we could wait for her there."

* * *

Private Room

Upstairs in her room, the three wait patiently as her gurney is finally brought over. Still unconscious and oblivious to the world Beca sleeps while the nurse prepares her temporary living quarters. As the nurse leaves, Jesse sits in a chair next to her bed, resumes holding her hand and tries to speak with her again.

"Babe...can you hear me?" Her eyes remain closed but she's able to let out a single moan.

"Your father and stepmother are here with me. Do you want to see them?" Another small moan is heard.

"Are you in pain?" This time her moan is louder and lasts longer.

"Okay sweetheart...I'll get the nurse...try to get some sleep. We'll be here when you wake up." Jesse says with his voice cracking as he kisses her forehead. "Hold on baby...we'll get through this."

To be continued...

* * *

A/N: Thank you for making it to the end of this dramatic, painful chapter. It seems Beca's past keeps coming back to haunt her. This roller coaster will soon even out as she continues to heal from the inside out. Thank you all for reading.


	23. Chapter 23

Walls

Chapter 23

This story follows the evolving relationship of Beca Mitchell and Jesse Swanson as their journey begins at their last ICCA competition and continues beyond graduation. Universal owns all rights of Pitch Perfect…I only own this story.

A/N: Post Op and surprise visits. Please R&R.

It's been almost 20 hours since surgery and Beca continues to sleep. Not having strayed too far Jesse takes up residence on a vinyl couch in her room. The sounds of leg compressors, automatic blood pressure gauges and various beeps fill the room as Jesse composes a single text message to their friends.

_"For those of you who haven't heard, Beca was rushed to the hospital last night due to unforeseen complications and had to undergo emergency surgery to stop pre-term labor. She's still out of it, but doing well. I know you want to see her however, please respect her privacy. When she's awake and accepting visitors I'll let you know."_

Satisfied with the message, he hits send.

"You look like hell." A groggy weak voice is heard.

Jesse's raises his head, whips around to the voice and sees that Beca is finally awake. "Hey...welcome back." He says smiling, removing a thin hospital issue blanket from his legs. He walks over to her, bends down and places a tender a kiss on her lips. "How are you?" He asks giving her a look full of adoration.

"Don't ask." She pauses. "What the hell did they do to me?" She asks wincing in pain.

Jesse plants himself in the chair next to her bed and takes her hand. "Babe...you had major surgery. You went in for a cervical cerclage but there was more going on. Your cervix has been stitched shut, blood vessels cauterized and repairs done to your uterus." He pauses. "During the operation you lost a lot of blood and had to be transfused."

Beca's eyebrows rise. "Jesus!" She grimaces and lets out a low moan. "What's wrong with my uterus?"

"Lets just say Dr. Combs is as good as her reputation." He pauses. "You had a lot of scar tissue removed from a botched D&C."

The petite brunette thinks back to the 14 year old forced to endure an abortion and starts to get emotional. "It just won't ever stop, will it?" She sobs then sucks in her breath in agony. "FUCK!"

Jesse stands up to stroke her cheek. "Shh...try not to get upset. What matters is that you and the baby are okay." He adds, then motions to the monitor with the rapid heart beat. "Listen to him Beca...that's why we're here." His enthusiasm makes her smile.

"Who else knows about this?" She asks.

"I sent out a text message to our friends this morning, so they all know your here but I didn't give any specifics. I also told them no visitors until you're ready."

Getting weaker and more groggy by the minute Beca makes a request. "I wanna see my dad. Can you please call him?"

"He and Sheila have been here all night. Are you okay to see them now?" He asks...she sleepily nods yes.

Jesse makes a quick call. "Sir...she's awake and asking for you. Okay...I'll let her know."

He ends the call and turns to Beca who has fallen back asleep. "Well you were awake." He says to himself kissing her on the forehead.

Dr. Mitchell and Sheila enter the room and see that Beca is sleeping. Jesse looks up with an apologetic expression on his face. "I'm sorry Sir...she was awake for maybe 5 minutes and then passed out again. She's in a lot of pain."

Sheila speaks up. "After what she's been through, it's no wonder."

"It's okay Jesse...let her rest. Come on...let's go downstairs and get something to eat. She's not going anywhere." Dr. Mitchell says smiling to his future-son-in-law.

The Treble leader agrees as the three of them head for the hospital cafe.

Since sending the mass text message Jesse's phone is literally being blown up by their friends concern. Too exhausted to respond to any messages he switches his phone off and buries the technology back in his pocket.

* * *

After an hour or so the three of them return to the room where Beca is somewhat conscious. Dr. Mitchell approaches his daughter and gives her a peck on the cheek. Sheila shows her concern and support by patting her leg.

"How are you sweetie?" Beca's dad asks.

The petite brunette tries to smile but ends up grimacing instead. "I've been better." She manages to say.

"Your doctor says you were very lucky. It's a good thing you got here when you did. This could have turned out so much worse." Dr. Mitchell adds.

Beca grits her teeth. "It's not over yet...I'm only half way through this pregnancy." She says wincing in pain, hitting the button on her pain pump.

"I know sweetie...it'll be okay." He says putting his arm around his exhausted and distressed daughter.

Jesse pipes up. "Hey...umm...I don't mean to interrupt but my family just got here and would really like to see you. What should I tell them?"

Before he finishes his question she's out cold. Dr. Mitchell chuckles and puts his arm around Jesse's shoulder. "Come on son...let's go meet with your family."

* * *

Later that night...

A slender figure is standing by the room entrance. Jesse is asleep on the vinyl couch as Beca continues to weave in and out of consciousness. The figure approaches the bed and looks down at the sleeping form. Beca opens her eyes and is overwhelmed with surprise.

"You! You're here!" Beca blurts out. She tries to sit up but is stricken by intense pain. "Owe...FUCK!" She exclaims, hitting the pain pump.

"Oh Beca...please be careful. As soon as I heard what happened, I had to come." She pauses. "Are you okay?" She asks getting emotional.

Jesse wakes up and can't believe Beca's best "female" friend has made the trip from Los Angeles. "I can't believe you're here. You're amazing Chloe." He pauses. "I'm going to step out and give you guys some time alone." The ginger acknowledges him with a smile.

"How are you feeling?" The chipper redhead asks.

"Like I've been gutted alive." Beca says grimacing.

"I bet...you kinda look like it too." She pauses. "How's the baby?"

"He's okay now." She says smiling, rubbing her tender belly."

Chloe places her hand over Beca's hand. "You're baby bump is adorable and petite, just like you." She jokes making Beca chuckle. "Owe! Please don't make me laugh."

"Sorry." Chloe says as she plops herself down in a chair next to the bed. "So on the phone you said you had an issue with your placenta. I don't have any other details. Why were you rushed into surgery?"

With the morphine beginning to take effect Beca tries to stay alert and explain what transpired during the night. "I started bleeding and my cervix was dilating." Getting more sleepy. "They sewed it, then..." In the middle of her sentence she passes out.

"Beca...are you still with me?" She pauses. "That's okay my friend...gets some sleep...I'm not going anywhere." Chloe says to herself smiling as she leaves the room to find Jesse.

"Hey! Done visiting already?" Jesse asks.

"No way! I'm not even close to being done...she passed out on me in mid sentence. That poor girl is exhausted." She pauses. "This can't be easy on you either. So what happened last night?" The ginger asks.

Drained and barely able to contain his emotions, Jesse tells her. "She woke up in the middle of the night with a sharp pain and was bleeding. When I saw the panic in her face, I've never been so scared. You know Beca...she's always in control...she just doesn't lose it...well this was different."

He takes a deep breath. "By the time we got to the hospital she was hemorrhaging, I've never seen so much blood. Her OB/GYN just so happens was on staff and examined her in the E. R. and said her cervix was dilating. When we were told our baby wouldn't survive the night without surgery, she completely lost it." He pauses. "During the operation she lost a lot of blood and had to be transfused."

"My God Chloe...I could have lost them both last night." He pauses. "I love her so much and don't know what I would do without her." He says completely breaking down. Chloe holds him until his sobs subside.

"Hey...Beca is way too stubborn to check out and she loves you and this baby more than anything. Listen...I didn't just come out here for her...I'm here for both of you, and I'm still on maternity leave so I can stay as long as I need to. From what I've seen and heard this is going to be pretty rough on her. So...not too worry...I'll keep her occupied."

"What about Josh...is he okay with you being here?" Jesse asks.

"Are you kidding? After your text message this morning, he booked my flight immediately and practically forced me on the plane."

Jesse wipes his eyes and pulls Chloe into a hug. "You have no idea how much it means to both of us to have you here. We owe you big time for this."

"No you don't...we love you guys...and besides...you would do the same for us." The ginger adds.

"You're damn straight we would." He pauses. "Now where's my beautiful goddaughter?"

"Oh...yah...umm...your family is sort of babysiting her right now. They're all downstairs with Beca's dad. Actually she's got a feeding coming up so I need to get to her. Can we stay with you tonight?"

Jesse smiles. "Of course...you can stay with us as long as you like...we wouldn't have it any other way. I'll be staying here with Beca until she's discharged, so our place is yours.

* * *

The next morning...

A random nurse with the disposition of a great white shark shows up to take Beca's vitals and remove her leg compressors. She then tells the petite brunette to bend her knees so her catheter can be withdrawn.

"Are you fucking crazy?" Beca snaps back waking Jesse up in the process.

Jesse sits up and watches the drama unfold before him.

"I can barely move and you want me to bend my knees?" She pauses. "No fucking way!"

The nurse turns to Jesse, then back to the patient. "Dr. Combs orders are to get you up as soon as possible."

The Treble leader instinctly stands up to exit the room. "Babe...I'll be outside to give you privacy."

"Jesse...you don't have to leave, and besides, I might need your help."

Beca is resigned to the fact that she's pretty much helpless and doesn't have a choice in this matter. She closes her eyes, grits her teeth and starts bending a knee. She yells out in pain as Jesse is there to assist her. With one knee bent Jesse helps position the other one in place. Jesse watches in awe as the catheter is extracted, then helps Beca lower her legs. As soon as Nurse Ratchet exits the room Beca attacks her pain pump.

Breathless and trembling the petite girl grimaces in pain.

Jesse strokes the side of her face. "That looked like it hurt like hell. Are you okay Babe? Can I help you with something?"

"Yah...you can. I'll be damned if I'm gonna be stuck in this bed when I have to pee. Before the morphine kicks in please help me into that reclining chair."

Beca uses the remote control to lower the leg portion and raise the back of the bed which causes massive discomfort to her. Jesse gently swings her legs to the side and let's her knees bend off the side causing her to gasp in distress. She wraps her arms around his neck as he helps her to her feet. Once standing she's almost doubled over in agony.

"All right babe...you're on your feet. Now what?"

Just as she's about to answer the morphine starts to work as she starts to slump downward. Jesse catches her and gently lowers her to the reclining chair where she instantly falls asleep. He reclines the chair back, bringing her legs forward and covers her. "Sweet dreams beautiful." He says kissing her head.

A couple of hours later Beca is awake again. The Bella leader looks around and sees her partner engrossed with something on his laptop.

"Hey...whatcha watching?" She asks sounding a little more like her old self.

Jesse looks up and smiles at her. "Nothing much. Just googling stuff. How ya doing?"

"It still hurts like a bitch, but I'm feeling a little better. This will be all worth it when we're holding our son." She pauses. "What are you googling?"

"Just finding out more about your procedure and what causes the placenta to rupture."

"Oh yah? What did you find out?" She asks with curiosity.

"Well...you don't have any of the risk factors listed however, it says any trauma such as a blow to your tummy could cause placenta abruption."

Beca thinks back to when Luke grabbed her from behind and forced her forward against the semen smeared desk. She clenches her jaw at the memory. "Jesse...there's nothing we can do about it now. From this point on I promise not to put myself in any harms way."

"I know babe." He says kissing her hand.

With a feeling of dread, Beca is resigned to the fact that more tortrue is headed her way. "Jesse...I need the nurse to disconnect me...I gotta pee."

"Oh shit! Okay...I'll go tell the nurses station."

A few minutes later a nurse enters and disconnects her from the monitors. Jesse pulls the lever on the chair to put it back to its upright position and slowly helps Beca to her feet. Dragging the IV pole Jesse waits outside the bathroom. After a couple of minutes she opens the door with a look of pure frustration.

"Jesse! (exhaling deeply) I need your help." She says with a look of desperation and helplessness.

Understanding her need, he enters the bathroom and helps her lower her hospital issued apparel. "You're still bleeding." He observes.

She acknowledges his observation then remains standing before him.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"You know...we've done practically everything to eachother sexually but have never pee'd in front of one another." She pauses. "This is intimacy on a whole new level." She says blushing.

Jesse notices her embarrassment, without delay he undoes his jeans, raises the lid and proceeds to pee in front of her while she smirks and rolls her eyes at the spectacle. When he's done he flushes the toilet and lowers the lid. "Does that help?"

She smiles and nods her head in disbelief. "This is why I love you so much nerd." She says kissing him passionately.

With his help she's able to complete her business and get cleaned up while keeping the profanities to a minimum; then slowly shuffles back into the room where Chloe has returned.

"It's really good to see you up. How's the pain compared to yesterday?"

"Still hurts like a mother fucker...but better." Beca admits with her sarcasm returning.

"It's going to take a few days until you start feeling better." Chloe adds giving her a sympathetic look." She pauses. "Oh...I brought over some stuff I thought you might need."

The redhead opens a bag and brings out her navy robe and matching slippers, a charger for her dead iPhone, a hairbrush with ties as well as her trademark eyeliner and mascara. "I could care less how you look, but I figured you would want to fix yourself up for visitors."

"You're the best Red...thank you."

Looking very tired and on his way to growing a full beard, Beca takes Jesse's hand. "Honey...why don't you go home for awhile and get cleaned up. Chloe's here so I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" He says looking at both women...they both nod yes.

"Okay, then I'll go. I'll be back in a few hours but if something comes up or you need anything...call me."

"You got it babe...I love you." She says as Jesse plants a kiss on her lips. "Love you too sweetheart."

After Jesse leaves Chloe helps her friend get seated into the reclining chair. After yelling out a few exploitives which, make the ginger blush, the petite girl is at peace once again. "Damn Beca...I never knew you had such a trashy mouth...I love it!"

Still grimacing in pain Beca looks at her friend and nods in disbelief.

"So when am I going to see that gorgeous daughter of yours?" Beca asks trying to divert her attention.

Looking at her watch. "Well..I just fed her so she's good for a few hours. Sheila will be bringing her over later."

Beca is amused. "You've got my stepmonster babysitting?"

Chloe chuckles. "Yah...she offered so, what the hell." She pauses. "You know Becs, she's really not that bad."

"I know...I hate to admit but I'm actually beginning to like her." She pauses. "She's been really supportive and get this...she's got a tattoo."

"Oh I'm sure your dad just loves that...the professor and the tramp." Chloe jokes making Beca wince in pain.

"So...before you passed out yesterday you were telling me about your surgery. I get the placenta thing, but you also mentioned something about your uterus."

Beca becomes guarded. "Yah...(hesitating). My doctor said there was a bunch of scar tissue from a botched D&C."

Chloe gives her a look of surprise. "When did you have a "D&C?"

Beca looks to her friend. "You may want to have a seat."

The alt-girl begins to tell Chloe of the events of the past month including the nightmares and hallucinations she experienced to her cheating with Luke and brief separation from Jesse. She tells her about her hypnosis session and regression therapy that made her recall painful childhood memories that were blocked out for so many years.

Chloe is so mortified she places her hand over her mouth.

"If I ever meet your mother I'm going to fucking kill her for what she put you through." She says wiping tears from her eyes. "I'm so sorry Beca...I can't believe you survived all of that. Who else knows about this?"

"Just you, Jesse, my dad and Sheila." Beca responds with little emotion.

"What are you going to do?" Chloe asks.

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?"

"It happened a long time ago. My mother is out of my life. I'm done with her." Beca adds not sounding entirely convincing.

Getting frustrated with her friend. "You're just going to let it go? You're going to let her get away with this?"

Rubbing her sore tummy. "I have more important things to deal with right now so I need to put this behind me and just move on."

Not believing what she's hearing Chloe doesn't let it go.

"Until that fucking bitch is confronted for the atrocities she's caused this will never go away and will always be a roadblock in your marriage." Getting even more dramatic. "Beca...you could have died on that operating table. You almost miscarried your baby at five months, and all you want to do is put this behind you?"

Gritting her teeth from pain. "Chloe...I know what happened. We're both fine." Beca says trying to remain calm.

"No you're not! What the hell is the matter with you?!"

"Chloe...I can't do this. You need to leave." Beca says in a threatening voice.

"NO! I'm not going anywhere!" She barks back.

"Let it go! Why are you doing this to me?" Beca whines holding her stomach.

"Because I'm your friend damn it and I love you!" She pauses. "...and your fucking **walls** are going back up and need to stay down!"

Beca grunts out in pain as she sobs. "Chloe...please...I don't know what to do!" She finally lets out, breaking down.

"It's okay Becs...you're not alone. Let's concentrate on getting you better and then we'll deal with that bitch." Chloe says embracing her friend.

Trembling from the pain, Beca hits the pain pump, closes her eyes and is asleep within minutes.

"Sweet dreams my friend." Chloe says to herself as she lays down on the vinyl couch with her eyes swelling at the thought of a petite 14 year old girl with silky brown hair and blue sapphire eyes robbed of her innocence; the child known as Rebecca.

* * *

A few hours later Jesse returns with Dr. Mitchell, Sheila and Chloe's daughter. The Treble is cleaned up and ready to relieve Chloe who's been keeping Beca company while she sleeps. She stands up and motions for them to meet outside the room.

"Jesse...while you were gone Beca told me what happened."

Not sure what or how much she knows, he questions her. "What did she tell you?"

"I know about the repressed memories." She pauses. "I know what Jack did to her and about the abortion she was forced to have."

Jesse is surprised. "Wow...she did tell you everything."

"Yah...I think I'm still in shock." Chloe says still deeply affected by the horrors of Beca's past.

"It's a lot to take in...She's gone through hell and back." Sheila adds as Dr. Mitchell grips his wife's hand.

"When she's recovered from this ordeal, she's going to need our help to come to terms with what happened; that BITCH mother of hers needs to suffer for what she put her through, and until Beca has some closure, her past will continue to haunt her. I'm also going to consult with a friend who happens to be an attorney about statutory rape laws in New York. As far as I know there's no time limit in reporting this kind of felony and there could even be a prison sentence involved. If she's not going to file charges against that son of a bitch...I will." Chloe says with conviction.

Dr. Mitchell speaks up. "Chloe...tell your friend if there's any costs to retain them...we'll take care of it." He pauses. "The least I can do as her father is to help put away that bastard for hurting my baby." He says barely able to contain his emotions.

Chloe takes out her cell phone and makes a quick call.

"Hey...do you still have contacts in the District Attorney's office in New York?"

_**"Sure...you know I do...why? What's up?"**_

"I have a favor to ask you."

_**"What is it?" **_

"Can we get together tonight?"

_**"Umm...considering you're in L.A. that might be difficult."**_

"Well...actually I'm in town. I'm with Beca at the hospital."

_**"Oh, my God...you're here! How is she?"**_

"Yah...I'm here." She pauses. "I need your legal expertise. Can Emma and I come over?"

_**"Absolutely! I can't wait to see you. I'll send Michael (aka Uni) out so we can be alone. Is everything okay?"**_

"It will be. Beca is still in pain...but on the mend." She pauses. "Will 7:00 PM work for you?"

_**"That's perfect...I'll order some take out and text my new address. See you soon."**_

Thanks Aubrey...we'll see you in a little bit."

The ginger ends the call and smiles to the small group in front of her we'll simple refer to as **Team Beca**. "It's done...the wheels are in motion. Let's keep this to ourselves until we know more, and only involve Beca when the time comes."

They agree with the ginger who accepts her daughter from Sheila and disappears into Beca's room for her next feeding.

* * *

The next day...

Beca has another ultrasound and is examined by her OB/GYN who reports the bleeding has almost stopped and cerclage is successful in sealing the cervix, thus stopping the pre-term labor. She's also told her follow up appointments will need to be every two weeks to prevent anymore unforeseen complications. With her pain level at a tolerable level Beca is regaining her strength and scheduled to be discharged in a couple of days.

With Chloe's help Beca's hair is put up in a messy bun with her trademark eyeliner and mascara in place. Looking more like herself and feeling a bit stronger she accepts visits with the rest of her family and friends.

To be continued...

* * *

A/N: This latest installment marks the beginning of Beca's fight to confront her past. With Team Beca in her corner, there's nothing they can't accomplish. A special thanks to Cajunqueen714 for bouncing some ideas with me.

Thanks again for reading...Raven12


	24. Chapter 24

Walls

Chapter 24

This story follows the evolving relationship of Beca Mitchell and Jesse Swanson as their journey begins at their last ICCA competition and continues beyond graduation. Universal owns all rights of Pitch Perfect…I only own this story.

A/N: Wheels in motion. Please R&R.

Aubrey's House - 7:00 PM

Arriving at the Posen residence at 7:00 PM sharp the former Bella captain opens the door and immediately embraces the ginger and bundle of joy she's meeting for the first time.

"Oh, my God Chloe...she's beautiful!"

"Thanks Bree...she's such a good girl and has her daddy wrapped around her tiny little fingers." She gushes pretending to nibble on her daughter's stubby fingers.

"Can I hold her?"

"Oh totes...here...take her." She says handing her daughter off to her friend who's laughing at her choice of words.

"You haven't changed a bit Chloe." Aubrey says with affection kissing Emma on her chubby cheeks.

"What about you? All grown up...an attorney now...and shacking up with a guy."

Aubrey blushes. "Well Uni and I have recently re-connected...so who knows..."

"I'm really happy for you Bree...you look good."

The uptight blonde smiles at Chloe's comments. "So tell me more about this favor you need."

Chloe does her best not to divulge who the favor involves. "I have this friend whose 14 year old niece was sexually assaulted by her mother's boyfriend. The girl got pregnant and then her mother forced her to have an abortion which later almost killed her due to complications of the procedure."

Aubrey stops to think about it. "Do I know this person?"

Chloe quickly responds. "Oh no...this is an old family friend of the Beales." She pauses. "My friend who recently found out about this is looking to press charges against the child molester and possibly the mother but needs information first. This took place in New York about 8 years ago; I know it's a lot to ask but she's kind of important to me so I offered to help her."

Aubrey gives the favor some thought. "The law can be a bit tricky. There's more to consider such as the age of the victim when the rapes started and what acts were involved. Was any of this documented in her medical records?"

"Yes." Chloe quickly answers. "The kicker to all this is that the child molester is also an attorney."

Aubrey's eyes almost pop out of her head." She pauses. "Are you Dixie Chick serious?"

Her response almost causes Chloe crack up. "Geez Aubrey...I haven't heard you use that line in years." She pauses. "...and yes I'm serious. Can you help me?"

"Of course I can help but we're not just dealing with statutory rape which is a felony in its own right, there's degrees of rape depending on the crime or crimes committed as well as the ages of the victim and perpetrator. I'm concerned about the statute of limitation since this was such a long ago; I'll tell you what, I'll email my friend tonight who works in the D.A.'s office and have him pull up some information."

"That would be awesome Bree...thank you." She pauses. "So...how is Howie doing these days?" The ginger asks.

"He's actually doing very well. He's recently divorced with a couple of kids but now that he's finally out of the closet his career is blossoming; he's even considered to be one of the leading prosecutors in New York.

Chloe chuckles. "Hmm...imagine that. I'm happy for him...it's amazing what happens when you're finally honest with yourself." She pauses. "Well I really appreciate you looking into this for me. So...what are we having for dinner? I'm starving."

* * *

Piedmont Hospital - Beca's room

After several visits with their friends the petite girl is nearing exhaustion. Thinking about what Chloe was discussing earlier Jesse decides to test the waters with Beca.

"So Chloe said you told her everything. Not that it's any of my business, why did you do it?"

"I don't know...maybe it was the painkillers talking." She says trying to stifle a yawn. "She asked about my surgery and what happened to my uterus so I told her about the botched D&C not realizing she would want to know more. She already knew about my mom's boyfriend and about you kicking his ass, so when she asked when I had the D&C I decided to tell her about the rest. Besides you she's my closest friend so I felt she could be trusted with the truth." She pauses. "We kind of got into it though. She thinks I need to confront my mom and Jack." Beca says showing her inner struggle.

"I don't know Beca...your past keeps coming back to haunt us...I think she might be right." Jesse says.

"Okay...let's say I do...what good is going to come out of it? Shit Jesse...that was 8 years ago. It's a little late don't you think? Beca blurts out, getting more irritated.

"What if there's a way to put Jack away for a very long time? That bastard deserves to be castrated for what he did to you and for what he continues to do to us today."

"I don't know Jesse...I agree with you, but it was such a long time ago." She pauses. "I just don't want to think about anymore." She says getting sleepy.

"I know babe...neither do I." He says, kissing her on the head. "You've had a long day...get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

* * *

The next morning...

Beca unhooks herself from the monitors and makes the courageous effort of getting out of bed on her own. With a little bit of sweat and tears she makes it to her feet and gingerly walks over to Jesse who is still sound asleep. She looks down to the man of her dreams and smiles, then rubs her belly and starts to whisper to her unborn son. "Hey Tatum...look! That's your daddy over there. He's such a good person with such a big heart; between your daddy and I you're going to be the most loved and spoiled baby ever." She pauses, getting emotional. "You're not even here yet and I'm already so attached to you and love you so much. I know things have been a little rough lately, but we're going to make it through this...okay? Just know one thing, as your mommy I will never let any harm come to you." she pauses. "...and if it takes my last breath to bring you here..." She's unable to finish her sentence.

Jesse wakes up and sees Beca standing over him. "Hey...good morning sunshine." He says uncovering himself and rising to his feet. "Are you okay?" He asks noticing her puffy eyes.

She wipes her eyes with the back of her hand. "Yah...just a little hormonal. You looked so peaceful just now, I didn't want to disturb you."

"Babe...you can wake me anytime." Realization strikes him. "Hey... you got out of bed on your own...that's a pretty big step. How are you feeling?" He says, carefully bringing her into his arms, trying carefully not to tug on her IV.

Reaching up she wraps her arms around his neck and plants a passionate kiss on his lips. "I love you."

Returning her affections, he kisses her back with more passion causing her to moan softly against his lips. "Oh Becs...I know it's only been a few days but I've missed holding you like this...I love you so much."

She kisses him again then pulls away smiling. "I've missed you too. I've missed us." She pauses. "As you can see I'm feeling better and I'm ready to go home, but first I need to pee." She says, dragging her IV pole and shuffling as fast as she can to the bathroom making Jesse laugh.

* * *

Later that day...

Jaime and Jesse's parents come to visit before they have to head back home.

"Beca...sweetheart, we love you so much and it's not just because of the baby. We're your family now and will always be there for you. If you need anything...and we mean anything please call us anytime and we'll be here for you." Jesse's mom promises as she gently pulls the petite brunette into her bosom, practically suffocating her.

Jesse and his dad look on and start chuckling watching the tiny girl being enveloped by the older woman.

Beca pulls away smiling. "Thank you mom...I really appreciate you all being here. I'm not going to lie to you, this was pretty scary and the thought of almost losing the baby was unbearable. I've told Jesse that family is most important to me and having you all here means everything." She pauses. "Dr. Combs is one of the best OB/GYN's in Atlanta and she's pretty confident this will be the last complication, so it should be smooth sailing from this point on. The next time we'll all together will be next month at the wedding." Jesse moves to her side and puts his arm around Beca. "I can't wait to be a Swanson."

Beca's soon to be father-in-law gives her a hug then pipes up. "So...are you two ever going to tell us the name you picked out for my grandson?"

Jesse intervenes. "Nope...sorry dad but everyone will find out the day he's born."

His father pouts but gives his son a warm smile. "Okay kids we've got a long drive and need to get on the road."

After a nice visit with the soon-to-be in-laws Jaime stays behind to speak with Beca.

The teenager pulls up a seat next to Beca's bed. "So how are you feeling? Are you still in a lot of pain?" The young girl asks.

Beca responds. "Compared to a few days ago, this is nothing. The first 24 hours after surgery I was dead to the world." She pauses. "I'm definitely on the mend. So what's up...you wanted to talk?"

Jaime smiles and blushes. "Yah...it's about my friend."

Beca's eyebrows raise at the younger girl. "Oh! Nicholas...so what's going on?" She asks with genuine interest and ecstatic to be shifting the attention to someone else.

"We've been spending a lot of time together and things are sort of happening between us."

Beca tries to suppress her smile. "Like what? Tell me."

Well...you know...touching and stuff." She pauses. "I really like him Beca. What should I do?"

Beca thinks about what was happening with herself at that age and struggles with giving her unbiased advise.

"Well...they say you should follow your heart, however in this case you're so young and can potentially get into trouble." She pauses. "If I were you I would take things very slow and just enjoy being a teenager. There's plenty of time for boyfriends later on."

"I know that but I have these feeling when I'm with him. Can I ask you a personal question?" Beca cautiously nods yes. "How did you know my brother was the one?"

Beca thinks back to her Freshman year. "Jaime...your brother and I became best friends before anything happened between us. Well...scratch that, he was chasing after me while I kept pushing him away." She pauses. "Then one day I pushed him too far and thought I lost him forever...I still hate myself for the way I treated him. I remember going to his dorm room and trying to apologize for being such a bitch, but then he slammed the door on my face. Looking back, I totally deserved it. But it was this time I realized how much my actions hurt him and I allowed myself to embrace my feelings for your brother; this is when I finally came around. Even after years of dating it still took me a long time and knocking down several **walls** before realizing I didn't just love him, I was actually IN LOVE with him which, is a whole new animal. So basically it took being honest with myself to let our relationship evolve...this is when we got engaged...and the rest you know is history."

"Is that when you decided to serenade him with Simple Minds during your first ICCA win?"

Beca laughs. "Yah...something like that." She pauses. "The opportunity presented itself so in a way I managed to kill two birds with one stone."

"So...you think Nicholas and I should just be friends?"

"Absolutely...if its meant to be, you guys will become much more later on." Beca says with confidence.

"So you don't think it's a good idea that I go all the way with him?"

Beca chokes on her saliva as her eyes widen like frisbees. "Jaime Swanson...HELL NO! You're way too young to experience that. Oh God...please tell me you haven't."

Jaime laughs at her reaction. "No Beca...we haven't. Some of my friends already have and I've thought about, but no...not yet." She pauses. "Can I ask you another personal question?" Beca takes a deep breath and reluctantly nods yes. "How old were you when you first...you know...did it?"

Beca knew she wouldn't be able to dodge the teenager's questions for long. She carefully thinks about her response, not wanting to give away too much and still be a good influence on the younger Swanson girl. "Well...let's just say I did some questionable things at your age that I will always regret. Looking back, had things been different for me I would have waited for the right person. What I can say about your brother without it sounding too weird for you is that he's the only partner I've had who I was in love with, and that makes a huge difference. So don't rush into things and enjoy being young."

Jaime considers the words from her big sister and gives her a big hug. "Well I'm about to get left behind so I better get going. Thank you for talking with me...I really love having a big sister to discuss these things with."

"Hey...before you guys I was an only child. So this is all new to me, but I will have to say that I'm enjoying this too." Beca says beaming.

Jaime gives her a hug, then continues. "I'm really glad you and my nephew are going to be all right. When Jesse called us the night you were admitted we were so scared for you." She pauses. "I've never seen my brother so scared...he loves you so much." Beca smiles at her comment. "I hope one day I find someone who loves me like that."

"You will sis...just give it some time." She pauses smiling at the younger girl. "You better get going. I'll text you after I'm discharged."

The Swanson's say their goodbyes and head back home.

* * *

Later that evening Beca is alone with her thoughts and considers the possibilty of getting revenge on the people who have harmed her. Would she want to pursue this while so much is going on with her life or concentrate her efforts on healing, to getting married to graduating from Barden and finally delivering her child. Maybe after everything is said and done she'll look into it. While her mind is still racing, she gets a surprise visit from Dr. Combs and Dr. Sievers.

"We were on our way out and decided to stop by and see how you were feeling. Are they treating you okay here?" Dr. Combs asks while looking over her chart.

Beca is surprised to see the physicians together at such a late hour. "With the exception of nurse ratchet who threatened my life with bodily harm for not getting my ass out of bed the day after surgery, everyone has been great. Thank you for that by the way...that bitch had the bedside manner of a piranha."

Dr. Sievers chuckles at their patient's sarcasm. "Yah...I can see why this one has gotten under your skin. She's a real spitfire." He adds.

Dr. Combs snickers. "You have no idea. I actually look forward to her appointments. She's nothing like my other patients."

"Are you implying that I'm a pain in the ass?" Beca jokingly asks, then looks at the two of them in a questionable manner.

Still laughing, the OB/GYN continues. "No Beca...not at all. I actual enjoy our visits." She pauses. "I would like to introduce you to Dr. Sievers who you've already met downstairs. He isn't just a colleague...he's also my husband, which is the reason he was able to reach me so quickly the night you were admitted."

The alt-girl is genuinely surprised. "Oh...that's unexpected, but pretty cool. You guys make a great team." Her response amuses the physicians.

"Hopefully now that my wife has fixed you, you'll be able to stay out of my emergency room." He says joking with her.

Just as Beca is about to say something Jesse returns and is pleased to see his love in the presence of the physicians. "Hey...how are you guys? Is everything okay? Are we still being discharged tomorrow?"

"Jesse...I'm fine. They just stopped by to say hello. Did you know they're married?"

"Oh...wow! I would have never guessed you two were a couple...that awesome."

"Anyway, they just wanted to say goodbye before I'm discharged. Apparently I'm a pain in the ass but they might miss me when I'm gone." She says oozing of sarcasm.

The Treble leader laughs at her wit. "You guys have taken really good care of us and we are forever thankful. Hopefully the next time we're here will be for the delivery."

Beca's OB/GYN agrees with Jesse's comment. "Absolutely...our next appointment is in two weeks and I expect everything to be perfect." She pauses. "So when are you two tying the knot?"

"Next month." Jesse and Beca say at the same time and exchange looks. "We would love to have you as our guests...would you like to come?"

The physicians look to each other, smile and respond at the same time. "We would love to."

Beca smiles. "Great...we'll send an invitation to your office."

* * *

Piedmont Hospital - Cafe

The following day Chloe meets Aubrey at the hospital cafe with several folders of New York law.

Chloe is floored with how fast Aubrey managed to pull this information together but then thinks back to their a-cappella days whenever her very type A friend would go on about efficiency from her strict father.

"Howie had these overnighted to me. There's a ton of stuff in here so in order to see which offenses relate,nwe'll need more information about the victim. Can you get me her medical records?" Aubrey asks before taking a bite of her Cobb salad.

Chloe thinks carefully before speaking. "I might be able to but the victim is very private and doesn't want to be exposed just yet so I'll need to be able to convince her this is worth pursuing." She pauses. "Is there a statute of limitation on rape for minors?"

The uptight blonde answers. "Yes, it's five years which starts when the victim reaches 18."

"Okay...that great! So as long as the victim is under 23 she can still file charges?" Aubrey nods yes. "What about statutory rape...is there a reporting time limit?" Asks Chloe.

"No...there isn't...as long as there's evidence the perpetrator can be prosecuted and depending on the age of the victim at the time the rapes began, it could be a maximum prison sentence of 25 years." Aubrey confirms.

Chloe is pleased with the information so far and continues to pound Aubrey with more questions. "Wow...that's very interesting. What about the mother? Can she be held liable if she had prior knowledge of the abuse and did nothing to prevent it?"

"Yes...if there's proof that she knowingly is guilty of abandonment or failed to keep the child from physical injury she could be convicted of a class E felony.

Aubrey continues. "You mentioned yesterday that the procedure the girl underwent caused complications later on and almost killed her." She pauses. "If there was a botched procedure and record of it we may be able to file a medical malpractice lawsuit against the hospital under something called the discovery rule. It's very difficult to prove however since punitive damages could be involved it may be something we can pursue. Unfortunately with medical malpractice, New York has a statute of limitation of up to 2.5 years from the time of the procedure so this could be a stretch."

"Okay...well this is still something to consider. Thank you Bree...this is exactly the kind of ammunition I needed.

The tall blonde places her fork on her plate. "When I told Howie the child molester was also an attorney he practically begged me to take this case. That's why this information got here so soon. Not only will this guy get convicted and do time, he will face disbarment and be added to the sex offenders registry for life. So basically his life as he knows it now, will be over." She pauses.

"I made a copy for you and outlined some of the important facts. Let me know if or when your friend wants to move forward." Aubrey adds.

Chloe is so pleased with what Aubrey has found out and can't wait to share the information with Team Beca. After they've finished their meals they head upstairs to visit with their petite friend.

Piedmont Hospital - Beca's Room

While Aubrey visits with Beca, the ginger takes Jesse outside and tells him what she's learned about New York rape laws. Jesse is pleasantly surprised and considers their next move. Chloe suggests they get Beca's medical records to Aubrey so they can at least find out which offenses apply and what the potential prison sentence would be for each of them. Jesse agrees with the ginger but doesn't want to break Beca's confidence in regards to her privacy.

"I like it Chloe but we need to proceed carefully or Beca's **walls** will rise at world record speed, and as you already know, that's the last thing any of us need. I'll contact Dr. O'toole's office tomorrow and request a copy of her records as well as a transcript of the hypnosis session. I'll have a second copy made for Aubrey and make sure anything that can expose Beca's identity be blacked out. This should be enough to start building a case or at least find out what kind of damage we can cause to Jack and her mother." He pauses. "If I know Beca she will never testify and will only agree to this if the case is bulletproof."

I totally agree...the last thing we want to do is make her feel uncomfortable. I'm hoping with the amount of evidence in her records she won't have to take the stand." The redhead adds.

* * *

Later on that night Beca is finally discharged.

Being pushed in a wheel chair by one of the orderlies, Beca is quite content with not having to walk the distance and doesn't give the poor grunt any misery for being wheel out.

With her daughter sleeping soundly, Chloe carries Emma in her arms and walks along side her friend as Jesse pulls up the car to the entrance. Jesse helps Beca into the passenger side and clicks her seatbelt in place. Chloe takes the back seat and secures Emma in her car seat. With prescriptions to fill for starting steroid therapy, they make a quick stop to the pharmacy and then another special stop to Beca's favorite fast food joint. She orders a couple cool ranch tacos which she devours immediately on the way back to their apartment. Her enthusiasm for the simple meal and food-gasm makes Chloe and Jesse crack up.

They arrive to the apartment and carefully bring Beca upstairs to their unit; she's taken into their bedroom and starts getting ready for bed. With Chloe taking care of Emma, Jesse folds back the comforter and notices the large pool of blood from a few days ago. Reacting to the horrible memory, Beca puts her hand over her mouth, backs away from the bed and breaks down. Jesse pulls her into his arms while she continues to sob.

"It's okay babe...everything is going to be all right now." He pauses. "Let's get you out of here so I can take care of this."

Just as he is about to bring Beca into the living room Chloe comes rushing in. "What's wrong? Is she okay?" Jesse motions to the bed which makes the redhead wince at what resembles a murder scene. She helps Jesse bring her into the livingroom and into a reclining chair where she holds on to her abdomen as she continues to sob.

"We almost lost our son." Beca says in a low voice that's barely audible.

Jesse kneels in front of her, lifts her chin and makes her look at him. "Yes...but we didn't." He says kissing her tenderly. "Stay here...I'll come back for you when it's cleaned up."

Chloe sits down and takes Beca's hand. "Hey...it's going to be all right...now that I'm here everything is going to work out. But listen here sista, if you think I'm going to let you mope around and feel sorry for yourself...you madam are greatly mistaken. We've got a wedding to prepare for; and now that I'm here, we're going to be very busy."

Beca's crying stops, she wipes her eyes and gives the ginger a look of concern. "I'm almost afraid to ask...what are you going to do to me Red?"

"You'll see." Chloe teases back. "It'll be aca-awesome!" Her comment causes Beca to roll her eyes."

To be continued...

* * *

A/N: Thank you for making it to the end of another chapter. What could Chloe possibly have in store for Beca? Tune in next time and find out.


	25. Chapter 25

Walls

Chapter 25

This story follows the evolving relationship of Beca Mitchell and Jesse Swanson as their journey begins at their last ICCA competition and continues beyond graduation. Universal owns all rights of Pitch Perfect…I only own this story.

A/N: Down Time, Bridal Party Stuff and more. Maybe just a little something for Smut Sunday...I just couldn't resist. Please R&R.

It's been a week since being discharged from the hospital and Beca has pretty much isolated herself from the world. With her headphones on 24/7 the Bella leader has reverted back to being the loner Freshman DJ completely engulfed in her music, blocking everything out and pretty much pushing people away. With the exception of meals and bedtime the alt-girl spends the majority of her days in the study/guest room mixing music like the good ole days. Chloe has finally had enough of her friend's isolation and barges in, snatching the petite girl's headphones away from her head.

"What the fuck Chloe?!"

The ginger unplugs the headphones and darts out of the room.

"What are we like 6 years old? What the hell are you doing?"

"I told you when we finally left the hospital that I wasn't going to let you mope around and feel sorry for yourself. It's been a week and that's all your doing and I'm getting tired of it."

Frustrated with the distraction Beca takes a deep breath. "I'm not moping...I'm working."

"Is this what you do when Jesse's here? Do you ignore him too?" Chloe asks crossing her arms.

"No...of course not. He usually inflicts his stupid movie obsession on me and then we end up in the bedroom." Beca says smirking at her favorite redhead.

Chloe tries to conceal her amusement.

Beca sits down on her couch and finally opens up. "Chloe...I'm going stir crazy...I can't just sit around and do nothing. To my father's delight I'm way ahead in my studies and now I'm just trying to stay productive and be useful."

"Okay...I can appreciate that but you're withdrawing and pushing people away. I know your music is important to you but are you really being productive or just hiding behind a hobby?"

The alt-girl gives the ginger a mean look. "Great! Now you're starting to sound like my father."

"Is that such a bad thing?" She pauses. "Okay...let me hear what you're working on." Chloe says.

Beca is hesitant but let's Chloe listen to a mash up she just completed. The ginger bobs her head to the beat as different layers of varied music genres fill her ears. The songs are perfectly mashed together and are indicative of the alt-girl's trademark style.

"This is really good. Who is it for?"

"Well...it's funny you should ask. While I'm in here being so-called unproductive I'm creating tracks for the future Bella's. After I choose my successor, I'll be presenting these tracks to her."

Chloe is flabbergasted. "Oh...wow! I totally owe you an apology." She pauses. "Are there more I can listen to?

"Umm...Yah...there's like 20 so far."

The redhead's eyes bulge out her head. "You've created 20 a-capella sets in a week?"

Beca nods yes. "I told you I was bored."

"Okay...that's aca-awesome but you need to give it a rest now. I would really love it if we could get the rest of your bridal party here and started working on wedding favors."

Beca gives her a look of disgust. "You mean actually make them? Can't we just buy the shit like everyone else?" Chloe nods no. "I'm not excactly crafty Red. Do I look like the domestic type to you?"

Chloe starts to chuckle. "Beca...your getting married and having a baby. If that's not becoming domestic I don't know what is." 'She says making the Bella leader acknowledge her point.

"Okay...fine...you have my attention. What do you want me to do?"

Chloe pulls out her iPad and starts doing a search on personalized wedding favors. After a long search they unanimously decide on an edible favor consisting of Oreo cookies dipped in white chocolate with three different designs: a bride, a groom and a musical clef in between the two. The cookies would be placed in a gold see through box with a personalized ribbon signifying the wedding date and names of the couple.

"Okay, this doesn't look too stupid, but hell if I'm going to decorate these damn things by myself." Beca says oozing of sarcasm.

The ginger rolls her eyes and gives her an exaggerated sigh. "This is why it's important to get your bridal party involved." She pauses. It's also really fun. We'll provide snacks and drinks, then put the girls to work."

Beca isn't completed sold on the idea but considers it. "I think Stacie and Aubrey would be great but I'm a little concerned about Fat Amy eating all the supplies."

Chloe snickers. "Then we'll just buy more silly."

Beca shrugs her shoulders and finally gives in. With the weekend just around the corner Chloe goes to the craft store and purchases the supplies and ingredients, then puts in an order for the personalized ribbon.

* * *

By Saturday morning the apartment looks more like a workshop. Aubrey shows up an hour early and is eager to organize and assign responsibilities to each girl. By the time Fat Amy and Stacie arrive Aubrey has melted the white chocolate and dipped at least 100 cookies. Chloe feeds Emma then puts her down for a nap and begins the task of putting the favors together.

"These are delicious!" Amy says popping a third freshly dipped cookie into her mouth while Aubrey tries to slap it out her hand. "Ouch!"

"Amy...these are not for us. We need to decorate enough to fill at least 150 favors and if you keep eating we'll run out of ingredients and never get these done." Aubrey spats out on the verge of losing her cool causing Beca, Stacie and Chloe to chuckle.

"So Beca...how long has it been?" Asks Stacie who is busy painting tiny tuxedos on the dipped cookies.

Beca doesn't steer her eyes from the task at hand. "What do you mean?" She says painting little musical clefs.

Stacie finally looks up and takes a break from decorating. "You know...since you fucked Jesse."

Beca chokes on her saliva making everyone laugh. "Well considering I'm on mandatory pelvic rest...it's going to be a LONG time before that happens again." She says sounding deflated, making a sad face.

Stacie turns to Chloe and decides to share some embarrassing facts about the bride.

"So Beca, do you want to or should I tell Chloe what you were up to on New Years Eve?"

Beca sets her jaw. "Really Stacie? Do we really have to go there?"

"Oh hell yah we do!" Chloe says with way too much enthusiasm while painting tiny dresses on her cookies.

"If you won't tell her then I will, and you know what version mine will be." Stacie warns.

"Fine...I'll tell her." She pauses. "We spent New Years at the Treble's house. While everyone was busy getting shit faced and dry humping eachother, Jesse and I ventured off to a secluded part of the house and...you know."

Stacie nods her head in disbelief. "That's it? That's all you're telling her?" She complains as Beca shoots her a dirty look. "Don't even think about it Stacie."

"What Beca isn't telling you is that they ended up in the billiards room. When Donald and I were walking by...we heard them." She pauses. "We opened the unlocked door and found them in all their glory." Stacie continues as Beca tries to conceal her embarrassment.

"You're fucking dead Stacie!" The alt-girl threatens causing everyone to crack up.

"So...what did you see?" Aubrey asks with her eyes watering from laughter.

The slutty brunette turns to Beca. "Somebody was being treble-boned on a pool table."

Audrey gasps. "Beca! ...and all this time I thought you were just kidding."

Chloe can't help but to laugh at Beca's expense and turns to the taller brunette. "...and you just watched?"

"Oh...hell yah...it was hot!" Stacie says causing Fat Amy to bust up while ingesting her 10th Oreo cookie.

Turning crimson red Beca tries to pull herself together. "Fine...I hope you're all happy now. After seeing everyone all over each other at the party we got a little horny. It's not like it happens all the time."

Fat Amy thinks back to that night. "Yah...umm...didn't you two dingos go back and play another round of pool afterwards?" The Aussie's comment causes everyone to crack up, including the alt-girl.

"Oh, my God Beca that is aca-awesome...you're such a dirty little bird." Chloe teases.

"...and then there's her special love mix." Stacie brings up causing Beca's jaw to drop again.

Aubrey looks confused. "Whats the love mix?"

"Nothing Bree...it's absolutely nothing...Stacie! I'm warning you!" Beca barks out, shooting daggers with her eyes at her slutty friend.

"Oh...I wouldn't say it's nothing." Fat Amy jokingly says stuffing decorated cookies into gold boxes. "I've got a recording of it...it's pretty hot. Wanna hear it?"

"How in the world do these things happen to you?" Chloe asks glancing at her blushing friend.

The petite brunette gives the explanation. "We were fooling around in the DJ booth and then I sort of hit the mic turning it on by accident."

Aubrey speaks up. "Oh...this should be good."

Beca suddenly stands up. "What is this? Let's take a crap on Beca day?"

Chloe gives her a sympathetic look. "Well...you are the bride and it's kind of our responsibility to embarrass you...so yes I guess it is." She pauses. "Go ahead Amy...play it. This I've gotta hear...and you Miss scary ear spike, will stay right here and take it."

Resigned to the fact that there's nothing she can do about it Beca sits down on the couch, grabs a pillow to her chest and looks away from her friends. "Fine...but you all suck!"

Amy starts the playback which basically sounds like club music with some grunting and moaning in the background. "You can't even tell it's us." Beca says.

**_"So fucking wet! Come for me baby!"_** Says a male voice in the background.

Beca interrupts. "That can be anybody."

**"JESSE!" **Yells a female voice in the background.

"Oh crap! Beca says closing her eyes.

_**"Mmm...you taste amazing."**_ Says the male voice, making slurping and moaning sounds.

Beca puts her hands over her face. "Oh, my God!"

_**"More! I need more!"**_ Says a female voice.

Beca nods her head in disbelief as the sound of crashing items are heard in the distance. Looking back Beca recalls the sweeping of shit from the console to the floor making room for their "grand finale".

As the next track plays the sounds of louder grunts could be heard in the background. Dying of embarrassment Beca hides behind her pillow. "I hate you all...can we please turn this shit off?" She yells into her pillow.

The combined sounds of a man and woman yelling out could be heard, then are suddently gone as the music continues to play.

"Gee...can't imagine what happened there." Fat Amy teases as everyone with the exception of Beca are dying with laughter.

_**"I think you scratched it."**_ Says a female voice.

_**"Any time babe...anytime."**_ Says a male voice.

"So you had an itch (the ginger winks)...nice way to handle it Beca." Chloe continues to crack up trying to pull the pillow away from her blushing friend.

_**"You're incredible Becs. God...I love you."**_ Says a male voice again.

Amy stops the playback at that moment as they all look over at Beca who is now tearing up. "Fucking pregnancy hormones." She says rising to her feet to get a box of Kleenex.

The laughter stops as they realize just how much love there is between the couple even during their impromtu activities.

Aubrey walks over to Beca and puts her hand on her shoulder. "You're really lucky to have found someone like Jesse. You were right about him being different then the other guys." The uptight blonde admits wiping moisture from the corner of her eye. "You know Beca...we're only giving you a hard time because we love you."

"I know...but you all still suck!" Beca says smirking at her crazy friends. "Now if we're done making fun of my sex life, these cookies aren't going to get decorated on their own...and Amy...stop eating the favors!"

"Hey!" Amy blurts out. "It takes a lot of effort to maintain this." The Aussie admits grabbing on to the rolls of her stomach, causing everyone to bust up.

With that Beca, Stacie and Amy resume decorating their designs in the living room while Aubrey and Chloe go into the kitchen to dip more cookies.

Aubrey takes this opportunity to share some information with Chloe after reviewing the new information. "So...I found a ton of stuff in those medical records. Apparently the abuse was going for a couple of years. I spoke with Howie and he's confident he can get the perp a minimum of 25 years with no option of parole. As for the mother there is proof she had full knowledge of the abuse and did nothing to prevent it so a felony conviction is realistic." She explains to Chloe who appears distracted and not wanting to discuss this right then and there.

Just as Aubrey is finishing her statement, Beca walks in. "What's realistic?"

"Chloe quickly changes the subject. "Oh nothing important...just talking about another friend of mine...I'm sort of helping them out." She pauses. "Watcha need?"

"More cookies...are you done dipping? Stacie is on a role...she's like a machine in there...probably from all of that cuticle care crap she practices. Surprisingly she's really good at this shit." Beca says.

"Yah...you're probably right..we'll look at her nails...they're like perfect. "She pauses. "Hey...tell you what, go inside and relax. I'll bring out another batch in a little bit." Chloe says putting her arm around Beca's shoulder and guiding her back to the living room, leaving the alt-girl looking slightly puzzled.

Chloe looks to make sure Beca is far enough away, no longer in ear shot, then pulls Aubrey to the opposite side of the kitchen. "That's incredible Bree. Let me talk to my friend and then let's get together for lunch during the week."

"Sounds good." Aubrey agrees getting a little suspicious of her ginger friend.

After a few more fun filled hours the girls successfully complete the task of creating enough edible favors for 150 guests. To Beca's delight it was fun having her friends around even though the majority of the time was spent on her humiliation.

* * *

Later that evening...

Jesse returns home and notices the little gold boxes piled up in a box in a corner of the room. Beca brings the Treble leader over and proudly shows off their creation while Chloe tends to another feeding with her daughter.

"I can't believe you guys did all these...they're perfect!" Jesse says beaming at his bride-to-be.

"Yah...well, when they weren't exploiting my sex life and humiliating me every chance they got, we were actually creating this shit." Her response makes him laugh.

With the pizza and salad Jesse brought in, they all enjoy dinner, then head to their perspective bedrooms.

Laying in bed Beca turns to Jesse. "You know, it's been more than two weeks since you've touched me."

Jesse gives her a solemn look. "I know babe, it's killing me too, but we really can't right now."

Out of frustration, Beca takes a deep breath and unconsciously brings her leg over his. "I can't stand it anymore. Jesse...please touch me."

Jesse sees her desperation and brings her into his embrace and kisses her hard. She breaks off the kiss and latches on to his neck, pressing his pulse point making his eyes roll back into his head. She reaches down, under his boxers and gently squeezes his throbbing member making him hiss at the sensation.

Breathing hard now, he grabs her hand and tries to stop her. "Beca...we can't do this. As much as I love this...we have to stop."

"I can't...please...touch me." She pants and squirms against him, practically begging for his ministrations, then removes her tank top and lacy boy shorts making him gasp with lust. Still feeling the effects of surgery she gingerly manouvers herself on top of him and presses her body into his eliciting a groan from his lips.

Feeling dizzy Jesse is weakened by her lust as she places open mouthed kisses on him, rubbing her drenched center against his boxers and dangling her breasts before him. Her body begins to heat up as his lips find her sensitive nipples as he alternates between the two hardened tips making her arch and moan uncontrollably.

He's drowning with desire and wanting to take her, to grind into her and own every part of her body; with what's left of his will power he pushes her away and carefully pulls her off of him. "NO! Beca...STOP! We can't do this! You heard what Dr. Combs said, if we don't stop your stitches could rip and put you back into labor...we have to stop." He pauses. "Babe...I love you so much and I want to make love to you in the worst way, but we have to be responsible for our son." Beca's eyes begin to water at the truth behind his words as she collapses onto him and buries her face in his chest.

"I know...you're right. I just crave you so much." She pauses. "It's only been two weeks...how the hell are we going to last three months?" She says out of breath and wiping her eyes. "..and I'm going to be the only bride on her wedding night not having sex...this fucking sucks!"

He chuckles at her frustration. "I know babe...trust me, it really does fucking suck. I've got this beautiful, sexy naked woman in my bed and I'm not allowed to pleasure her, and if my dick was any harder, it would break off." He pauses. "Trust me babe...I feel your pain."

Beca looks into his eyes and smiles. "I love you so much, but there's no reason for both of us to suffer." She resumes her position on top of him and kisses him on his lips. Starting to move down his body, she gently bites his nipples, pulling at the tender flesh, then giving a healing lick to each of his stiffened nubs causing him to gasp. Becoming more breathless he tries to stop her from going any farther. "What are you doing?"

Ignoring his question, she continues to lick her way down his torso, stopping at his belly button where she inserts the tip of her tongue into the tiny opening causing him to moan. "Babe...it's not right. If you can't...then I shouldn't..." She interrupts him with a shush.

"Shut up, relax and enjoy it." She finally speaks up giving him an evil smirk. "I intend to suck you dry."

His mouth drops open as her words alone almost cause him to fall over the edge.

Taking her time, licking every inch of his heated skin, she leaves careless bruising in her path and reaches one of her favorite parts of his anatomy, his V shape abdomen leading to his happy trail. Nuzzling her face into his pubic region, she takes in his scent which increases her own need to pleasure her lover. She removes his boxers and takes in the sight of his manhood making her groan with desire. "There it is." She says whispering. "I'm going to feast on you" she says as she runs her tongue over the mushroom shaped tip. The feel of her tongue makes him whimper as he watches his love unselfishly pleasure him. Licking along the length she locates his sensitive nerve and applies pressure, tonguing it at first, then rubbing it with her thumb while gently sucking on the tip catching escaped drops of his glistening pre-cum. "Mmm...dessert." She says swirling the substance around her mouth before swallowing. Making eye contact, she wastes no time and takes him fully into her mouth. "Oh God!" He cries out" as she sucks, applying suction from her eager mouth. Deep throating him as far as her gag reflex will allow, she closes her eyes and begins to fuck him with her mouth. His hand joins the back of her head as he gently thrusts into her oral cavity. With more pre-cum finding its way to the surface, she pulls away and sucks on the tip expressing the nectar. With Jesse's breathing becoming more erratic he's close to climax and begs her to take him back in. She gives him a devilish smirk, blows lightly at the tip causing shivers down his body, then takes his full length back in. Enjoying the warmth of her mouth he cries out. "Fuck! That feels incredible!" Feeling a sense of empowerment, she sucks harder and increases her pace bringing him to an exploding orgasm. "Aaarrruugghh!" He yells out as his semen shoots down her throat at terminal velocity. Trying to catch every drop she continues to devour him until his pulses subside.

Beca finally pulls herself away from his now deflated cock, wipes her mouth with the bed sheet and looks pleased with herself as Jesse places a hand over his eyes. "Oh my God! I don't think there's anything left." His comment makes her laugh.

Somewhat coming to his senses he notices she's still laughing. "What's so funny?" He asks watching her enjoy herself.

"You were so loud just now. Did you forget we have a houseguest?"

This time Jesse looks mortified then thinks about it. "I don't care Becs...that was so fucking incredible...the best one yet."

She laughs again because he tells her this every time she engages in this activity with him.

"I still can't believe you still did that even though I couldn't return the favor." He says bringing her into his embrace.

The petite girl looks up at him and plants a passionate kiss on his lips. "Babe...this was for both of us." She pauses. "Do you have any idea how much pleasure I get from seeing you like this?" She says massaging his scalp.

Her comment warms his heart. "I really am the luckiest man alive." He declares, bringing her into his arms and kissing her passionately. He places his hand on her baby bump and gently rubs the stretched skin. "I can't wait for this little guy to get here." He says, placing more kisses on her lips, then falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning a fully dressed Jesse heads to the kitchen and finds Chloe consuming an extra large cup of liquid fuel. Beca with her hair up in a messy bun, wearing nothing more than a tank top and boxer shorts joins them a few minutes later, grabs her yogurt and sits at the breakfast table. After an uncomfortable silence Jesse abrupty gives Beca a kiss and says goodbye to them. Just as the door closes Chloe pinches her friend. "Ouch! What the hell was that for?" The Bella leader cries out, rubbing her arm.

"What the hell were you doing last night?" The ginger asks.

"Nothing...why do you ask?" Beca plays dumb trying to evade her question.

"You're not supposed to be having sex...remember? What are you fucking stupid?"

"Hey! Just so you know I was not Treble-boned last night...but I did blow his pitch pipe." Her comments catch Chloe off guard and starts to crack up.

"Okay...but next time you two decide to get funky, can you at least warn me a head of time so I can get some ear plugs?" She pauses. "Damn is he always that loud? What the hell were you doing to him?"

Beca grins at her friend. "Lets just say I'm multi-talented...and its all done with my mouth."

"Oh my God Beca...you're so bad. Come on...you better get ready for your doctor's appointment. Emma and I are having lunch with Aubrey today so we'll meet up with you guys later on."

* * *

Applebee's Restuarant

Aubrey, Chloe and Emma meet for lunch. The uptight blonde starts discussing how the District Attorney is itching to prosecute the child molestor attorney. After they finish eating the former Bella captain puts the file down and looks at the ginger, forcing her to make direct eye contact with her.

"So tell me Chloe...does Beca know I have her medical records?" She pauses. "Why didn't you just tell me this was about her?"

Chloe's mouth drops in shock realizing she has officially betrayed her best friend's confidence.

To be continued...

* * *

A/N: How is Chloe going to handle this and will Beca ever forgive her for this latest betrayal. Tune in next time and find out.


	26. Chapter 26

Walls

Chapter 26

This story follows the evolving relationship of Beca Mitchell and Jesse Swanson as their journey begins at their last ICCA competition and continues beyond graduation. Universal owns all rights of Pitch Perfect…I only own this story.

A/N: 22 Week appointment. Betrayal and forgiveness. Smut free chapter...sorry. Please R&R.

* * *

Previously on Walls...

Applebee's Restaurant

"So tell me Chloe...does Beca know I have her medical records?" Aubrey pauses. "Why didn't you just tell me this was about her?"

Chloe's mouth drops in shock realizing she has officially betrayed her best friend's confidence.

* * *

When Chloe says nothing Aubrey rises from her seat, shoves the folders into her attaché and starts to walk away. She takes a few steps, stops in her tracks, then returns to the table.

"No...I'm not going to let her down. Why didn't you tell me it was Beca?" Aubrey asks getting emotional.

Chloe reaches out and places her hand on her arm. "Bree...she doesn't know anything about this." She pauses. "We've tried to speak with her but she doesn't want to do anything about it, but her past keeps coming back to haunt her. She needs closure."

Getting annoyed with the redhead, Aubrey lashes out. "Chloe...you can't force someone to prosecute, it has to be their choice and closure will only happen if or when she decides to confront the people in her life who have hurt her. She may not be ready for this."

"I know...you're right. We just really want to help her get past this so she and Jesse can move on with their lives. They've been through so much, don't they deserve a chance at happiness?" She pauses. "Do you know when they went to New York to tell her mom about their engagement, they found out she was living with the bastard."

"Are you serious?" She pauses. "What happened after they found out?"

"Well, you're not going to believe this but Jesse, who turned out to be a third degree blackbelt kicked the living shit out of him." Chloe adds.

"Oh, my God...that's awesome!" She pauses. "So tell me...who else is involved in this little scheme of yours?"

"Jesse, her father and me." She pauses. "Besides us nobody else knows except her doctors. If she ever found out that I betrayed her confidence her **walls** will go up and she'll never forgive me or Jesse, since he's the one who got a copy of her records."

"Oh my God...you guys are really playing with fire." She stops to think of the consequences of their actions. "Chloe...tell me, what do you want from me?"

"Help us build a case so we can convince her to move forward." She pauses. "Do you think if this went to trial, she would have to testify?"

Aubrey considers the possibility. "I seriously doubt it. With the amount of evidence in her records alone, she shouldn't have to." She pauses. "Chloe...since Saturday when I put the pieces together, I've been an emotional basket case...more than usual. Have you seen her records?"

"No...we had her doctor's office black out the information for us so we didn't have to. We both agreed to respect her privacy and not read them." Chloe says as she puts a noise plug in her daughter's mouth to keep from crying.

With her eyes watering, Aubrey continues. "All I can say is that there are things in that file that are so horrible, I can't even repeat them. The things she endured at such a young age are atrocious, and the fact that they happened to our friend, is unbearable to say the least. I want to help her too, but Beca is such a private person. What is she going to do when she finds out that I know everything? Shit! I probably know more than all of you.

"Since you're going to represent Beca as her attorney, you should know more than us."

"I don't know Chloe, she didn't come to me, and plus I'm too close to this to be effective. I've discussed this with Howie and he's already taken this before the District Attorney who has agreed to take the case. Howie would be the lead prosecutor and I would act as co-counsel and special consultant. In order to proceed we would need Beca to sign a few forms giving us power of attorney to act on her behalf; this is the only way we can represent her."

Chloe agrees with her former Bella captain. "With the two of you representing her, she'll stand a good chance of putting this monster away for a long time."

Emma starts to turn red an erupt like a volcano. Chloe tries to quiet her daughter but has no success. "Bree...I need to change her. Please don't leave...I'll be right back."

Just as Chloe walks away Aubrey takes out her cell phone and places a call to Howie. "Hi...it's Bree. Okay...we're going to move forward with the disbarment and prosecution of Attorney Jackson (Jack) Wallace. As soon as I'm able to get our client to sign the forms we'll arrange to have you come out."

Returning to the table with a much happier daughter Chloe urges Aubrey not to say anything to Beca until they've had the opportinuty to speak with her. The tall blonde agrees but advises that Howie has already discovered through background checks who the child molester is and is already reporting him to the state bar due to the evidence against him in the medical records. The ginger agrees with getting him disbarment take place immediately.

* * *

Piedmont Hospital - OB/GYN Appointment

Meanwhile Beca and Jesse are waiting to be seen by their OB/GYN. They're brought in back where they hand over their update questionnaire and urine sample to the assistant and are brought into ultrasound. Jesse accompanies her into the room as the technician explains the procedure to check on the cerclage will be done via transvaginal ultrasound. Anticipating his discomfort, Beca gives Jesse the option of waiting outside.

"Babe...I'm staying right here. I can handle it." He says helping her out of her jeans and undergarments.

"Okay...if you say so." She says nonchalantly putting on the hospital gown then climbing onto the table.

The technician re-enters the room and places her feet into the metal stirrups and prepares the probe for insertion.

"Whoa! This is different." Jesse's discomfort amuses Beca as the intrusive device is guided to its destination.

Still tender from surgery she shuts her eyes and takes a deep breath as the elongated probe enters her. Jesse's eyes widen at what appears to be a narrow dildo as she grips his forearm for support. After what seems like forever (about ten minutes) the device is withdrawn and report including photos is generated and given to the doctor. They're left alone so Beca can change back into her clothes.

"Would you be offended if I admitted to you I was slightly turned on?" He says causing her eyes to roll.

"Come on nerd...let's go see Dr. Combs."

They enter her office and take the seats directly across from the doctor. Dr. Combs enters, takes her seat and smiles at the young couple. "Everything looks great. Your cervix is completely closed and your healing beautifully."

Jesse speaks up first. "That's awesome. So how long do the stitches stay in?"

"We would like them to stay in place until at least the 34th week." The doctor's response elicits a groan from both of them.

"So you're basically saying no sex for another 12 weeks?" Beca asks gritting her teeth.

Her response makes Dr. Combs chuckle. "Well actually you can have sex but without penetration or orgasms."

Beca throws her hands up in the air. "What's the point then?!"

The doctor tries to conceal her amusement.

"Dr. Combs...I apologize for what I'm about to say but I'm fucking horny and it's killing me to not be able to express myself in the way I need to.." She pauses. "...and I'm going to be the only fucking bride not fucking on her fucking wedding night!"

She turns to Jesse. "...and what the fuck are we going to do on our honeymoon? Play cards and board games, then watch more of your stupid fucking movies? Oh I know...we'll go to the beach and collect sea shells and then we'll organize them by color and size...ooh that sounds stimulating! When that takes all of 30 minutes, thanks to my attention span of a 4 year old, we'll build a fucking sand castle just so I can shove my fucking foot in it."

At this point Jesse and the doctor are laughing so hard they're doubled over while Beca continues to rant on about her sexual frustration. "I really hate you both right now!"

"Dr. Combs I'm so sorry for Beca's outburst." Jesse says wiping tears from his eyes.

"Oh...don't you apologize for me. You got a fucking blow job the other night." She blurts out causing Jesse to choke on his saliva. "Babe!"

Redirecting her attention to her doctor Beca continues. "Sorry...that was rude. Okay...you said no orgasms...but is it still dangerous if they happen during a dream?" She asks while shooting daggers at Jesse who continues to snicker at her. "Keep it up nerd and you'll be getting the worst case of blue balls."

Trying to compose herself Dr. Combs explains what happens during sleep can't be prevented and should be okay. "Okay good...looks like I'll be taking a lot of naps." Beca adds.

Her comment causes them both to bust up again.

"Oh, my God Beca...I feel like I owe you an apology. I'm afraid I haven't been very professional but I can't keep a straight face around you two." She pauses. "This has been the high point of my day."

"Well...I'm glad we could entertain you and make your day." She says with her words oozing with sarcasm. "So...are you guys coming to the wedding or what?"

Dr. Combs pulls the RSVP card out of her drawer and hands it to Beca. "Yes...we'll both be there...we wouldn't miss it for the world."

After reviewing her labs, they are free to go. The next appointment has been scheduled and will be just before the wedding. Making a peace offering Jesse suggests they go to her favorite fast food joint which makes her scowl slowly turn into a smile as she anticipates sinking her teeth into her cool ranch tacos smothered in chocolate sauce...food-gasm time.

On the way home Jesse receives a text message from Chloe. "We have a problem. Aubrey knows about Beca but won't do anything until we speak with her first." Jesse is visibly upset at Chloe's news and sends her back a quick text message. "Okay...now that Aubrey knows we'll have to speak with Beca tonight."

* * *

Beca & Jesse's Apartment

Later that evening while Chloe is putting her daughter to bed while Jesse is finishing up the dishes. Dreading the conversation they're about to have Jesse does his best to hide his apprehension. Chloe walks into the kitchen with a folder full of Aubrey's legal documents including her summary to share with Beca. Jesse turns off the water, sets down the dish towel and follows Chloe into the living room where he joins Beca on the couch while the the ginger sits comfortably in the reclining chair.

Without any delay Chloe starts talking. "Umm...Beca, there's something I would like to speak with you about."

Looking a bit puzzled, Beca gives the ginger her undivided attention. "Okay...is anything wrong?"

"No but I hope you're not angry with me. After you told me what happened to you in the hospital I decided to consult with an attorney friend to see if there's anything in New York law that could damage that piece of shit who hurt you." Chloe says not divulging who that person is.

Beca's expression doesn't change. "Chloe...I told you I wanted to put this behind me. I need to move on with my life and not look back."

"Beca...I know what you said however your past keeps coming back to haunt you. How do you expect to put this behind you if you don't have any closure?" Chloe says taking out the summary document...If you're open to it I would like to share with you how the law can help."

"Chloe...I appreciate you doing this but I'm not interested in taking this to court and taking the stand. The last thing I want to do is relive my nightmares by spilling my guts in front of a jury."

"What if you didn't have to testify?"

"I don't know Chloe...what if I had to? Can it be guaranteed?"

Getting irritated Beca starts to rise from the couch but is stopped by Jesse as he grabs her arm. "Babe...let's hear what Chloe found out."

Beca sighs and takes her seat again. "Fine...tell me what you've got"

"This applies to the state of New York. For rape, the statute of limitation is 5 years from the time you turned 18...so it's not too late to file charges. Because of your age at the time, Jack can be convicted of first degree rape with a class B felony with a maximum prison sentence of 25 years. He would also be disbarred from practicing law and be put on the sex offenders registry for life. In regards to your mother, if there's proof she had full knowledge of what was going on and did nothing to protect you, she could be convicted of a class E felony and do time as well. Both felony convictions can also include monetary settlements. As for the botched D&C, malpractice claims need to be filed within 2.5 years however there is something called the Discovery Rule which is something an attorney could explore and possibly sue the hospital for punitive damages."

As Beca listens to her friend she starts rubbing her temples.

"So you see Beca, there is something you can do, they shouldn't get away with hurting you." She pauses. "Isn't this worth pursuing?"

The alt-girl considers the possibilities and reluctantly agrees. "As much as my mother has hurt me I don't feel comfortable putting her in prison so she'll just have to live with herself, but I do want that fucker to suffer!"

Chloe and Jesse smile at each other. "Good because the New York City District Attorney's office is prepared to take your case. They have your records and are just waiting for your written consent so they can represent you."

"What do you mean they have my records?" Beca defensively asks glaring at her friend.

At that moment Jesse pipes up. "I got a copy of your medical records from Dr. O'tool's office." He pauses. "In order to see what offenses would apply they needed to see them."

Thinking back to Saturday when she entered the kitchen and interrupted a conversation between Chloe and Aubrey, Beca remembers how weird her red headed friend was acting. "Chloe...who's your lawyer friend that got this information for you?"

Chloe looks away, scrunches her nose and says nothing.

Taking a deep breath and shutting her eyes, realization hits her. "So Aubrey knows everything?" She says clenching her jaw."

"Everything was blacked out in your records to hide your identity. I only asked her for help with the law. She found out on her own. I'm sorry Beca...neither of us meant for her to find out."

Beca nods her head in disbelief, rises to her feet and walks into her bedroom where she slams the door leaving Jesse and Chloe looking at each other in fear. After a few minutes Jesse joins her in the bedroom. He opens the door and finds her sitting on the edge of the bed staring at the corner wall.

"Babe...are you okay?"

"Don't babe me! You're part of this! What the hell were you thinking giving Chloe my medical records behind my back!" She pauses. "Now I have to deal with Aubrey knowing about my past who I've always had a tumultuous relationship with. I trusted both of you...this is really fucked up!"

Jesse sits next to Beca on the bed. "Yah...you're right. You have every reason to be pissed off. Listen...I only agreed to this to see what what rights we have...I had no idea she would be going through her." He pauses. "So let's say Aubrey wasn't involved, knowing what you know now, would you want to pursue this?"

"I don't know." Beca says in the softest voice.

Jesse wraps his arm around her shoulder and brings her closer. "Honey tell me what you're feeling?"

"I can't do this Jesse." She says pulling away.

"Yes you can. Talk to me Beca."

Looking physically and emotionally affected, the alt-girl continues. "Thanks to that fucking hypnotherapy session, I remember everything. You don't know what it's like to be violated over and over again. The things he did to me..Jesus!" She says wincing and crossing her arms as tears run down her cheeks.

"You're right...I don't know what it feels like. But the love of my life does and that impacts both of us." He pauses. "Beca...I love you so much, but I'm afraid this will always be a road block between us and will affect our marriage. I've told you many times, I'm not going anywhere but we need to finally deal with this."

"Are you really prepared to find out what he did to the love of your life...over and over again?" She pauses. "I haven't told you everything."

Jesse closes his eyes. "Yes, if it'll put him away and give you closure then yes...I'm ready."

"WELL I'M NOT!" She says standing up, walking toward their ensuite bathroom to lock herself in.

Before she's able to shut the door, Jesse is there to keep it open. "What are you going to do now? Hide behind your fucking **walls! ** What the hell are you so afraid of?"

"Jesse...stop it! You don't know what you're asking."

"Stop what? Tell me!"

"I can't...I just can't...I can't do it!" She says with her voice cracking.

Jesse cups her chin and makes him look at her. "Hey...whatever happened to badass Beca? What happened to the fighter in here?" He says pointing to her heart. "I've never seen you back away from anything. Why are you letting him win?"

Shes unable to make eye contact with him.

"Why are you being such a coward?" He holds Beca by her shoulders and makes her look at him. "Tell me...why are you so goddamn afraid?!"

"BECAUSE IT HURTS TOO MUCH! I CAN'T FACE HIM! I'M SCARED...DAMN IT!" She finally let's out, her covers are pulled, breaking her down.

"I know babe...so am I." He says, tears filling his eyes, pulling her into his arms. "Do you know how much it kills me to see you in this much pain? What it was like hearing about you being tortured as a child and to still have it affect you today?" The thought of him touching you and raping you; I just want to rip him apart...I want to fucking kill him!" He pauses. "If this is the only way to get back at him, I'm with Chloe 100%; let the District Attorney's office prosecute that fucking child molester and have him rot in prison."

Having never seen so much hatred in Jesse, she continues to sob against his chest. After what seems like a lifetime she finally mumbles into his shirt. "Okay."

Jesse's mouth drops. "What?"

"I'll do it for us." She says pulling away, wiping her eyes.

In awe of her courage Jesse takes her face in his hands and places a passionate kiss on her lips then holds her flush against his chest.

After a while they leave the bedroom and notice Chloe is packing up her things. Beca approaches her and puts her hand on her suitcase. "What are you doing?"

Chloe wipes her eyes. "I'm sorry Beca...I never meant for any of this to happen. You're right...I betrayed your confidence and don't deserve your friendship...I'll leave."

"No...you can't leave. It was wrong of you to get Aubrey involved behind my back, but I understand why you did it."

The ginger stops what she's doing at looks at her friend. "Then you're not angry?"

"Oh...I'm plenty angry...and scared, but I know you and Jesse did this out of love." She pauses. "I've already contacted Aubrey...she's on her way over. We're moving forward with this and I would really like for you to stay." Beca says getting emotional and extending her arms to Chloe who is equally emotional.

* * *

About 30 minutes later Aubrey arrives with her attaché full of legal documents. Chloe fetches them some beverages as Aubrey in full attorney mode explains the legal process to Beca and Jesse.

Feeling uncomfortable with Aubrey knowing about her past, Beca finally speaks up. "So...you know everything."

Not looking up from her documents the uptight blonde nods yes. "As your attorney, due to client-attorney confidentiality I cannot divulge anything to anyone except in a court of law as it pertains to your case." She says still not making eye contact with Beca.

"Bree...look at me. Before you became my attorney...you were my friend first."

"No Beca...I can't be your friend and attorney if I'm going to be effective." She says with a stone cold mannerism.

"Then put this legal shit aside for one moment and talk to me." She pauses. "I'm sorry you got dragged into this, and I can't imagine how you felt after you found out this was about me...but I'm okay. Jesse and Chloe have convinced me this is the only way of getting some closure."

Aubrey motions to Beca to speak with her in private. They enter the master bedroom and shut the door.

"Okay Beca...we're only going to talk about this once as friends." She pauses. "Chloe gave me medical records to review so I could get her accurate legal advice. What I saw in those records was horrifying and that was when I thought those crimes happened to somebody else." Beca listens to her friend as she tries not to lose it. "On Saturday when we were working on the favors, after Chloe was all weird and rushed you out of the kitchen is when I realized those records belonged to you. I've literally been throwing up and crying ever since. I can't believe you went through that horror and are the incredible person you are today."

Beca gives her friend a half smile. "Trust me Bree...I'm not unscathed...I just hide it well. Now you know why I almost lost the baby."

Aubrey is in awe of her friend. "I can't imagine what you've gone through, having to live with this."

"It hasn't been easy but Jesse has been amazing and I have incredible friends." She says smiling at Aubrey. I just have a couple of requests of you." Aubrey gives her, her undivided attention. "One...no sympathy...you don't treat me any differently then the grade A pain in the ass I've always been to you, and two...after this case is over, we never speak of this again."

Aubrey is in complete agreement.

"Good...now let's go back inside and put this fucker away."

The past and present Bella leaders head back into the living room where Chloe and Jesse are playing with Emma. They cautiously look toward the two girls to see any animosity between them but are pleasantly surprised when they come out with all smiles.

"Hey...I would imagine you're not doing this for free. Now that you've been retained who's paying your bill?"

Jesse and Chloe speak at the same time. "Your father."

"Great...so he's in on it too." Beca says rolling her eyes.

"There's one thing I will tell you Beca...this case has already been accepted by the District Attorney's office in NYC and has been assigned to the leading public prosecutor who you might remember from your freshman year, Howie from Sigma Beta."

"Howie the fraternity wimp? Didn't you used to date him?"

"Yah...well he's gay now." Audrey's response makes everyone chuckle.

"I thought you were representing me." Beca asks.

"I am but I'll be acting as co-counsel and special consultant to Howie since I'm not licensed to practice law in New York. Trust me Beca...this guy is really good and when he found out Jack was an attorney, he's really out for blood." She pauses. "He's also coming out next week to meet with us."

"Okay...that's great but we've got a wedding in a couple of weeks, should we postpone it?" Beca suggests.

Jesse steps in. "No way we're postponing this. I've waited my entire life to marry you." His comment makes Beca blush and the girls smile.

Jesse turns to Aubrey. "So how soon is all of this going to happen?"

"It already is. Once I get these papers back to Howie he'll be filing the charges, and there's a lot of them. Then he'll be getting a warrant for his arrest and order a DNA sample." She pauses. "There's nothing more for you to do. The state of New York is literally prepared to throw the book at him."

"Will I have to take the stand?" Beca asks.

"I don't think so. With the amount of evidence in your medical records alone, it should be enough to get a conviction. On the other hand, your mother will be called in to testify as a witness." She pauses. "Howie is hoping she'll incriminate herself on the stand."

Beca exchanges looks with Jesse, then smiles to her friends. "Good...It's about time they both got what they deserved."

To be continued...


	27. Chapter 27

Walls

Chapter 27

This story follows the evolving relationship of Beca Mitchell and Jesse Swanson as their journey begins at their last ICCA competition and continues beyond graduation. Universal owns all rights of Pitch Perfect…I only own this story.

A/N: You are cordially invited... Please R&R

* * *

Friday February 12, 2016

Deciding to have a joint bachelor/bacheloette party with all their friends, with the exception of the bride and groom the majority of their group are busy tossing back a multitude of various liquor shots while taking their turns at karaoke at the popular university hangout. To their surprise an announcement of epic porportion would also be taking place that very same evening.

"Seriously?" Beca asks doubled over in laughter.

"It's not funny...this wasn't planned. You out of all people should understand that." She pauses. "I don't know anything about being a mother."

"Well...neither do I, and what do you mean I should understand that? Hmm...if I recall I was already engaged before I got knocked up." She pauses. "Do you love him?"

Jesse pulls his friend to the side. "Dude...is it true?"

"Yah man...she's like 8 weeks now." He pauses. "This wasn't planned...we're so not ready for this."

"We'll neither were we, but look at us now. Listen...it'll work out." Jesse pauses. "Do you love her?"

Jesse and Beca exchange looks of amusement and bring their friends together who take each others hands and walk away from the crowds.

"Can you believe it? They're going to be parents just like us." Jesse says out of sheer excitement.

"I know...I would have never expected them in a million years." Beca says nodding her head in disbelief.

Minutes later their friends, holding hands re-join the group. Looking to see if it's okay to share their news, they get a joint nod of approval from the guests of honor. Jesse grabs the mic to get everyone's undivided attention...the room goes silent, he turns to his friends. "It's all yours."

"Hey guys...we have an announcement to make." After a long pause, the couple look at each other, tighten their grip and take a deep breath. "We're gonna have a baby!" Stacie and Donald blurt out at the same time causing the room to gasp in shock.

"Holy shit!" Fat Amy barks out. "The slut's knocked up just like Shaw Shank!"

Beca and Stacie sigh and roll their eyes as the room erupts with laughter.

At first Stacie is irritated with the Aussie but then resigns to the fact that she's right, smiles and nods yes, as Donald gets high fives from his buddies.

Chloe who is now in the company of her husband is one of the first to congratulate the newly expecting couple.

"So what about you Bree? Any wedding bells or diaper changes in your future?" Chloe asks tightening her grip on Josh.

Aubrey smiles at her ginger friend. "You never know." She says getting a wink from Uni.

Chloe gives Aubrey a hug. "I'll keep my fingers crossed for you guys."

Beca turns to Jesse. "Looks like we're yesterday's news now." She says to him smiling.

"Thank God...it's about time someone else took the spotlight." Jesse says.

"Not so fast Swanson...I can't believe I'm about to do this sober, but let's dazzle our inebriated friends with a song, and I've got the perfect one picked out.

Jesse questions her song choice. "Umm...Beca...and how does this song define us?"

"It doesn't...I just like it...and plus if I let you choose it'll be some retarded song from a broadway musical." Beca says oozing of sarcasm.

The music is cued up as the two take the stage to Kid Rock's song titled "Picture" featuring Sheryl Crow.

_[Jesse]_

_Livin' my life in a slow hell_

_Different girl every night at the hotel_

_I ain't seen the sun shine in 3 damn days_

_Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whisky_

_Wish I had a good girl to miss me_

_Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways_

_I put your picture away_

_Sat down and cried today_

_I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to her_

_I put your picture away, sat down and cried today_

_I can't look at you, while I'm lyin next to her_

_[Beca]_

_I called you last night in the hotel_

_Everyone knows but they wont tell_

_But their half hearted smiles tell me_

_Somethin' just ain't right_

_I been waitin' on you for a long time_

_Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine_

_I ain't heard from you in 3 damn nights_

_I put your picture away_

_I wonder where you been_

_I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him_

_I put your picture away_

_I wonder where you been_

_I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him_

_I saw ya yesterday with an old friend_

_[Jesse]_

_It was the same ole same "how have you been"_

_[Both]_

_Since you been gone my worlds been dark & grey_

_[Jesse]_

_You reminded me of brighter days_

_[Beca]_

_I hoped you were comin' home to stay_

_I was headed to church_

_[Jesse]_

_I was off to drink you away_

_[Both]_

_I thought about you for a long time_

_Can't seem to get you off my mind_

_I can't understand why we're living life this way_

_I found your picture today_

_I swear I'll change my ways_

_I just called to say I want you to come back home_

_I found your picture today_

_I swear I'll change my ways_

_I just called to say I want you to come back home_

_I just called to say, I love you come back home_

They hit the notes perfectly and receive enthusiastic applauds from the establishment.

Jesse is so stoked by how well they sound together he has the DJ cue up another song for them to sing. As the familiar melody of Grease's Summer Nights starts up Beca rolls her eyes and groans at his selection. "You see? This is what I'm talking about." She pauses. "Fine weirdo...let's get this over with."

* * *

Later that evening...

"Beca...you awake?"

"Yah. Can't sleep either."

Lying in bed Jesse turns to Beca and cups her face with his hand. He reaches towards her and places a soft kiss on her lips.

"You're finally going to be mine. I can't believe in less than 48 hours it's actually going to happen." He says softly giving her a look of adoration.

Beca scoots closer to him and rests her head on his bare chest.

"I've been yours since freshman year...nerd." She says chuckling, running her fingers through the hairs covering his skin. "...and plus we're already legally married on paper."

"True, but we haven't exchanged vows in front of our family and friends...day after tomorrow you'll officially be Mrs. Swanson." Hooking a tendril of hair behind her ear, Jesse kisses the side of her face. "God...I can't wait to finally marry you."

"Me too." She says lifting her head to kiss his lips.

Jesse places his hand on her growing belly and feels movement. "He's really active right now."

"I know...isn't he incredible?" She pauses. "Just think, in a few months Tatum will be here and we'll be a family."

"We're already a family Becs. I love you both so much." He says pulling her into a searing kiss.

* * *

Saturday February 13, 2016

The following day. Jesse packs his overnight bag as he and Josh prepare to spend the night at the Treble House.

"I can't stand the thought of not being with you tonight." Beca admits entering his embrace as he opens his arms to her.

Jesse kisses the top of her head and tightens his hold on his petite bride to be. "I know babe...it's going to kill me too."

"I know it's not the same but I stuffed something in your bag so you'll have a part of me with you tonight." She says lifting her head to brush her lips to his.

Having watched their lititle exchange Chloe and Josh roll their eyes and finally seperate their friends.

"All right you two, it's just one night...time to say goodbye. We'll see you guys at the wedding." Chloe says kissing her husband goodbye.

As the guys leave Chloe motions for Beca to join her on the couch. "The girls will be here soon but I just wanted a moment with you."

The petite brunette takes a seat next to the redhead.

"I can't believe you're getting married tomorrow. Are you nervous?"

The alt-girl gives it some thought. "No...not at all. I've never been so sure of anything in my life." She pauses. "The only thing I may be a little nervous about is falling apart during the ceremony, not many people have seen that side of me."

"It looks a lot easier in the movies but when you're up there facing him reciting your vows, it's one of the most difficult heart wrenching things ever."

"We've written our vows so we'll see if my pregnancy hormones will sabotage me."

Chloe gives her a sympathetic smile. "You're a brave woman Beca...good luck with that tomorrow. As your matron of honor I'll make sure there are Kleenex handy."

Beca agrees. "That's probably a good idea."

"Do you remember the first time we met?" the ginger asks.

"How could I forget? You were the spasmattic nerd trying to recruit me into the Bella's and then Audrey called me a bitch." Beca's recollection makes her laugh.

"My first impression of you was this tiny young girl with an enormous chip on her shoulder. Little did I know you would turn out to be this amazing person and become my best friend. Anyway I just wanted you to know that I love you my friend and that I'm so proud of you for letting your **walls** down to trust enough to let us into your world and to allow yourself to fall in love. Jesse is incredible and loves you more than life and I couldn't be happier for you. Once your son is born your lives are going to become so much more enriched. You're not going to believe your love could grow even more...but it will. I can't wait for you two to experience that."

"I know Chloe...I'm definitely not the same person 4 years ago. You guys have made me soft and fall in love..." She pauses. "Thank you...thank you Chloe for converting this badass into something more. Now we just have to get past this court case and Jesse, Tatum and I can go on with our lives."

Nothing gets past the redhead. "Tatum? Did you just call your son Tatum?"

Beca scrunches her nose. "Yep...that slipped out. We weren't going to say anything until he was born but yes, his full name will be Tatum Mitchell Swanson. Please don't tell anyone."

"You have my word Beca...your secret is safe with me." She pauses. "I absolutely love his name and your dad is going to be so touched."

The girls smile at one another, hug, then pull away as the door bell rings. To their delight Stacie, Fat Amy and Aubrey have arrived.

"All right flat butts...the fun has arrived...let's get this party started."

Beca and the rest of the girls roll their eyes at their Aussie friend.

The rest of the day was spent on a visit to a full service salon where all of them received full body massages, waxing, facials and mani/pedis. That evening they pigged out on cardboard pizza and massive quantities of ice cream as they recollect past events of the last few years. By midnight the girls are pretty much exhausted and passed out with the exception of Beca who secretly sneaks out to call Jesse who answers on the first ring.

"Hey babe...how did your day go?"

"The guys and I got hair cuts, drank some beer and then we played some basketball...and you?"

"We were tortured at a full service salon. I have now had hot wax in places I never thought possible." Her response makes him laugh.

"Sounds sexy...can't wait to indulge myself."

"Yah...Umm...that's not gonna happen because your not supposed to touch me."

"Beca...I can still touch you...I just can't let you...finish."

"I know...it just REALLY sucks."

"I'll make it up to you when week 34 arrives. I'm planning on drilling you like an oil well"

Beca makes a sound between a sigh and a groan. "I'll hold you to that" she says laughing.

"The girls also gave me a special care package." Beca says in a teasing manner.

"I'm afraid to ask...anything good?" He asks which only gets him a slight moan from the Bella leader.

"Thanks a lot babe, now I'm going to be thinking about this all night. I guess we should turn in since we have such a big day ahead of us."

"Yah...we kinda do. By the way, did you find the surprise I left for you?"

"I sure did babe... I've got your tank top draped on my pillow. I love you babe."

"Love you too nerd."

* * *

Pristine Chapel Lakeside

Sunday February 14, 2016

As guests start arriving Beca and her bridal party are escorted to their suite while Jesse and his groomsmen are escorted to theirs on the other side. With the girls getting ready, there's a knock at the door. Amy grants Sheila entry who is accompanied by a couple of people with small suitcases in hand. To their surprise the stepmonster has hired a professional make-up artist and hair stylist for the bride and anyone else in need.

Wearing only the maternity strapless corset purchased from the bridal shop. Beca exits the bedroom into the living area where she receives cat calls from her friends.

"Yah...I know...could my boobs be pushed up any higher?" Beca rhetorically asks making her friends crack up. "What are you a D cup now?" Chloe observes. "Yah...I used to be a B but I doubt that will ever happen again." She pauses. "That's okay...Jesse's a boob guy...trust me, he's not complaining." The girls crack up again.

"Yah...if he sees you in that get up, you would be in trouble sista." Stacie adds.

"Well considering I'm still on full pelvic rest...that won't be happening for another couple of months." She adds with a sullen expression.

There's a knock at the door, Sheila looks through the peep hole, then suddenly has to leave the room. "Beca sweetie, I'll be back."

Sheila opens the door then pushes the figure back. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"She's my daughter...I have every right to see her on her wedding day."

"No you don't, not after the way you treated her. How dare you show up on the happiest day of her life. I will not allow you to upset her. You need to leave now."

The former Mrs. Mitchell merely disregards her, shrugs it off and starts walking toward the bridal suite where her hair is suddenly pulled from behind and dragged backwards by Sheila. "You may have given birth to her but you are no longer her mother! Now get the hell out of here before I kick your ass!"

"You little homewrecking whore! You wouldn't dare!"

"You wanna bet!"

...and with that Beca's mom takes a swing at Sheila but misses when she's able to dart out of the way making her strike a wall and bruise her hand. Sheila forces her other arm behind her back and pushes her down the hall, out of the vicinity of the suites and into the garden area. The bitch escapes from Sheila's grasp and takes a swing at her again which is also blocked. Sheila grabs onto her fist and forces the crazy bitch to the ground and slams her head into the grass. The psychotic wench gets to her feet and runs full force at Sheila knocking them both down and roll down a slight hill. Being in better shape the current Mrs. Mitchell is first to her feet and gets the upper hand by pulling her hair and knocking her with her fist into the lake.

"Now stay there you demented psycho bitch! You're not welcome here!" She pauses trying to get her composure back. "Now if you'll excuse me my daughter is getting married." Sheila is approached by a security guard who asks if assistance is needed. Sheila nods yes and has the bitch taken away for trespassing. When she re-enters the bridal suite she's a little battered up with torn grass stained clothing and hair as wild as can be. The girls take one look at Sheila's appearance and are confused.

"What the fuck happended to you?" Beca so eloquently asks.

"I'll tell you after you return from your honeymoon." She says sitting down trying to let her pulse get back to normal. "Can someone please get me a double vodka cranberry?"

"No problem...I'll get it for you if you come outside with me for a moment." Chloe says already dressed for the wedding.

The minute they shut the door Chloe guesses that Beca's mom made a surprise appearance. Sheila explains after her beating she was taken by force from the grounds for trespassing.

"Unbelievable...that bitch won't stop at nothing to make Beca miserable." She pauses. "What you did for Beca was incredible. One day we'll make sure she knows about this."

Sheila smiles and puts her hand on Chloe's shoulder. "That doesn't matter Chloe...what matters to me is that she's finally happy."

"She's lucky to have you." Chloe says, gives her a small hug and takes off to get her drink.

Returning to the bride, both hair and make up are now complete.

The two professionals help put on the wedding gown and make any final touches with her make-up and hair which is a partial updo with curled tendrils framing her face. Her make-up is also on the conservative side making her look softer then her normal heavy black eyeliner. Walking out of the bedroom her friends stare in awe.

Aubrey's mouth drops and is the first to speak. "I barely even recognized you. I've never seen you look so beautiful Beca".

"You're stunning." Says Stacie who can't get over the transformation. Fat Amy smiles and nods, she is finally speechless with nothing to say.

When Chloe enters the room with Sheila's drink she is mesmerized by her friend's beauty and has to take a second look. "Oh, my God Beca...you are radiant...absolutely gorgeous."

"Thank you everyone." Beca says in a soft voice. "But the real question is, do I look like Shamu in this get up?"

"Are you kidding? This dress hardly even shows your baby bump. It's perfect...Jesse is going to lose it when he sees you." Sheila adds as she takes her cocktail and downs it in one sip. "All right...much better. Now I'm off to change so I'll meet you outside. But first, Beca...darling you look exquisite. I'm not sure if you've received something old, blue or borrowed so if you want to I would love it if you would wear my blue topaz ring that's been in my family for more than 50 years."

Beca is moved by her gesture. "I would love to...mom. Thank you for everything." Sheila is touched by Beca sentiment calling her mom, gives her a hug then leaves to get herself ready. As Sheila leaves Jesse's parents and sister enter and are shocked by her radiant beauty.

Jaime is the first to speak up. "Wow Beca! You look amazing...my brother is going to flip when he sees you."

"Thanks sis...I hope you're right."

The Swansons can't get over how stunning their daughter-in-law looks.

"Oh Beca...we knew you were a pretty girl but this is on a whole new level. You're absolutely breathtaking sweetie." She pauses. "You don't have to, but I have a string of pearls that have been in our family forever. If you need something old or borrowed, would you like to you wear them?"

Beca's face lights up. "I would be honored to...thank you so much." Jesse's dad gently places the string of pearls around her neckline and secures the clasp, Beca rushes to the mirror and admires the borrowed family heirloom.

"There's matching earrings if you're interested." Says Mrs. Swanson.

Beca thinks about it and decides to wear the matching earrings but keep the earspike in. "Thank you mom and dad, I would love to wear the set. They're perfect and they both complete the requirements."

With her in-laws beaming they leave as her father enters who immediately begins to tear up at the sight of his daughter. "Oh Beca...your beautiful. I can't believe my baby is all grown up. I'm so proud of you sweetie, you've exceeded my expectations. I love you so much." He says beaming like a proud parent.

"Oh daddy...I love you too." she says hugging her father trying to hold back tears.

"You haven't called me that since you were a child." He says eliciting a smile from her.

Getting a little serious, Beca has to ask. "She was here, wasn't she?"

"I won't lie to you...yes, but she's gone now.

Beca takes a few steps away then turns back around. "Did Sheila do what I think she did?"

"Umm...yah...I'm afraid she did. Your stepmonster sort of kicked her ass and knocked her in the lake, but don't tell her I told you that. She really does love you Becs."

Beca starts to laugh. "That's one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me." She pauses. "I know she does...Dad...I'm really trying...I'll talk to her more later."

"I'm sure she'll appreciate that." He pauses. "So daughter...are you ready to get hitched?"

Beca gives her father a kiss on his cheek. "Let's do this."

Walking with interlaced arms they turn the corner and take in the view of the lakefront gazebo. The wedding march starts up prompting the guests to stand and face them. The Bella leader starts to shake and grip onto her father. "You okay sweetie?" Dr. Mitchell asks his daughter. "Yah...I'm good...just my nerves getting the best of me." She admits taking a deep breath.

When Beca and Jesse lock eyes, it's like they are the only ones in their private world.

Walking through the rows of guests Beca could concentrate on nothing more but her gorgeous groom decked out in a black tuxedo with tails with a white tie and matching vest with a single red rose on the lapel. The grooms are similar with platinum color ties and matching vest. The bridal party look spectacular in their platinum colored gowns and red and white rose bouquets, but all eyes are on Beca as she takes everyone's breath away. With her tattoos in full sight, she is a vision of beauty carrying a larger more colorful bouquet. Her father brings her just before the gazebo and hands her off to Jesse.

"Take care of her son...I love you both." Dr. Mitchell shakes Jesse's hand, kisses his daughter on the cheek, then takes his seat next to Sheila.

* * *

The ceremony...at sunset.

Minister to all. "Jesse James Swanson and Rebeca Ann Mitchell, today you are surrounded by your friends and family, all of whom have gathered here to witness your marriage and to share in the joy of this special occasion. Today, as you join yourselves in marriage, there is a vast and unknown future stretching out before you. The possibilities and potentials of your married life are great; and now falls upon your shoulders the task of choosing your values and making real your dreams. Through your commitment to each other, may you grow and nurture a love that makes both of you better people, a love that continues to give you great joy, and also a passion for living that provides you with energy and patience to face the responsibilities of life."

"You're gorgeous!" Jesse mouths to Beca making her smile.

Minister continues. "True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two persons; it is the union of two hearts. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding."

"So are you." Beca mouths to Jesse making him smile.

Minister to Jesse. "In the light of this vision of life together, will you take this woman to be your wife, that you may live together in the holy bond of marriage? Will you strive to love and honor her, will you comfort her and be faithful to her, so long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Jesse answers smiling at his bride.

Minister to Beca. "In the light of this vision of life together, will you take this man to be your husband, that you may live together in the holy bond of marriage? Will you strive to love and honor him, will you comfort him and be faithful to him, so long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Beca answers smiling at her groom.

Minister: Who presents Rebeca Ann Mitchell to be married to Jesse James Swanson?  
Answer: "We (Her mother and I) do." Says Dr. Mitchell smiling at the couple as they smile back. Sheila wipes her eyes at the sentiment as her husband squeezes her hand.

* * *

"Jesse and Beca have written their own vows, so let's take this moment and hear their words and proclaim their love for each other."

Jesse gives his bride a peck on the cheek, takes her hands in his and faces her. "I take you Beca, to be my partner, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. You have been my best friend, my confidant and my greatest challenge. To me you will always be the petite girl with the tattoos and scary ear spike (he tucks her hair behind her ear and smiles at the view of the metal), with the voice of an angel and biggest heart of gold. But most importantly, you're the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible. Beca, from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one with whom I wanted to share my life. Your beauty, your heart, and your mind inspire me to be the best person I can be. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honoring you, being faithful to you, and sharing my life with you. This is my solemn vow for as long as we both shall live."

Barely able to hold back her tears Beca turns to Chloe for a kleenex, takes a deep breath and begins to recite her vows. "I, take you, Jesse, to be my partner, my lover, the father of my children and my husband. Before I met you, I never knew what love was. I was lost and only a shell of the person I am today. You've made me whole and the happiest I've ever been. With you by my side, my best friend, I've never felt so safe and so loved. You were my a-Capella singing nerd, always full of confidence who would later become my rock, knocking down my **walls** as they dare to rise and support me regardless of the obstacles we've had and may still face together. You've weazled your way into my heart with nothing more then your smile, juice pouches and popcorn to enhance my movication experience, which I will admit today I tolerated to be close to you. Jesse, I promise to love you and cherish you through whatever life may bring us and love you more each day then I did the day before. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

With tears streaming down both of their faces the sounds of sniffles could be heard from the wedding party to their guests.

* * *

Minister to the couple. "Wedding rings are made precious by our wearing them. Your rings say that even in your uniqueness you have chosen to be bound together. Let these rings also be a sign that love has substance as well as soul, a present as well as a past, and that, despite its occasional sorrows, love is a circle of happiness, wonder, and delight. May these rings remind you always of the vows you have taken here today."

"Beca, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love. "Jesse repeats after the minister and places the ring on her finger

"Jesse, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love. " Beca repeats after the minister and places the ring on his finger.

The minister continues. "For as much as you Jesse and you Beca have consented together in holy wedlock and have witnessed the same before the Lord and this company, giving and pledging your faith each to the other, by the power vested in me by the state of Georgia I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

With the sounds of chirping birds and water being circulated in the lake behind them, they look into each other's souls, with tearful smiles they lean in filling the space in between and kiss passionately, sealing their vows.

Minister to the guests. "Family and Friends, may I present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Jesse Swanson."

The crowd erupts with cheers and claps as the couple turns to face their friends and family for the first time as a married couple.

"We did it!" They say at the same time pressing their heads together in relief that they managed to get through the ceremony. They kiss a second time before leaving the gazebo and walk hand in hand down the aisle. Smiling widely they're congratulated by their guests as they pass through with their wedding party closely behind.

To be continued...


End file.
